The Sensational Salticidae!
by Geosin
Summary: Born with no quirk of his own, Izuku Midoriya takes inspiration from past heroes of legend, of the fictional ideas that people could only dream of existing before the phenominon of quirks appeared in order to make himself a hero in spite of everything against his dream. Struggling with everything within him to live up to the ideals that Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1:Inspiration

**Hello, sorry about the corrupted chapter from before if you read it then. There is the fixed version, this is my first fanfic so I would ****appropriate**** your comments and reviews on my work as I am always looking to improve. Either way, lets get on with the story**

The Japanese sun rose upon the quiet summer day, shining through a small window of the Midoriya household, where it woke up one young and excited boy who instantly lifted his head from the pillow when he remembered what day it was, it was his eighth birthday! Sure, it was kind of sad that he had no friends to come over today but that didn't matter a bit to Izuku as he hopped out of bed and rushed out through the living room and to the front door. Two wide emerald eyes staring at it, waiting for the piece of wood to open up and when it did, the young boy almost cheered for joy as his mother came in with an elderly couple and he hopped right into the older woman's arms for a nice, warm hug that only a grandma could give to her beloved grandchild.

"Oooh Izuku, I haven't seen you since Christmas. How is my favorite little hero doing these days?" Yahashi chuckled as she cuddled the young boy in her arms, gleefully holding the boy to her chest for a few moments before letting him down on the ground.

"Really good grandma, I got a perfect score on my last test!" The boy puffed out his chest proudly before the woman nodded, ushering the boy into the living room again as she continued to speak.

"Well of course you did, I know that brain of yours is something that no quirk can compare to in the end. So who else is coming over today? I know that Katsuki boy was almost inseparable from you just a few months ago."

At that question, Izuku's expression darkened some and he looked to the ground mumbling something to himself before he looked back up at his grandparents, hoping they wouldn't have the same reaction his former friend did.

"W-well... When it was clear I had no quirk...My friends started to pick on me, I really tried to being nice to them but they're so mean! Katsuki is the worst, always picking on me and saying I am worthless without a quirk"

"Well that's a load of bull honky, you don't need no powers my boy and if this boy says otherwise than he was not worth calling a friend in the first place" The gruff voice of Kashi Midoriya rang out as he pulled in his and his wife's bags into the living room with his quirk with a sigh. He then grinned at his grandson as he opened the bag and brought out a bright red and blue package, that was about a foot or more girth and five inches wide which drew the young man's attention.

"Is that my?" Izuku dashed up to the gift, looking at it from any angle he could before wondering what it could possibly be, it certainly wasn't any All Might thing or something similar to that.

"Yes my boy, it is your birthday gift, if no one else is comin over then I see no reason to keep this from you. Is that alright Inko? I know the boy will really love it when he sees what I got him." The smile was clear in the old man's eyes as he spied the boy looking at is present from all angles and when his daughter echoed her support the boy cheered and opened the present as soon as he could.

After discarding the paper, Izuku looked at what was left and raised an eyebrow at the cover where a man in Red and Blue spandex was swinging on some sort of rope while carrying a man in his arm. The top of it said "The sensational chronicles of the Amazing Spider-man! Vol 1." With a cautious look on his face, the boy lifted the book to reveal a Volume 2 underneath it and he turned to his grandpa.

"Um..Sorry but what is this? I... I have never heard of Spider-Man before. Is he a new hero or something like that?"

At the boy's question, Kashi chuckled some before sighing. "No my boy, that is a very old hero one that has lasted for over a thousand years at this point due to his tenacity and how the people of the world love his stories so. That is the kind of superhero story I used to read when I was your age. I just thought you would enjoy reading about some of my own inspiration and heroes. Spider-Man was essentially my All Might if you would."

With that affirmation, Izuku looked back to the book in his hand in reverence and sat down cautiously opening the first page to start enjoying his Grandfather's gift. Unaware of how much it would affect his life from then on.

This story picks up once again in the room of Izuku Midoriya, though it has changed quite a bit in a virtual 4 years, as some of the All Might posters and memorabilia the boy had was now gone in favor of those of his favorite fictional hero and his compatriots in the Marvel Universe. There would also be a large bookshelf containing a mish-mash of comic book collections, old movies based on said comic books and a huge collection of informational texts based around Spiders, Electromagnetism and Martial Arts. The boy himself, at the ripe age of 12 was currently hunched over a desk, messing around with some small electronics as he tried to recreate Peter Parker's web shooters best he could based on the images he saw online of them.

With a small misplacement of his tools, a spark was triggered in the thing causing almost all the fine tuned electronics to go off prematurely and subsequently, for them all to fail one after another. Holding in the frustration of yet another project failing here, Izuku got out his notebook labeled "Web Shooters" and flipped to the middle of his notebook, right on his next blank page like always and started to write down his notes, what had actually worked in that accident, what had failed and some hypothesis on why that would have happened before he sighed and turned back to his work in progress gadget, focusing on fixing and fine tuning the darn thing until it could actually work for him.

The boy had taken what his grandparents said to heart and well...He knew he would never be able to be a hero based on his quirkless status he knew that without any sort of stand out or superhuman ability he had no chance against the villains that were filling the world and nothing was just going to grant him those abilities out of the blue... So he would just have to make them himself, clinging to his dream never giving an inch of ground to his self doubts and fears. With one final adjustment of the shooters, this time making sure not to misplace his tools, Izuku lay back in his seat with a sigh. Resting for a few seconds before he put a waterproof casing around the more sensitive electronics and popped over to one of his desk drawers opening the compartment and taking out a small silver container and popped it right into a depression in his machine.

Strapping on his device, Izuku aimed his arm towards one of the few blank spots on his wall putting up his index and pinkie fingers to act as crosshairs before giving the trigger a small double tap. As his fingers fell on it the second time, it felt like time was slowing down to a crawl for Izuku, his heart pounding in his ears to see if this would work and to his amazement, a steady stream of water shot out of his home made web shooter and right onto the wall as planned and Izuku had to suppress the urge to just cry out with a glorious cheer seeing himself succeed in this instance though tears of joy did leak out from his eyes that he had to wipe away with his arm. He may not have been the natural genius that Peter was but... He was still able to recreate his most famous invention with his own hard work.

Immediately after his little test, Izuku took off his web shooter and took out the cartridge of water to throw it in the trash before he went to his notebook and started to write down everything he could, making sure he got all the specs and things he had done with the device down on paper so he could recreate it exactly without searching through his entire notebook, after he had done task the young man's eyes drifted towards his clock and realized it was reaching around ten thirty PM. Figuring that this was as good as any a time to go to bed. Izuku yawned and put away his notes, turned off the lamp light and headed to his plush bed, still smiling to himself about what he had just accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2:Breakthrough

**Hello my friends, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to enjoy this second one and please don't hesitate to leave a review of any kind as I am always up to your input my dear fans now, onto the story!**

Waking up the next morning to the beeping of his alarm clock, Izuku sat up from the pillow with his usual bed head and started his morning routine, getting up, brushing his teeth and getting into his school uniform again. Before his morning stretching routine, leaning forward on his legs to wake himself further and get ready for the day.

His usual bit of getting ready was interrupted however...As he looked towards his desk and the prototype he had just finished last night and debated whether or not to bring it, it was certainly good enough now for some field testing outside of his room but...Would it be obvious what he was doing? His long sleeves should cover them mostly and his double tap would stop most misfires... With a shrug Izuku took the thing and placed it on his arm, pulling out his same compartment from before and grabbing another small capsule, this time labeled SS and placed it into his device, after which the boy grabbed a comic from his shelf and one green covered notebook before getting them both in his backpack and heading out for some breakfast with his mom.

Said woman was currently setting out their usual breakfast on school days, a simple meal of rice and fish, mixed with a few vegetables in a small bowl, the green haired woman greeted her son with a wave as he sat down and started to eat. Listening in to his mother's small talk about what was happening around the apartment complex and nodding when she had questions. As he finished off the meal, Izuku smiled, placing his chopsticks on the bowl.

"Oh mom, you know I am spending the weekend at the Dojo again right? said I need to start at least spending a few whole days training with him if I plan to take this as far as I can." Izuku stood up and grabbed his bag, only stopping for a moment to listen to what his mother had to say who was clearly a bit apprehensive about the situation.

"Izuku...Just make sure that you are keeping up with your studies during all this training and the like, I would hate for all this work you have done to go to waste because you slack in that area." She sighed and shook her head some, not believing she had just warned her boy about his studies. With a smile she waved her son off who gave a curt nod before getting out of the front door and starting his way towards the stairs.

Hopping down the steps two at a time, Izuku put most of his focus on landing correctly and putting his feet in the right places as he went down the four flights towards the complex's ground level. The task took up most of Izuku's attention but in his opinion it was much better than taking the elevator. Quickly getting to the bottom, the young hero-to-be gave himself a few hops before his morning run started, his legs pumping and propelling him right towards the school that was only about a kilometer or two from his home.

As he jogged, Izuku passed his old bus stop filled with his "friends." Who gave their usual stares that ranged from blank boredom to contempt for the boy going past their eyes at the moment...One blond in particular deciding to shout out a few choice expletives at the bush haired young man who went past them.

"You know you will never amount to shit no matter what you try right Deku?! Your a quirkless loser who is less than the rest of the trash in this damn school of ours!" Izuku just rolled his eyes at the taunts and kept running, there was no use to stop and argue with them after all. It would just lower himself to their level like his Sensei said besides he wanted to fight for and save people like them... No matter how abrasive they might act. Shaking his head, Izuku continued his run, arriving at the school a minute or two behind the bus like always, and like clockwork Bakugou and his goons were waiting by the front gates to try and demean him a bit more.

This time around was different though... He had come to school today prepared for them after all, approaching the boys Izuku flipped his background around to unzip it and reached his hand in.

"What are you trying to pull Deku? Think that a weapon or something could help defend yourself from us? You know damn well that would be against the rules if you are not in the Kendo club." The Blond let out a cruel laugh as his posse started getting ready to start in on Izuku.

"Not quite? I just kind of wanted to broker some peace between us Kaa-chan... I don't like having people that hate me so much and would much rather we have an amicable school life together and maybe be friends again?" Izuku, finally finding what he was looking for in his bag pulled out a few of his comic books and offered them to the bullies including Bakugou who in particular labeled "_From Merc to Main Hero the Full Collection of Wolverine!" _

"These are some of my favorite books and well..I think you all would like those characters as well if you read them but please take care of those things. They cost a bit to replace and I don't want to harass my local store any more than I do already." Izuku laughed nervously before he looked at the bullies who were staring at the material in their hands, his eyes particularly hanging on Bakugou who had the most chance of just destroying his book then and there. It as too bad the boy was so mean to him, Bakugou was the only one who's aspirations to be a hero matched his own after all.

"Alright. I guess this is good enough reason not to fuck with you today but if the story is crap or insulting I am coming after you two fold tomorrow ok Deku?" Bakugo looked at the boy with a bit of contempt, sure he hated the fucker for trying to rise against what he saw was the natural order of things. Him on top, with the quirkless trash in the bottom...If Deku wanted to have some peace in exchange for this stuff he always was reading then he didn't mind giving it a shot. The nerd was also a huge All Might fan, so he did have some taste in heroes.

With a sigh at escaping that situation, Izuku continued onward into the courtyard, hoping to make it to class when he heard a familiar clicking of shoes behind him and long hazel hair approach him from behind and Izuku waved at her.

'Hey Bulu, how was training yesterday after I left?"

"Never mind that, what the hell was that Izuku? Why do you always let those kids walk all over you when I know you are strong enough to at least put up some fight." The sassy tone of his friend's voice made Izuku chuckle and pause for a moment to let the girl catch up to him fully.

"Bulu, I have only been training with your dad for like five months or so. That isn't enough to fight off almost anyone when you are starting at the same place as I was, either way I both don't want to get in trouble for fighting and don't want to harm others if I have the choice." At his reasoning the girl just sighed and shook her head some.

"Still you need to stand up for yourself more, I don't want to see all that training dad has given you go to waste after all. Don't give me any crap about attacking people unwarrantedly, those guys are always the ones who start it when they think I can't hear or don't see it...Idiots."

"And I don't want you getting caught fighting either Bulu! They will kick you off of our gymnastics team if they catch any whiff of you being a delinquent."

"Ugh stop that,stop making excuses for being a punching bag that make too much sense...You are making me sound like a fight crazy girl when you bring in all that logic." She let out a playful growl before slapping her friend's shoulder some before sighing and brushing a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Well then stop being so annoyed that I don't like senseless violence and we will be good there either way I would still rather be their main abuse victim as I get a brunt of all the damage...Anyways onto a lighter topic, guess what I did last night?" With a smirk, Izuku pulled back one of his sleeves slightly, revealing the silver little device on his wrist making the girl gasp some.

"You finally finished them? Izuku, you have been working on those as long as I have known you. Must have been pretty satisfying to get that first shot out huh?" Bulu chuckled some to herself as they entered the building and started their way up to their shared classroom.

"Well...Not really actually. There is only one and it is only the first functioning prototype, I still need to make a second and test this one's maximum range to see if it needs anymore improvements. Not to mention actually making the web fluid... I am still a long way from being anywhere near Peter's level at the start of his stor-" The boy's muttering rant was cut off by Bulu hitting him on the back of the head with an angry look on her face again.

"Stop putting yourself down, how many times do me, my mom and dad and everyone else at Ryozanpaku have to tell you that? Most kids our age wouldn't dream of messing with anything more complicated than a touch screen or came console but you were able to make functioning versions of something from a literal comic book. Take more pride in yourself." The statement made the boy blush before he gulped and nodded, looking back at his wrist before smiling. Hearing it from his friend... He really did pull out something special here didn't he?

"I guess... And the web fluid itself isn't too far behind my shooters at this point. It was helpful getting the chemical composition of nylon online so I could work with that to somehow get to whatever Spider-Man uses in his own webshooters." A hopeful and excited smile came onto his face at that really pumped up now to experiment more with his chemistry sets to make his web fluid and really start diving into this superhero thing once and for all.

"Yeah yeah, tell me about it on the way home from school. We are going to be spending the next three nights together as housemates after all. I hear dad had some new training methods and techniques to start you on this time around so... Thats cool."

Hearing about these "new training methods" made Izuku pale a bit as he entered the classroom, shivering at the thought of what he would do that weekend.

Sweat dripped down from the young man's face as he lowered himself chest first down to the ground before pressing hard against the ground to lift himself back up. The weights put on his arms making it ever harder to do each individual push up on its own as time went on, his feet were elevated behind him in two wooden blocks, making sure that he wasn't going to be using those to help with what was supposed to be his arm training.

"You know that if you keep going at this pace, you won't be able to get in any actual training before dinner right? You are only fifty push ups into the two hundred that dad set out for you today..." One of Izuku's weights spoke up from his back, making the green haired boy grunt before responding, his arms shaking a bit with fatigue as he did so.

"It would be easier if you were not here ya know? Shouldn't you be training with your mom anyways? It is usually around this time that happens, if not why are you staying on my back?" As soon as his words were out of his mouth Izuku lowered again before pushing up again, mentally counting up with each consecutive push up while trying to keep form as well.

"Oh, we are having some visitors over today so Mom suspended training so she could make a large meal tonight to fit everyone which is going to be nice. As to why I am here, dad said I need to give you some math problems as you work said something about keeping your mind sharp even in the middle of a battle or something, it's another form of training in the end though. You gotta say the answers to me each time you are done with one ok?"

With that, the girl got out her phone and started rattling off simple math problems and Izuku the quick study he was easily solved the elementary stuff that was being thrown his way but... He also lost count of the number of pushups he did and had to stop and remember before starting again. Each problem getting a bit harder and taking up more of his focus until they were reaching math around their level and it took about half of his focus to solve those... Until his arms just gave out on him and he fell to the soft dirt below with a groan. Whenever he did not want to do the entire thing from the start again!

"Hey Bulu, were you keeping count of my pushups while doing that? I kinda lost it in the middle of all the math... Those numbers in my head just kind of jumbled up with my count every time."

"Oh...Well you did the 200 at least, even went a little bit above that, though I suppose that might be because you were not focused on the number. Anyways, you need to report back to dad and get started on the real training today."

After his friend had gotten up, Izuku silently rolled himself onto his back before leaning up and slowly rising to his feet, arms still sore and not really responding to his desire to lift themselves at the moment. The future hero approached his teacher and gave his best traditional bow.

Fumai smiled at his student's current condition, his warm hazel eyes peering across his arms. They would take a little bit to recover to a movable position again but that was only a sign that Izuku had worked to his fullest capability and the master martial artist would expect nothing less from the boy. Leading him outside again and towards a wooden post, bound up and down with a tight rope, Fumai got into his stance and motioned for the boy to copy him.

"Today, my young disciple we are going to focus on developing your kicks best we can. The last few months have been focused on your upper body, and that is something we are going to be correcting from today on." At the end of his sentence, Fumai delivered a swift roundhouse to the side of the pole, a loud thunk echoing throughout the Dojo grounds as his foot made an indent in the wood.

"Now copy my form best you can, and I will correct it wherever needed after you have good form I want you to kick until either your foot starts to bleed or dinner is ready."

With a nervous nod, Izuku got into position and brought his foot up to the correct level while he tried to imitate his master's pivot into the snap, losing some balance along the way and almost falling before he was caught and corrected by the master. Izuku taking a few more tries before it was deemed good enough, he started his combat training for that day. The soft thuds of his foot hitting the log were the only real sounds other than his feet kicking up dirt with each kick, the pole itself never budging a millimeter in contrast to Fumai's own casual kick. Said master as currently on the Dojo's porch watching over his student, his eyes tracking the young man's legs with each movement. Making sure that he was following the correct form and wouldn't bring himself harm with said training.

The great, flaming sun overhead made its slow trip along the sky as Izuku kept up his act. Doing his master's kick throughout all of it, switching legs when told and following the pattern until he fell into a soft rhythm of how his body moved, his muscles remembering a bit more of the motions with each repetition, the sting of the rope eventually hitting his rawed skin was... Hard to get through but the young man endured, if he stopped at this pain what hope did he have when in an actual fight with a villian after all? Though soon enough, a call from Fumai's lovely wife for supper stopped his motions. Flinching a bit as he put his full weight on the tired feet of his, Izuku was about to begin walking into the house when he was stopped.

"What is it Sensei? Is there something else I need to train at while eating dinner? Or did I do something wrong while training that?" There was a small bit of desperation in the boy's voice, whenever they had meals it was supposed to be his daily break from the training after all and if his teacher was going to put his hardship in even that Izuku did not know if he would handle it at all.

"Oh no, nothing at all like that, Hane would kill me if I brought our training to her nice dinner table after all... No I wanted to show you something I saw here, you might like it." Fumai chuckled a bit as Izuku walked back over to his pole and looked at where his teacher was pointing.

"What is it? I don't see anything at all there...Are you just playing a prank on me?" As a response, Fumai pointed to the other log, the one which had a side that was untouched by either of them. Looking back and forth between the logs, Izuku thought he noticed something and so ran his hand over the surface of his training instrument and smiled, because even though it was small, just a few millimeters at most...He still felt a dent.


	3. Chapter 3:Dedication

**Hello again my dear readers, this will be the last chapter for a while cause I got to write more and spring break interrupts my writing stuff but I will always be thinking of this story I promise! Anyways, please tell me if you liked the way Bakugou is portrayed in this chapter as I intend to keep this characterization but I am a little worried of what y'all think of it.**

Four more years passed in the blink of an eye for Izuku, who was currently passed out on his desk. Sleeping on the page of his notebook that he had been working on until that moment. His arms splayed out on the desk, with two silver bracelets gleaming in the desk lamp soft light., each arm itself was well toned and defined. Nothing too bulky or impressive in terms of show muscles, but ones that contained immense amount of power within them.

The boy's notebook was opened to a pair of twin pages, rough sketches of a heroic costume lay on there, with small notes at every little section to detail its purpose in helping with his future hero work. As well as a name, Salticidae, written in bold letters, faintly written in that same place, clearly erased by the young man were the names Spider-Man, Arachnid and Orb Weaver. The boy slept through the night like this, head buried in his book and dressed in a simple shirt and sweatpants for pajamas.

A few hours later, the sound of a loud beeping woke Izuku from his slumber, his head shooting up off his page in and instant before he yawned, realizing he had fallen asleep during his work again he groaned and did a few stretches before getting up.

"I really need to get a better chair if I am going to keep falling asleep like that, can't be good for my back at all." Izuku grumbled to himself as he yawned once more before going over to his closet and pulling out his school uniform, slipping on the jacket over a nice white shirt Izuku awkwardly messed with his collar some, trying to get it in a more comfortable place.

"Ugh, why do they put us in such constraining clothes? I can barely move around in this thing even though it is supposed to be my size!" With another grumble to himself, the boy walked out of the room, aiming one hand back as he flexed his wrist, causing a small trigger to flip out onto the palm of his hand before a simple double tap caused the web-shooter to fire off its line, connecting to the boy's backpack before a tug made the thing fly forward and onto his waiting arm.

Catching his backpack like it was nothing, Izuku let out another tired yawn as he walked into the kitchen-living room combo and spied the fridge open, with his mother bent over getting something from the bottom shelf and two foil wrapped packages caught Izuku's eye aiming his shooters again he fired off the web line with a soft thwip the silk attaching itself to the silver triangles before he tugged them over into his waiting hands. Causing Inko to look behind herself at her son.

"Izuku, can you please stop using those so casually in the house? The thing is messy and waiting for an hour is not always ideal." The woman shook her head while chuckling to herself at the young man's antics. If she didn't know better, Inko would have said that having those web lines was her son's quirk seeing how proficient he was with them.

"Sorry mom, I will keep that in mind later on...Maybe a faster dissolving formula for these situations would be better? I could likely make it with a few adjustments." The green haired boy spoke out to his mother casually, mentally squaring that idea away for later as he went out the door, closing it behind himself as he stared at the Tokyo skyline.

Rising his wrist for a moment, Izuku's eyes jumped from building to building imaging himself swinging from the buildings just like Peter, Miles and how many other spider men were out there, hearing the faint tap against his hand of the trigger signifying it was ready to fire the young man was so tempted to just do it right now and enjoy himself but after a minute of fantasising he shook his head with a sigh and put it down. His Sensei had forbade him from trying anything remotely like that until he was ready for it and well, Kasai had said nothing so far about it so he assumed he wasn't ready.

Heading back to the stairs, Izuku hopped down the things like usual, going for steps at a time without even thinking about it and zipping down in record time and landing on the ground floor below before he opened his backpack to get out four cloth stripps with black squares sewn into them. Strapping the weights onto his arms and legs, the green haired boy stretched out for a bit before he started his morning run. This time with 3 pounds on each limb of his for extra training though at this point they didn't hinder his speed all that much as he dashed past the bus stop.

Hearing Bakugou's choice curses at him again, Izuku smirked a bit as he looked behind himself to see the blond boy running hard as he could maintain to catch up to him, the blond working his legs to their limit for the moment so he wouldn't fall behind.

"Deku! You know I am going to win again today right? Then our score will be favouring me." The boy growled some as he looked to Izuku a little playfully, ever since that day he had shared the comics with him the two had been rekindling their relationship by a bit.

"I guess but what if I win this time? Will you hold up your end of this bet of ours? You know I will right?"

"Yeah yeah, I will, I wouldn't dare besmirch my reputation my implying I don't hold up my ends of a bargain. You can test out a new web thing on my explosions if you win but we are going to work more on my damn costume when I trounce you in this race!"

At that, both boys went into a full on sprint, chasing each other down the streets towards their school the weights on Izuku's limbs draining his stamina just enough that he feel behind in the end, much to his frustration.

"Ha! Told you that I would win this time around, though...Those shitty weights of yours take away from the feeling a bit. A win is a win!" The brash boy looked to his rival with a teasing smile, Deku was the only one able to challenge him nowadays and it felt amazing when he had to go all out for something.

"Yeah yeah I know, today in the library we will work on designs for your costume some more. Why do you even need my help on that anyways? I am sure you could make something pretty cool on your own."

"Because dumbass, I am not the one who made their own damn quirk out of metal and chemicals. Your ideas and way of thinking might help improve my rough spots."

The duo continued to talk a bit about possible improvements to the costume before Bulu made herself apparent, fitting herself in right between the men with a bit of a huff.

"I can't believe you two, one moment you are at each other's throats for something as small as Izuku being quirkless, next you are racing and discussing costume design like old friends. How the hell did this manage to happen so fast?" Bulu looked between her two friends with a sigh, sure she liked that Bakugou was no longer bullying her friend but to straight up make him an ally and rival was beyond her belief.

"Eh, it's because Deku here is the only one that has ever tried to challenge me even without a quirk. I have to respect that somewhat, and those web-things of his are better than most quirks at this small ass school of ours so that is good enough for me. I am not an idiot to pass up a guy who can make that kind of support for me."

"And I have never hated Bakugou, even for a moment. I just kind of wanted to avoid him when he was being so mean to me before. Either way is it that strange that we made up with each other? It has been years since I first tried to make peace you know."

"I guess, ugh is this what mom talked about when she mentioned men's rivalries? That is just weird, you boys are weird. Anyways Izuku, you are coming over to my place like always right? Dad wants to be sure to pump as much training in you this year before you have to go off and be in the hero course."

"Of course, though mind if I take a small detour today? I want to pick up some new stories on my way home, we are coming to the end of this really cool arc in Amazing and I need to see how it ends as soon as I can." Izuku chuckled awkwardly at that, sure the comic shop was out of the way from the dojo but it was the only place he could get western comics in town.

"Bakugou do you want to come along? I hear the newest X-Men is also releasing later today"

"Nah, I got to study some when I get home, the old hag is worried about my grades slipping or whatever now that I am training more at the gym, she says I need to keep up straight As if I want her and dad to keep paying the membership"

With a few curt nods, the trio was on their way again towards their homerooms. Izuku himself thinking about what they could do for Katsuki's costume. The two had already thoroughly developed a few ideas together but there had to be something he missed if Katsuki wanted to improve it some more. As the classroom door came into view he looked over to the blond once more.

"Hey Kaa-chan, remind me again if it's just your hand sweat that is explosive or is it a full body thing?"

"Huh? Oh, its my whole body but I can only ignite the stuff on my palms...What are you thinking of nerd?"

With that small confirmation to him, Izuku's mind went right into full-on speculating mode. Mumbling to himself about transfer mechanisms and the like as he got into their class, his body on autopilot as he sat down at his desk, his notebook with the label of "support" already out and on his desk and the green haired boy's pencil flying with ideas.

"Ah...I somehow always forget he does that when he gets into this kind of thing... I wonder if we are gonna see another chalk catch today, that is always entertaining." Bulu hummed to herself as he strode over to her best friend's desk and took her seat right next to the boy. Getting out her own supplies as Bakugou shook his head of the weirdness and got his own seat again. Leaning back in his chair and preparing himself for the boring school day to come.

Within the school library, two young men were side by side over a notebook debating on what to add to the specs of a costume for one of them.

"I am saying, if you add in smaller chambers that can become a large one through a double-lock system you will be able to get more usable blasts more frequently if the major one will have a bit of reduced power to it in the end. Why would you even need a blast that can down an entire building at once anyways?"

"Because Deku, if I am up against a villain built like fuckin All Might or Endeavor I know that I will need all the damn firepower I can get. Can't you see how the reduced blast power just makes it not that useful as a final weapon?"

"But you will almost never need to use that in actual hero work, where almost nothing is built like the two heroes you just mentioned! Heck, this kind of damage could cause your reputation more damage than its worth if you go through with it." Letting out an exasperated sigh at Bakugou's stubbornness, he decided to just drop the issue right then and moved the pencil down to his boots.

"Anyways, you do what you want with that but here is something I will not compromise, you said your whole body has that explosive sweat right? Well if you can't ignite it on will there is no point in wasting all that ammo right?"

Looking at the drawn up blueprint of an improved hero costume, Bakugou smiled maliciously when he saw the notation down there for a few chambers in his boots, specifically on the heel and ball of his feet there.

"So Deku, if I am following your train of insane ass, comic book fueled logic you want me to be able to cause explosions from my feet here like in the plans, essentially giving me the ability to fly with damn miniature jet engines?" The ash blond let out a laugh at that, though in his eyes, there was a bit of fire with the idea, oh he liked it. This was why he insisted on his rival designing his costume with him he guessed.

"Fuck...If we could pull that shit off it would just be the most amazing thing you know? Though I would have to work out how much recoil my legs can take from the explosions, I know my arms are usually good to a limit but, for some reason testing my legs never occurred to me."

Catching Izuku's eye in that moment, Bakugou could just see the smugness that came with his rival's ideas appealing to him. Chuckling a bit he nodded at Izuku as the bell rung, signifying the end of the day for them. Getting up and doing a small stretch to get himself ready for the run home and shaking the tiredness from his mind, Bakugou picked up the design pages from the table they were working on.

"That will come later on, but for now I gotta get myself home for some studying, maybe will hang out at the arcade later on if I have time. See ya later Deku" The young man gave his rival a small salute as the other boy packed up his own things to get ready for the coming weekend of training getting only a small wave and nod to confirm that he heard him.

After saying goodbye to his friend Izuku set about his usual route to the comic book shop, wandering through the back streets of his town, avoiding the larger crowds for the most part and allowing himself time to think, though this time around when he was passing under a bridge that went above a small wash a chill went up his spine, making him stop dead in his tracks. The sweat seemed to go slowly as it rolled down his back, and he could feel it in the air someone...Someone wanted to kill him, and he didn't know why.

His ears caught the movement of a nearby manhole, and alert as ever Izuku started to dash away from it fast as he could, pumping his legs as hard as they could in that moment but everything went wrong as he felt a cold and slimy liquid encase his ankle and start to pull him in.

"A nice body for me to hide in! How lucky can I be with that damn titan chasing me!" The body of sentient ooze and sludge exclaimed with devilish glee as he brought in the boy, eager to see how this new body's quirk could be used as he hid from the hero.

Izuku for his part was struggling, trying to get free from the monster as best as he could but the damn liquid being shoved down his throat was distracting him and making him panic! That word resonated in his mind, panic... Panicked people make bad decisions, panicked people died and he could not afford to do that now, calming down just a tad from that his eyes darted around for anything that could be of use. Anything at all!

"Come on kid quit struggling, I promise it will only hurt for a few moments then you won't feel anything at all! Seems like you have ended up quirkless, shame but I guess the body will blend in plainly!" The evil man's words echoed in his mind, he was trying to hide in his body from a pro? That meant one was on their way and he needed to hold out until they could help!

With a great amount of effort, Izuku started to try and force the sludge out of his throat by making himself vomit, thinking of the pain of taking one of Sensei's hard strikes to the stomach, accidentally drinking some spoiled milk and a few other things, he could feel his throat muscles trying to contract and expel the liquid out of his body he knew it might end up gross but that was better than ending up the puppet of a maniac trying to control his body like that right. As his body did that, a weak arm raised up and forward, aiming at a brick wall with his web-shooter he needed to make the shot and pull himself out, if not to stall for a moment more but...Everything was going to darkness fast, Izuku could hear the villain shouting out some sort of taunt to him but it did not register in his mind he thought he would die then and there, mentally apologizing to his mother for every bit of pain he caused... To Bulu, Bakugou, and Fumai for disappointing them in never reaching his goal of being a hero.

"Fear not citizen!" The roaring, boisterous sound of someone calling out to him brought the boy out of his own head. Izuku recognized that voice, how could he forget what would follow those words.

"For I am here!" Those three words inspired the boy, his idol was saving him and here he was about to give in to everything? With a growl he flexed his wrist causing the trigger to fall on his palm followed by a double tap, causing a thin, white but strong as ever strand of silk to shoot from his web shooter and adhere itself to a wall nearby and Izuku started to pull himself with all this might!

"Texas... Smash!" The muscled hero threw out one heavy punch at the villain, blowing the sludge away and causing Izuku to suddenly fly forward due to the pulling force he put on himself. Flinging himself towards the ground as he lost consciousness, the last image on his mind was that of his various spilled notebooks on the ground and All Might standing above him triumphantly.

Toshinori looked over the young man on the floor in front of him, quite worried for his safety after going through a stunt like that, approaching him the blond hero noticed and odd shining on his wrist and came in closer to inspect it. Once close enough he could clearly notice the silver-white thread coming right from the boy's wrist aimed at the nearby wall and while it was limp right now it was clear this small rope had a lot of power to it. Ever observant the hero also noticed a few of the notebooks to his side.

"Ah, the perfect chance for me to sign something before he can ask! These types always seem to be wanting my autograph. Not that I blame them of course." Picking up a notebook with a green face he read the outside "Web Fluid" this wasn't what the hero wanted to get for sure but he was curious and flipped through a few of the pages, astounded at the level of detail in the notes this boy had taken either of his quirk or someone else's. His curiosity peaked All Might soon have gathered up the rest of the notebooks, flipping through each of them a bit with each one causing his intrigue to increase some but when he finally found one he found appropriate labeled "Pro Analysis" he went towards the nearest blank page before signing it right on. Before turning back to the young man.

"Now... Just who are you? Certainly not any ordinary hero in training if these books are anything to go by." Getting in the boy's face All Might used his patented "light wake up slap" technique to get the boy up, preparing himself to deal with the massive fanboy that this boy no doubt was.

As Izuku opened up his eyes, the harshness of the afternoon sun made him blink away a bit before they refocused on what was in front of him...All Might had just saved his life and was taking care of him. All...Might was in front of him and saying stuff, realizing what was going on the boy shot up as if doing one of his crunches before jumping right onto his feet with excitement.

"A-All Might! And...You saved my life after that guy...You got that guy contained somehow right? I know you would never do something like ignore it if you knew the civilian was safe for now." With a show of the bottles in his hand, Izuku mentally cheered seeing the person who had nearly killed him contained like that, quickly remembering his scattered notebooks Izuku went towards them to see all his books neatly stacked.

"Quite the note taker aren't you young man? Now, while I would love to stay and give a future hero some advice I really must be going! Adios, my young compatriot" The Golden Blond gave his best salute before crouching down and preparing himself to launch off.

"W-wait All Might! There is something... Something I need to ask you if you could only spare a moment!" Izuku ran towards his hero after getting his supplies back in his backpack with practiced ease, sure he had already resolved to be a hero now but... He needed to hear something right from a pro's mouth and not just any pro at that. His hand landed on the man's shoulder just as he leaped off, making the young man to grip on as hard as he could on instinct to not suffer any knockback as he went off into the air with Izuku clenching hard as he could.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing kid? I appreciate my fans but this is taking it too far! Let go!" All Might tried to make the boy budge off of his shoulder but boy was this boy's grip hard, he could feel the muscles tensed all around the kid's back. In the struggle, neither of them noticed a bottle shifting loose in the Top Hero's pocket...

"I...I had something to ask you! Also if...I fall from this right up I won't make it!" Izuku slammed his face forward into All Might's back to protect himself from the wind after that, sure he might be able to do something with his web shooters if he dropped from this high but he wasn't trained enough yet to try that! He wasn't going to disobey Fumai's orders, especially not when he could die so easily doing so.

"R-right just hold on tight my boy!" All Might could not hope to argue with that logic, with a grumble he flew on through the air, feeling a bit of blood welling up from his mouth and he cursed below his breath. He was running out of time damnit!

Once the two had finished their flight and landed on the safety of a roof, Izuku hopped off the hero's back and wasted no time in gulping before sliding down his sleeves to show off the web shooters secured on his wrists, gleaming in the sunlight.

"So...I was born quirkless though I still want to be a hero. I have always aspired to live up to beings like you who always jumped in to save people with a smile and even though... Even though I was made fun of and discouraged from what I wanted to do I charged forward and trained myself to the limit! Pushing my body as far as it could go and even creating my own bit of support equipment to make up where I wouldn't have anything and I was wondering... If I work hard enough and do my best can I become a hero like you?" Izuku kept talking even though some weird steam started to come off of All Might's body, the boy barely noticing it through his own passion.

"I have drawn inspiration from you and the old stories and well...I have to hear it from your mouth, do you think I could become a hero like Spiderman, Captain America, Daredevil and you All might? You are the closest thing to a living comic book the world has ever seen and I want to be just like that!" With his last few words, Izuku looked up to see...An Emaciated man with All Might's golden blond hair but it looked...Deflated for some reason and he looked vaguely familiar.

"W-what the hell? Where did All Might go?" A shocked Izuku ran towards the railing to look around for the hero before he was stopped by the new arrival who...Now that Izuku took a really good look at him was wearing the exact same clothes as the hero from before, though they were clearly a lot baggier on the near skeleton of a man.

"Kid...You are looking at him, not quite what you expected from your hero huh? Sorry to disappoint you." The man's gruff voice called to Izuku as he heard the pain in it and, as natural of him Izuku looked up right into the man's eyes as Sensei always said that the eyes could never lie, revealing a man's true intentions.

Within this man's deeply sunken eyes, Izuku saw nothing... Well no that was not exactly accurate, what he saw was what used to be a burning passion for justice and helping others, he saw the ashes of defeat overtaking what used to be a blazing flame of will and ambition. Making Izuku sigh some... Was this really his hero

"Disappointed? Of course, anyone would be seeing a man who had given up acting like a paragon of will and virtue" The tone of Izuku's voice seemed to pierce into All Might himself who...Looked like he had taken a harsh blow, and with a grunt, he started to lift his shirt.

"Yeah, kid I guess this form would say that I am an imposter just trying to portray a hero but honestly...I started out a lot like you but then I got this injury here around five years ago." Underneath his shirt, All Might reveal a twisted mess of scar tissue and injuries around his stomach, it was clearly done with the utmost precision and care but still...He wasn't looking good.

"Don't bother trying to remember the fight, I asked it not be made public because as the Symbol of Peace I must appear to be undaunted by evil at all times. Never giving even an inch to the injustices of the world, if I can't do that then everything will crumble. Now onto your question about being a hero through your own hard work?" Izuku looked up at the man again, having averted his gaze through most of the speech as he was expecting to hear the worst from the man who just seemed...Broken to him, tired and ready to throw in the towel if it were not for his duty.

"As you said, that idea is inspired by fantasy and nothing more. Everyday heroes are out there using their quirks to the limit, putting their lives on the line for the betterment of mankind itself so to say that you can be a hero without any real power? Well, I just can't endorse that kind of thinking, not after what I have seen." Getting up, the skeleton of a man passed by a shell shocked Izuku. Having not expected the harsh reaction from his hero and now former idol.

"If you still want to help with hero work though...There is no shame in making support items for heroes, I saw that web fluid of yours and the shooters and I gotta say, that is some impressive tech for it all being homemade, I bet you could make a great difference helping out the people who can really fight."

Those words, "really fight" echoed in his mind for a few seconds before Izuku angrily turned around towards All Might, rejection in his eyes of the reality as the frustration of fifteen years of teasing and being put down by everyone but his friends got to him.

"You know what? One of my best friends can cause explosions at will and the other can control air currents at will to dance through the air! Just this morning a tree man and a giant lady fought off a man who could transform into a monster! Every day fantasy is becoming reality so...So if you won't support me chasing a fantasy than I will make it real myself and force people like you to accept me!" The frustrated cries of Izuku reached All Might's ears and the blond hero shed a small tear...Though whether it was of pride from the boy's determination to save others or sadness at a life wasted the Top Hero did not know as he made his way down the stairs. Finally realizing the lack of weight on his leg.


	4. Chapter 4:Confrontation

**Hello again my dear readers, I managed to write up this in the day before my trip so I decided to post it so I go on break at what seems like a better spot than last chapter. For real this time I won't be updating for a while after this, like for a week and a half maybe as I go on my trip and write up enough to form a new chapter that I would be satisfied with. As always, I welcome all reviews and comments on my work and look fowards to hearing what y'all think of this chapter. Anyways, lets get right into the story!**

Bakugou groaned as he massaged his head a little, walking down the street after a small session of studying back home, just enough to prove to his parents that he was in fact dedicated to being the best in every way and that he needed to keep his Quirk Gym membership, at least until he got into UA where he could just practice his stuff there but still, he needed to go braindead for a bit and relax some. So he was on his way to his favorite arcade in hopes of retaining his high score records on his favorite machines.

Cutting through one of the back alleyways as a shortcut, the young hero to be hummed some Skillet to himself, mentally cursing himself in the back of his mind as he did so, once Deku had introduced him to the old culture of pre-quirk society through the comics they loved Bakugou couldn't help but investigate more and he just fell in love with the sound of hard rock and a bit of metal, though he stayed away from the heavy stuff.

"Man, when I get big I outta investigate some modern bands in that style get them to compose my theme song or something oooh that would be sweet" Bakugou could just imagine it then, him charging into some jackass villain's lair, blasting his theme songs as hard guitar riffs played in the background triumphantly displaying his willpower with lyrics about his awesome battle abilities and triumphs, the legend of the Explosion King! Chuckling a bit to himself at the idea he shook his head as the tune shifted towards a bit of Dragonforce to really get himself in the mood.

"Though the band would have to be someone pretty low key that I find and like myself, give a really kickass section of people their big break sounds just perfect for a heroic guy like myself." With another laugh and smile on his face he started kicking a few bits of trash along the road, sticking his tongue out a bit as he lined up a shot in his mind before giving his best Muy Thai-Style front kick to a can, bouncing it off the nearby building and into an open trash can.

After landing that first shot, Bakugou spotted his next target, it was a soda bottle filled with some green shit, probably some dude's chewing tobacco he put in a cola bottle, it was disgusting but hey, at least it wasn't on the street or something. Lining up his target once more with his impeccable focus before he ran forward and kicked it with his full force again his eyes widening when he saw the cap hit the wall and turned away, bracing for some disgusting spit and stuff to land all over his clothes man...Mom was gonna chew his ass out for that.

"Thanks kid! Now...Give me your body to hide!" Hearing the voice Bakugou lowered his arm to see the muk in that bottle was a dude...A dude who wanted to kill him! Acting instantly he thrust his left palm forward as he prepared his quirk.

"Yeah no, fuck you asshole!" With that battlecry, the young blond set off an explosion in his palm, sending the wave of heat towards his foe while he looked around. The other way out the alleyway was too far to escape from this psycho and he couldn't very well run left or right in the this tunnel.

Moving around the explosion, the mud-man smirked joyously when he saw this kid's quirk ooh what the jackpot he hit with this new puppet to use! "Gonna have to hit harder than that to defeat me you brat! Though your quirk is something I will enjoy abusing oh so maliciously."

The man of liquid then charged around toward his prey, making his body flow out on all sides so he couldn't very well dodge easily. Making the young man look around for anything he could use. He hadn't produced enough sweat so far to use anything more than his minor explosions so far, spying a bit of mislayed paper on the ground gave him an idea though if he could manage to sweat more than maybe he had a chance but this guy was serious.

Thrusting his other hand forward to form a wide cup, Bakugou started firing off his explosions at a rapid rate, dispersing the heat through as wide an area as he could to alight all the very dry and flammable materials on the ground while backing up and he smirked seeing the flames start to ignite but still, the liquid man's body just seemed to move around his explosions though they just slowed him down a bit. Forcing the young man to dodge with a few side hops along the walls of the alleyway to avoid getting caught as the heat started to build up.

As the battle crawled on from seconds to minutes, with Bakugou desperately using his explosions to avoid the mud man through the air, his clothes getting covered with slime through all the near misses, pro heroes finally started to show up slowly, with Bakugou's own quirk starting to get stronger through his perspiration in the fire everything seemed to be looking up in this situation, jumping with one more explosion aimed forward, getting ready to blast himself towards the heroes with a smirk on his face, he had managed to hold out in this bad quirk matchup! Though it was after he came up with that idea that the mud-villain threw two trash cans at him suddenly changing plans as his palms shifted towards the projectiles flying at his head in that moment each blast able to send the can off its intended course but one still landed on his forehead the impact dazing Bakugou for a few moments...The only time needed for him to be grabbed and taken in by the sludge.

After their talk on the roof, Izuku quickly zipped down the stairwell rushing past All Might on the way down, sliding a bit along the railing as he past the man without a second thought. Determined to get to his damn dojo on time to not suffer any massive training consequences... Shivering a bit at the thought of what Fumai might subject him to in order to make up for the lost time. Once on the base floor he started his real sprint towards his dojo, going through all the little shortcuts he could, jumping over a few of the smaller paved rivers along the way to save time. His powerful legs easily letting him clear the gaps without even letting a drop of water touch him though as he dashed one scene in particular caught his interest as it looked like a giant fire had erupted near the Mos Eisley shopping district where Bakugou often went to blow off steam.

A little worried that his friend was caught up in something dangerous, Izuku slightly altered his path to run by the area, running across the scene and hearing something about a villian taking a middle schooler hostage. That gave him pause and stopped the green haired boy's stride as he heard the distinctive boom of his friend's quirk. H-his friend was in trouble and from what his looked like the pros couldn't do anything as a result of Bakugou's struggle against the villain, slipping his way through the crowd, Izuku let out a gasp seeing the sludge villain again. He must have fallen during that struggle... Meaning Bakugou's current predicament was his fault!

For a moment, Izuku was tempted to just stand back and watch as his friend suffered, hoping for some sort of hero to come out and save him with an amazing quirk. With each passing second his wrists seemed to become heavier, the web shooters on his wrist seemingly urging him to get in there and help. If he held back here, when his best friend was in danger than...Than he would be betraying what he just told All Might wouldn't he?

Staring forward to his friend who was desperately struggling against the sludge villain's control, Izuku met eyes with his friend who was more vulnerable than he had ever been before. In his eyes there were emotions he had only ever seen once before, ones of uncertainty, desperation and, disappointment in himself. Legs tensing Izuku suddenly started to dash forward out of the crowd towards his friend body moving like a well oiled machine. Ignoring the cries of the heroes to come back, to not risk his life so recklessly like that.

"Oh? It looks like my old puppet is wanting to return to me? You gonna offer up yourself for this kid? Well too fucking bad! I am keeping this one for myself no matter what you may want to do!" The violent villain then tossed a few heavy metal trash cans towards Izuku, who just reacted as they hurtled towards him, well honed reflexes letting him jump over the first before dropping under the second, using his momentum to slide right under the metal projectile harmlessly and hop back up. The boy's mind racing on what he should do, trying to think of anything as he came back up.

Doing the only thing that came natural, Izuku planted his feet firmly on the ground and took in a deep breath, his lungs expanding out to their maximum as his hand started to rise again, aimed right at his friend within the muck.

"Kaa-chan! Catch!" After shouting his words Izuku waited for a moment for Bakugou to catch on and hear him through the liquid, eyes widening and giving only the briefest nod Bakugou gave all his strength to fully free his arm from the Sludge Villain's grasp hoping his friend had a plan for this. When Bakugou's bare palm exposed itself Izuku formed his aiming pose for a moment to assure himself that this was accurate and gave the trigger on his palm its first tap and as his second one came down it was like his first shot all those years ago, everything seeming to slow down while his fingers came down the second time to fire off his web.

For all the others watching this happen, it was only a few seconds but for Izuku, Katsuki and a cautious All Might, in his civilian form again it was like years while the silver-white threat shot out of the nozzle, going on its straightforward path towards Bakugou's palm, All Might in particular was admonishing himself for what was going on. Why couldn't he just get the grit to help the boys in their time of need? He shouldn't be forcing this quirkless boy to do the job he had signed up for! He could only watch like some helpless civilian as the web line connected with the hostage's palm and stuck there, refusing to give in.

Once the web was finally connected Izuku braced himself against the ground and gripped his silken cord with both hands before he started to pull against the villian with all his might. For a few seconds, it seemed like he wasn't doing anything to free his friend from the grasp of the mud villain but soon enough the hero to be felt his rope come forward just a bit meaning...He just had to give it harder. Letting lose a ferocious battle cry and digging deep into himself, Izuku summed all his strength, trying to muster every bit of training he had done to himself over the past four years to bring out his best as he pulled, the well toned and defined muscles bulging a bit as they flexed together, causing the tight threads of his black jacket to start ripping apart by the seams. Izuku was visibly shaking from the effort as he pulled against it, knowing Katsuki couldn't pull back to help him without hurting the efforts in full, it was all on him, the ash-blond boy coming forward out of the Sludge villain's grasp bit by bit until a loud plorp echoed throughout the alleyway and Bakugou flew forward as he was freed from the grasp entirely.

Flying forward with the momentum, Bakugou crashed right into Izuku, coughing out sludge and gasping for any breath he could get now that he was freed. Spitting out a bit of it onto the ground he looked to his friend.

"Fucking Deku, why didn't you come any earlier? I could have used your help taking this shithead down with how damn annoying his quirk was to fight."

"S-Sorry, but you know what they say right? A hero always arrives just in time to prevent disaster" He let out a chuckle, trying to ease the tension of what just happened his eyes catching the Sludge Villain dashing forward to attack them again.

"You little fucking brat! I was gonna leave you alive after this but now you will die!" The mud man exclaimed in pure anger his arm sweeping around to grab a jagged metal pipe that had been destroyed in the struggle before sweeping it towards the boys laying on the ground, their exhaustion from the actions clear enough that they couldn't move in time. Izuku braced himself for the pain that would come, this time around glad he at least managed to stand his ground against the villain.

"Not yet!" A proud cry of defiance demanded everyone's attention as All Might flew in and blocked the blow meant for the boy's the jagged pole bouncing off the rippling mass of pure muscle and power that was the Symbol of Peace's arm.

Looking towards the boys on the ground, All Might smiled right at Izuku though it wasn't his usual one that he wore now a days, it wasn't the hollow grin that he always used to try and trick himself into not fearing what was going on in front of him. It was a genuine smile of pride and heroic joy, turning back to the villian in an instant the top hero decided to start making a speech.

"Young man! I must apologize for what I said earlier, you have more than enough strength within you because my boy you were right!"" Winding up his other arm for a powerful blow, a gush of blood erupted from All Might's mouth as he conjured up more power than what his body could handle right then.

"Our types, we are not ones to conform to reality! We are the men and women who turn dreams into reality because we are heroes!" All Might's triumphant baritone voice rang out for the two young men listening to him in that moment before the hero could go through with his attack.

"Detroit! Smash!" Calling out his attack name, the fist rocketed forward, carrying behind it the will and power of seven generations of heroes, wind concentrating around the impact area before blasting all around with the force of a hurricane, separating the sludge villain into dozens of pieces and causing a massive area of low pressure around the shopping district so that a downpour would come and put out the massive blaze that had been raging just a moment before. Ending the confrontation with the force of a demigod.

After the sludge man's bits had been cleaned right up by the rest of the heroes, Izuku was hounded by the heroes at the scene, being berated for going out so needlessly and risking his life without any semblance for his own safety it seemed.

"Either way, you shouldn't have gone out there alone even if your quirk did help save the hostage, though...I do admit that it was quite effective, mind if I give you some advice on binding techniques sometime?" Kamui Woods grumbled a bit, knowing that he had to keep up a good public face of admonishing the recklessness of youth but, despite his limited expressions it was clear he had been impressed by the young man.

"Oh, about that" Izuku blushed as he reached back and started to scratch his head awkwardly, not sure how to break the news to the hero, his right sleeve, now a very loose fit on the boy feel down to reveal the silver bracelet on his wrist.

"I...I don't actually have a quirk, that web line was something I developed on my own to make up for the fact that I don't have one." Izuku cringed away then, expecting for there to be some form of admonishment from the tree-man.

"Q-quirkless?" Was the only word on Kamui's mind as he repeated the events in his head, his actions all indicating that he had some sort of spider-silk quirk it couldn't be true right? Ears twitching, Kamui noticed how the entire scene seemed to go silent. Before it errupted into chaos as reporters started to surround Izuku, desperate for a scoop with one particular woman with chocolate brown hair and eyes closing in first.

"Did we hear you right just now? You said that the amazing thread ability you displayed was created by support gear and not you? Where did you manage to get such gear? None of the top support companies have anything like that in their catalogues" Ossekai smirked inwardly, any support company dishing out that kind of thing to unliscened minors or even just having this unrevealed tech put out there early would do wonders for the station's ratings!

"Um I made them myself? I have been working on these things since I was ten refining the mechanics and formula for my web fluid for the past six years, was really hard to get right though I am confident it is strong enough to support at least a car using a single webline I haven't t-tested them yet." Izuku started to shrink underneath the reporter's pressure, not being used to this level of scrutiny and the camera rolling in his face wasn't making it any better for him as it broadcast to the entire country.

"I created these because I want to be a...Be a hero that can help everyone and inspire others just like All Might has inspired me before. C-can I go now? I have to get to my Dojo or Sensei will kill me!" Izuku's panic was genuine as he started to push through the crowd of people to get out of the alleyway, waving to Bakugou as he received praise from the heroes about his resolve to not give in. Giving the cameras one great shot of his left web-shooters before he dashed off, cursing in his mind as he ran as fast as he could again.

Power loader, who had just been working on a new little support project with one of his seniors in the workshop with the local news in the background heard something that caught his ear and made him look up from the anvil. Thinking he had misheard something from the broadcast but, had a feeling he needed to check just to make sure.

"You should be fine here without me right? I need to go check on something real quirk." With his student's nod the pro went over to the TV and rewinded it few seconds to watch through again.

"Um I made them myself? I have been working on these things since I was ten refining the mechanics and formula for my web fluid for the past six years" The voice of a young, emerald haired boy came through the television as the hero looked on in awe, rewinding the tape back again to watch it in action, the cameras were able to get a good image of this wanna be hero raising up his arm and shooting out some sort of thread. Pausing the tape tv then, Higari started to make it go by frame by frame, watching in amazement as the web stuck to the young man and stretched perfectly.

"Such strength, I could probably make something like those myself in about a week or two but..." Power loader started to mumble to himself before he played the tape through again, paying close attention to the boy's wrists for the form of the thing. Finally catching it at the end of the broadcast, they were nice and compact and the costume maker could probably replicate it within the day if he really tried but that wasn't the issue here was it. Heading over to the phone and dialing Nezu's office number carefully.

"Did you just see the same report I did? I need that kid in my course, he looks like he has way too much potential to just ignore!"

"Yes Maijima but you did hear him right? This young man wants to become his own hero after all, not someone who creates support gear like the rest of your class. Though I do predict he will be trying out for our transfer exam next spring." The high pitched voice of the principal rang out in the man's ear who just gave a small curse, of course... Though maybe this wasn't the end of it.

"Then he can be part time student or we can offer him full use of the lab if he will take tutoring from me or something. He will be able to be in the hero course just fine, but I feel like it would be a waste if he couldn't have access to our resources here. Look what the kid made at home for pete's sake!"

"That sounds like it can be arranged, but he would still have to pass your transfer exam, we can't show such favoritism after all. Also if he fails to get into the hero course than he will have your own class as a backup. Sound acceptable?"

"Yes! Yes of course, thank you sir for the consideration." Hanging up his phone, Power loader sighed a bit to relax himself before the sound of a small explosion errupted in the workshop forcing the teacher to get off his ass and head towards the incident.

"I thought you said you could handle it! Please don't lie to me to impress, **you** should know by know that wont fly!"

The setting sun on the small japanese neighborhood was giving one Izuku Midoriya an immense amount of anxiety as he raced towards his Dojo, cursing his luck with crowds today when he was stopped suddenly by All Might zipping in out of nowhere.

"All Might? W-what are you doing here? Trying to admonish me again like the others because I really do not have time to deal with that right now!"

'Nothing of the sort my boy, I actually came here with a bit of an offer to you if you would accept it. I know I admonished you for what I saw was reckless fanaticism at the time we first met, but after seeing you in action back there I can only say I was wrong on all accounts"

The tone in All Might's voice gave Izuku pause as he looked towards the man as he shifted back into his true form, the stream being bathed in the orange sunlight giving the hero a bit of an angelic glow to him as he spoke and...The young man let out a sigh, he was going to be punished heavily anyways. Might as well hear this man out.

"You see, my power is one that has been passed through the generations since the very birth of quirks themselves! One for All, that is the name of my power! Within this quirk contains the strength of seven generations of men and women like you and me, with a true passion for justice and helping the innocent and once I pass it to you, then it will be eight if you include myself. I have chosen to give you, the young man who even without any quirk to be my successor." Taking a pause, All Might spread his arms wide to bask in the golden-orange light of the beautiful sunset behind him before closing his arms again for dramatic effect.

"Because if I had not met you young man, if I had not heard your story and put your words into action than I believe the flame of heroism would have died out forever in me. If I had held myself back and watched two young men die because I was too afraid of my own mortality, than I would lose the right to call myself a hero ever again. Now, young man what do you say?"

Toshinori looked to the hero to be, eager to hear his confirmation that he wanted to be his successor and met eyes with the boy once again, his own were now filled with a rekindled flame of hope, burning brightly through the bitterness that had once been there.

"Oh man this is awkward... What would you do if I said no?"


	5. Chapter 5:Growth

**I am back my friends! My week away was nice and now I am ready to write more and get this story out for y'all. I can not garuntee any sort of steady schedual to be honest but I will try to have updates be frequent enough from now on. Anyways, this is my most dialouge heavy chapter yet so please tell me if any of it feels stilted or strange. Either way, onto the story.**

Izuku stared at All Might, an awkward feeling in his gut after uttering his refusal for the power that the man wanted to grant him, gulping a bit before letting out an awkward sigh waving his arms around wildly as he spoke some more.

"That, that is not to say that I don't appreciate your offer All Might! Or that I refuse to be the successor to One for all if you really think I am the best one to do but right now...I don't think it would be the best thing for me to accept right now." He gave the symbol of peace a slight bow before he looked up cautiously to see the man waiting for an explanation. Standing back up in full, not a bit more relaxed he looked into his savior's earnest eyes as he spoke once more.

"Right now after that incident, I sort of feel like this is an impulse decision by you and it seems like you are choosing me just from seeing one act of heroism and I honestly...Don't believe I deserve something as great as One for All right now if you still feel this way months down the line after I have gotten experience as a hero and through a few more trials I would gladly accept it. Besides" Izuku then held up his arm and let the sleeve fall, showing off the symbols of his hard work and determination over the years, the sunset behind them making his web shooter reflect the golden light and his well built and sculpted muscle glistened a bit with the sweat from the day's actions.

"I have worked myself half to death every day for almost all my life at this point in order to catch up with the talented and those with amazing quirks like Kaa-chan and right now I..I want to prove that it wasn't all for nothing and that I can be just as valid a hero as them even without a quirk and just suddenly gaining one after all this time and have it be as powerful as yours. I feel like it would be giving into every jab at my dream saying to the world that I couldn't make it without a quirk no matter how hard I tried so... Sorry but I have to refuse your offer for now, at least until I can get into UA or another school with my own powers, is that fine with you All Might?"

Toshinori was a little stunned by the young man's answer, he hadn't expected the young man to even hesitate, much less flat out refuse and now while he could force the power onto the young man or trick him into taking it in. All Might knew he could never do that, he could never even validate the thought of destroying this young man's principles for what he believed to be was right. Shaking his head a bit in disbelief he put his palm right up into his forehead.

"Yeah kid, that is fine. What kind of a hero would I be if I disrespected yourself like that, I am confident you will prove yourself good enough for my power either way so go on with what you were doing."

"Oh, also if I would get such an influx of power I would need to make sure with my Sensei that it would be fine on my body! Sorry about that, though I promise you can trust him with your secret, he would never tell it to a soul if he promised to keep it secret. I was on my way to his dojo for the weekend either way so please come with me to talk about it with him." After making his request Izuku clapped his hands together and bowed once more in respect, hoping the man would be fine with this. It would just be a meeting in this civilian form right now anyways.

"Of course, though I will have to test if he really is trustworthy as you say he is before telling him everything. I wouldn't dream of messing up your training, especially if it was that training that let you deal with the sludge villain in the way you did. So lead the way, young man."

With a curt nod and straightening of his spine, Izuku started to walk the rest of the way to the impressive Dojo, standing out in the middle of the suburban sprawl with the ten-foot-tall marble walls and a giant wooden gate. The thing was a scene straight out of a movie to most people walking by, but to Izuku, it was his second home. All Might seemed a little surprised as he approached the large wooden gate. Maybe it was because the Dojo was such an unusual sight in this side of town away from the typical hero offices?

"Oh let me get the door for you Mr...Tabun, it can be a little heavy and I am not sure how much strength you have being as injured as you are." Izuku then let out a breath and with a little bit of struggle, started to swing the large solid pinewood door inwards, as it swung the scene of a two-story Edo-style house in the middle of a large yard filled with training posts and a few training grounds. Stepping in afterward, Izuku let out a gasp as he was suddenly tackled by a brown and magenta blur, falling down to the ground with a hard thud.

"Izuku you idiot! Going in there and risking your life like some...Some protagonist right from your damn comic books. We just saw the report on your little stunt...Didn't you know you could have easily died there if All Might didn't intervene!" Bulu was currently burying her head in his chest while lightly hitting it as punishment.

"Ah but...You do know that hero work will have me doing things like that all the time? Also if I didn't get in there than Kaa-chan might have died or gotten seriously hurt which I know you wouldn't have forgiven me for if you saw me there." Izuku awkwardly pet the girl's head to hopefully calm her down some while he talked.

"I know about that, but... That doesn't mean I have to like it with you two idiots out there risking your lives constantly, hell right now I am worried that Katsuki is going to do something twice as dangerous just to prove he is still the number one stupidly courageous knucklehead when compared to you." The girl started to calm down some before she hugged the boy tightly before releasing him and finally looking up to see the new visitor.

"Oh, hey , how have you been? Dad has been wondering when you would come in for your next, by the way, you really should come more often given the hole in your stomach." Suddenly realizing what she just said, Bulu clasped her hands over her mouth before blushing and removing herself from Kenichi's lap the girl stood up while looking between the two surprised men.

"W-wait, my boy are you Fumai's disciple that he keeps telling me about whenever I come over to visit?"

Izuku was staring up at All Might as he slowly started to get himself back up from the ground, his mind processing the new information. If...If Bulu knew about All Might's condition then they must have been good friends and that meant his teacher knew All Might all along and... He recalled it, four years ago the special guest they had at dinner.

"Wait...That's where I have seen you before! We had dinner here years ago! I knew I had seen your face before but I couldn't exactly place where now it makes sense, you were coming over to check up with Sensei that night weren't you?" His eyes then widened a bit as he realized that his teacher knew how much he admired All Might, and arranged him to have dinner with the man before when in a state that was unrecognizable from his hero form. Grumbling a bit in frustration he shook his head at his Sensei's actions.

"Probably found it funny too."

"Dinner? Wait Izuku was it? You were the kid that ate all the Katsudon that night? Man have you grown up in the past four years, I didn't even recognize you as one of my best friend's disciple. Sorry for that."

Nodding slightly, Izuku got himself up and headed off to the training grounds to get himself well and ready to train his ass off today while Toshinori headed towards the main Dojo building to face his friend with his decision, the floorboards of the old house creaking underneath his foot's weight and making it so that no stealthy approach would ever work here.

"Izuku? Is that you finally? You know that Fumai doesn't like it when you are so late but I guess it can't be helped with what happened today" A mature female voice rang out and opened one of the shoji doors to reveal the Raven-Haired beauty behind it, who's eyes widened seeing the man.

"Oh, Toshi are you here for a checkup with Fumai? I mean after what happened earlier today I wouldn't blame you for the unexpected visit, though have you seen our Disciple around here? He was one of the boys you saved today" The woman wiped her hands off with a cloth towel, the remains of vegetable juices coming off the pristine skin and Hane stood proud before the hero, the mirror image of her daughter other than her darker hair and pristine blue eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't here to talk about my injury actually, I need to talk to your husband about some other things, and as for young Izuku I believe I saw him heading off to the training grounds to start today's exercises," Toshinori spoke to the woman in front of him with a soft kindness, glad to see her years of being a homekeeper hadn't diminished the woman's well-trained body at least from the outward appearances.

"All right, I will go get the windbag for you two to talk before setting Bulu on finishing up dinner. Will you be joining us tonight Toshi? I am sure Izuku would be happy to talk hero stuff with you at the table." The woman gave her old friend a smile before calling her husband and setting about getting things ready for Izuku's as the man came in. Fumai entering the room with a jolly look in his eyes that almost died when looking into Toshinori's, expecting to see the husk of a heroic ideal his friend had become.

"Ah, I see you have met Izuku I always hoped that he would be good for you if you ever met. Glad to see you with that fire again though." Fumai guided the hero into a private room, where the walls were quite a bit thicker here compared to the rest of the house. Sitting down on a cushion across from Fumai, Toshinori gave the martial artist a nod.

"From what you said I assume you know why I am here? I chose young Midoriya to receive one for all. Though he said he needed his master's approval first in case it did anything strange with his body." The blond man spoke clearly and concisely as always, making Fumai sigh some before leaning forward on his fist, propped up on his leg.

"I bet he also rejected you for his ideas right Toshi? Come on man you don't have to be so formal and stiff when talking to me you know? I mean I knew you back when you were just quirkless Toshinori Yagi, fumbling around with your master as we spared together." The man chuckled a bit at that, gaining a nostalgic look in his eye when he talked.

Toshinori for one was taken a little aback by the man's behavior though he couldn't see the fault in his old friend's logic so the thin man let out his own sigh before nodding at his friend's assessment.

"Yes, I was rejected by your disciple on his want to prove himself though he did say he would take me up after he feels like he proved himself and had your approval. You know what gaining One for All can do to his body, and I trust that you have already trained him well enough to receive it without any more training from me?" He relaxed as he spoke to his friend, glad that he was in a somewhat safe place for once, leaning back and letting out a sigh of stress before he felt the familiar pain in his chest and raised a fist to cough blood into it, wiping the residue on his stained shorts after he was good to talk again.

"Yeah, Izuku's body is well built to receive the torch without any problems and I won't need to really adjust my training to it thankfully because I know how that power works from all the damn surgeries I had to perform on you, though I can not give my permission for you to pass it off onto him just yet.." His eyes transitioned from their casual way of speaking to a steely resolve for an instant, their hazel coloring focusing right into Toshinori's sunken irises when he did so.

"And why is that? Do you think he can not handle the responsibility of power? It is quite a heavy burden to shift onto oneself without knowing enough about it, or perhaps you don't want him being personally taught by another sensei?"

"You of all people should know how bullshit that sounds Toshi, you know damn well that I don't care about him having more than one master if it will improve my student's growth. It also isn't a problem of responsibility as I am confident that my boy can take it in stride as he has done with everything else life threw at him."

"Then what is it? Why won't you let me pass the torch onto your student in good conscience? " Now Toshinori was confused again, sure he would have understood it if his friend was talking about the young man's own mental state.

"It is you that I am worried about Toshinori, you said that you would become his teacher when passing it onto him but do you know the first thing about teaching someone? If you can answer me yes to that question honestly then I would feel a bit better about letting Izuku have One for all but we both know that isn't true right?"

Toshinori flinched at those words, well... Fumai wasn't wrong he guessed, he couldn't very well become a teacher without knowing anything about it, which made his current employment situation a bit awkward. Catching Fumai getting up out of his eye, the top hero took the offered hand up and let himself be guided throughout the dojo while thinking about what he needed to do and stopped when they got to the courtyard.

Within said courtyard was a surprising sight, with the young man hanging off a bar ten feet in the air, what looked like two iron chains dangled from his wrists, connecting down to a pair of sizable iron balls with "determination" and "focus" written on their surfaces Izuku himself was struggling as he did crunch ups, lifting the entire weight of the balls with heavily strained arms and chest muscles. Letting his eyes track up from those arms, Toshinori saw Hane standing next to the boy with a riding crop that would slam right into Izuku's chest whenever he took too long to put himself back up or down.

Though Toshinori had seen Midoriya's arms before, he had to cringe away at the sight of the boy's chest which was covered in small burns and welts as well as a few shallow cuts, all of which were in the middle of healing when Hane slammed her weapon down on the student's chest.

"You see that Toshi? His wounds are all shallow and will heal within the week under my care thankfully but can you see what he is putting himself through to reach beyond his station in life?" Turning towards his friend, Fumai lay a hand on the thin man's shoulder to call his attention as he spoke.

"I know you have suffered much the same, and that you do have the drive to match him when it comes to heroic resolve, but until you show that same level of devotion when it comes to teaching I will not allow him to receive One for All from you. I know you took the job at UA, so I don't expect you to show favoritism towards him but I do need to see you care for all the students that come under your ward." He paused for All Might to comment, but when he heard none he decided to continue.

"You will be teaching sixty different children to come next spring, including my own ward. And each one will need a slightly different approach in order to bring out their true heroic nature and have that refined to a razor's edge before they are sent out into the world to protect others. Do you think you can serve them perfectly as you are right now?"

Toshinori took a moment to process the words of Fumai, he had accepted the position in order to look for a successor and while yes he knew that he needed to teach others, he had planned on flowing with it naturally like he always did. Though it was clear from the tone of his friend's voice that would not work, if he did this wrong he could ruin children's aspirations of becoming heroes just like him.

"H-honestly no, I don't think I can teach my future students well enough at all. If you were to throw a class at me I would likely fumble around trying to figure anything out to help them. That doesn't mean I can't train for that though just like I can train anything else."

"Glad to hear that response Toshi, otherwise I would be worried that being the top hero for so long made you arrogant. So, you will be doing your best to become a good teacher for the students next year. Though if Izuku suddenly develops a quirk after more than a year of being in UA it would come off as suspicious. Though if we do it early enough in his first year it can be written off as a sudden mutation in response to the intense stress of UA's teachings."

"Are you saying there is a time limit on when you will let me pass on the torch to young Midoriya? When do you think that would be?" Toshinori gulped at that fact, wondering how long he had to become a semi-decent instructor to the youth of Japan, and if he would need to find another person suitable to receive his power.

"Yes, in order to avoid revealing One for All to the world I think there needs to be a time limit... How about the sports festival? The week after the sports festival is the latest possible time it can be passed on without causing too much suspicion it also gives my disciple an opportunity to prove himself like he wants to."

"Sports festival it is then, now I have a question for you Fumai...When the hell did you start speaking like a sagely master? What happened to the boy who was stumbling over his words trying to speak to his crush?" The blond chuckled at that as he shook his head, the man really had gone through a transformation since their middle school years together.

"Oh? Well, I guess I just kind of had to adapt and become one when I saw a kid just like you and me, begging for anyone to support their dream and help them in earnest." He gave a soft chuckle in time with Toshinori before the soft cry of his daughter, announcing that dinner was ready made a soft grin appear on his face.

"I also guess that getting with said crush and becoming a father had something to do with it as well. Now come on man, we need to get some food in the half of your stomach what wasn't destroyed by you know who." Putting his arm around Toshinori, the two old friends walked towards the dining room together, chatting away like they were teenagers again.


	6. Chapter 6:Ingenuity

**Hello my dear readers once again, here is the newest chapter and I hope you all like it. As always I appriciate your feedback in all and reviews and PMs if you have longer criquites or suggestions you would like to talk with me about, anyways lets get right into the story shall we?**

Izuku cringed a bit as summer winds hit his face, his arms firmly secured around Fumai's chest as they rushed through the heavily forested mountains, the man was running at insanely high speeds as they dashed through the area that was impossible by trucks or trains, making the green haired boy think back to last Saturday.

It was well after training had finished for the day, all the residents of Ryuzanpaku that were present eating around the massive dinner table. Izuku was acting in his usual reserved way around the group of his Sensei's friends and comrades that had taken up residence long before he met Bulu. The masters of various martial arts ribbing his sensei for being too soft on him for some reason when said man coughed a bit to quiet everyone down before he looked right at Izuku.

"Ahem, so Izuku as you know this is the last year that you will be able to come over here as consistently as you do. I know that your hero training will take up a lot of your after-school time and I would not wish to detract from it in any major way." The brunette smiled at his disciple then, chuckling a bit as he almost didn't want to say the words that were coming from him.

"B-but sensei! I am nowhere near your level and...And I know I could use more of your teachings. I am sure I will have time after school to come over plenty to learn from you! I promise to keep paying the same fee that I always do to come here even if it is not as often!" Izuku looked at his master, worried he was getting kicked out of the Dojo for his dream and while he knew the man was right about it taking up most of his time, Izuku didn't want to just leave this place like that!

"Oh don't worry about that Izuku, I am just saying you won't be able to come over after school during the week, your weekends are still mine to teach you until you are fit to be called a master. That was my promise to you all those years ago when you first came here right? That I would make you a man strong enough to be a hero despite not having a quirk? Well, that has not happened yet so you are not leaving my guidance just yet." Fumai shook his head after saying that, Toshi was right he really was sounding like his old master now. Though he supposed it wasn't a bad thing to be as wise as that man.

"Anyways, in order to make up for the training that we will miss during the school year. I want to take you on a training trip this summer, the whole vacation will just be you and my training, You are ready to take yourself to the next level after all, and this trip will take you that far I promise." After giving his little talk, Fumai started to eat his wife's wonderful cooking again. Smiling as he tasted the sweet river fish and vegetables pass by his tongue on the way to his stomach, Hane always made the best meals.

"Oh, sure! My and mom didn't have any plans for this summer so I was probably going to be spending the whole time at the Dojo anyways if she would let me. Sensei what do you think I should bring with me and how much is the trip going to cost? I am sure that mom and I can scrounge up enough for it" Izuku was relieved at the fact that he wasn't getting kicked out of his second home and even a little excited at going on the trip, from Fumai's words it was clear that he would be much more ready for next springtime come the transfer exam when it was all over.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about money we can handle that part. You will need about a week and a half's worth of clean clothes with you, your web shooters and all the fluid you have currently and can make within the week leading up to your summer break. We need to focus on using those in real combat as well after all."

With an excited nod from Izuku, the next week of him fixing up his traveling bag with all the ammunition he would need for the summer and preparing for the trip began though it felt as it went by in the blink of an eye. Once the next Saturday had come along, Izuku was instructed to climb on his master's back and hold on for dear life as they took off, dashing towards the mountains of Japan, going past the limits of civilization and diving deep into the wilds where almost no one had seen.

Once the two had finally reached a clearing and finally touched down, Izuku slipped off Fumai's back with a sigh as he landed on the soft forest floor, his fall cushioned by the layers of grass and pine needles before he sat up and looked around at the green landscape before looking towards his sensei.

"So we are setting up a camp here to train? Ok, I can start putting up our tents while you prepare the food Sensei, then we can get to training right?" Getting up before stretching out his tired arms, the boy set about searching through his master's bag to only find clothing, a small knife and a few bars of soap in there.

"Oh Izuku, I didn't bring any food with us or tents. You are going to have to forage that stuff yourself if you want to get it ready, though I will let you share my fire if you want to chop up the wood for it." The father then smiled at his dear disciple's reaction to the revelation as he went about chopping a few choice branches from the nearby trees to make himself a shelter for the night.

Izuku, for his part, was dumbstruck as he watched the man carelessly go about making the structure. He didn't believe the man at first of course and searched again through all the bags he could to find that indeed, they had not brought along any typical camping supplies other than the clothing in their bags. Deciding that he was wasting too much daylight just doing this the boy carefully tread himself out into the woods in hopes of finding himself enough material to make a tent from.

"Sensei! Why did you bring us all the way out here if you weren't going to back any tents? It seems really unlike you to just forget that stuff! I am sure you did mean to bring them along right?" The disbelief was still palpable in the young man's words as he gathered up a large stick to make a pole before leaning it against one of the nearby trees for support.

"Well it wasn't really a mistake no, I myself had to go through a similar bit of training when I was around your age. Out here in the woods, with no signs of civilization or help around just surviving is grueling and hard training my boy. Thankfully you are smarter than I was at your age, took me four days just to make a shelter that could last up against the wind. After this, I can show you the place me and my master got food. The river should still be nearby if I recall..." After hearing those words Izuku paled, he likely wouldn't be getting much assistance gathering food from his master if this was supposed to be part of his training, though it couldn't be that hard to gather food out here right?

As promised, once the two had finished setting up their shelters for the next month or so Fumai led the boy through the thick forest to a swiftly moving river, the cool water running through the forest, seemingly undisturbed by any man despite what Fumai had told him before. Stepping into the water with his teacher, at first, the younger man cringed away from the icy cold feeling of it running past his feet and wondered if he had the leg strength to resist the water's flow like his Sensei was able to. After closing his eyes to focus a bit and adjust to the cool water Izuku stepped right out into the flowing water, stopping when he was about waist deep and digging his heels some into the muddy riverbed to secure himself as the swift river coursed around them.

Izuku watched as the man knocked about six small fish from the water within a few minutes before he went to get out. Assuming that this was part of the training as well, Izuku looked down into the water rushing by, grumbling as he looked all around him trying to spot any of the fish that his sensei had caught when he finally found one, he sent his arm down swiftly at where it was to knock it to shore, only for his hand to miss totally, only managing to splash himself with a load of ice cold water, sending a shiver down his spine and sending all other fish that would normally be in reach dashing away from his location.

Letting out a small curse at the situation, Izuku tried to calm himself down and waited for another opportunity, and once a fish finally looked like it would be in range of his arm he splashed his arm out at it, still intent on catching the food and missing the aquatic lifeform by just a few centimeters and sending him back to his starting position. The boy continued with his way of doing things, standing in the middle of the cold and flowing river, failing to catch any fish at all as the sun traveled its way through the sky. His stomach growling and frustration building in the boy's mind he eventually let out a final cry of frustration before leaving the river and going back to camp hungry and tired. Finding Fumai enjoying a fine meal of his fish and some herbs the man no doubt found in the forest as well.

"Oh? Are you giving up already? You do know that I won't give you any of my food right? Getting your own meals is part of our summertime training so you better figure out something to eat soon." Fumai smiled at his disciple, seeing the boy in the position his own master put him in years ago he could even see the walnuts scattered around the forest floor he had no doubt the boy would eat. The Man soon paled then as he saw Izuku put on his thinking face.

"Figure out...Figure out how to get the fish from the river." Izuku started mumbling to himself as he thought through everything he had, he clearly wasn't able to grab the fish by hand as his sensei could no he needed a tool. Would a spear work? He could fashion one out of a branch and rock but no that would require him actually hit the things and that could waste energy, energy that he had little to spare right now. Spying a long stick out of the corner of his eye another idea popped into his head and the boy dropped to the ground to start digging at it.

Fumai was silent as he watched his ward dig at the ground, now just confused as to where he was going here, his eyes widening when Izuku let out a cry of victory before holding what looked like a pale white worm up in his hand or was it a beetle larvae? It was hard to tell, after putting the thing back into the ground Fumai watched as Izuku went over to a thornbush on the edge of camp, leaning forward as he tried to figure out what the hell his student was doing, he cringed a bit seeing his student reach his hand into the bush, no doubt getting many small cuts on his hand before the young man broke off a bit of the bush and emerged with a small branch with a wicked three inch thorn that Izuku proceeded to use to stab through one of the grubs from his hole earlier. Spying a flash of light reflecting off his student's web shooters Fumai's eyes widened as he realized what the boy was doing.

Izuku pierced the small grub with his hook with a smile on his face before turning towards the stick he saw earlier and aimed his web shooter right at its tip before firing off a sizeable line and tied it off as he retrieved his stick and held it up proudly, sure it wasn't the most professional job, but this fishing rod should do just fine for what he needed it for at least as he went down to the river and cast out his fishing rod. His eyes intensely focused on the spot that he had thrown his hook into and the line, praying that he had done this right, he only had an hour to catch something before his web started to dissolve after all. The time once again started to pass for the young man as he waited for anything, if this idea of his would even work, he had no experience building a fishing rod after all, and only had gut instinct and a general idea of what to do here, but when he felt the tug on his rod and started to tug it back gently, reaching for his line to reel it in as the fish fought against his strength and tried to break the line to get itself free of the man trying to eat it. The fish itself failed in its attempts to free itself from the line and was pulled right up into Izuku's waiting hands, who was smiling a mile wide and suppressing an urge to cry out in victory before he headed off to the camp with his prize.

"Sensei I was able to do it!" Izuku proudly displayed the sizeable fish at his teacher, who chuckled awkwardly seeing the boy. Mentally cursing at himself, both for underestimating his student's intelligence for one and for never thinking of that himself when he was younger. Leaving the boy alone to cook his food, Fumai wandered off into the woods to vent to himself.

"Fuck, why did I have to have such a smart disciple? Of course, he would think of a way to get around the training exercise designed to help him develop his Seikuken. I thought he would just follow my example but no he needed to make a fishing rod. Come on Fumai think about what to do now... Maybe I should tell him outright? That might work best instead of giving him another puzzle" Leaning against a tree before sliding down the mossy trunk, Fumai let out a groan before nodding to himself, that was probably the best course of action here.

Getting up from the forest floor and walking back into the camp, he found Izuku gutting the fish with his knife, pulling out a bit of the more gross looking organs before he looked up at Fumai.

"Oh Sensei, I didn't know which parts of the fish I needed to cut out to eat so I kind of left most of them in, is that fine? I don't want to end up sick and have to go back to end our training early" Izuku looked up at the man, his hands coated in the crimson blood of the fish that dripped down onto the forest floor making Fumai chuckle and shake his head before sitting down beside his student and taking the knife out to point to a few organs he left in."

"Alright well, if you cut out the gallbladder, air sack and really dark bits of fat then you should be fine eating the rest of it after it roasts over the fire a bit and you clean your hands of the blood understand? Now once you finish cleaning up your fish and start to cook it I want to show you what we are really training at."

"Really? But Sensei weren't you saying that just surviving out here is training enough?"

"Yes and that is still true but...There was a secondary purpose to all of this that you happened to circumvent with that mind of yours which I forgot to account for this time around. So I decided the direct approach might be better." He chuckled a bit to himself as the boy ran off to clean his hands in the river again as he finished gutting the fish for his student and set it up roasting by the fire by the time Izuku returned.

"Alright now, as that roasts I want you to attack me Izuku. I know you must be hungry and tired and waiting for it to cook but just attack me with everything you have." He looked to Izuku with a serious look in his eye as he got in a simple stance before his student threw a swift jab aimed right at his face, which was deflected by his right hand easily.

"Good, now keep attacking me from every angle you can think of!" With an affirmative yes sensei. Izuku started to try and hit his teacher with everything he had, sending right and left hooks, roundhouse kicks front kicks and even a few aerial blows his master's way, each of which was deflected by an oncoming left or right hand easily by the master. As he fought Izuku kept trying it from different angles, even going from behind once or twice to be met with the same thing, the attacks feeling like they were blocked by some impenetrable shield by the master.

"Now Izuku, this is the technique we will be focusing on during our little escapade here! It is called the Seikuken, you must perform it by calming your mind and focusing on the opponent, reflecting him like a mirror using all of your senses to detect where your foe will attack from." As he spoke, Fumai kept up his technique blocking and defending all attacks from his disciple like it was second nature to him.

"Once you see your opponent attacking and their limb comes within an arm's reach you must predict where their attacking limb will be going, and then let your reflexes take over as your own arm comes up and deflects the attack off from any angle to form a perfect defense!" Deciding to let up a bit, Fuami let himself relax some as Izuku's attacks started to become even more fierce, one particularly hard and swift kick managing to penetrate through and scrape by his face.

"Though as you can see, it is possible for attacks to slip through if one if not carefully trained. This will be the technique I expect you to learn by this summer's end! While the deflection aspect will not be very useful against opponents with elemental quirks, having a calm mind and perception, as well as absolute awareness of where your limbs are, will be a vital tool for you to use." With those words, Fumai gave his student a swift jab to the stomach as he went for a jump kick, blowing the boy back towards the fire just as his fish was finishing cooking.

"Think of it as developing a pseudo-spider-sense of sorts, now are you ready to train for this? If not we will spend the summer focusing on a few other core aspects of your training but in a more intense style, if so then I want you to take off your web shooters and put them in my bag, I will only allow you to use your fishing rod when getting yourself dinner otherwise you must catch your meals by hand! Do you understand?" After that, Fumai sat by the fire, indicating that the small little "spar" they just had was over and the boy picked up his fish to start eating it, the young man taking his time to chew through the roasted flesh before taking a loud gulp.

"Yes sensei, I will train to use this technique you showed me. It sounds way too useful to not learn at all after all." Reaching down to his wrists after finishing his food, Izuku unclicked the two metal weapons, revealing the pale skin beneath to contrast with the rest of his body's healthy tan and handed them off to his teacher tenativly.

"Huh, it feels stange to have them off of my wrists when I am not about to sleep for once... Like small part of me is missing or something like that" Izuku rubbed his wrists some, they felt strangely light after all but it wasn't something that bothered him really it would take a little to get used to not having the silk ready at all times though.


	7. Chapter 7:Training

**Hello once again my dear readers, here is the next chapter in my story and as always I welcome any and all feedback you are willing to give me so that I can improve the story for you all. Now, as of now I am open to getting a beta reader as of now to help improve my iffy grammar and wording in places though I don't know how the beta reader system works. If anyone is willing to PM me with the basic rundown of it I would be open to it. Also sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, I needed a good ending spot and extending it much more might make things sound awkard.**

Izuku once again stood within the cold stream of the river looking down at the multitude of fish swimming within the stream, he had been at this for the last three days just trying to master the concepts his sensei was trying to teach him for the Seikuken. Keeping a calm a mind as possible the young man noticed that there were a lot more fish swimming down the river than the last time he had been in the river, his eyes tracking them as they swam past his feet, trying to judge which ones were within his reach, sticking his hand out far as it could go at first before he bent the arm a bit so that he could put the right amount of power into deflecting the fish.

Spying one going around his left side, Izuku released a small breath before he went for it his hand dashing into the water and slapping aside to hopefully knock his food towards the shore, only to miss the swift thing by a moment and ended up with a loud splash that disturbed the rest of the fish around him, causing them all to dash forwards before he could really react causing the boy to release a small curse before shaking his head. He could do this, Sensei believed that he could at least master the basics of this technique before the summer was over after all.

Suddenly, Izuku felt a dull pain in the back of his neck followed by a light splash and looked around worriedly but found no one there. The only indication that he wasn't alone in the woods being the sound of cracks through the forest as Fumai chopped up firewood for them to cook over that night. Shaking his head free of distractions again, Izuku looked back into the river mumbling to himself as he went over what he learned of their behavior so far.

"Ok so, the Fish will naturally swim around my waist and stay within an arms reach most times, there is plenty of them swimming around in these waters and as long as I am not panicking their silver scales stand out against the water somewhat. If I try to grab one and throw it to the shore as it is, any fish I want to catch will just dash forward out of my reach before I can get it."

Nodding with that behavior, Izuku continued to mumble to himself thinking about the steps of the Seikuken his sensei had described and checked off things in his mind. Calm mind, awareness of arm's reach, flexing his fingers a bit Izuku let himself be made more aware of his arm's than ever before. The icy river's cold numbing his legs slightly and making it easy just to forget about his lower body for now.

"When something enters arm's reach I need to predict where it will go and deflect it on its path right? Predict, predict" Izuku continued to repeat this mantra to himself to focus in on it when he suddenly felt that pain again on his head, this time the impact side throbbing a bit to make this task even harder. Shaking his head and closing his eyes to forget the throbbing on the back of his head he went over his two lists, wait if he knows how the fish will behave then where the fish will become clear! Then when his hand next hits the water, the target can't be where the fish is now...

Noticing another aquatic animal headed towards him within reach, Izuku's hand descended into the water again, though this time as his fingers disturbed the fish his hand went forwards along the thing's path, colliding with the aquatic animal along the escape route and suddenly swinging upward, knocking the fish right out of the water and onto nearby land making Izuku smile some as he realized the principle of the Seikuken before he refocused on the environment around him noticing a black dot headed towards him at high speeds, mentally coming up with the path of the projectile's movement Izuku raised his left hand up to where he knew the thing's path would take it swift as possible, making it so the back of his hand collided with the small stone headed towards him and deflected it off into the water.

Turning towards the shore, the shore where their camp was, Izuku watched as two more projectiles headed towards him at different heights. Letting out a sigh to keep himself focused and from panicking Izuku took a few steps towards the shore as he created mental paths for the stones in his mind and swiftly moved his hands to deflect them into the water below and to the side depending on which was easier. The young hero to be felt his hands throbbing in pain and protest from deflecting the high speed projectiles but he kept walking forwards anyways, visualizing the range of his arms' motion as a spherical shield around him.

Calmly and confidently, Izuku strode onto the shore while deflecting the stones that were thrown at him from his Sensei, or at least the boy could only assume that this was his teacher's doing as part of the training. As he strode forward, the stones started flying at him at a higher rate of fire and it took all of his focus to keep up deflecting the rocks as they flew towards him, his arms becoming a bit of a blur as he let the prediction and movement of his arms become a reactive response like his sensei said even then quite a few of the rocks broke through his defense and landed right onto his chest forcing him to grunt in pain, especially when the areas above his heart and lungs here struck, those points staggering the boy.

Gritting his teeth as he strode forward, the stones only started to fly forward at a higher rate, and with each one blocked it seemed like another was flying right towards him, Izuku's mind started to panic losing the visualization of the shield in front of him, more rocks started to break through his defense, Izuku ridiculing himself when one that he should have blocked broke through when he tried to keep up with the blows best he could until one hard, solid rock flew right into his forehead with a thunk that echoed throughout the forest as the blow knocked him out.

Katsuki growled into his food as he ate his breakfast of waffles and syrup, prepared by his lame ass father this morning. The food itself was actually really well made like always but something else was on his mind as he ate.

"Ey brat, stop scowling at the table! It is rude as all hell and your growling insults the food your dad cooked for us." Mitsuki's authoritative voice rang out in his mind making Bakugou growl a bit harder before staring her right in the face.

"I wasn't growling at the damn waffles mom! I was just thinking of how I need to really get to the gym for a while today instead of loafing around for most of the morning!"

"And why do you want to hang around the damn quirk gym all day?! You know you have chores to do that take up most of your time." The fellow ash blond spoke to her son in their usual angry tones, though it was lacking any bite like it always did, this was just how he and the hag communicated after all.

"I just spoke to Bulu the other day and it turns out Deku went on this big fucking training trip with his teacher to get stronger. If I don't put in as much effort as he is to develop himself that damn nerd will surpass me and I can't have that fucking happen now can I!" The boy then started to eat his food at a higher pace, wanting to be through with it and head off to his wanted place for the day. Hoping to Christ that it wasn't too crowded today.

"Trying to keep up with Izuku now are ya brat? What a role reversal from how you were at four!" Mitsuki broke out into a bit of a laugh at that but smiled at her son afterward, glad that the boy was actually pushing himself now instead of becoming complacent in his status. Sure he could probably get into UA as he was now but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell that to him, not when Inko's kid was pushing her son so much.

"Anyways, go ahead hang out Goda's all day if you want though be sure to get your chores done when you get home alright?" Mitsuki half shouted to the boy who just nodded as he swallowed the last of his breakfast before rinsing off his plate in the sink.

"Thanks pops, see ya later hag!" Bakugou smirked a bit as he ran off as his mother shouted at him to stop using that nickname and dashed right towards Goda's Gym. Jumping through the suburban streets when he arrived at the huge facility with a large sign out front displaying the Owner, with his muscled body that rivaled All Might's with a fist pumped up in a cheering pose and the gym's slogan, "Fight On!" displayed proudly.

Dashing past the doors, Bakugou flashed his membership card, the bright white design with red lettering indicating him as a premium member of the facility. The future king of explosions went into the changing room to get all up in his regular workout clothes, overhearing a few bits of conversation on his way in about some kid that could make his skin hard or whatever going extreme on the combat dummies. Shrugging off their opinions like the side characters they were, Bakugou rushed off to his usual combat place to see some black haired asshole in his spot!

"Yo jackass! What the hell are you doing in my combat arena? Didn't anyone tell you that this spot is usually taken?" Bakugou growled at the young man, who looked to be right around his age as he got into the enclosed area. Getting the attention of him who turned around and gave Bakugou a nice pointy-toothed smile.

"Oh? Sorry man, no one told me this spot was usually reserved but I just went to the one that seemed the most difficult to train some, I need to improve myself if I want to improve this quirk of mine enough to be a hero." The amicable young man's attitude...Didn't quite piss off Bakugou enough for him to get angry yet as he saw him hold up an arm and watched as it visibly shifted and became harder.

"My name is Eijiro Kirishima by the way, nice to meet ya."

"Bakugou, appreciate that you get to bask in my presence." Seeing this fellow teenager's quirk in action gave Bakugou an idea and he smiled some, this jackass said he was training to be a hero right? Well, might as well take advantage of this opportunity.

"Hey hardass, how strong is your skin like that? Because I think that you and I can have a pretty good set up if it can withstand an explosion or two from me. Could help us both improve as I am aiming to be a hero as well?" To accentuate his point, Bakugou pointed his left palm out at the young man before triggering a light explosion.

"Oh, you mean like sparring between us to improve our quirks? Hell yeah, I want to do that! Sounds manly as all hell, clashing against each other to sharpen our skills!" Kirishima smirked a bit before he backed up to the back of the arena and turned off any sparring programs that had been going on before turning to face his opponent with a smile on his face.

"Alright Hardass, we start on 3 and then everything else is off, quirks can be used freely as well as anything you can think of to gain the upper hand. We fight until one is on the floor and unable to fight, no ring outs, no time outs or any pussy shit like that ok?"

"Sounds perfect, I would never want to win through away like ring out or time, a real man conquers the opponent in front of him with everything he has!" Nodding at his new sparring partner, Kirishima eagerly started to harden his body.

"3!" Bakugou called out the first number, both boys' muscles tensed right up, ready to fire off in the moment.

"2!" This time, Kirishima called it out the eagerness to test himself against Bakugou clear in his voice, his eyes tracking the blond's movements and muscle tensions as he tried to get an idea of what was going to happen next.

"1!" Both young men called out in unison before dashing at each other, Kirishima's fist back ready for a large left hook while Bakugou was much the same, but with his right hook leading, the two attacks hitting right on target, though Bakugou's was swiftly followed by an explosion that blew them apart after the first attack.

Rubbing his cheek, Bakugou smirked feeling the pain there, oh yeah this guy would be a good fight to improve his quirk. So with an excited smile the hero to be dived right back towards his opponent, sending out a mid-range explosion to deal a bit of damage while staying away from his opponent, only to be surprised as Hardass rushed right through his explosion to give him a hard punch to the gut making Bakugou grunt out in pain before he retaliated with a hard boom of his own right on the black haired kid's chest with his right hand and using his left to blow himself away from the close combat user again. Dropping to a crouching position as he figured out the best way to attack and smirking as he thought of the perfect way.

Charging his foe once more with his battle cry of Die! He charged until he was just outside of the man's range before he jumped and blasted beneath him to propel himself above the black haired bastard before using his other hand to hit him right back towards the man and unleashing a particularly strong explosion to the back of Hardass's head, breaking through some of the young man's skin finally though his efforts were rewarded with a sharpened, hard elbow being slammed into his solar plexus, forcing some air out of Bakugou's lungs and blowing him back a bit towards the wall behind them.

Growling as he touched his chest and felt the nasty bruise there, Bakugou cracked his knuckles some before spitting a bit on the ground and dashing towards his foe, using the same all-out offensive tactics as before, and it seemed like his foe was going to do the same thing as he turned around to face him and charged head-on, cracks showing in the armor of his skin making it clear the young man was running low on his quirk power.

Deciding to show absolutely no fear for his opponent's attacks now, Bakugou ran forward, focusing on his right hand, it felt like there was enough sweat built up there now for what he planned, avoiding what would have no doubt been a devastating uppercut from Kirishima's right arm with a last minute weave, Bakugou slammed his palm on Hardass's chin in the moment he had open before sending the strongest explosion he could into the skin, shattering through his hardness and making the whole body blast back, forcing his foe to land hard in a state where he could not get back up.

"Hey, Hardass! Your name... It was Kirishima right?" Bakugou smiled as he saw his former foe lift his head up a bit and gave a thumbs up before a wheezy voice came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, that was a great fight, my man, just...Just let me recover some and I will be right back up to fight you again! We gotta keep clashing against each other to refine ourselves and quirks right?" That final word was followed by a cough from Kirishima and a chuckle from Bakugou as he squatted near the young man.

"Sure, by the way, what is your membership level here?"

"Just a regular, I can only access the basic stuff like this arena and all. Why are you asking?"

"Oh well, I have premium which means we can fight in the fancy arenas up top with changeable environments if you want to... By the way, you don't have many plans this summer do ya? Cause I want to spend it all in my self imposed training camp! Here at the gym!" He smirked down at the boy who had a bit of a sparkle in his eye before Bakugou extended a hand to Kirishima to take.

"You seem good enough to be my sidekick, wanna join in on this? I am going to go hard as I can, after all, can't do any less if I want to topple All Might one day after all"

"I would love to join in on this, sounds manly as hell to be improving ourselves so much for this whole summer break!" He grinned as a weak hand came up and shook Bakugou's as a small friendship was forged.


	8. Chapter 8:Escape

**Hello again my dear readers, here is a chapter up to the usual length again. Also I am a little nervous about the bulk of this chapter and what you all will think of it as a bit of a proto-web swinging and an idea of how Izuku will be doing his particular version of web swinging as opposed to Miles's or Peter's**

Izuku started to slowly wake up some with a groan as the dull throbbing on his head slowly died off, opening his eyes to the shelter he had been living in for the past month now? He had grown accustomed to his daily routine of getting up, training his Seikuken in some new way before sitting around the fire with Sensei and talking before they both turned in for the night. Sitting up before letting out a loud yawn, Izuku scratched his head a bit as he got up and moved over to the embers of the fire to warm up his body a bit before heading down to the river.

As his feet took their place in the water, Izuku smiled as he let the familiar calm flow through his mind as he set up his Seikuken to catch a few of the fish in the river, over his days fishing in this way Izuku had found himself drawn to certain types of them depending on the time of day. Breakfast was time for salmon, letting a few of the carp and trout swim by his Seikuken harmlessly Izuku spotted one out of the corner of his eye headed his way. The distinctive red stripe up the thing's body denoting it as a nice and healthy Cherry Salmon, as soon as the fish entered his radius Izuku's body reacted by knocking the thing out of the water and onto the shore before another came around, this time a bit bigger and that was caught as well with the reaction of his arm.

Getting out of the water, Izuku returned to the camp with his breakfast in hand just as his sensei was getting up himself. Who emerged from his shelter to the sight of Izuku gutting and scaling the fish before stuffing the fish with some herbs and spearing them over the embers of their fire, which had just enough heat for a slow roast of the fish.

"Good morning Sensei. I got breakfast already so we don't have to worry about that. Is today going to be the same as the rest of our time here? Refining my Seikuken more with some stationary exercise or you throwing stones at me?" At the mention of those words, Izuku's head throbbed some from the stone that had hit him dead on the day he had first developed the technique fully.

Sitting down next to his student, Fumai let out a loud yawn as he pondered what he would do next with his student. His mind still a little groggy before he shrugged some. They probably should do so after all, Izuku needed all the refinement he could get in that department.

"Maybe, hey Izuku remind me how long we have been out here? The days have sort of blended together now and I am a little mixed up in the morning." Fumai then leaned back on the ground for a bit of peaceful cloud gazing as he thought upon what his little disciple had accomplished this trip and smiled. He was so proud of the boy for everything he had done so far, seeing him grow from the timid pre-teen his daughter had brought home from school into the confident young man he saw today was just astounding.

"Oh, I think we have been out here for about a month. Which means we have a week or so left of training I think. If it takes us the same amount of time to get back home as it took getting out here anyway." The young man's words caused Fumai's eyes to widen. Had they really been out here that long? Well, then his training plans had changed completely!

Sitting up just as the fish was done roasting Fumai took the smaller fish and brought it up to his mouth to start eating it, his student did have an aptitude for this sort of survival cooking he supposed.

"Well then, I should probably give you some different training starting this week shouldn't I?" Taking a gulp of his food to finish it off, Fumai went off to his own shelter and collected the web shooters from within and before Izuku could even open his mouth to ask what they would be doing, Fumai leapt from his sitting position and went into a flying roundhouse, just slow enough for his student to dodge in time with a roll before he went back into his stance.

"Battle training, incorporating and using your Seikuken in a real fight. Not just the training we have done until now." With a flick of his wrists, the master tossed his student his weapons and as soon as the things were on flew into a series of quick jabs coming at Izuku from every angle.

Izuku, for his part, tried to calm his mind as much as possible to put up his Seikuken, eyes tracking the movements of his sensei's fists and either coming up to deflect them or doing a dodge backward to avoid another jab coming his way. Mind racing with ways to get himself away as he did so before he jumped back while firing off a few webshots onto the ground, creating sticky traps that would hopefully last the full hour as he took a breath.

"Good! Use those weapons of yours best you can! For the next seven days, you are tasked with surviving my attacks and assault in any way you can! With the exception of dawn and dusk where I will stop to eat! All other times you need to be on the lookout for me to come right around the corner! If you get lost, head towards the river and follow it to our fishing point!" With those final words Fumai couched down before leaping at his student, keeping a neutral stance until he was within a few meters whence he threw his arm forward in a mean left hook that Izuku thankfully ducked under, deflecting the arm as it entered his radius before Izuku went into a roll underneath his master's body, coming up he dashed off northeast to avoid his own traps while occasionally laying down web fluid traps for his master. Heading by his shelter once to grab his bag full of additional fluid canisters and was off into the mountaintop forest.

"Ok, ok Izuku, calm down some and think this through. Sensei only wants to do this to test your skills so far right? See if I can avoid him and attack occasionally right? You just need to show him in this that you are going to be ready come spring!" Shaking his head clear of the doubts it had been holding before, the young man heard what sounded like the loud crunching of his master running through the forest after him at a pace he could never hope to escape from at this rate. Looking upwards to the strong pine trees above him, their thick branches like an interconnected web Izuku stopped some.

"At least, I can't hope to fight or escape from a fair position on the ground." The crunching of his master's approach made his nervous mind go into overdrive, he couldn't web sling out here, he wasn't strong enough yet and he didn't have Fumai's express permission to yet. Though that didn't mean he couldn't use his webs to travel at all right? Aiming his two arms upwards, Izuku shot two web lines at some nearby trees and started to back up some, feeling the webs stretch some as he pulled back walking backward until his arms felt like they were about to fly off his arms Izuku let out a sigh. Was he really going to try this right now? As he asked himself that question, a voice echoed throughout the nearby forest.

"Ooh Izuku, just so you know if you are caught it is a week's worth of spear training. I may or may not have Hane join in, and make you wear some weights!" With that threat in his mind, Izuku let out one low gulp before jumping and letting himself fly forward on the web-slingshot shooting himself upwards into the branches, wind whipping at his face as he did so and whipping out an arm to grasp onto one of the higher branches, his body swinging around it some to let his momentum die then pulled himself into the vast web of wood, stepping back on the thick branch he found himself standing on to lean back against the thing panting. His body felt like it was in hyperdrive as he looked towards his shaking arms, using his left to grasp his right to calm himself down while breathing in deeply and smoothly. The web zip went smoothly as possible in his mind, which meant he could perform it more often without worry of injuring himself too badly.

Hearing the crunching once again get insanely close, Izuku froze some before pulling his entire body into a ball to hide out from the man hunting after him. He took intentionally low and shallow breaths as he heard his Sensei pass underneath the tree he was in, staying completely still to not cause any noise and only relaxing some as the man passed on towards the next three entering Izuku's sight line and letting the student watch his master as he moved to try to get a sense of the man's direction to Izuku himself could move away for now and formulate a real plan for fighting his teacher. From the way Sensei moved, it looked like he was following the trail of footprints he had been leaving in the muddy forest floor thus far. Though now that Izuku had left no more trail, he was looking for any other clues that his movement might have left behind when one of the strands of Izuku's web fluid. Now released of all its tension drifted into the man's peripheral vision making Izuku curse silently before he stood up slowly as possible to not disturb the tree and started to walk along the branches. Well not really walk but more crawled along the branches like a chimp, using his hands to cling to the wood underneath him until he was at the end of his branch, the piece of wood bending under his weight, threatening to snap off and send the boy hurtling around twenty feet down to the ground.

Knowing he needed to move on soon the boy was forced to stand up and grab onto a piece of wood in front of him to swing over to another branch for him to walk on. Causing the wood to shake quite a bit and cause various bugs and leaves to fall out and down to where Fumai was looking around, clearly, the man would notice the disturbance and know where his student had escaped to in order to run away from his possible beatings.

Knowing that stealth was likely out now Izuku started to walk across the interconnected web of tees best he could, clinging to overhead branches best he would while walking along the thicker ones on the ground, trying to keep himself calm the entire time so that he wouldn't panic and brag an unreliable anchor and fall to the ground. The process was somewhat slow but effective nonetheless as the young man traversed through the treetops that he hoped his teacher wouldn't be able to reach as easily as he did. As Izuku did go through the trees like this he thought upon the purpose of the training, it was to help let him use the Seikuken in a real battle or dangerous situation right? Then he should try to use it as he goes through the treetops, stepping on one more pine tree's branch, Izuku looked down on his foothold and onward to the other branches of oak and birch, his arms tensing a bit as he thought of what he could be doing.

Calming down fully Izuku slowly started to construct his mental image of the Seikuken as he lowered himself down on his foothold until he was dangling from just his arms on it, the strong muscles tensing as he started to kick his legs back and forth a bit to build up momentum. The image of him falling to the ground clear in his mind but he tried to ignore that. This was a time to train and push himself after all, and if...If he wanted to be like Spider-Man in traversal then he would have to get used to this kind of thing eventually right? With that idea in mind, Izuku swung himself a few more times before finally letting go with his right arm and letting his body rock forward with his momentum. The mental image of his arm's full range of movement helping as he noted the next branch he could grasp onto and as soon as it was within reach he did so. Holding onto the tree limb for a few moments there, suspended between two giant trees as Izuku mentally prepared himself for the next swing before letting go with his right hand and letting himself swing forward, his right hand sliding along like a hook right when he was on the upswing he let go of the branch to fly forward a bit. His left arm already out to catch on the next available branch.

As this process repeated itself, Izuku kept up his visual image of the Seikuken the whole time, letting himself flow from one branch to the other naturally as he brachiated along the treetops, slowly and intentionally speeding up along the way as he did so. Letting his mind get caught up a bit in the rush of swinging from tree to tree like a gibbon, it was much faster going than walking or climbing along the treetops for that matter, as time went on Izuku was having more fun with the action than he supposed he should have, but the motion of his body's swing as the muscles in his arms tensed to support them each time, the sensation of freedom achieved from each time he flew through the air and onto the next branch was incomparable to anything else he had felt before and Izuku was loving it! Though as the young man got more caught up in the fun of the swing his Seikuken deteriorated when the calm was broken, leading him to grasp onto a faulty branch and start a plummet to the ground.

Mentally panicking as he feel down Izuku flailed a bit in the air, the ground ever approaching to cause serious injury the young man forced himself to calm down and focus a bit on a solution, only thinking of one the young man rolled in the air so that he was facing belly up to the trees and shot out two web lines to the highest, strongest trunks his webs could reach and as they stuck, Izuku closed his eyes and prayed this would work, he could feel the lines stretch out to their maximum, taking energy from his fall and slowing it down somewhat, stopping the would be disaster when Izuku's head was a few inches from the ground before springing him back, at a higher speed than he had ever been swinging from the branches from before. With another gulp, the young man formed his Seikuken once again, suppressing the high amount of adrenaline pumping through his system and nervousness of falling before he grasped onto a strong branch and started to swing from limb to limb again. His body flying forward with each swing upwards of his arms.

Letting his body fall into the flow of brachiating from branch to branch again while keeping up his calm mind best he could, focusing solely on his task while he did so occasionally feeling like he needed a change of direction to throw his Sensei off the trail the young man, while flying during a release, shot a web line northwest and pulled on it, letting the elasticity work with him there and pull his body in the appropriate direction before resuming his previous swinging. Until he noticed the sun was starting to set already, letting his momentum die on the next grab and pulling himself up onto the thick branch Izuku realized that he had been doing that action for at least twelve hours and now that he had given his arms a chance to rest and for the fatigue to set in he felt his arms start to throb painfully and decided to rest here for the night at least. Hoping that his master was staying true and resting himself for a while back at camp.

Feeling his stomach growl, Izuku looked around the trees and spied a few Peach trees and Mikans ripe enough to eat and so he sent out a couple of web lines at the fruit before pulling them back for his own dinner. Nearly groaning a bit from the sweet tastes of the fruits in his mouth after a month of fish and herbs he ate his small meal before deciding to turn in for the night. Knowing that he would need every bit of sleep he could if he wanted to survive the next day with Sensei hunting him down.

As the sun rose the next day, Izuku let out a groan at the painful throbbing in his arms, a clear sign that he had overdone it a bit yesterday with his web swinging though hopefully, he would be able to move them without too much of a bother today. Sitting up from his lazy position on the tree, Izuku yawned a bit before he stood, leaning against the tree for some support before he started to walk through it. Going in a slow and methodical method today to rest his arms a bit, the young man's attention turned towards the ground where he assumed his sensei was searching for him. Though it currently seemed like he would be safe for a while to come it wouldn't do him any harm to be on the cautious side now would it.

While he walked, Izuku found himself naturally straying towards a leftward path, one that would eventually make him loop around towards camp which was good he supposed it wouldn't do to get lost on the mountain after all. As he walked through the treetops, the young man took it to himself to speak his thoughts about fighting Fumai aloud, wanting to process the plan better and visualize it through words.

"Well, I don't think I can stand up to him in a straight-up fight clearly I barely managed to get away the last time so keeping it on an uneven ground would be the best." As he looked to the ground for his teacher, Izuku saw how the branches constantly crisscrossed and let out a contemplative hum.

"I think I should keep it up here, the uneven ground and gaps between branches will force him to take it slower, especially with Sensei being a lot heavier than I, he would need to be more choosy about what branches could support his weight. Then I guess I could make it into a hit and run battle using the trees to my advantage, putting web traps on the branches Sensei could stand on to further control his movement."

"Hmm yes that sounds like an excellent plan, then what are you going to do next?" Hearing a deeper voice behind him, Izuku turned around in fear to see Fumai sitting on a branch in a squatting stance with a contemplative smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9:Rest

**Hello my readers once again, hope you have enjoyed the story thus far and we are almost done with the origin! Sorry if the pace has been a bit slow for you all. Now this time around I am trying a different way of doing fight scenes and I hope you like it, as always give me any feedback you feel like weather it be reviews or pms or the like**

Izuku, seeing the man in front of him jumped into his combat stance, putting up his hands defensively with his feet only a little spread apart to keep his footwork good but...It didn't feel right to do that in these trees. With a gulp, Izuku shifted into a different one getting low on the tree limb while his arms extended to his left and right to block any attack coming from above or below himself.

"New stance this time? It looks solid enough to me, but lets test that shall we?" Fumai gave his student a small smile before standing up on his own tree branch and leaping over to Izuku's sending out a spinning axe kick, bringing the heel of his foot down towards his student's collarbone, letting Izuku deflect it with his upper hand and transition into a hard elbow into Fumai's stomach as he landed on the wooden branch, the young man keeping on the balls of his feet as the hit landed allowing Izuku to back off with a jump on the balls of his feet, landing on a thinner branch behind him. The wood creaking under his weight as it was put on.

"Nice hit, but you shouldn't have backed off so soon my student." Getting into his own stance, deciding that the Mantis would be best here and shifted his body low and his legs far apart vertically, sticking his hands up to imitate a praying mantis's forelimbs. His eyes tracking Izuku's every movement in a tense stalemate, wanting to see how his student would break it with an opponent like him.

Izuku could feel it as he stared forward at his sensei, the man's anticipation in what he would do. The young man knew his teacher could have easily charged forward and broken it right now, so this was a test. It had to be, right?

Flexing his wrist a bit Izuku made the trigger on his left web shooter fly onto his palm, his eyes tracking the way his teacher moved, the light tension in his muscles as the man readied to spring forward into action at any time. Just as the man let out a breath Izuku leapt from his position while firing off a shot at his sensei's feet

Izuku landed on his targeted branch with a thud, his arms still up as he fired out the other web shooter's line to connect right on the trunk Fumai's next foothold and went into a web zip, as soon as he within his teacher's arm's reach Izuku started to send out quick jabs towards his sensei's chest, each and every blow was deflected easily by the man.

Izuku kept up the distracting blows as he landed before suddenly shifting into a sweeping kick, only able to hit air as his teacher hopped over the kick and let the boy's momentum carry him around to give Izuku a harsh palm strike to the small of his back sending him flying at another thick tree branch for support. The boy was just barely able to use the said branch to vault up into the air briefly before he landed in his stance again.

"Good try, but you were a bit stiff in your movements. Would have worked with a bit more practice I suppose but you don't really have that luxury do you?" The man's words were calm and studious, wanting to assure his student that he had done admirably so far.

"I suppose I don't Sensei." Izuku gulped some, his arms were still throbbing painfully and crying out for him to stop and rest for longer but, but Izuku knew he did not have that luxury right now, though he supposed he could focus on kicks for a bit and just use his arms for defense.

Speaking off said defence, Izuku started to take a few slow and deep breaths to calm himself and form his Seikuken as he waited for his Sensei's next move, which was to spring at him, waiting until he was landed to start striking his student with the quick and unending series of strikes this particular style of kung-fu was known for his arms acting like deadly whips.

With every strike towards him, Izuku deflected it as it came into his range, keeping each of his arms in their respective position to form as tight a defense as possible while occasionally trying to encroach on his sensei's own territory. The limbs were becoming a bit less responsive with each block and well, Izuku knew he couldn't keep up the defense for long in this position so he needed some way to go on the offensive, just long enough for him to get away. While keeping his eyes locked on his opponent Izuku tried to get anything useful he could out of his peripheral vision, only able to see the edge of their branch, giving the boy an idea.

Letting one of his sensei's hooked strikes hit him, Izuku flowed with the force and flew off the edge of the tree branch to start a fall towards the ground. Flipping around to face stomach up mid-air, the boy saw his concerned teacher looking down in a panic before he fired off two web lines directly above himself and cringed as he waited for them to go taught, slightly bending the trees they took the force of his fall making the boy stall near the ground for a tense half second before he sprung right back up, his legs together as he flew upwards, slamming his feet right into Fumai's stomach and transitioning into a hook kick to knock his teacher to tree branch for a moment and tried to raise his arm to fire off a web and trap his teacher for an hour to run but nothing happened.

Trying to raise his arm again, Izuku found his arm unresponsive once more before trying the other and it was the same thing. They both felt like sandbags attached to his shoulder, the painful throbbing was gone but now it was just numb.

When he tried to flex his wrist. Izuku thankfully found he could still control that as well as ever. Jumping away from the branch, Izuku using the momentum to swing his limp arm up and fire a few web shots at the man who was taking a suspiciously long amount of time to recover from his attack. Only one of the shots struck the man's arm to the branch but Izuku wouldn't complain and turned around before he started to jump through the forest again, using a few close together branches to rise up further, to the tree limbs that could only support his weight.

After his hour of running through the trees, shooting off a few fake web lines in whatever way his limp arms were facing at the moments to act as distractions, Izuku finally took a chance to rest, sitting on one of the branches before getting into a fork between branches and settling in, his legs draped around the strong oak tree's large limb so that he wouldn't fall off before Izuku drifted to sleep again, tired out after just that one fight with his sensei and dreading the fact that he might be found again.

Izuku woke up to the bright sun piercing through the treetops that he had been sleeping in for the night and sat up with a groan. He had been at this whole cat and mouse chase for the past six days and well he was tired of it all, the intense feeling of always being on the brink of Sensei finding him to attack and Izuku being forced to run away for his own safety. Luckily he had only been found out three times and had managed to run away each time with his tricks and such. Flexing his arm a bit, Izuku smiled as he felt the dull and painful throb as he did so.

Getting up and stretching some, Izuku popped the empty canister of web fluid out of his shooter before replacing it with a new one, as he looked in the bag for the second shooter he cursed to see that he only had four left including the one he just put in which was just great. Though maybe sensei would consider a surrender from him today? At this point, he would rather have to dodge bamboo spears than spend another day being hunted by the man who had taught him so much so far. Though, Izuku knew that if he just gave up when he was so close to finishing it would only disappoint his teacher.

Checking over the edge of his pine-scented resting place for his teacher and finding him nowhere to be seen, the boy nodded before spraying a web line at the fork he had used as a bed, making sure to give himself a lot of extra line before tugging on the thing, making sure his anchor point as secure before wrapping the silk around his waist and repelling downwards to the nearest point he could stand on and started his journey once more. Walking along the treetops like it was second nature to him, the boy started to make his way over to the river. Knowing that if he and his sensei were going to leave tomorrow he needed to be at or around camp when dusk fell to spend his last night in the shelter. The thought of sleeping in a semi-soft bed of needles and grass as opposed to the hard trees he had been the past week nearly made the boy shiver with delight at the thought.

"Hm, it doesn't take long for perspective to set in does it?"the young man chuckled to himself as he spoke aloud to himself, he had noticed his sensei always answered, it was a likely another handicap that the man put on himself to further Izuku's training here, his eyes spying around himself as he walked through the trees to catch any possible ambushes from his teacher and was relieved when he seemed to catch none from the man. As he continued on through the trees Izuku eventually spied the river out of the corner of his eye and started to increase his pace.

Once he was close enough Izuku repelled down from the tree to the floor of the forest, the length of the web line enough to take about a quarter of his web fluid on its own with the lack of elasticity Izuku wanted for his gentle repel downwards. Once he touched down on the rocky shore of the river, he had to waggle his arms a bit to regain his balance from the shift in the surface. When his balance was restored to full the young man started his way down towards the river, salivating a bit at the idea of a fresh and meaty fish for him to devour after his fruit based diet of the past week though as he stepped into the ice-cold water he nearly collapsed onto the riverbed with a gasp.

Regaining his composure a moment later, Izuku started to slowly drift his way into the river, stopping at the point where he could sit in the water comfortably while keeping his neck above the water and just relaxed some into the river, letting the cool water rush over his aching muscles and sooth them a bit while his clothes got soaking wet but the young man honestly didn't care at the moment. Feeling around the bottom of the river some with his hands, Izuku was a little disappointed to not find any pumice on the riverbed to use as a makeshift soap but he supposed the running of the river would be good enough to bathe himself somewhat. His body relaxed a bit more, his eyelids struggling to keep themselves up as a wave of tiredness washed over the boy. The week of constant running, jumping and fighting taking its toll on his body finally it seemed.

Sensible enough to not fall asleep in the river at least, the young man picked himself up from the water, before his groggy mind looked around for any features that would direct him to camp. Catching the sound of a nearby splash and assuming it had to be his master fishing again Izuku started northward, drifting a bit into the treeline so he wasn't discovered instantly. He, he really didn't care about the punishment for being caught and disabled by the man now. His body needed to rest after all, and Izuku felt that he could collapse at any moment. Sure his nightly rests had staved off the soreness and sleepiness for the days past when he was on the move, constantly in a flight or fight mode so he couldn't afford to spend more time resting than was absolutely necessary to keep functioning. Once he spotted camp, Izuku's eyes became misty with tears of happiness seeing his soft, comforting shelter before he shuffled right up to it, positioned himself right at the spot where he knew he wouldn't damage his head on the way down and collapsed into a limp pile of muscle and tiredness.

Fumai came back from his little mock fishing trip to find his beloved student snoring in his shelter back up, completely wiped for the day and practically knocked out by his own body forcefully shutting down for proper rest. Chuckling a bit to himself the teacher went over and flipped his student onto his stomach to get him into proper sleeping position before he lay back against one of the tree trunks surrounding their camp though still close enough to his student to defend him if any wildlife attacked.

"Good work Izuku, you earned yourself a nice long rest. I hoped you could have made the whole week but six days straight is not bad for your first extended battle experience." Letting out a sigh, Fumai turned to the sky above himself, looking into the clouds for any sign that what he was doing was right. That...He wasn't messing up his precious disciple's future by pushing him like this. He was sure that his own teachers were looking down on him from somewhere and he could only hope that his actions made them proud. Yawning a bit himself, Fumai stretched a bit before smiling thoughtfully as his eyes fell onto the sleeping boy again. The boy's safe return assuring himself that they would be.

Katsuki let out a monstrous roar as he flew forward at his sparring partner and hit him with the strongest explosion he could muster at the moment, slamming Kirishima's blocking arms with pure force, slightly cracking the boy's hardened skin with one blow before he followed this up with a moderately strong one hoping to finish off the hardened bastard's defense and he did successfully get under that to the raw, red skin beneath the arms.

"Come on Kirishima! You gotta get stronger if you want to stand up to me ya know? Otherwise, I will kick your ass in just a few moves!" The young man smiled as his friend gave him a smirk before letting his quirk go back to inactive as Kirishima laughed a bit. Clearly pumped up by the blond's words towards him as he slammed a fist into his palm.

"Man, you don't hold back much do ya Bakugou? Though I guess that's only the manly thing to do. Great training for my quirk as well." Kirishima, face continued in its grin as he threw an arm around Bakugou's shoulder as they started to walk out of the gym together.

"Well of course it is. Your kind of power needs my awesome destructive power to test it constantly after all! Not everyone is born with the perfect quirk like I was so I don't mind helping the peasants now an then." Kirishima let out a small sigh at the other boy's abrasiveness, sure he had learned that it was a compliment hidden in an insult but still, it didn't seem very heroic to him.

"So Bakugou, where do you want to eat today? There's the Wcdonalds nearby, as well as a few fast food places around I think."

"Lindy's, it's a new burger place that opened last week, dad said that they made burgers that could compare to his own cooking and that passive asshole doesn't say that without good reason." Katsuki's stomach rumbled a bit at the thought of his dad's burgers but he staved the idea of just going home to ask off, the man was meek as hell when compared to him or the hag but the blond had to admit he made sure his food had enough impact to make up for that.

"I still can't believe the milquetoast asshole went into the fashion industry instead of cooking, though his clothes do look cool somewhat." Katsuki looked down to his own clothes while grumbling to himself about that, he had the usual tank top on for training but with explosive lines running up and down the chest.

"Um, Bakugou? Where is this burger place that you wanted to eat at then? Your mumbling to yourself." Kirishima's words brought Katuski out of his own mind, and with a small curse about the nerd influencing him, he led Kirishima to the small diner, holding itself to a bit of an early 2000s aesthetic. After an and sitting down with their menus, Katsuki scanned the options nodding at them all before he ordered a cheeseburger with a fried egg and green chilies on top. Kirishima ordered the full protein burger.

"Dude, are you going to eat all of that? I know your hardening needs protein to work properly and all that but still, it seems a bit excessive to get the egg, bacon and small sausages on your burger." Katsuki didn't really care about how Kirishima spent his own cash but he didn't want his training partner to be stuck up with a stomach ache for the rest of the day that would be a pain in the ass.

"But man, we gotta go all out today, harder than ever before its the last day of summer break after all. Besides, I planned to get a box anyways and take it back to the gym with me so I could recover faster after my skin breaks you know? It'll be fine trust me." Bakugou nodded at that as he looked out their booth window, staring up towards the mountains where Deku no doubt was coming home from today. Should he introduce Kirishima to the nerd? They might like each other but on second thought Hardass went to an entirely different school and Deku never went to the quirk gym so it might just be a waste of time

"Say Kirishima, would you say someone working their ass off to be a hero despite being a quirkless little shit is manly to you?"

"Of course that's manly! Staying true to your beliefs in the face of adversity and pushing past your own preconceived limits is the very definition of manly! Why are you asking though, it's not like you to go into hypotheticals and the like." The black haired boy chuckled some, their food arriving before Bakugou could answer, though there was a feeling that he wasn't talking about the idea of this kid. Maybe Bakugou knew one of the few quirkless kids in their generation? Shrugging at the thought, Kirishima bit right into his burger, letting out a pleased gasp as the flavors of the egg yolk, sausage and bacon all combined in his mouth with the patty to form a wonderful symphony of flavor.

"Hm, dad was right these are pretty good. Though it can't really compare to his own green chili burger." Bakugou dove into his sandwich with a bit less favored hunger than Eijiro, who just raised his eyebrow at the statement. His dad could make food better than this? Swallowing the mixture of pork and beef in his mouth with a loud gulp the hardening boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Dude if your dad is really that good at cooking then I need to come over one of these days if your parents wouldn't mind of course but man I want to taste something that makes this stuff be just good and not godly."

"Eh, you should be able to come over tonight if I call me beforehand. Pops and the hag are usually cool with friends coming over to eat. Though don't you have to take a train to get home from here? There isn't a station that runs by my house so you would need to leave pretty early to make one at a reasonable time." Kirishima let out a dejected sigh at that, knowing his friend was right in his assessment, he had school tomorrow as well so he couldn't very well crash at Bakugou's place for the night and leave in the morning.

"Damn it, well do you think I could come over next Saturday? If needed I could crash on your couch and we could hang out for a while, I would leave in the morning to get out of your hair then." Katsuki raised an eyebrow at the statement, chewing his burger in thought before he nodded, it would be a good chance to introduce Kirishima to the rest of his friends. He knew Deku was shooting for the UA hero course as well, Bulu...Bulu wasn't the kind of girl to go for hero stuff like he or Deku but still, she was a badass in her own right and could probably beat Kirishima like it was nothing right now, hardening or no cause of her family's weird martial arts shit.

"Yeah that will be fine, I can also see if my other friends can come over then, I think you would enjoy Deku's presence as he just exudes the essence of that manly shit you are always spouting on about. He is going to be part of our group in UA so might as well get to know him now."

"More manly bros to hang out with? That sounds sweet! Looking forward to it then." Eating his food until only about a quarter of the sandwich was left, Kirishima called for a to-go box before getting up and heading back to the gym alongside Bakugou, ready to train his ass off and make his lame quirk good enough to call hero quality!

And so, summer vacation concluded for the aspiring heroes, leaving them stronger and with more allies around than ever before, after the break ended. Nothing really changed from the regular schedule of the young men and women, until spring came around. The time for the transfer exam was here, and the hopeful young men and women approached their school, some shaking with excitement and others nervousness. Though all were eager to face the trials ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 10: New beginnings

**Hello once again my dear readers, now I know you all are waiting to see the entrance exam and get the origin story over so I will not hold you for long, I am only going to say that I have a beta reader now! So I will go being back to update and fix chapters as my friend Bellgram proofreads the like and catches up to where I am today! I will still be writing as we do this but it will be slower updates in general from now on. Anyways let's get right into the story!**

Izuku let out a nervous sigh while he approached the building with his backpack on. Feeling a little awkward as no one else was carrying such a burden on their own backs while he went along the path, trying to ignore the looks he was getting.

"Deku, why the hell do you have that bag on you? You know we can't bring outside equipment into the practical exam well, except for your web-shooters so what is in that?!"

"Oh, Kaachan I was just bringing this with my notebooks in it, mainly the costume design and support item ones. I was kind of invited to join the support program and decided to try that part-time alongside the hero program." Izuku chuckled awkwardly as he looked away from the boy, embarrassed about being called out by his friend like that. Not noticing the pink haired girl that took notice of their talk and paused a bit with excitement in her eyes.

"Alright, just don't fuck up your chances in the test cause I for one will not pick up the slack on that end alright?" Bakugou left his friend with a wave, leaving him to walk on his path alone again. Or it would have been alone if one girl with a large pair of brass lined goggles didn't approach him from behind.

"So you make support items too?! That's awesome! Lemmie see lemme see em!" The high, slightly on edge voice coming from behind him almost made Izuku jump from surprise before he turned around to find a woman with crosshairs in golden eyes grinning at him with something a mile wide.

"Oh you, you heard that? I-ah I don't have much stuff on me now, only being able to work from home and all that you know?" Izuku blushed and backed up some from the woman who seemed to be scanning all along his body to see some sort of hidden gadget or gizmo up his sleeve and ask everything she could about it. Though her disappointed look when he said he had nothing on him made Izuku's will crumble as he started to walk again.

"I do have one thing on me though, well really two but they are part of a set." Reaching towards his left wrist, Izuku undid the strap on his web shooter and showed the silver weapon towards the girl who snatched it right out of his hand and started to examine it from all angles.

"Ooh, sleek silver. I like, it. So what is this thing supposed to do then? Some sort of quirk enhancement device or something completely different?" Looking into the underbelly of the device as she walked, the woman saw the small but sensitive pressure plates and lightly pressed her palm against them letting out an excited gasp when the trigger flipped out of its resting place and revealed the nozzle it had been hiding.

"So a projectile of some kind? The pressure plates there so you won't misfire accidentally right? Simple solution but I admit it likely works like a dream huh? Though I wonder what it is you fire out of this thing, doesn't look like a typical bb or airsoft gun so it can't be that."

"I-it's a web shooter, you know like from Spider-Man? I created them to use because... Because" Izuku mumbled to himself as he reached to grab his weapon, suddenly feeling a bit exposed as the girl looked at the culmination of nearly a decade of trial, error and perfecting the small piece of technology.

"Web shooter? Web shooter, I am sure I have heard of something like that... Reaching around to the other side and letting the trigger reset. Mei pressed a small button on the back of the thing and blinked when the cartridge within was ejected into her face, the metal canister of pressurized web fluid hit her on the nose painfully and focusing her thoughts some.

"Wait, where you that quirkless kid in the news last year? Ow that smarts, so you made these things to emulate a quirk when you have none?" Stopping for a bit, the girl realized she hadn't introduced herself yet and while the weapon in her hands was certainly interesting, so was the boy who she had taken it from and returned the device to Izuku. Who quickly went to his belt and detached a backup canister of web fluid and replacing the one she ejected accidentally.

"I like that! It's the essence of what support gear is meant to be! My name is Hatume Mei, future support technician at your service, and I would like you to be my partner." Mei then stuck out her hand for Izuku to shake, but the boy was just preoccupied with checking all around his precious weapon to be sure everything was working like it was supposed to causing Mei to realize she could have broken this man's baby! That...That would have been horrible of her to do!

"Is it alright, please tell me I didn't break anything with my little exploration there. I could never forgive myself if I killed him like that!" She was mentally panicking a bit, Hatsume used her quirk to zoom in on the details of the thing like before, letting out a relieved sigh when it was apparent that nothing was wrong with it in function and Izuku recovered some and looked over to her. The look in his eyes was cautious but...Optimistic in someway as he finally seemed to process her offer.

"Partner? Like, us making support stuff together in the course? Wait... Isn't the support course exam like six hours from now? Why the heck are you here so early? Oh, also my name is Midoriya Izuku, in case you were wondering about my name."

"Well my dear quirkless friend, a good support technician is always preparing themselves for their client's needs. I decided to come early and work out some designs and scope out the tools UA's support lab has, the pressure cutters, robotics, computers, how many wrenches they have..." Mei started to trail off as she practically started salivating from the idea of handling all those tools, stuff her family could never dream of using and all to make her babies come to life!

"Oh, well ok. If you want to work together on this then I don't see any detriment to it, you seem like you are...Passionate with your dreams at least, though will they even let us work together during the test? I am pretty sure we need to make some sort of useful support item...Though they never specified that teams were not allowed I guess." Izuku mumbled to himself a bit more, bringing Hatsume out of her tool fantasies with a grin on her face as the boy seemed to consider this. Sure she wanted to make a good name out there in the world but working with someone else would surely make their children together all that much stronger!

"Sure, I think we will work together if the judges allow that. How about you look through this and we can try making something from it though we would both need to show off our abilities here right?" Bringing around his backpack, Izuku unzipped the big yellow thing before passing Mei his notebook labeled Salticidae Costume designs Vol 2. Which the girl took graciously and with a devilish grin.

"Alright then, see you in a few hours ! I will be sure to pick out an excellent little idea for us to forge into reality!" She then waved the boy off and pushed his back to get him going towards the hero testing center before sitting on a nearby bench and opening the book to see what it had in store for her.

"Ooh, these eye lenses look quite nice indeed..." The girl got a devilish glint in her eye as she started to read through it all, this partnership would be profitable for her indeed!

Izuku sat in his chair, still shaking a bit nervously after the long written exam. The young man had gone over his answers three times in his head, but still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had missed something somehow or messed up. Chalking that up to his jitters, Izuku clapped the sides of his face once to focus and stared down at the stage. Waiting for whoever was going to come on to just do it already and explain what they were going to be going through.

Down at the bottom, a man with bright yellow hair and wearing a strange neck brace of sorts walked out onto the stage quietly. He let the crowd of children continue their chatting and prattle for a few moments as Hizashi looked through all the faces he could see. Mentally noting who he was sure would pass and who would fail letting his eyes flicker up along the crowd, the pro noticed the distinctive blue hair of Ingenium must be his little brother or something and the only other kid that had even noticed his presence was a broccoli haired lad near the back who was muttering on about something and looked to be scribbling mental notes on the desk which annoyed the ash blond next to him. Lifting his hand to his mouth and clearing his throat out, Hizashi transferred into his Present Mic persona before turning on his support gear.

"Hello, my young listeners! I hope you all are ready today!" Hizashi smiled as the kids quickly shut up and laser-focused on the guy in the middle, ah it was nice to have center stage again. He should start touring again some during next summer, maybe that ear jack chick from twenty years ago was still playing her music? He hoped so, she was good after all.

"Now, I know why you are all here today! My young listeners, you are here for the UA Transfer exam, right? Everybody say yeah!" Hazamada yelled at one of his louder tones, he expected the usual silence like every year he did this but was surprised to hear a meek response from the green haired kid in the back which made most of the crowd laugh at his attempt to sound cool with the pro. Well, saving people didn't always mean diving in physically after all.

"Alright, entree 253! I like your spunk, make sure you get in so we can rock out later on my man!" Present Mic gave a finger point towards the kid with a genuine grin, glad that the crowd was dying to spare his would-be student the embarrassment. Transitioning from that to pointing back towards the large screen behind him with his practiced precision. The TV turning on just as his finger's aim landed.

"Now my listeners! Here is what you all will be up against! Today we have three varieties of robots for you to gain points! One point, two point, and three-point robots! You need to destroy or disable these mechanized monstrosities to gain points, get within the top thirty-six scores and you win your spot to learn her at UA!" Looking up to the crowd, Hazamada noticed the Ingenium-looking kid raising his hand desperately with some sort of question and the showman rotated his left arm around to point right at him with a nod.

"Yes, entree 7111? What is your question?"

"Sir! You say there are only three kinds of robots but the printouts you handed out clearly state that there are four! Is this a mistake? Such a thing is unbecoming of such a school as UA High!" Ah, from his demeanor and way of acting Present Mic could tell he was one of the tightwad chivalrous types, that wasn't really a bad thing especially if he wants to be a hero. Though Hazamada would do his best to inject some punk into the kid's schooling when he got in, and this Ingenium kid would get himself in no doubt about it.

"Why thank you for pointing that out 7111! You see, that fourth robot is a hazard that we will send out at you at a random time. Not only is it not a point robot, but if you damage or try to attack it recklessly to show off you will lose seventy-five percent of all your points! So just run away from it are we clear?!" Giving his audience no time to respond after that, Present Mic stood up fully before his crowd as the screen turned off.

"Now all of you will be ushered towards your respective test sites! See you later!" And like that, Present Mic glided off the stage as the third years came in to funnel the crowds towards the right sites. Hazamada himself heading off towards the judging room, cracking his knuckles as he thought about how to challenge the brats with the zero pointers today.

The area outside of the testing gate was bustling with activity as young men and women congregated to talk about...Things, Izuku wasn't exactly sure about what they were talking about but he sure as hell didn't bother to ask, fearing that people would react to him with some sort of pity when he said he was quirkless when the question eventually came up. It was what everyone did when growing up after all. Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder, Izuku froze some before he looked behind himself to see the serious kid that talked about the robots before.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but are those weapons on your wrists? I thought that UA did not allow for any outside assistance during their entrance exams, if you are trying to sneak your way into UA with some unfair means then I must implore you not to do so and steal a spot from someone more deserving." The young man spoke with an oppressive authority and enthusiasm that Izuku just couldn't return as he looked away from him.

"A-ah you mean my web-shooters right? They, they were approved by the staff after I sent in the request from last week. I-I am quirkless you see." Izuku flinched a bit at that but heard nothing from the man basically interrogating him. The guy likely thought he was lying about it, but Izuku continued on.

"T-though I still want to be a hero so I made these things myself, I can use them about as well as most quirk users I suppose. I have worked towards this moment for most of my life, so if I pass then I won't be stealing anything. I will have rightfully earned my spot in UA through my own hard work alone!" While Izuku spoke, he slowly started to gain more confidence until he was looking this stranger right in the eyes with his last proclamation, daring him to say something against what he just said.

"Ah, is that it? I apologize for the way I spoke then, it was shameful of me to assume you were trying to sneak your way into this school for some reason." The young man then did a ninety-degree bow towards Izuku as he hoped to convey the sincerity of his words.

Izuku, for his part, was just plain surprised at what was going on here, this guy wasn't admonishing him for trying for a crazy goal or pitying him for his lack of powers like he had come to expect. Unsure of how to act now, he just extended one cautious hand towards the stranger, hoping he would get the gesture while a gulp came from his throat.

"It's alright, I guess most people would wonder why I have these things on my wrists during a test like this. My name is Izuku Midoriya, I guess I hope we both pass today?"

"Oh, yes I do hope you are successful in getting into UA. I would quite enjoy having someone clearly devoted to this career in my class or at least learning at the best place he can. My name is Iida, Tensei Iida" As the words passed Iida's mouth a large buzzer rang out loud, demanding the attention of all around the scene as Present Mic's unmistakable voice came through some speakers.

"Start! You have one hour to collect as many points as you can!" Right after the voice stopped echoing the gates to the testing site burst open and like a flood being held back by a dam, the crowd of teenagers surged forward. Every one of them eager to prove their worth and attain UA status.

The staff of UA had all gathered around in the teacher's lounge to judge their prospective students. Most of them hanging out on one of the lavish couches, some chose to stand or even curl up in his sleeping bag even during this important test. One resident loudmouth was sitting next to his best friend who slept on the floor for some reason while watching the live feeds of the test.

"So Yamada, how many of the brats do you think have potential to pass through the exam this time?" The tired voice of Aizawa came from the bag next to the blond who shrugged a bit, letting out a yawn, the man was waking up on a Saturday morning tiring.

"I got about ten definates from that crowd and around forty or so maybes? Everyone else was just kind of lazing around while I came on stage to explain it all. We got Ingenium's little brother here who I know will give his all to get into UA. Not too many standouts from the crowd though."

"Hm, do you remember the numbers of those definates Yamada? Or at least some distinctive features so we can watch them and start formulating our plans for the young men and women coming to the academy?"

Hazamada looked over to his boss who asked him that with an incredulous look. Did he really believe that he could memorize all those numbers on the spot? He made up most of that stuff on the fly after all. Looking down at the Slurpee on the coffee table, he sighed remembering the number he gave the Iida kid.

"No numbers bossman, though I do have some description. First off is the Iida kid who looks like a smaller, more proper version of his brother outside of his costume, then there is was this kid with pure white hair and what looked like white birthmarks round his eyes. Next was a kid with a crow's head, I mean his head literally looked like a black crow's, then there were two boys who looked like they were friends one had black hair in a droopy bowl-cut like hairstyle I guess? The other had messy ash blond hair and both of em sported crimson eyes." Hazamada paused a bit for the mouse-bear-thing? To respond but was only met with the piercing eyes boss' expectant stare.

"Alright... Anyways next is this firey oranged haired chick who wore a ponytail, a chick with vines for her hair, a punk rock looking girl with purple hair and earphone jacks dangling from her head and a girl with bright pink skin and horns." Hazamada motioned to his head when describing the last girl before he looked towards the twin televisions again watching as each switched around the entrants he mentioned best they could, he could practically feel Midnight's drool on him as they showed off the friend combo he mentioned. Though they were in different testing areas, the thirty-year-old knew that the image of the sweat-drenched young men fighting it with their all against the robots with their quirks was sure to fire that chick up. Opting to focus on the kid with the black hair more, Hazamada caught something on the feed it looked like a dude shot webbing from his wrists and hit a robot that would have snuck up on the kid with the hardening quirk. Spying the clear silver bits on this newcomer's wrists as he gave the fellow young man a swift fist bump, Hazamada was a bit confused.

"Hey, that kid with the bush hair. He was approved to have those weapons on him right? I know that sort of stuff is more Nezu's and Maijima's deal I just don't want him booted out the cause of a miscommunication." It was the boy who spoke out during his little stage show earlier, one of the maybes on his mental list of entrants, the kid looked to be seriously trying his hardest and Hazamada would hate to see the effort go to waste.

"No need to worry pardner, that little rascal sent in his application weeks ago just so it could be approved." Snipe's low western drawl assured his colleague that it was alright as the kid's profile was pulled up on one of their staff tablets and passed down to Present Mic who took a look at it. Eying the profile up and down he looked through it all.

"Let's see, Izuku Midoriya, 16 went to a small middle school before applying... Ok, wait." Spying the kid's quirk listed as N/A caused him to raise an eyebrow and looked back towards the screen as the kid busted through a series of one and two pointers, his arms looking to move around on their own as his hands either crashed through the weak metals or fired off that web stuff into the gears of the robots to stop their movement. That, that couldn't be right could it? Shaking his head of the thoughts, Present Mic read further until he reached the approved weapons section, opening the thing to find two devices listed as Web-shooters there.

"Alright then, glad to see that my excited listener will be fine in that regard. Also, I think that pad of yours is bugged as it didn't list any quirk for this Midoriya kid. That arm thing he is doing must be one right?"

"Actually no, Izuku here is our first applicant ever to go into the UA Hero program's entrance exam quirkless. I am so proud of how he is doing as well, getting around thirty villain points alone with his actions and racking up ten or so rescue points with his timely arrivals I am so proud of what the young people can do when they put their minds to it." Nezu's soft, amused tone to what he said made it clear the principal was hiding something from them.

Rescue points, oh who was giving the rescue points out this year then? He usually was on the panel but opted out this year to just enjoy watching the kids without having to constantly judge them. Looking around the lounge he noticed Cementos, 13, Vlad, Lunch, Dog and Power loader were missing from their little gathering. Whatever he was glad that he missed out on that shitshow that happened every year.

"Well, good to know that he has enough to get in now he seems like such a good potential student." Stretching his arms upward and hearing a nice crack in his back, Hazamada relaxed a bit before turning towards his boss with a smile on his face.

"So bossman, when do you think we should release the Zero pointer? I wanna see how they react without having to judge it harshly for once already." He then looked towards Yagi, who looked dead set on the screens in front of him while his lips moved silently and the English teacher gave his fellow blond a curt nod, glad the first time teacher was taking his job so seriously.

"Oh, I was thinking now would be a good time. Thanks for reminding me!"


	11. Chapter 11:Saviour

**Hello my dear readers! Here we go through the entrace exam, pelase don't hesitate to tell me if you think I am taking things too slow or going at a bad pace as I will pick it up if needed. If I am being too wordy or descriptive I also need to know that to improve my writing. Anyways let's get right into the story!**

Izuku was dashing through the destroyed cityscape with a smile on his face, looking around at all those robots being destroyed he chuckled, though felt bad when he saw some panicked young men and women trying to dash around and destroy what few robots they could to get the points they needed to succeed. He said nothing to them though, knowing that if they didn't make it into UA here they could find a school that would teach them just fine. He did, however, hold back on taking out any more robots for now, by the mental count he had gained around

fifty to sixty points and could only hope that was enough to secure his spot without stealing chances from the rest of the group.

A low rumbling in the distance caught his attention, making his turn right around to see what he could only assume was the obstacle robot, its gargantuan mass rolling over the smaller bots, crushing them down into sparking heaps of iron and wire. The thing's hands decimating the empty buildings in its way as the steel behemoth rolled down the street, motion sensors making its attention turn towards the large crowd running away from it. Izuku himself turned around to dash away from it while the beast swung its arms towards them, sending a massive amount of debris towards all of the prospective students and just as Izuku was going to run he heard a sickening crunch and a sharp cry of pain and turned back around to see a woman with chestnut colored hair that drew out the round shape of her face, said face was clearly in pain, wet tears of pain streaming from their face the girl struggled underneath a piece of concrete and rebarb that pinned her.

Looking towards the piece of debris itself, Izuku saw a small amount of blood trickling out from the gray piece of artificial rock, and as the pain settled in for the woman a cry of anguish and pain flew from her lips, Izuku himself rushed towards her spying the zero pointer headed their way, its red eyes glowing with malicious intent before it sped up to challenge the boy running towards it, cursing a bit about what he was about to do. The young man raised his arms and started to fire off web bullets into the robot's path. Knowing for sure that he would get the point reduction but not really caring in the moment as his fingers fired off shot after shot towards the thing's treds as fast as he could when one cartridge ran out, he quickly ejected the thing and replaced it with a full clip to keep on doing his thing stopping the robot in its tracks, though the thing was still clearly pushing against his web pile, straining against the artificial silk that struggled to hold it back.

Finally getting up to the girl who was pinned down, Izuku looked down at her tear stained face and gave her a shaky smile before he put his arms underneath the thing. Letting out a few shaky words as he tried to lift the thing off of the woman.

"There is no need to be scared anymore! I...I am here to save you! So trust... Me." Izuku struggled a bit as he strained against the large piece of concrete and steel, the thing must have weighed like three hundred pounds or more!

"Run! Just leave me! I don't think that they are planned to kill at all so I should be fine in the end so leave!" The woman's panicked voice still trained and a bit horse from the pain of her crushed leg called out to the young man trying to save her who just shook his head as the thing pinning her leg down slowly started to lift up, centimeter by centimeter.

"No...Can do miss! You are an...Injured...Civilian! What kind of...Hero would I be if I left someone like that? Especially when I can do something about it! I wouldn't be able to call myself a good person much less a hero!" Her hero spoke through gritted teeth, not having the focus to open his mouth fully. With the final hero, the young man let out a guttural cry of effort as he put his full, well-trained body into this, his entire body flexing out, showing off the muscles against the semi-tight sweatshirt he was wearing for the exam, eliciting a small blush from Uraraka while the wall was lifted from her leg. Causing more blood to flow from the crushed limb but freeing it to move just as the Zero pointer broke free of the web trap and charged full force towards the students in its way, Uraraka was able to crawl right out from under the piece of concrete and to the side a few moments before the thing charged forward them. The boy a little stuck in his position, he wouldn't have a chance of avoiding it now!

Trying to push against the ground to get up, Uraraka let out a sharp yelp and cry of pain as she tried to put weight on her crushed leg and let herself back down, it still hurt like hell but as she was now, at least she could move somewhat right? Looking at the Zero pointer, Ururaka shook away any thoughts of lifting it, the thing was way above her weight limit and she was already pushing it as is! She couldn't let the young man who just saved her life die like that however, she was going to be a hero too after all! Nodding to herself resolutely, Uraraka grabbed the cracked ground beneath her and launched herself forward with her arms as the mechanized monstrosity hurtled towards her former spot, throwing out her palm towards the thing's foot and activating her quirk, causing the now weightless limb to fly forward along the elevated piece of concrete acting like a ramp that launched the thing's foot up and around in the air.

Uraraka watched in amazement as the chain reaction caused the zero pointer robot to fall back with its center of balance thrown off, crashing through many buildings and crushing the remaining one and two pointers behind it that everyone had stopped fighting to get away from the zero pointer.

After the destruction of the zero point robot, Izuku managed to throw off the piece of concrete from his arms, making it land face up before him before he started to stumble his way over to the girl, grunting some with his tired muscles as he came upon the puking girl that had just saved his life, cringing a bit as he looked at her crushed leg, bloody and with a bit of the bone sticking out he knew she wouldn't be running or walking on her own any time soon. Reaching up with a trembling arm he started spinning a web line anchoring it on her intact upper calf and getting down to start wrapping it with the silk. Using the last of his web fluid to do so. Trying to block out her whimpers of clear and intense pain.

"S-sorry I know it isn't much but the webs are sterile, should provide enough of a seal until you get to the hospital and prevent any infection from here on. Only lasts an hour though." Izuku gulped as he finished the wrapping and got up, picking up the woman with him in a princess carry to ease her pain.

-

"Yeaaaaaah!" Hazamada let out a guttural cry of excitement after watching the students take out the zero pointer in such an exciting way. Pumping his hands up joyously before he looked down towards Aizawa who had a slight smile on his face watching the boy on screen perform what first aid he could on the girl's leg.

"Hm, they seem reasonable enough to teach. I might actually end up with a few students this year sitting up in his sleeping bag and slipping his arms out to get his applesauce the man started to drink up his sweet treat with a calm smile before he crumpled the trash and tossed it into a nearby can. Hazamada for his part was a little shocked at his best friend's words, what he said might as well have been a cheer in his loudest tone when it comes to first impressions with Aizawa.

"Oh? Maybe the rest of this year has that same potential , I think I will enjoy seeing this group be raised up very much indeed. Though these two do need tempering still, I can think of twelve ways to solve their situation other than what happened." The voice of the nice and cheery principal made Hazamada groan a bit, did he have to flex his intelligence on them constantly? Ah, well it didn't matter right now anyway. He wanted to see how the rest of the exam played out, looking towards the clock the blond's eyes widened at the time and he jumped up while cursing. Though as he ran out he did notice the strange sense of pride in Toshinori's eyes though shook it off as seeing the next generation of heroes or something.

"Shit, shit got too caught up in the listener's hype". Gotta end it soon or the whole schedule is going to be thrown off!" Getting into the announcer's room again as soon as possible, Present Mic turned on the speakers once more, panting a bit as he spoke into the thing.

"Everybody! The exam is over! I look forward to seeing those who passed in my class next month! Good night!"

-

Izuku paled as he heard the announcer say the exam was over as the weight of his actions set in, he had just attacked the zero pointer, that meant he would lose three-quarters of his points right? He only had 9 left then! Looking at the girl in his arms in the eye who responded with a slight blush before looking away he saw she was in the same situation.

"S-sorry for that, if I had been able to move after lifting that piece of concrete earlier you wouldn't have lost your points. I am sorry I caused your exam to fail."

"W-what? Your apologizing after saving my life like that? You...You really are strange, aren't you? My name is Ochako Uraraka by the way and...And if they are going to reject you from the hero course after saving me then I don't think I would want to go to this school anyways!" The girl announced this before smiling at the boy who turned into a blushing mess with the compliment, only calming when he heard the voice of Recovery Girl which snapped him out of it. As he started speed walking towards her.

"Hey, hey Recovery Girl! I need emergency care right now! This girl, Uraraka, she had her leg crushed during the exam!" Izuku's panicked voice rang out as he raced towards the nurse and showed Uraraka's body to her, the blood had soaked through his makeshift bandage with a light crimson on her lower leg.

"Oh my! I always tell those teachers that this exam is too much! I won't be around to help them forever you know!" The woman let out an annoyed growl before looking towards the young woman's injured leg, reaching out to gingerly touch the damp covering of the leg and seeing the student flinch from it. The girl definitely would need some deep rest after healing, well this boy looked well strong enough to carry her as they went along. Looking up at the green haired boy she gave him a genuine smile.

"Mock up job with the first aid though, good job boy. Though would you mind taking her to my office? This young lady friend of yours is going to pass right out after I heal her leg from the damage, also may I ask what you used as an emergency bandage? Your clothes in this instance might have only promoted the infections that could occur.

"Oh, that? It's my homemade web fluid, after mixing the right chemicals I have to heat it up considerably and seal it in these compressed containers, its sterile and dissolves in an hour if any of it did get into her body...Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh no, I will have to run a few tests on her when done with the treatment to make sure she doesn't have an infection that could make everything worse but otherwise it sounds fine enough." The woman nodded before taking out some of her gummies and handing them off to the girl as she guided them through the school grounds and to her office.

"Eat those up dearie, they will help restore the lost platelets and iron from all that blood you lost today...On the subject, we should probably get you a transfusion ready just to be on the safe side. What is your blood type my girl?" As they stepped into her large infirmary, Izuku went to the nearest bed and gently placed her onto the plush surface.

"My blood type? Uh...Last time I donated they said it was B positive I think? And thank you miss for letting me stay here, even if I am not going to be your student in the end." The nurse stopped her records keeping before raising her eyebrow at the girl's statement before shaking her head.

"Nonsense, I am a hero and a health professional at that! I wouldn't dare ask you to walk all the way home after putting you into a small coma for at least 8 hours oh, do you need me to call your parents to pick you up tomorrow dear? You will be sleeping in my room after all." Getting up, the woman moved over to the large fridge in the middle of the room to open it and search for a blood bag cursing when she saw there was no B positive or negative in the storage.

"Young man? Do you mind telling me your blood type in case I need it? It seems like I need to stock up again after the third year's final exams wiped me out of B blood entirely." The woman shut the fridge and instead went to get her scalpel as she waited for her answer, needing to see the wound itself right now.

"Oh, mine? I am O negative so I think you will be able to take my blood for anyone? At least that was what Sensei told me after testing it. Though I won't be able to receive blood from anyone else."

"Your teacher was quite right young man, I am glad he decided to instill that in you before you went about losing a pint in some idiotic fight with a villain and not knowing who you can receive blood from. Darn Enji and his near-suicidal tendencies" The elderly woman cursed a student long graduated as she looked in at the wound, the bloody leg clear and the young lady's bone was sticking out in a few places but it looked like everything was there at least. That was a good thing.

"Alright, young man please lay down on the bed next to your friend and I will set up the transfusion. Just to make sure you are consenting in this matter right?"

"Y-yes recovery girl, take as much as you need. I just hope I will be able to help her after giving it my all to save Uraraka like that. Oh, and um... Before it happens my name is Izuku Midoriya if you need that on record" With a curt nod, the nurse got to work prepping the Izuku's arm with a sterile pad and transferring the needed liquid into a blood bag to set up for the girl.

"Alright young man, thank you very much for your help today! I will be sure to see if this can be added to your score, giving blood on the spot is no doubt part of rescuing as well." After he was seen off and waved goodbye to his new friend, Izuku got back down to his backpack and called up Katsuki on his way to the vending machine.

"What's up nerd? Do you need a ride or something? I saw you carrying some girl with the nurse, who the fuck was she?"

"Oh, just a girl I saved from a robot during the exam. Some stray rock really hurt her leg so we had to go to the nurse's in the end and um...Yes but that's not all. I may need you to stick around and carry me to your mom's car after my next exam." Getting to the vending machine, Izuku's eyes traced along the provided products before landing right on "Endeavor's Flaming Hero Fuel! Orange Flavor." Paying for the drink he bent down to get it.

"Oh right, you still have the support course test going on. Wait why the hell would I need you to carry me to my mom's shitty car? You got legs, walk! Though I should be able to get her to pick ya up."

"Dude I am feeling tired as hell now after the first exam. Gonna need a couple of Hero Fuels to keep me going through the whole test and you know that stuff knocks me out after the caffeine wears off. Kirishima's house is too far away for him to take me home so I can't ask him." With a grunt, he popped open the can of energy drink before he started to chug the stuff in his hand. Needing the energy it gave fast as he could before the support exam started.

"Alright I get it, yeah I can pick up your limp noodle of a body if you call before the crash. Tell me the room and I can get ya. Don't expect this to be a normal thing though alright Deku?" The only response was a muffled uh-huh from Izuku as he drank his energy drink fast as he could before throwing away the can and ending the call. Shaking his head to get the tiredness away he approached the second testing site of the day, coming across one pink haired inventor waiting at the door.

"Hello again Izuku, hope you did well enough on that hero exam of yours. I could hear the wonderful machines from here! Ah, I just wish I could look at them and mess around some." The girl excitedly bounced a bit on her heels at the thought of exploring those things before she calmed herself some and handed the young man his notebook with the page flipped open to his mask and lenses pages.

"Ah, those? Yeah, it seems like we could make them during the test if we are in fact allowed to work together on the project. I caa=n do the sowing and more delicate electronics stuff if you can take the code and electrical wiring part. That was never really my specialty though I do know a bit of how the mechanics will work." Izuku yawned a few times as he talked, the caffeine not quite kicked in yet as he opened the door.

"Also don't mind if I step out a few times to grab another drink or two during the test. The Hero exam was exhausting and I am running on fumes as is. Oh, there it goes." Izuku blinked a few times as his groggy vision was overtaken by a crystal clear focus prior to stepping into the shop fully.

"Of course, caffeine is an inventor's best friend after all. Do you have someone to help with the crash afterward though?" Mei followed the boy into the room before they sat down on a few of the benches and waited for their teacher to come out. Izuku nodding his head a little bit at her question. Power Loader spoke up to the students before him.

"Now, today I ask you all with one thing. Create a form of support gear that can be useful to either one specific hero or that all heroes might want to use when you are done a panel of judges will award you points based on the practicality, usefulness and if the idea is too similar to another one out there. Other than that, you can use any material or piece of tech you can find in the lab to craft your items." Spying a raised hand from the crowd, Power Loader nodded towards Izuku.

"S-sir, are we allowed to work together with people on one really good item or are we just going to be working on this on our own?"

"Excellent question, yes you may work with one other person on the project if you synergize well and make an excellent item your points will be doubled, but if it is clear you clashed too much with the ideas and form something that no one could use your individual points will be halved. Now, you all have...2 and a half hours to make your stuff. Start. " With that word, the hero walked off towards the judging area to wait.


	12. Chapter 12:Invention

**Hello my dear readers, here we have yet another chapter to finally finish off the origin and entrance into UA. Hope you all like it as mostly my idea of what the transfer exam for the support course is like. Also warning to manga readers who aren't caught up. There is a minor spoiler in this chapter as a referance to a recent character. Also please review or pm me your thoughts as I have no other way of knowing what you like and what you want to see from my story.**

As power loader went off to the judging area, the entire lab erupted into a bit of chaos with all the young inventors bringing out their own notes to find a project they could complete within two, with Izuku and Mei nodding and getting right to work. Izuku himself went off to gather some smokey white cloth, a few planes of plexiglass, only a few centimeters in thickness in total before he came back to his own workstation, and started out to cut out the needed cloth to make his mask. Forming it towards his own head shape with the measurements in his notebook before sewing it right up the back hastily with some black thread, this was only a check after all as he fitted the cowl on, it was nearly impossible to see through the cloth sure but that isn't what he needed right now as he fumbled around for a marker on the table, Mei having to place it in his hand with a roll of her eyes. Keeping a tight grip on said marker, Izuku reached up with it and marked off where his eyes are on the cloth before taking off his mask.

"Alright then, after I cut out the eyes I can work on making the glass bits. How is the code going? I can grab anything you need while getting the blowtorch and gasses needed for this crazy idea of ours." Izuku spoke to his partner as he cut out the eyeholes on what would be his back before cutting along the black thread that lined the back of the mask's head making it into a piece of flat cloth once more. After which he started to mark the same lines on his plexiglass panes to prep everything prior to action.

"Yeah, I need a microprocessor that would be small enough to fit in your mask seamlessly, some insulated copper wire, a small camera, and a microphone. I am pretty sure we can get them if you look through the available parts." Mei spoke in a calm, collected tone with none of the slightly off edge it had before when they first met this was time to focus and make it into the school after all. Her fingers were flying on her self built laptop making the program in basic HTML, it wasn't going to be the best or most complicated doing it this way sure. But it could work well enough for the first prototype cowl they had in mind.

Nodding, Izuku went off to the tools and material shelves provided ducking and weaving his way through the slightly panicked crowd all trying to get the things they needed. His eyes jumping around the shelves before he set up his Seikuken, letting the calm sweep through his mind before his arms flew out grabbing that they would need. A blowtorch, glass cutter, some extremely thin gas nozzles and a small ten-watt solar panel along with Mei's materials and of course, safety glasses and gloves before dashing back to the workstation and handing off what needed to be worked with.

Once he was there and ready, Izuku cracked his knuckles some before placing the safety equipment on his body, the gloves tight and cool to the touch, but not too bulky and glasses thick enough to stop any stray glass shards from flying up into his face before he turned towards his first plexiglass pane and started applied pressure on the surface with his cutter, smiling as he watched the tungsten wheel trace along his marked path, his hand smoothly guiding it through the drawing before he popped the piece out when finished and looked at his project it was a little jagged and very rough for his first time. Though he hoped it would work well for the exam at least and got started on the next piece of glass he needed to cut out, as close to being an exact copy of the first lens as he could and laid the two on top of each other with the gas nozzle making sure there was a small space between them.

"Mei, can I use one of the copper wires? I am about to set up the xenon layer for this little prototype. If not I can get to work finishing up the rest of the lenses we are going to need here or gathering the gasses"

"Just give me a little...bit...more and there! That should work as a patchwork job, needs a bit of refinement in C sharp or maybe Java but we can worry about that after we get into the school. Now let's see what you got for me to work with my dear partner." Laying back from her computer with lines upon lines of code on the screen the pink haired girl looked to the material components, the CPU was more than good enough for their purposes, wires were wires, the solar panel could probably use a bit more wattage but the low amount was all that read really needed she guessed. Yeah, she could work with this, for now, looking to the clock Mei let out a whistle seeing they had already spent half an hour on their current tasks hopefully the rest of the cowl would fall in place.

"Yeah get to work on the rest of the glass cutting now, it might take a bit for me to set up the electrical stuff and we should do it as we go with this." Grabbing the small CPU and reaching to her backpack for a flash drive. Mei went about transferring the code to their small machine letting that task run in the background whilst she set about fixing copper wires into the lenses as the design needed. Sticking the exposed end into the gap and slowly turning it the right way for it to still conduct charge after being squished between the glass lenses and then going about setting up the small solar panel so that it could actually start conducting and producing energy. Smiling as she heard the high pitched sound of glass being cut right through with a blade, the sound of high quality and work ethic no doubt.

Once the first wiring up was done and tested to actually conduct electricity, Mei turned off the panel and nodded towards her partner who had just finished up the last of the right eye lenses. The last, thickest piece having taken the longest amount of time before he walked over and grabbed the blowtorch as well as putting the darkening lenses of his safety glasses on.

"Alright then, as I do this you fix the wiring on the rest of the panes and we can put the gasses in. Then goes the assembly into the actual mask and we should be good for now right?" He only received a nod before Mei went about her own task of getting all the wiring lined up and correct before Izuku started to take to the edges of his lenses with the blowtorch. Heading the sides up enough that the two panes would form into one sealed piece of glass with a bit of space between them. The process was slow as hell whilst he carefully welded together two pieces of glass best the could, keeping the nozzle there, with just enough space to pull it out when the vacuum was filled with gas.

"Mei! I just finished up first lens's welding gotta fill it with the xenon and see if our little electrical thing works well! Mind stopping your wiring for a bit?!" With a thumbs up from his fellow inventor, Izuku went and grabbed a small canister of xenon and hooked it up to the nozzle to fill the sealed tube with the gas, only taking about a minute or two before he pulled away from the nozzle, breaking the seal a bit and letting some gas out slowly.

Going towards the solar panel and turning it on, Izuku's smile turned a mile wide as the light blue erupted from the panel he was working on as the electricity flowed through the gas. He looked towards his partner who was just as excited as he was before he turned off the panel and went to work fully filling and sealing it once the nozzle was out of the equation and went to work getting the rest of his lenses sealed and working like the first one was.

"Thirty minutes left! I hope you are all in the end phases of your projects as we will not be accepting anything turned in late!" Power Loader's stern voice made the young man shiver some before shaking his head a bit to clear it, the drowsiness starting to hit again while his caffeine ran out, without time for him to go and get a second Hero Fuel. He just hoped they could finish before his crash. Getting off his doubt about that he went and started to weld his lenses together well. Forming the seals and making it so all of them would go well together and held the lenses up to look through the clear glass as Mei fixed up the microphone and nodded at Izuku.

"Ok, it should be all set up for the right lenses now. We won't be able to finish the left with the time left but we can at least get the left one in time so it won't look too awkward. Sorry, this didn't work out super well." Mei shrugged a bit before handing the wire to her friend before he turned on the solar panel and tested the thing. Giving his three commands of harm, target, and heat, watching as the lenses lit up bright green, blue and red in turn with his words before he nodded happily and turned it off to make it go clear once more.

"Alright then, time to put our glass in and present it I guess. Let's hope these judges like our way of doing things." With those words, Izuku set about sewing and securing the glass lenses and electrical bits into the mask and sewing it back up with some white thread instead of black and put it right on his face and turned it the thing on, glad with how easily he was able to see through the glowing lenses in his mask before nodding at Mei. They were good to go for now and let out a single nervous breath, they went up to the judges after a young man showing off some particularly good arm braces and seemingly got in by one or two points.

Approaching the judging to stand the two young inventors stood before Power Loader, a man with a long extended nose and a very heavily defined widow's peak, and a computer monitor setup with a webcam and the image of a middle-aged man with scraggly brown hair before them. Izuku recognized the last one as the principal of UA, but couldn't for the life of him remember the name of the other man but assumed he had to be someone important right? He could only assume from Mei's gasp seeing the monitor that he was some big shot in terms of designing support items.

"Hello students, I am eager to see what you have made to enter the support course. Beside me are , CEO of one of the major support item companies in Japan and one of the top support item designers in the world, graciously streaming here from America to judge your items now, I assume you two worked on this together taking the risk?"

Izuku gulped a bit before nodding and letting out a breath, not sure how to start his "pitch" so to say and luckily, he didn't have to as Mei hopped right in, the wild edge back in her eyes as she bowed towards the men in front of her graciously before standing up tall with a small bounce on her heels.

"Hello there, yes I and my partner Izuku Midoriya have chosen to work together on this project to produce something neither of us would have been able to on our own. I am sure you will find our teamwork exemplary. Now onto what we made, this is an item that is more for general hero use than one particular hero. We call it the cowl. title pending of course now listen to my partner as he takes the explanation away." The girl spoke naturally as if they had practiced this a hundred times before she motioned over to Izuku, who took a moment to process this before he spoke up.

"Ah right, anyways what we have made is a mask that has the purpose of giving any perspective hero eye protection, identity protection if they so desire and a way to get crucial information in a matter of moments." Reaching up and pointing to the eye lenses he tapped the glass a couple times, letting the soft clinking sound be heard clearly.

"First off, a layer of two centimeter thick plexiglass, equivalent to a standard pair of safety goggles used in most construction sites is there to protect a person's eyes from stray debris that might fly into it in the heat of a rescue such as broken glass or smoke that would otherwise heavily impair a hero's vision and secondly. When I say the word on!" The mic, picking up the voice command instantly turned on the xenon layer of lights, making them glow a soft blue light out of his right eye and motioned to his partner again.

"When the function is turned on then the lenses get to their true purpose, with three different layers of what is essentially wide glass tubing filled with noble gasses and a soft electrical current provided by the small solar panel located on the back of any perspective hero's neck the user's vision lights up and a camera in the right lens pics up any visual information possible and displays it for the user, the type depending on the mode used."

"Right now, we have readied three kinds of vision that work for this prototype. What you are seeing now is the target vision, for heroes with elemental quirks or projectile weapon support items" Reaching up with his web shooters after taking of the talking point, Izuku shot a web line to the roof, one of the few blank spots and pulled himself up on the rope to show off his sturdy anchor point.

"It gives them a number of ideal targets for their attack at the moment, next is heat mode. Which gives the user thermal vision in cases of dark missions or a need to negate a villain's stealth quirk. Finally ending with the hurt vision, which lets the user see injured people in the vicinity and what their approximate injuries are from how things look outwardly, while this is mainly for a support role in saving civilians, this may also help when fighting villains to attack potential weak points or old injuries, as unruly as that tactic is, if it works and saves lives that is the only thing that matters in the end no? If you have any questions, feel free to ask." As he spoke, Izuku's right eye shifted from glowing bright blue to red to green when the appropriate mode was mentioned. Smiling under his mask at the presentation, he stayed hanging from this thread. Something about it gave him comfort as he looked towards the judges.

"Hm, yes I have one. As a man who supports heroes and civilians with many types of different body types and support items, would this Cowl as you called it, work with any of those body types or is it only for the basic human body type?"

"Well, the lenses are cut from regular plexiglass so while this particular version of the Cowl may not fit everyone, the materials are there so that they can be custom made and built yes," Mei answered her potential employer soundly and confidently with a grin on her face.

"Why does only one eye glow right now? Is it supposed to do that? It looks like the thing is meant for two eyes ya know." The American's accent was clear in the way he spoke, David scratching the back of his head some before coughing and becoming dead serious again.

"Oh um...Well, both are supposed to glow, but because of the time restraints, we were only able to finish one set of lenses in time for the judging. This right now is only a prototype and we intend to improve on it whenever possible if we get accepted into the support course." Izuku blushed a bit behind the mask at that, knowing that his one glowing eye must have looked strange to them but hey, he couldn't help it if they didn't have enough time.

"Oh alright, that also answers my second question then. Power Loader, do you have anything else to ask?" David looked to the man, or really his webcam swiveled a bit on its hinge to face the hero before turning back to the students to give them his full attention once more.

"Yes, in fact, I do. What did each of you do on this project? As I won't give the double points if only one person did the important work while the other hung back trying to coast on their friend's success as you two know." The man with iron claws leaned forward, his fists interlocking as he looked at the duo expectantly. Not giving away anything that he was thinking.

"Oh well sir, I handled the Coding and wiring up the electrical components of the project so it would work smoothly as possible. Though I want to go back and get it in Java or a better coding language than HTML at this point it works well enough for a prototype. My partner here sewed the cloth, cut the lenses and filled the thing with gas. Is that enough for us to have worked together well?"

"It's quite enough young lady, now I think that the three of us have heard and seen enough to judge on whether or not you are good enough for UA. Now ?"

"Well, it's a little rough around the edges to be sure but what else can we expect of high school students? With a bit of fine-tuning and refinement of the mechanics though, I would gladly sell that to my customer's hero or not. The help with vision impairment is always a must nowadays with the different bodies everyone has, and the fact they used common base materials makes it easy for me to adjust as needed. I give them fifteen points in total."

"Ok well, I think you guys did fine for the time allotted! I could see a few places I myself would improve it and have it so you have both eyes working. Maybe add a HUD for the hero with some other vital information and some first aid treatments for the injured part but all in all good job! I look forward to seeing what you all make in the future I give them a full twenty points."

Nodding at the other judge's assessment of the item, Power Loader looked at the two inventors, one with a crazed look in her golden eyes for more and the other hanging from a self-made web fluid. One that wasn't even going to be going to the course full time if he passed and sighed...They were going to give him a lot of trouble he just knew it, and it was trouble he asked for.

"I agree with the other judges, though as a pro-hero myself I would not be comfortable taking those out into the field save for the eye protection which stems from the material you used to create it. I see no reason to fail you when you clearly have potential here, I give you sixteen out of twenty points. With your teamwork, I say you did split the load evenly enough and worked well together so I give the double score there. So welcome to the support course you...kids." The hero watched as Izuku's grip slipped from the web line and he fell forward onto the floor, letting out a snore as he did so and looked to Hatsume in confusion.

"Did he just faint from excitement or what? I don't want to worry about my new student getting home if he is prone to that right now or something."

"Oh no it's fine, he was just running on caffeine until now. Tired out from the other test he had to take today, he said he has someone to pick him up after the crash and I believe him so don't worry about us and thank you!" She grinned before lifting the sleeping boy off the ground with a grunt, the kid was heavier than he looked, and felt like he was built from pure muscle! Either way, Mei carried him back to their workstation before going to clean up their mess and save what was needed for later. After which she jostled Izuku awake just long enough for him to call Katuski before passing out again with a loud snore. Leaving the girl to giggle at his actions, and burst out laughing as the angry blond barged in to grab his friend, flipping off everyone else in the room along the way.


	13. Chapter 13:Acceptance

**Hello my dear readers once again, edits to my former chapters are on their way so look forward to that if you want to read them again! Anyways from now on I am going to start responding to the reviews I can because well, I feel like it makes it feel like I am truely reading all of your reviews my dear. I don't mind if you skip this section as I do such things myself when I read fanfiction.**

**QwertyBobberson:I know a little bit of basic HTML but nothing too complicated I would love to learn more however.**

**kronos797:No, I meant centimeters, I konw that is really thick but for them to actually function as heavy-duty eye protection at all they need to be thick as all hell to stop things.**

The young man sighed as he looked down at his dinner, thinking back with his performance on the exam day, sure he had done well with the support course and his Sensei was proud of him for getting into UA either way and his mother was there to support him but...But he knew he had screwed the pooch with that zero pointer and losing three-quarters of his points! Though he didn't regret the action seeing how he saved Uraraka that day but still, it sucked to think he would have certainly gotten into both courses if he hadn't taken the stupid risk. Continuing to eat his rice and fish, the young man quickly consumed the rest of his food and thanked his mother before getting up, intent on going into his room to further ideas about magnetic gloves for wall crawling before the doorbell rang and he saw a small letter slip through their slot.

Izuku's eyes dreadfully tracked the piece of parchment as it fell to the floor, the top of the envelope with UA's golden symbol plastered on the front. Confident that this was his rejection notice, Izuku slowly walked towards the letter and picked it up, the holographic device within feeling heavier than anything he had lifted before even compared to the concrete block he picked up to save his friend. Closing his eyes as hot tears started to run down his face thinking about what could have been, Izuku walked back towards his room, placing the thing on his desk and staring at the thing from his bed. Debating on whether he should just rip off the bandaid and see his failure broadcast to him right now or wait for tomorrow night when he felt a buzz from his pocket, taking out his phone there was a single new message from Bakugou.

"How the hell did you do that nerd?!" The message was short and brash like Kaachan always was but, he didn't know what he was talking about. They had already discussed how he hadn't gotten into the hero course yesterday with Kirishima and the newest addition to their little group, Uraraka. The girl had seen the boys off that night before she passed out from Recovery Girl's healing, giving the blond her number to pass onto Deku when he woke up. Thinking back to that day he sighed again.

It had been a nice and sunny Sunday afternoon, one of the few days everyone's schedules synced up enough to hang out together. Izuku walked in between Kirishima and Bakugou, his head down as he wasn't looking forward to telling his friends that he likely wouldn't be in the hero course. To their left, Bulu was discussing a few things with the newest member of their group. Hatsume had practically forced herself into their chat logs during that week wanting to chat up her partner and his friends knowing they would likely be going into the hero course as well. As they passed a small bench on their way to the arcade Izuku stopped dead in his tracks, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up to finally speak to everyone about this.

"Hey, guys... I think I failed the hero course entrance exam... Sorry that I disappointed you guys." He tried to give his friends a weak grin as the tears fell from his eyes, the salt water dripping down his cheek before falling onto the pavement leaving a dark stain. The emotions he saw on his friends were what he expected, disappointment, pity, and rage.

"How? How the fuck do you know you failed?! How the hell could you fail after spouting so much bullshit about becoming a hero without a damn quirk Deku? Don't you dare say this is some fucking joke to play with us or I will kill you right now!" The Blond growled and approached Izuku, grasping his collar and hoisting him up with his strong arms, his eyes seething with rage.

"How the fuck are we supposed to have our match at the sports festival if you aren't in the damn course!" He spoke with a raspy, almost roar like tone before Kirishima and Bulu grasped his arms and forced him to pull away, dropping Izuku on the hard pavement. Everyone looking towards Izuku for some sort of explanation with what was going on here."

"I...I should have expected that I guess. But Bakugou I am still going to be in the support course so we can still have our match if I make it all the way to the finals. As to why...Why? Because I attacked the zero point robot, the one that would make you lose three-quarters of your points?" Izuku spoke in a soft and slightly defeated tone before lifting himself up off the ground and dusted himself off before Kirishima's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that you were saving the brown haired girl who had a broken leg or something right? Man, that interaction was just super manly! Watching your steel resolve to save the girl and inspiring her to make that giant robot fall backward into the city was just...An inspiration to all who saw it what being manly really means! On both of you... But yeah, you lost almost all of your points from that didn't you?" Kirishima grinned at his friend recalling his badass moment before it fell again, remembering what Present Mic had told them all the whole situation was the opposite of manly with how things turned out.

"Sounds like a pretty crappy hero course if they reject you because of that. I mean I wouldn't want to learn how to be a hero from people that actively discourage putting yourself on the line for others. How UA is the top hero course in Japan baffles me if that is what they think." Bulu spoke out a bit while rolling her eyes, her demeanor only slightly shifting as he held back what she had overheard during dinner Thursday. Though she inwardly smiled thinking about what her friend's reaction would be later on.

"Ok you gave it up to save some bitch, some broad I know you didn't know beforehand as the only girl you talked to before that day was Bulu! Why would I expect anything else from you hero complex, self-sacrificing asshole! You better meet me in the sports festival with the best support shit in the world got it, nerd?!" Bakugou's pained rage was still clear in his eyes, it was like he felt betrayed by his friend somehow.

"Oh well, I can promise that I and Izuku will make you two the best support items we possibly can! You could also give us details on your classmates so me and my partner can make some useful things for them as well right?" Hatsume cautiously put herself in between Bakugou and Izuku, trying to diffuse the situation and not have them start a brawl in the middle of the street, people were already starting to form a bit of a crowd around them. Noticing them Bakugou let out a low, grumbling growl before stopping his struggle against his friends

"Alright then but again Deku, if this is some kind of joke I am going to kick your ass all the way into next fucking month" Izuku responded to this assertion with a tear-filled nod before he started to walk beside his friends again, wiping his eyes of the tears and trying to stop the liquid being sent down his face.

Bringing himself back to the present, Izuku looked from his text message to the letter a few times, he had already informed his friend of the failure so he couldn't be mad about that right? Finally deciding to open the damn letter, Izuku got up and approached the thing. Staring down at it nervously before grasping it in his hands and pulling it apart, making the small holotape pop out and land right in the middle of the desk taking a few moments before it flickered to life. Displaying the impressive visage of All Might standing before him.

"I am here as a projection!" All Might's proud face of his muscled form was before Izuku, his face pressed right up to the camera before backing off slightly and nodding with that eternal smile on his face before letting out a laugh.

"Young man, it has been quite some time since I have spoken to you. I am here to tell you the real reason I came into town. It was to become a teacher here at UA, and like you have spent the last year preparing yourself to be a hero I too have been training myself to be a proper instructor-" All Might look like he was about to say more before his attention was called by a crewmen, telling him to hurry up.

"Ah alright then, get right to the point yadda. Anyways, no matter how well you did on the written exam losing three-quarters of your accumulated fifty five villain points giving you a mere twelve and a half points, is not enough to put you within the top thirty-six students sadly." All Might's tone became slightly solemn then, looking to the ground before looking up at Izuku again, his eyes glowing a bit with pride and energy within his sunken eye-sockets.

"However! Take a look at this!" With that, All Might dramatically thrust a remote at the television screen behind him and turned on a pre-recorded video of Uraraka confronting Present Mic. Confusing Izuku as to what was going on.

"Um... do you know Izuku Midoriya? He was in the test, green hair, lots of freckles and kind of plain looking? Anyways during the test I...I had a bad injury and was in the path of the big negative point robot and he jumped in to save me despite the loss of points! I told him to go but he didn't and he saved my life out there! Then...Then he took me to the nurse's office and even gave me a blood transfusion on the spot when recovery girl was out of my blood type. So... So is there any way for me to give my points to him? I know I also lost most of mine but if they are able to help I want to get him in there, Izuku deserves to be in your hero program much more than I do after all..." Uraraka trailed off at the end, looking down in a sign of begging respect to the hero, who just lay one hand on her head with a kind voice followed behind.

"Sorry little listener but I can't transfer your points. Though, I have a feeling he wouldn't have needed them anyways so you keep on rocking alright?" The bombastic blond nodded at the girl with a smile on his face before the television cut off and turned back to All Might who let out a bit of a laugh, glad to see the video again before once again turning to the camera and clenching his fist.

"Yes, you did not need the girl's help in anything. As there were two ruses going on in this test! First off, was the hidden factor of points, rescue points! Ones awarded to those of great heroic spirit and acting to save others in the heat of the moment decided by a panel of judges and you got full marks on that along with the young woman for risking so much when up against losing your chance to come to this school! The second ruse, however, was a more cruel one I admit. The three-quarters loss for attacking the zero pointer was a lie! One designed to only bring out the true heroic spirit when one needed to go against it to save lives as it presents a risk that not many would be willing to take so with that in mind." All Might then pointed to the TV with his remote again, turning it on to display the top scores with Izuku's own name on the top of the board with fifty five villain points and a full sixty five rescue points. With Uraraka's name being the third down after Katsuki's own score of seventy-seven villain points and forty-two rescue points making him the second highest.

"Young man, almost a year ago now you wanted to show off your true mettle of being a hero, even without a quirk. You wanted to prove to yourself that your hard work would pay off and let you learn here after building yourself from nothing. Well, you have shown that hard work paid off nabbing you the top spot in our entrance exam. I welcome you, my boy, to come here, to your hero academy!" All Might gave him a shining smile before giving a few hand gestures towards the camera as it clicked off. Replaying that last bit for some time, Izuku's eyes tracked the hand movements of the hero before getting out a notebook and jotting down each hand gesture as a stroke of kanji and read it when done.

Getting up after reading it and grabbing his phone, Izuku shot off a quick message to Katsuki, informing him to meet up with Kirishima tomorrow at the Mos Eisley arcade before he got to his door and found a very emotional mother, her eyes spouting out tears of happiness clearly having overheard the message. Shaking his head, he leaned down and hugged his mother tightly to his chest, smiling inwardly at her warm hug, using it to convey the emotions words just couldn't give him now.

"Hey, mom? I..I gotta go inform Sensei of this right now if I can go. I will spend the night there as I should have plenty of clothes over at his home now. I think the sooner he knows the better we can start preparing things right?" He only got a tearful nod and kiss on the cheek from his mother before he was off, this time around coming towards his balcony and pole vaulted from it happily diving down towards the large oak trees within the small park he used to play in calming his mind to set up the Seikuken, soon as one of the thicker oak branches was in reach his arm shot out to let him swing from it. Shifting his momentum horizontally before letting himself fly from that point, landing in a sprint onwards towards the dojo with a smile on his face.

Izuku charged forward, leaping over fences and rivers, using his web zip now and then to get across particularly large gaps in a smooth motion as he got towards Ryozanpaku in record time, standing before the gate proudly before pushing right against the door and letting himself in, not knowing what he should expect beyond those doors. When the thing was fully open his ears were assaulted by the sound of ten different noisemakers going off with cheers.

"Congratulations Izuku! You did it!" Once he had recovered some, the young man looked around to see all the members of Ryozanpaku there, even those that were known to wander around more than stay at the dojo permanently, all with large smiles plastered on their faces there was even a deflated All Might in the crowd of martial artists. As Izuku came into the courtyard with a smile plastered on his face he looked all around it.

"W-what? Did...Did you all decide to throw this party just for me and so last minute?" He laughed a bit with tears in his eyes again, though this time they were ones of happiness that this many people came in to celebrate his biggest accomplishment.

"Of course we came to celebrate with you Izuku! We have all watched you grow into the powerful young warrior we see before us today and anyone would want to have such an achievement with friends around right?" Sanda chuckled, his large frame jiggling slightly before the large sumo wrestler of a man went forward and hugged his friend's disciple before letting him go, Izuku approaching his own sensei and bowing slightly before he stood up proudly and stiffly. Before he was addressed by the powerful man, laying a hand on his disciple's shoulder with a happy nod.

"They are right you know, today is the day we celebrate with you. Now, before the festivities really start, I do want to take you aside with Toshinori for a bit so we can have our own personal talk about your actions and what we will be focusing your training on from today on ok?" With that, Fumai turned from his friends and guided the two other men into his private conversation room. Making sure the door was shut and soundproof before releasing him tension and chuckling as his companions looked so stiff.

"Now, right now we are not allowing Izuku to accept One for All from Toshinori alright? Though I have a question for you, Toshi do you still believe that Izuku is your best candidate for the power after being able to think on it for these past few months?"

"Yes of course, as I took instruction from my fellow teachers I was constantly thinking about if I should offer my power to someone else, there were people in the school that urged me to do so but I held out hope for Izuku to prove the best. His actions during the entrance exam only reaffirmed my hopes for him and I will give him my quirk when he is willing and ready to accept it."

"Cool, now Toshi I am sure that Izuku does not want to receive your power for a while now right? That and you still have not shown that you are a good enough teacher to me to pass on such enormous power but we still plan to get you there by the sports festival. Besides, that is there anything you would suggest Izuku train in before the power is given?" Fumai's eyes jumped amusedly between the two in front of him, his disciple was silent doing his usual act of observing and thinking before speaking which was a good thing he supposed. Toshinori, on the other hand, was thinking about what to say before nodding suddenly.

"Image training, that is the only thing I can recommend you do without giving the power over as it is really for me at least, based on a feeling. But if you can do image training of what you want it to be like and imagine will feel like then you should be able to use the power easier I think... That's what my teacher told me anyway when it was transferred to me."

"Thank you for your input All Might, I will try my best to do that best I can. Also, Sensei, do you mind if I make a sort of...Odd request for how my training will go from now on? I know it might be hard for us to do after all." Izuku's cautious voice caught his teacher's attention, who was currently reaching for something under one of the tatami mats, dropping the flooring Fumai gave his full attention to them once again.

"Of course, what is it you want to focus on that might be so strange? I assure you it is nothing I haven't trained in before so it won't hurt to ask."

"Aerial combat and maneuvers. It...Its something I have wanted to try more of ever since our summer training Sensei, I adored the feeling of flying through the trees with so much control over myself and, and when I did that web zip kick into a combination attack everything flowed so naturally so I kind of want to start making my combat more acrobatic and well we haven't trained much in that." Izuku blushed a bit at that, not believing he was saying this out loud again but it was true, that high flying tree fight with him comboing from flying kicks into more blows in the air was one of the best experiences in his life and he wanted to replicate it as much as he could.

"Wanting to start refining your own style with a bit of high flying action huh? That sounds perfectly reasonable my dear student, I know of a few styles in kung fu that can help with that combined with a lot of combat training for you to get the movements right and I think we can have something great on our hands here my boy! We shall focus on that from now on! Either way, time for the other purpose of coming here."

Reaching down into the tatami mats again, Fumai pulled out two bottles and three cups, one bottle a pure white with some faded kanji on it and the other a purple with grapes on the front logo. Izuku raised an eyebrow at that, he knew that All Might likely couldn't drink the sake and he was underage, so why bring out the sake at all?

"Izuku, I want you to have your first drink with me! Today you cross a threshold into a world that I myself know will be a dangerous one and with a path full of turmoil and I want to savor this transition from a teenager into manhood with you, however minor it may seem to you." Popping the cork off his sake, Fumai poured two cups of the wine and handed it off to his student who accepted graciously.

"T-thank you I guess Sensei. I will be sure to remember this and everything you have done for me." With that, Izuku and his sensei took their sake in unison the young man cringing from the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth, deciding he would rather avoid it from now on if he could. Hearing a second pop, Izuku looked over to Fumai again who poured out three cups of grape juice for them.

"Now this one, Toshi I want you to join in as a toast to the future. A toast to goals being completed and a toast for friends and battles yet to come, knowing we all can gather here with friends and find a safe place no matter how far we roam. That is the way of Ryozanpaku, giving a home to all its friends and allies no matter where they go, a resting place for the restless and den of sleeping dragons." With that toast ended, Izuku nodded with All Might and everyone took their drink of the fruit juice, making Izuku shake his head slightly from how different it was to what he had always drank before.

"Sorry about the surprise my boy, this was very slightly fermented. Having the maximum amount of alcohol that Toshi can take in his current state, while it isn't much I think the symbolism is still there. Now my friends, let's go out and join the party!" He chuckled some before everyone sat up, Fumai putting his drinks away again before opening the doors and letting them all free to do as they wished.


	14. Chapter 14:A Fresh Start

**Hello again my dear readers, we are finally through with all the origin stuff and now we are into the real meat of the story. I hope you all like how I am doing things and characterize my people here, also how would you all think of me introducing a few very minor OC teachers to fill out the rest of the classes that we don't see?**

**Review response**

**PuppyCake:Glad to see you are still enjoying my story after this time. I have read your other reviews and I do hope you like how I am going with Izuku's mobility and how he does things so far.**

**WhenITCounts:Glad you enjoy the Seikuken, I hope you enjoy how I develop it and have Izuku use it from here on out.**

Walking down the hallway towards his classroom, Izuku smiled to himself while looking down right at his new school uniform, the thing fit him much better than the last one he had. Stretching out his arm and rotating his shoulder some, he grinned as the fabric didn't squeeze too tightly against his arms this time around. Arriving at the massive door, the young man let out a small sigh before opening the large door and stepping in, wondering to himself what the classroom would hold and he saw something he expected to happen but was not looking forward to dealing with.

Within the classroom was a certain blond boy, leaning back in his chair with feet up on the desk and a large smirk plastered on his face as the blue-haired kid from the exam thinking for a moment trying to recall his name Izuku nodded to himself recalling it was Tensei Iida or something right? He was pretty sure he remembered that name from somewhere the guy looked absolutely appalled that Bakugou was disrespecting the desk with his dirty shoes and Baugkou just seemed to be drinking in the earnest man's expressions at his actions.

"Yeah yeah, like I care about what our seniors or the people who made the desk think about me. I am just gonna top everyone that came before me anyways. So, where the hell do you come from you extra?" The amusement was clear in the young man's eyes as Izuku caught them with his own emerald ones. Did he really have to be so abrasive when they hadn't even started class yet? Massaging his temples from annoyance, Izuku approached them to hopefully diffuse the tension between the two young men.

"Me? I went to school at Somei academy, why do you ask?" Iida looked at the boy questioningly, he was very proud of his education thus far, after all, his parents had always done their best to support him and give him the best resources possible for him to pursue his dream of being like Tensei

"Ah, so you are some rich brat huh? Probably got in here through your parents' money or something like that. I didn't know that UA was full of sellouts." Bakugou kept up his smirk as he stared up at the person bothering him, who looked like he was just about to blow a blood vessel from his comment. That was fine, let the rich brat hate him and hit him for all he cared. Bakugou hadn't had a good fight with someone new in a while and this would be a great opportunity to assert himself as top dog!

"Kaachan that's bull and you know it." Izuku approached them, stepping in between the two boys who looked about ready to break out into a fight before he started speaking again.

"Iida here, your name is Iida, right? I don't want to get your name wrong or anything like that." Turning towards the young man and getting a curt nod as a response, Izuku nodded back before swiveling his head back to Bakugou who looked right about ready to burst out laughing.

"Iida here was actually in my testing group and I can guarantee you that he did not buy his way into this place ok? He earned it just like you and I did and I don't think it is a good idea to just insult him like that." As Izuku spoke, Iida seemed to calm down some and start to nod in agreement, glad that someone sensible had come out to speak with them before he acted on his anger and scorned the reputation of UA.

"Quite right, now Midoriya, I am glad to see you ended up in the school after all. I had gotten a bit worried when I saw you charging in against the large robot but I see how you ascertained the true purpose of the test while I did not! Getting the top score of our transfer exam no less proves that" Izuku blushed a bit underneath the praise, not feeling that he had earned it really he hadn't made some sort of observation to save her. He only acted on emotion at that moment after all!

"It's nothing really, I just acted like any hero would in that situation right?" Izuku nervously answered the earnest young man, his eyes going out to scan their classroom and he spied Kirishima out in the crowd and tried to mentally call for help with his eyes. He didn't really know how to deal with these people yet.

"I only got the top score because of rescue points anyways. If it weren't for those then I don't think I would be at number one at all." Iida shook his head at that, not believing the sure humility of the man he saw as an exemplary hero.

"Poppycock! You earned that top spot through your heroic actions, is risking everything to save another not the essence of heroics? That saving of that girl was nothing short of exemplary." Iida nodded, his voice and eyes portraying no sort of dishonesty or anything like that. From how he acted, Izuku wondered if he could ever do anything without putting his full heart into it. That wasn't a bad thing to be around Izuku supposed, it would be a refresher when compared to his usual interactions with Katsuki. Hearing the door open again, Izuku turned around to fine Uraraka there with a smile on her face.

"That green, curly hair! It must be your Izuku! Man am I glad to have you in my class." Uraraka grinned and came up from behind the trio of men, standing next to Izuku with a bit of pep in her step at seeing her friend in class. Izuku was the only person she really knew over in Mufustafu after all.

"Watcha talking about then?" Putting her full weight on her right leg again, the young lady let out a sigh of relief that there was no more pain there. The healing process had been completed days ago, of course, thanks to recovery girl's amazing quirk and Izuku's blood donation making things go smoothly as possible but she still needed to make sure now and then, Uraraka shivered a bit from the memory of the pain.

"Oh, we were just discussing our performances in the transfer exam. I must say my friend that your way of moving to save Midoriya, even with that crushed leg of yours bleeding out and no doubt causing you blinding pain. The way you launched yourself at the robot despite already being injured and saving someone like that, your actions were nothing less than an inspiration to all who saw it I assure you!" Iida looked down at his clenched fist after saying that, shaking a bit from how hard he was clenching it.

"If you all are just here for a social club, you might as well transfer to the general studies course now ya know." The trio jumped a little bit hearing a gravely, stern voice from behind them before turning around to see a man with dark hair, black eyes and way too many bags under his eyes in a bright yellow sleeping bag get up and slip out of his little cocoon with a loud yawn before getting out a pouch of applesauce and started to drink it in absentmindedly as the chatter died down.

"It took you all about seven seconds to calm down, that is a waste of time you know? Time better spent preparing you all for the drastic nature of hero work...Ugh, anyways I am your new homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa yadda yadda. Every quickly changes into your gym uniform and meet out in the grounds." He handed off the appropriate gym clothes, laying them on the desks of those who were not standing up currently.

"Get moving all of you! Before I have to add some sort of grade penalty for wasting my time!" The pro turned towards the class with a growl before everyone dashed off to the locker rooms to change, Izuku himself shaking a bit with nervous excitement, glad that the heroics course was diving right into things it seemed.

After getting dressed the entire class stood before their teacher out on the field, waiting for further instruction from the man who just seemed to be looking through them as they all were judged. Aizawa himself was assessing the children they decided to put in his class this time around, he trusted Mic's judgment most of the time when it came to who had potential but he still had to see these things for himself. Absentmindedly, he brought up the fact that the kids couldn't use their quirks in school for averages and the like as he did every year and would continue to do until the damn process was fixed. The black haired man then paused for a moment for the expected excited reactions from the students, all eager to see what their quirks could do and to really use them outside the gym for once. The hero inwardly smirked a bit at that, crushing their dreams and spirits with his usual talk was the best.

"So it sounds like fun to you all? Well then, how about we add some stakes? The person here with the lowest score will be automatically dropped from the course." He smiled inwardly as the familiar words passed through his lips and he awaited the oncoming flood of outrage, his eyes darting all around his student's faces as they protested him doing this. Opening his mouth again, he started his speech about UA's freestyle and all of that.

"Our style allows teachers to do what they deem necessary for our classroom's growth and if that means dropping any dead weight than we wi- Midoriya what are you doing?" His fun was interrupted by the boy who went against the zero pointer, who had wandered from the group some and was leaning forward on his leg for a few seconds before switching them, confusing the man as he tried to see what was going on before the boy transitioned from his position into a plank to do some push-ups.

"Oh, sorry Aizawa sensei, I was just stretching and warming up. I don't know about the rest of the class, but I for one don't want to risk pulling a muscle or performing less than optimally because I wasn't able to properly prepare. Is that not allowed?"

"Uh, n-no you can carry on... In fact could you please guide the rest of the class in your warm-up routine? It will be better to get it all done at once rather than you all doing separate exercises" Aizawa groaned a bit before taking in a deep breath, he hadn't really expected anyone to start preparing for the tests like this, though he supposed there was no reason not to given Izuku's status. God damn it now he was off his flow and wouldn't be able to really finish off his little intimidation piece as Izuku and a couple of the other boys, Kirishma and Iida led the instruction on warm-up exercises. That was good he guessed, less work for him to do later on. Letting out a breath, Aizawa shook his head looking back at his class hoping that they would be good enough to all pass his personal little test.

Bulu sat in her assigned seat, her attention solely on the group of teachers up front, the impressive collection of heroes and heroines that decided to teach at the school. Focusing a bit on her own homeroom teacher, codenamed Snipe gave a small speech all about how everyone here was important and needed to keep together and all that stuff she really didn't care all too much about. Tuning out the larger ceremony Bulu turned her attention to their classmates, wanting to know a few of them and maybe make some friends here and there. Sure her idiots shared lunch period with her but the girl wanted some new friends of her own darn it! Hearing an interesting sounding conversation from behind her, Bulu leaned back in her chair ever so slightly to listen in.

"Man, where do you think 1-A is right now? The rest of the hero course seems to be here, I kinda wanted to see what those kinds of people must look like in real life, I bet they are all a bunch of pretentious, self-righteous assholes."

"I don't know dude, maybe they think they are too good for the opening ceremony or something? I mean they are going here for hero shit so maybe they are already starting on it? Must be pretty good if the class doesn't have to sit through another dumb speech right?"

"Oh yeah I guess, but you know they can't be all that good. I mean I bet I could have gotten in if I tried, did you hear that they let a quirkless kid in the hero program? I mean if a useless nobody like that managed to get into the program than the bar for entry has to be pretty fuckin low right?" As she listened in, Bulu growled a little bit and clenched her hand shut not wanting to make a scene but if these...These brats wanted to keep insulting her best friend like that she might not be able to stay calm. She continued to listen as they bragged that their quirks were better than anything that Izuku could do, that they must have a bunch of near useless powers in the bunch if he made the bar.

Bulu was about to turn right around and yell at them to shut the hell up in the middle of the ceremony before someone put their hand on her shoulder with a soft hey followed by it.

"What?" Bulu angered in her angriest whisper, feeling pissy that someone would decide to bother her like that, though as soon as the word left her mouth Bulu froze, spotting a bit of messy purple hair out of the corner of her eye. Bulu wondered what the hell was going on, she couldn't move or speak at all! Was this one of the kid's quirks? Had they found out she was eavesdropping?

"Turn around and calm down some, ignore those two idiots and just get through the ceremony. We can talk later though." Like a machine, Bulu's body followed the common and sat down, her ears tuning out the jackasses behind her and staying completely focused on the ceremony ahead of her. Eventually, it seemed like the control over her body was restored by whoever took it away from her and she shook her head and looked around for whoever did that to her as the ceremony itself ended. Spotting a head of messy purple hair next to her, Bulu put a hand on his shoulder with a growl.

"Were you the one who used their quirk on me? The one that took away the control over my body?" Bulu looked at him, furious that anyone would think of invading her mind like that, oh god did he read her mind or something like that? It would be horrible if he could do that as well as mind control!

"Yes, though I am sorry I did it without warning. Just didn't seem like a good time for that sort of outburst you know? A-anyways, I think I can sympathize with your friend quite a bit here. The quirkless one? I assume that is the reason you got so damn angry at those to idiots for constantly insulting him like that.

"Y-yes, Izuku is the boy without a quirk that got into UA. Though don't listen to what those idiots say, my friend more than worked his ass off to get where he is today. However, why would you be able to relate to him at all? You seem to have a pretty powerful quirk from what I felt of it."

"About that, I may have a strong quirk but everyone always says it's more suited to be a villain's as opposed to a hero's but whatever. I will get my chance to get into the course one way or another. My name is Shinso by the way, pleasure to meet you." When the young man mentioned the term "villain quirk" Bulu's hazel eyes widened a bit before she shook her head, of course, those ideas would emerge! She just hadn't seen any of it yet, welp Bulu guessed she was about to gain yet another idiot to worry about.

"Oh, yeah I can see that. Though your quirk itself looks way to strong to be a bad guy's quirk you know? Anyways, do you want to hang out sometime? I could really do with getting some new friends in class.

Izuku grunted as he finished off his latest test. Landing himself right on the sandpit at two meters! Izuku grinned at his progress, he still had another two times at doing this and he was already above average in this area, time to start getting creative. Flexing his wrists a few times, the young man looked around at his surroundings, disappointed there was nothing for his web lines to connect to solidly around, as he lined up at the proper line the young man crouched himself down, coiling all his muscles like a spring he was about to leap away when he heard his name being called out.

"Hey, Midoriya! Why haven't you used your quirk yet? Aizawa said we should if we wanted to keep up with the rest of class, though I can see you have had no problem so far" The hyperactive voice of Mina threw Izuku off with his focus and when he jumped, the young man pretty much fell flat on his face causing him to groan a bit before picking himself up and turning back towards Mina and pretty much the rest of class as they waited their turn, though he saw curiosity on everyone's face except for his friends of course. Blushing a bit, Izuku considered whether or not he should lie about this...Though that thought was quickly expelled from his mind as he knew that trust would be majorly important with these people later on so might as well come clean.

"Oh, well I haven't used my quirk because I...don't... really have one. So I can't really use it can I?" He chuckled awkwardly before the surge of his fellow students fell upon him like a flood, all asking the same questions he had prepared to answer a million times, but the concerned voices were overwhelming the shy boy until a loud explosion echoed throughout the grounds, causing the crowd of would-be heroes to turn their attention towards Bakugou and Kirishima, both boys looking irate at the class's actions.

"Would you all shut up? Yes, Deku's got no quirk, yes he was able to get into UA and even take my damn first place on the transfer! He got there through training himself half to death over the four years he was going over to a dojo." Letting out a sigh of relief, Izuku found himself ready to relax some and coughed a bit to recall everyone's attention to him again so that he could speak to them, giving his friend a thankful nod along the way. Catching Aizawa's eye along the way, who looked just about ready to dish out a few detentions to his students.

"Y-yeah, I have kind of worked towards this for my whole life up until this point. So please don't treat me any different than you would any other student with a quirk please! I have had enough pity stuffed onto me for a lifetime and I would rather not receive any more, not onto my ball toss... I do have an idea to give you all a show of what else I spent time developing." He smiled as he seemed to have the attention of all the class while he walked up to the ball circle, foregoing his third leap as he was sure he could stay in by now and looked over to their teacher.

"Just to make sure, I can do anything I need to the ball as long as it doesn't hit the ground and my feet don't leave the circle right?"

"Yeah, sure do what ya want. Just make sure that you don't hurt anyone if you plan to do something stupid ok? I don't want any showboats in my class that will endanger the rest of my students." Aizawa looked to the quirkless young man with a serious look in his eye, this group of kids was actually pretty good after all. He wasn't planning on really expelling anyone this time around, but if this kid was just an idiot, after all, he would not hesitate.

"All right, then. If everyone doesn't mind could you please give me a lot of room to work with? I don't want to hit anyone with the ball on accident as this one might end up hurting." He gave everyone else a large grin as they backed away a couple of meters, hopefully, that would be enough right? Tossing the ball up in his hands a few times to get a feel of the weight he nodded before taking a pitcher's stance and belting out his fastball left-handed.

Once the ball left his hand, Izuku brought up his other arm and tensed his wrist to start aiming, waiting until the thing had hit its apex upwards, Izuku shot out his silver-white web fluid, the thing sticking right to the ball before he started to swing it around his head the thing spinning around in the air like a high speed centrifuge, with each turn around and increase in speed, Izuku could feel the resistance against his arms grow until he could barely stand it until he finally released the missile, launching it forward at incredibly high speed. Izuku watched as the thing flew out of sight, the silk line trailing behind it as the score was calculated, he had reached a maximum of seven hundred and five meters! Just under Kaachan's score, it seemed. Turning around with a smile, he looked towards Aizawa who had a small smile on his face.

"Was that too dangerous Aizawa sensei? If so I can tone it down and just use my arm the next two throws, I kinda wanted to show off there for some reason." He let out an awkward chuckle before gulping, hoping that wasn't considered showboating in the teacher's mind. He was proud of his web shooters and did like to show to the world that his want to be a hero was just as valid as any kid with a quirk's!

"Kid, if that was showboating to you then do it all you like. As long as those web shooters are approved for use then feel free to do whatever you need with them it would be irrational to do otherwise." Aizawa yawned some as the little athletics showcase came to an end with him giving the usual rational deception schtick when he found a class worth teaching. Walking off towards the teacher's lounge a certain bulky bond was there on the way.

"Aizawa you liar! That whole logical ruse stuff might have flown on April fools day but that was weeks ago. I read up on your file and last year you expelled your entire first-year class because of what you said was their lack of prospects!" All Might spoke to him like some annoying dog, so loud and barky. Rubbing his ear some Aizawa shrugged a bit.

"None of them had zero chance, I could see the potential hero in all of them. Though if any of this class drops below zero chance they are getting cut loose. After all, letting someone chase a failing dream is worse than cutting it off at the start. Though, why were you here All Might?"

"Oh ah, I was here to observe my future students for tomorrow. I want to be the best teacher I can for them and was coming to see who would actually survive your first year culling. Is that so unreasonable?" Aizawa looked to the top hero, the man was telling him a half-truth here after all. Sure, he could buy the man wanting to see who his students really were given his past history but this...This answer didn't seem complete but hey, who was he to question the symbol of peace, he sure as hell had a few secrets that he would rather be kept that way and would respect his colleague's desire for that as well.


	15. Chapter 15: Battle

**Hello my dear readers, here we go into yet another chapter. I do hope you think my little battle between the characters to be fun and fine enough. Now there has been no reviews scince the last update so let's get right into the story!**

****Izuku gleefully tinkered with the boot in front of him, testing the air pressure constantly as he made each small adjustment to make sure everything was just right. This was to be his and Mei's first real graded project after all, when he stepped into the classroom after most of his heroics classes had ended for the day the young man was worried that he would have to stick through some boring speech after the action-packed start to his day but was surprised to find out that no, after the ceremony that the support course jumped right into working on projects which the young man was grateful for at least. Even if he really wanted to refine his cowl today, Mei had insisted they finished up her own personal baby before they worked more on his personal stuff.

Izuku had agreed to said arrangement quite quickly, in the end, knowing this was part of being in a partnership with someone and making inventions with the girl was a fun time in of itself. After tightening the last screw in he looked over at Hatsume before giving her a sharp thumbs up and the machine itself started up, propelling a high amount of air from the boot's sole and lifting it up off the ground, anchored to their table by a thread of Webbing of course.

"Houston, we have lift off! Looks like we have a workable prototype here Mei. Man, this was a lot simpler to make than that mask of mine huh? Only took like, half an hour to finish this up?" Izuku admired their work for a bit before Mei pressed the kill switch, making the light metal boot fall onto the table with a soft clink.

"Well, of course, that will happen! This is already based on one of my old working designs, not creating something from scratch like before, speaking of which, shall we use our remaining time working on the thing or do you want to start something else?" Mei took her goggles off her face for a bit before looking back at the hover boots, they needed a little more...Bronze feeling if it was going to feel like one of her creations in the truest sense. Looking to her friend she smiled seeing him contemplate something before heading back to that wonderful backpack full of ideas of his.

"We could work on it more but honestly that's a long term project I can work on forming the lenses and other stuff during free time later on while you refine the code at home...You are fine with doing that right? I would hate to impose on your free time that much." Picking out a notebook with a yellow face, Izuku brought it right out before coming back over to Hatsumei and placed it on the table.

"Oh my dear Midoriya, don't you realize that this is what I love doing in my free time? I will gladly do the coding bits at home if I get to see what else you have cooked up in that head of yours. Oh, also I saw Katsuki's costume blueprints earlier today when we had a little demonstration of what we would be dealing with. I assume the rocket boots were your idea?" She lightly bumped against her friend who had a dusting of pink on in his cheeks while he nodded slowly, chuckling to himself as he looked to their other project today.

"Yeah that part was me, figured out explosive friend needed a bit more mobility to get around places and it was a waste if he couldn't use all that sweat for anything... Anyways thank you for doing the code, because a part of me wants to work on this, for now, I think we might be able to get a second working prototype today if my math was all right." With that, Mei looked down at the notebook and broke out into a maniacal grin seeing the title of it. Magnets and Wall-Crawling.

"Izuku, I knew I had a good feeling about you the day we met! First the Cowl and now we get to play with magnets? Though yes I will need to check those calculations of yours before we start making a pair of...Gloves for ya to crawl around on the ceiling."

Izuku smiled at the memory as he suited up for whatever All Might had in store for them today. Pulling the gloves over his hands quickly and flexing them a bit to make sure they felt right concealing them, these were their second working prototype after all and it was imperative they do enough field testing in a safe environment like this he was sure that Mei's calculations and craftsmanship would work fine though.

Once the gloves were on, Izuku slowly put himself in the rest of his spandex suit, loving the look of the silver web designs on his feet contrasting with the smoky-white cloth that it connected to, the fabric itself clung to Izuku's body stretching a bit along it, showcasing his truly well-built body unlike the school uniform. Once his arms were in and secure, Izuku did a few cautionary punches and kicks in the locker room to make sure he could move perfectly well smiling when he felt no restriction in his movements, perfect. Once that was secured, Izuku went to his backpack and lifted out a small cloth package he had received from his sensei that Sunday. Placing his hand upon it gently, he felt the hard bit of equipment beneath and smiled to himself, practically feeling Sensei's care and support just through that. He knew the man wasn't that good with metalworking and had been training for a few months just for this.

"Midoriya come on! We can't spend all day waiting for you to get through putting on your costume no matter how cool it might look!" Kirishima's lighthearted jab brought the emerald haired boy out of his little daydream and back to staring at the bundle before him and nodded before undoing the string.

With the rest of his class, Izuku marched out onto ground beta, solidly in the middle of the pack surrounded by his friends, Iida to the left and Uraraka to the right, as he stepped out into the sunlight, the proud spider emblem on his chest and the green glint from his temporary lenses reflecting and shining while the class approached All Might

"Now my young wards! Shall we begin our battle training?" The blond man proudly looked among the crowd of heroes to-be, chuckling a bit seeing Izuku's own costume as he traced it from the head, the inspiration from his favorite comic book was there all right! Drifting down to his arms though, Toshinori spotted a pair of crimson gauntlets, made of the sectional plates running up his outer forearm. So, Fumai passed down those too his student? That was good, Toshinori wondered if the boy even knew the significance of those things.

"Oh Izuku, the nice costume you went for the classic superhero vibe huh? It seems to suit you!" The cheery Uraraka grinned at her friend, her eyes scanning his costume while she did his own before they broke out into mutual blushes realizing how little they left to the imagination. Izuku was grateful his mask concealed the blush entirely as he looked at hers.

"Y-yeah, though I think your costume is also really, really cute. The support company did a splendid job creating it!" Izuku gulped a bit before both teens turned towards All Might while the rest of the class calmed down some patiently before expositing what they would be doing today.

"Now my young saplings! Today as I said before we will be engaging in combat training! We will be splitting you all up into teams of two randomly then drawing lots based on those teams to determine who will be the heroes and who shall be the villains in this instance! Heroes will be trying to infiltrate a building and capture the heroes while the villains shall be protecting a dangerous nuclear device!" Pausing to take a breath, All Might looked at the crowd with a smile on his face as the students started to discuss what they would want to be for teams when Tsuyu spoke up.

"Are we not going to be going through basic training?"

"No! Being here at UA, everyone in the hero course is expected to have a baseline basic training put in before we go into anything to build it up! You all passed the entrance exam, right? That is proof you have the basics down and need to be built up further with experience!" Toshinori gave his class a passionate arm pump to emphasize his point before wiping some sweat off of his head and starting the last bit of his talk

"The heroes will have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. While the villains' job is to let that time run out in the end! In order to end up captured, you will either be immobilized or have yourself bound by this capture tape! Now onto the pairings!"

After the process of drawing lots, Izuku ended up on Team A thankfully with Uraraka by his side. He hadn't paid too much attention to the rest of the teams, however, but was sure he could handle what they had to offer easily enough when working with Uraraka. After a few moments of waiting it was called out they would be the heroes fighting against Team F, which consisted of Kaminari and Kirishima a team that made Izuku smile at his friend who had a fire in his eyes, nodding at Izuku to confirm his own suspicions. Once things had settled All Might gave each team fifteen minutes to converge and talk things out for a plan, prepare for the oncoming battles.

"All right Uraraka, I don't know much about Kaminari but Kirishima I think should be easy enough to deal with if we can play our cards right. My friend is a really honor bound man, charging in head first into the action without any fear to help or in this case, defeat the heroes." Izuku chuckled some thinking about his friend's personality and assertions with being "manly" in every part of his life possible. It was the perfect personality for a hero he supposed.

"Um, sorry Deku but how is that going to help us? It seems like he isn't the kind of person to really back down from any sort of challenge when it gets down to it. That kinda hurts our case if we want to scare him down or something like that."

"Oh, you are right there Uraraka. Good thing we won't be trying to scare him, see you were correct saying he wouldn't back down from any challenge. Not even say...A one on one battle from a fellow hero in training." Izuku smiled again with the plan, he was sure that he could fight Kaminari on a pretty even field using his webbing and training. He was the only real unknown factor to his plan though. All he knew was that the boy had an electricity quirk.

"Oh, so you want...Me to fight Kirishima? But Izuku I can't do that! I have nearly any combat training and well, his quirk seems a lot more suited to a brawl than mine does if we are being honest."

"Nonsense, your ability to make your opponents lose any sense of gravity they have and have em floating helplessly in the air is invaluable. Especially from a guy like Kirishima, I know his style and unless he really took my sensei's advice to heart then he is all about tanking blows so I don't think he can avoid a swift palm strike from you if shot out at just the right time." He chuckled a bit thinking of the redhead floating in the air while trying to adjust himself in any way possible to continue his fight with Uraraka. Nodding with the plan, Izuku spent the rest of their time showing his partner how to do a correct palm jab with both her arms, correcting the form when he was going through with his own arms.

"Remember, for this time you don't need to give a really strong or forceful strike to break through his defense, that won't do any help with his quirk being the way it is. You just need to get in one swift, but solid jab with your palm to activate your quirk and win the fight." As time ran out for them, Izuku gave a nod to his friend who returned it before they stepped right into the dark building. Ready to take on this battle with their simple plan in mind.

Izuku went in first, cautiously approaching the dark room letting his eyes adjust to the low light slowly while he went forward motioning for Uraraka to follow him as close as she could while they ventured through it, the young man knew Kirishima would never try something like an ambush and was like waiting for them to come up in a room, he was going to be the main guard and if they didn't adopt a total defense strategy then Kaminari, the unknown element here was the one that would be approaching them upfront to go for a capture. Running through his mind what little he knew about the boy, the boy preferred to look cool above anything else. Trying to put up the facade of a cool-headed and always ready individual. Well, then he was sure that the villain would attack them upfront in an attempt to look cool. Hearing a light buzzing from the wall next to them, Izuku suddenly pulled Uraraka away before a few streams of electricity danced across the wall next to them, causing the darkroom to light up slightly for a few moments and announcing the young man's presence a few feet away from them.

"Remember the plan Uraraka, I will handle Kaminari and you go on ahead!" He spoke to the girl in an intense little whisper-shout before smiling and running forward to see the blond boy waiting for them, his hands sparking brightly with his electricity and a smirk on his face as he sent his electricity through the ground towards them, the thing running across the building's wires and the iron used in the concrete easily.

"Don't worry Midoriya! I held back to make sure you ain't hurt too much being that you are quirkless and all! Just surrender and this will all be easier for us!" Kaminari smirked at the boy down the hall, whose eyes seemed to go from a friendly grin to a sharp scowl that a nearby camera picked up, broadcasting their voices to an observation room where the rest of class watched the little encounter.

"Oh, he just fucked up! Oh boy, I can't wait to see what will happen now to that sparky asshole!" Bakugou broke out into a laugh looking at the screen, he was glad to see someone insult his friend like that right off the bat. It was an attitude he himself had a hard time breaking, but looking at the rest of the class who was just confused at his outburst. The rest of them would need to break the behavior themselves.

"What is so funny Bakugou? Kaminari is just exercising caution for a classmate's wellbeing by holding back his full force and power. Is that not an admirable thing for someone in the hero course to do?" Rich prick looked to the blond with a confused look in his face, was Bakugou hiding something that the rest of class didn't know? A few people nodded with the prick's words and Bakugou just shook his head a bit as he felt a dull throbbing in his cheek, reaching up to rub it some as he shook his head.

"You all just continue to watch and learn why you don't ever want to make a comment like that ok? Though if anyone wants I will take a few bets on how quick Sparky's ass is gonna be kicked or how hard." He chuckled again before shaking his head and turning back to the screen that All Might be watching intently, with a bit of nervousness clear in the way he acted. Must be the new teacher shivers or some crap like that.

Izuku looked towards Kaminari with a steely gaze, he had planned on gauging things out first with the electricity welder but that went out the window real quick, dashing in towards the hazard in front of him without fear. Jumping at the last moment before aiming his wrist up and shooting a web line out towards Kaminari.

"You know I am a little disappointed, I thought that the entrance exam and yesterday would have proved something" As the thread flew forward, Izuku tugged on the web line and zipped himself towards his foe, hurtling towards Kaminari at breakneck speeds as he adjusted himself in mid-air, bringing his leg up while twisting his hips the "villain"'s head was in range and slammed his hard heel into Kaminari's temple with an echoing thud, the force blowing Kaminari back a bit while Izuku landed, his legs bending with the force and springing himself forward towards Kaminari again.

"I was number one on the exam! You don't have the hold back on little ol me I assure you! I can take anything you dish out and return it tenfold alright?" Izuku spoke in a bit of a growl, throwing out a few jabs towards Kaminari face and chest, a few of which were blocked by the recovered boy of course. Though he just sent out too many to catch all of them of course and Izuku felt solid, rock hard fists land their way onto Kaminari's chest, the other hero in training responded with a sloppy punch, the form itself wasn't bad but it was clear the young man had almost no experience in close combat, deflecting the blow away and stepping in, Izuku slammed his elbow right under his opponent's ribs before backing off for an instance as a head of brown hair rushed past them and the blond reached out with a hand full of electricity trying to stop her, but Izuku pivoted on his foot to get right between them and took the voltage head-on into his chest.

"Don't try going after a second target when your first is still up and running man! That's one of the first rules of close combat!" Izuku grunted some as the painful electricity sparked across his skin, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Just a little bit of pain was to be expected during a fight with a guy like Kaminari, especially now that he seemed to realize what he could do through simple touch and his quirk combined. Shaking his head and releasing a breath to calm himself down, as the blond looked between him and his hand Izuku tried construct his Seikuken slowly and prepare for the fight but he just couldn't calm down! Meaning his defencive technique was near impossible to preform now. His opponent then sprung forward, his hands sparking once more with bright yellow electricity and shot out a jab towards Izuku's head, which moved swiftly out of the way, the sparks sending small shocks down his neck as the young man stepped forward smoothly. Letting his actions flow from one into the other as Izuku fell into a lower stance, as his right foot landed about a foot away from Kaminari, Izuku stepped forward with his other foot quickly while bringing his palms up in a sharp circle, slamming the palms forward into his opponent's stomach at the same down his foot landed with great force the attack landing right onto Kaminari's stomach and pushing him back as the young man let out pained gasps.

Not giving his opponent a moment of rest, Izuku continued forward, his green eyes like steel, and when Kamirari gave his last jab one pumped full of many volts of electricity, Izuku sent out his own fist to match it, his arm spinning in a corkscrew motion so that when their fists would meet, his arm glided along Kaminari's letting a few hundred volts of electricity run through his arm, and flowing throughout his body, causing all his muscles causing the muscles to forcibly seize up and contract tighter than they were before when Izuku followed through and landed a hard punch right to Kaminari's chin, once the blow hit Izuku pushed through with all his leg strength, knocking his foe onto his back with a harsh crash before Izuku shot out a few bolts of web fluid to keep him down on the ground.

"Were you still going easy on the quirkless kid at the end then? Cause it sure felt like it!" He got no answer from the boy whose eyes seemed to roll up into his head when he passed out. With that small insult Izuku turned away from his defeated foe to regain his calm, he shouldn't have let Kaminari's words get to him like that damn it! He knew it would take these kids a while to adjust to the quirkless kid but Kamirari's words, especially the cocky way he said them it just got to him. Shaking off the battle from before and clearing his head Izuku started dashing up the stairs again, twitching a bit as he did so.


	16. Chapter 16:A Manly fight!

**Hello my dear readers, I hope you all are well. Here is an update after a minor, unplanned hiatus and sorry about that. Now lets go right into the reviews and then the actual story, I hope you all like it and think it was worth the wait, also I promise the next chapter will come out faster to make it up to you guys.**

**Cerberus321:Thanks for the vote of confidence I will be sure to keep myself up more.**

**Guest:I am glad you like my story and I hope for this all to be good for you as well my friend.**

The rest of the class was silent in the moments after Izuku's little showcase of what he could do on Kaminari's body, with only Katsuki's light chuckle bringing everyone out of their stupor with a few of the children turning their attention to him with wide eyes.

"Bakugou, did you know Midoriya would just...Go off like that? Why the hell would he do something that seems so out of character for him? He doesn't seem like the kind of dude to just, go off on a man as he did." Flat-face's concerned voice only made the blond laugh harder before shaking his head before looking plainly at everyone, did they really not get it? Hell, he thought Ponytail was supposed to be one of the smart ones with that weird creation quirk of her's.

"Dude, imagine this. You work your entire fucking life towards one goal, breaking your body down and building it back up constantly stronger and stronger, striving towards this light on the horizon. Creating ways to get past all of your flaws and disabilities in order to keep up with everyone else, and then, once you are a step towards achieving this goal. You finally get some sort of validation that everything you have been doing so far is worth it, some asshole walks up and takes a giant steaming shit on whatever you were trying to do. Everything you were trying to build up to and prove just undercut by this one douchebag's assholery, wouldn't you get extremely fucking pissed off at anyone who did that to you?" Stating that Bakugou looked around the room and saw a couple of the quicker folks in the class start to make the connection as they nodded, he wasn't going to say anything else though.

"While not needing the...Graphic description I get what Bakugou is trying to say. Midoriya has essentially spent his life trying to prove that he can become a hero despite being quirkless, and from what he said the task was not something easily accomplished so Kaminari's callous remark about holding back because he was quirkless essentially insulted everything Midoriya has worked towards so far right? I can understand why he would become so offended by the statement now if that was the case." Ponytail's voice was what caused the rest of the class to go ahead and make the connection. Bakugou guessed it was better to learn that early on through some idiot's statement as opposed to during a real fight.

"Either way, I don't think it would be a good idea to piss Midoriya off...That guy was scarily focused on taking Kaminari down there, I would not like to be on the receiving end of those fists of pain." The sentiment seemed to be shared through the class as everyone's attention turned back towards the large monitor in front of them as the second pair of players in the game were about to collide.

Uraraka growled some to herself as she approached the final floor, she had heard the small announcement that Kaminari was defeated Izuku had done his part in the plan to win this. Now it was her turn to clinch this and make it so they could come out on top. The woman saw that spiked head of crimson hair when she climbed up onto the last floor, a proud young man standing there ready for the challenge that the woman might provide him if she wanted to.

"So you finally made it up here Uraraka! Though where is Izuku? I thought that you two would be coming up here together after taking care of Kaminari." The boisterous young man chuckled thinking about how the other boy so proudly strode downwards with his confidence on high.

"We, we decided that going one on one would be more heroic and... Manly like?" The girl's tone was clearly one full of nervousness and anxiety thinking about what she would do here, trying to follow the kind of lines her friend told Kirishima would respond well to before she grinned and fell into a bit of a meek stance, lightly defense-oriented with her palms facing outwards.

"Ah, so Izuku put you up to this then? Well, I won't be one to decline an earnest challenge like that. Though let's keep things cool here ok? First, one to bring the other down three times or stop all movement from their opponent is the loser, they will freely let the other put that tape around them." Kirishima then chuckled a little bit, his laugh nice and hearty when he fell into his own combat stance, fists up to protect his face and ready for any assault the girl might throw his way when he aggressively shuffled his way towards her, arms tense and ready to receive any outward attack from the girl.

"F-fine!" Uraraka gulped a bit from the way that her opponent approached her, that seemed the best she could do while remembering the coaching about Kirishima's fighting style she was given before and dashed forward, keeping low to get away from those dangerous looking fists of his, throwing out a sloppy palm strike towards the exposed midriff of the boy, ready to just make him float away from here and win their little match, getting quite a nasty surprise when the man swiftly sidestepped her blow to the left and gave her a harsh slam into the gut with the hardened fist behind it. The girl let out a gasp of pain feeling the sharp knuckles landing right into her stomach with that harsh little blow making her body clench up a bit before falling right down, grasping her stomach in pain.

"Izuku taught you all about how I fight right? He wouldn't be himself if my friend didn't tell you I like taking all those hits head on! Well, good thing his teacher has some high up friends to teach me a bit otherwise. So come on and get up, you still got two more times to go down before your out!" Coughing a bit as she got up, Uraraka cursed some as she thought of what was going on was not really. The only real plan she had coming in here would probably be mute right? Pushing against the ground to lift herself up Uraraka wiped a bit of spit from her lip before settling back into a stance much like the one she had taken before, though she was a lot more defensive this time around/ Tightening a guard to ready herself at whatever Kirishima was about to throw at her next.

No matter if the guy wasn't going to be just taking any of her attacks straight on like Izuku predicted she should still be able to do something here right? She just needed one hit to get the redhead up and in the air for her to chase after the goal. Just one attack was all she needed, gulping some the girl rushed forward again, thinking about all she needed to do. This guy was stronger than her clearly and a bit faster with more combat experience, there needed to be something she could do to fight!

As she came forward, Kirishima himself let out a boisterous laugh and went forward his fist jetting forward with a harsh right hook aimed right for the girl's face and though she dodged it he brought up a second fist right afterwards to stop Uraraka from getting her dead on with those palms hitting her hard, though not as forcefully as last time letting his opponent remain on her feet and fully willing to throughout a dual attack, heading at him from both sides best she could and forcing Kirishima himself to dash backward slightly to avoid the attacks, the tips on Uraraka's middle fingers scraping right by his chest while he made his escape from her. Uraraka herself staring on with a determination to win this and gaining some form of strategy in her mind, though it would probably hurt like hell when their match was over. Dropping her guard fully, the girl seemingly left herself open for any attack.

"You know I am not going to fall for that right? I might be a straightforward guy but even I can tell you have some sort of trap planned for me there Uraraka." He chuckled and gave a few playful jabs at the girl, who was panting a bit with pain. This and the damn entrance exam had been Uraraka's first real-time getting injured like this and it was clear Uraraka had never been in anything resembling a real fight before they confronted each other, especially from the way she panted from just a few interactions.

"Yes but, this is a one on one match... I don't think you are the kind of person to abandon that pride no matter what right?! Well, for one know that my teammate is charging up the building right now fast as he can!" As she spoke, Uraraka knew this was a shitty gamble, relying on Kirishima's pride as a "man" to trap him in a situation like this but it was all she had. Watching her opponent's eyes widen when what she said sunk in the girl mentally cheered at part of her plan working.

"So, you better put me down these extra two times quickly or my partner will just waltz right over and retrieve the weapon while you are stuck in a conflict with me, what'll it be though? That's all for you to decide!" She then steeled her eyes and stared right into the hardened boy's own to challenge her further before the young man. In a prideful act, Kirishima rushed right forward to quickly end this to move on, his muscles tensing as he went for a left straight. The girl braced her self against the concrete below her as the fist came forward before her own palm came up to catch the stone hard fist within it, the force of the blow and materials colliding sending a great shock of pain down Uraraka's arm and the girl was pretty sure she could feel her arm break slightly but that didn't really matter now did it! With her palm wrapped tightly around Kirishima's fist and finger pads laying right down on the boy's body she activated her quirk. Sending the boy up and into the air uselessly.

"Gotcha. Sorry if that felt underhanded Kirishima, I just needed to touch you with my full hand. Aah god, that hurts...But now that you are in the air like that I guess you can't move." The girl gulped before moving on, her arm throbbing with pain as she went towards the device, Kirishima himself flailing around a bit in the air while he drifted upwards to the ceiling.

As the girl walked towards the goal, she was constantly flinching from the pain in her broken arm but going forward, this was nothing compared to the entrance exam after all. The woman did not notice the young man desperately flailing around trying to recover from his little fight with her and brainstorming what he could do while gravity didn't affect him when his back bumped the ceiling and Kirishima smirked a bit knowing what he would do, bracing a bit against the ceiling his muscles tensed some before he shoved all his strength into pushing against the wall to throw himself forward, hurtling towards the woman who was blissfully unaware of the middle of a classmate heading towards her.

"Hey, Uraraka! I ain't down and out so we can still fight!" As he flew forward, Izuku finally arrived at the top of the building to see this going on, and ever being the hero ran forwards, his legs surging with speed so he could surpass Kirishima mid-air and turn with his forearms raised in a block to get in the way of his fiery-haired friend. Kirishima's fist then collided harshly with the metal bracers on his arms, the sound of the collision echoing even in the observation room, causing the hardened skin on Kirishima's fist to crack a small bit while the bracers showed no dent, not even a small scratch on their surface after the collision. Then, just in time with that little blow Uraraka reached the target weapon and lightly touched it, solidifying the Hero team as the victors here. That little fact was on the back of Izuku's mind however as he looked to his forearms in amazement, the bracers... He needed to thank Sensei thousand times over when he next got in for these things.

"Midoriya, not cool man!" The voice of Kirishima's whine brought Izuku out of his own headspace as he focused on the young man pouting a bit at what happened and sticking out his tongue at Izuku for interfering with his fight with Uraraka, who was currently blushing while they walked towards the observation room

"I and Uraraka were having a really good one on one match there and you had to come in at the end and ruin it. Now that kind of makes our manly fight invalid! Why would you do that to me man? Uraraka had a really, really manly moment in that fight too but now it's soiled" The disappointment clear in the way he spoke which made Izuku laugh a bit in earnest.

"S-sorry, I just kind of saw someone in danger there and my instinct to save kind of kicked in before I could think. You know I can be like that sometimes, what can I do for ya to make up what you lost?" Clasping his hands together, Izuku gave his friend his best walking-bow to keep moving and was grateful seeing his fellow hero in training in deep thought before turning towards Uraraka with a grin on his face.

"Well, what do you think Uraraka? The match he interrupted was yours as well so I think you deserve an equal amount of retribution ya know?" When she was called out, the girl broke out into a small blush before coughing a bit.

"Oh um...Maybe he takes out to eat somewhere and has to pay for it? I think that would be a good place to bond? And it just sounds like a nice thing to do after school ya know?" The girl blushed a bit, a little embarrassed about her ulterior motive of getting a free meal, but the boys didn't need to know that.

"Sounds perfect, we can go to this burger place near Goda's quirk gym. It easily has the second best burger I have ever had there."

"Second best? Then who has the best burger you have ever had? That sounds like it would be a better place to get this done if we ever are going to." Uraraka looked between the boys as they locked eyes and nodded, feeling like she was missing out on some key detail here before they both spoke out in unison.

"Bakugou's dad, best burger ever." The duo then broke out into a couple of chuckles before Izuku sighed a bit and nodded at the request, he could go out easily with the allowance he got every month. Just take out the fee to attend Ryozanpaku and he really didn't spend it on anything else.

"Yeah, I can take you but...Mind if it is next Saturday or something? The entire week I have to attend the support course part-time and weekends are usually all reserved for training but I am sure I can convince Sensei to let me go for an afternoon at least." Izuku sighed thinking of what that would entail, knowing he would have to double his weights next time he was training in order to make up for the lost time, that or they would get into spear training and his sides were already sore from the jabs he was going to feel from that.

"Of course that's fine, I have my own training with Tenkai to do. I am sure once he hears I am hanging out with Fumai's disciple again he will want to meet with him for a free afternoon and talk as friends." He chuckled thinking about his own teacher's way of doing things, glad that they were introduced by Izuku's own sensei. As they walked, the trio passed the body of the still limp and unconscious Kaminari, his body stuck hard to the floor by Izuku's own webbing.

"Uh...What are we going to do with him then? Just leave Kaminari on the ground like that or are we going to take him to the infirmary or observation room?"

"Ah, the webbing doesn't dissolve for an hour at least and if you don't have something to cut it or burn it then that stuff isn't coming off unless you can produce more force than a speeding car." Izuku's plain and blunt explanation as he walked passed the body was good enough for the other two as they shrugged and walked off, leaving the body of one hero-to-be sprawled out on the floor for the medical bots to pick up whenever they came.

While the rest of the kids rounded up within the observation room, Izuku went right to analyzing and looking at the quirks that would come from today, bringing out one of his many notebooks this one specifically labeled Classmates-Quirk Ideas and Support? The strange little habit attracted the attention of a few of Izuku's classmates.

"Hey Midoriya, what's with the notebook? The image of you just taking notes kinda ruins that badass image you just established with the way you took down Kaminari like that, makes you just look like a giant nerd ya know?" Sero chuckled some to himself, glad that Midoriya wasn't the super intense guy he seemed to be after the fight, sure they had yesterday to get to know each other but he still pulled out some crazy stuff then for a quirkless kid.

"Oh, um sorry? I was taking ideas down to help with the support course, noting everyone's fighting styles and quirk ideas to make items made specifically to enhance that... Am I not allowed to do that while it happens? I don't want the ideas to get lost in my kinda wandering mind." The young man blushed a bit under the scrutiny before turning away while turning to Kirishima's page and updating when he knew about him and how he was now learning under a Boxer on the level of his own Sensei.

"Making stuff specifically for us? Dude that sounds awesome! I will be sure to show off for ya so you know how to exactly help me improve this kinda lame quirk l have." The dark-haired young man nodded a bit but was surprised at the way Izuku whipped around, shaking his head at him for even considering that idea.

"N-no you can't do that. Please, this sort of note taking only works when the people are not aware of what is going on. If our classmates know I am working on stuff to help them or just concepts for my own projects based on their movesets then they will show off and not act like they truly would in battle. If I can't help what they would be like normally the stuff other than basic quirk enhancements would be rendered useless. So please, please don't tell anyone else about what I am doing." Izuku clasped his hands together a bit then, giving his colleague a small beg here before Sero just shook his head and looked around, it seemed like most of the class had stopped paying attention to them a little while ago.

"Alright alright dude, you don't have to really beg for that sort of thing. I can kinda get what you are saying there, so don't worry the secret is safe with me. Now, I think I am up next so I gotta get through those warm-up exercises you gave us yesterday so please excuse me." As the flat-faced boy walked off, he shook his head a bit at how Izuku went back to writing notes and speculating on what he could do here.

Hatsume Mei stared at the little sphere in front of her, looking at it from all angles as she put her hand on her chin trying to figure out what she wanted to do with this now that it was at this stage. The latest project that Power Loader had given the class was to "make a portable weapon" The idea itself was open-ended enough that Mei and her partner could work on it well enough and get something out within the day thankfully but still. She was stuck on the idea of what they could do, the pinkette knew that she wanted it to be a thrown weapon of some kind, Izuku in his suit wouldn't really have that much room for a bulky gun or much the ability to carefully aim with it. But the girl assumed he could more easily throw something the size and weight of a baseball with decent accuracy to have it be useful in the field tomorrow in his hero fundamentals class thankfully.

"I just need the pain delivery method and a way for it to stick to the target...What to do what to do. Something small enough to fit in this little ball of mine but still damaging enough to be worth using it." Looking back to their shared workstation, Mei's eyes caught the magnets she had been messing around with yesterday to create the wall crawlers as well as the silver capsule of web fluid on the desk.

"Those could work for how he will carry it on the suit and stick to a villain's body when needed but then we have the issue of having such a thing on someone's body, a straight up sticky grenade seems a bit dangerous for this class, and I doubt Izuku would use it much if it was lethal or at least seriously injuring." Hatsume rambled her thoughts into the air for a bit before her phone buzzed with Izuku's text tone and the girl decided to pick it up, gaining a wicked smile at the one word there. _Electricity_.


	17. Chapter 17:A little downtime

**Here we go my dear readers, the next chapter in my little story here. There have been no new reviews scince the last time I updated so nothing to respond to there. Though as always I appriciate any feedback you all can give me on how to improve things or any questions you might have about the story itself that are not straight up spoilers. Anyways on to the story!**

Izuku entered the support classroom with a sigh, heading over to the typical work desk and saw his partner trying to figure out how to create their needed weapon for the grade this week, stretching his tired muscles with a yawn the young man sat next to her, trying to see what she was doing as well, noting the segmented parts of the ball itself.

"Hey Izuku, I was just trying to finish up the idea for the weapon we had something thrown and using electricity right? Well, I was thinking that a taser bomb would work pretty well huh? Like it needs to be thrown and activated and then sends an electrical current through the target equivalent to standard taser to take someone out if needed." The girl didn't even bother looking up from her work, getting deep into her inventing trance, merely jerking her head back to her own notebook out on their work desk for Izuku to look at all the changes she had been making over the past hour or so without him here.

Looking over the plans, Izuku nodded along seeing whatever she wanted. Having a delay to it from when a central button is placed to when the electricity would be sent out, the material of the sphere itself and the fact that it could be stuck to his belt with some magnets like his extra web-fluid would be but... There were a few things missing here that Izuku felt he could improve on. Getting out a pencil the young man started to scratch the images of what he wanted down onto the notebook, hunching down as he tried to get really detailed with it all, instead of this being a single target weapon Izuku proposed that they try to make it shock anyone within a...10 foot radius seemed reasonable enough for their purposes, noting the materials needing small pronged copper wires in order to deliver the desired effect the young man turned the page and started writing down all the needed details about their little weapon that needed to be down, from the central power core being able to deliver the electricity to how far coiled each copper wire would need to be in order to get the maximum amount of wires out with the minimal surface area used. Once that aspect was finished, it was the detail of making the bomb stick to the desired target when thrown.

"Hey Mei, do you think we could fit a small nozzle into this design anywhere? I have an idea for a secondary adhesion method to the villains we want to take out with this thing though I am not sure if we could work it in." Looking up from her work, the young woman simply wandered herself over to the desk, overlooking the work Izuku had been doing and nodding along with the chaotic mess of words and diagrams, her eyes following the natural flow of logic until the endpoints, needing the projectile to stick and for it to burst like desired without anything too devastating or complicated here.

"Hmm...We should be able to fit one in on the third quadrant, though what do you want there Izuku? It's not like we can have an air propulsion thing from there ya know? This design is already compact and dense as hell as it is to be working well enough as a limited ranged option"

Chuckling at the girl's confusion, Izuku just grabbed one of the spare web fluid canisters's from his bag, tossing it to her while starting adding his wanted nozzle in the design, looking back and forth between the object in her hand and her friend Mei's eyes widened before her face broke out into a wicked grin.

"Of course! You already have one of the best adhesives we can manage all figured out and deployable at will... We can make the nozzle send out the fluid from it when it is in a high impact collision, like you throwing a fastball right into a villain's face!" Laughing like a madwoman, Mei dashed off to get the needed materials and chemicals to make a new batch of web fluid and integrate it into her newest baby the proud inventor diving right into it with a bit of welding and metal cutting as Izuku delved deeper into the mechanics of their little burst.

"And if we use a little bit of chemistry with this we can make the bomb itself propel with a few simple ingredients! Just a little sodium, combined with some water and we should get a great small explosion! Not enough to burn or harm seriously, but enough to send these prongs out fast and far! We need the metal to be sealed and surrounded but water, but when the button is pressed on our grenade, it pierces through the seal for that little delayed explosion!" The young man laughed some to himself, imitating the girl's own laugh of a mad scientist as he got up and went towards the chemistry and explosives part of the workshop to gather up his Sodium, a sealant, and some water before he went into the appropriate section of the lab and started to test his little sealant idea. Coating the sodium with a thin, waterproof seal all around it, before grasping his sodium with safety pliers and dropped it into the needed water and stepped away, watching as the thing started the reaction to explode and shook his head some as it exploded out, luckily the plastic container didn't seem to break or crack despite the energy release.

Sighing at the failure of the sealant, Izuku went back to the notebook and noted that he needed a thicker seal, but the amount of sodium was good it seemed before cracking his knuckles and started the rigorous process of fine-tuning this thing. While he worked at that, his own partner was doing her thing with mastering the voltage output and assembling their little bomb so that it would be useable enough in a real combat situation and non lethal, getting the nozzle and the right amount of fluid in a small container to fit in their compact size was difficult alright but it was nothing she couldn't accomplish! With a fire in her eyes and tools in hand, the girl pressed onward, shaving and refining their little project best she could.

After hours of testing seal thickness to get that perfect amount that could be pierced easily, but still contain the sodium well enough to be safe on his side when he was doing very violent movements like his acrobatic kicks and jumps, the young man grinned to himself and bought the needed findings back to the workstation as Hatsumei was putting the finishing touches on the structure of their newest gadget.

"Is that it? The thing that will become our most spectacular invention yet?" Izuku was really impressed at the girl's work this time around, looking at it from all angles, the sleek silver look and everything just compacted into the smallest space possible was a pure wonder to see, sure he could tell the places that needed to be welded and cut a few times in trial and error but that was all a part of the developing process.

"Yes! This is my newest baby! The Electro-Grenade! Made for use by one Spider Themed Hero in training in order to quickly detain a multitude of foes non lethally with a wide area of taser bands! Can only really be used once per grenade but other than that it is perfect!" The girl said this proudly before she looked to Izuku again, who had nodded and gone to the table to gather up his metal and water, the liquid was in a squishy, thin plastic ball that would just barely surround the sodium when needed.

"All we need is to add in this safely and test a bit and Mei I believe we can turn this in and start using it in field tests! You do have all the details and measurements of this current shell and electricity deliverance worked out right? I don't want to risk starting all over again when we are so close.

"Oh, right almost forgot to do that in the excitement of producing a new baby my dear partner. Give me a moment..." The scatterbrain then dashed off to her notebook and quickly scribbled down the needed information in handwriting only those with highly trained eyes could decipher, luckily her partner in production and teacher had said trained eyes in their heads. Once the chicken scratch was down on the page, she came back to her friend and gave him a nod to insert the explosive bits into the grenade and thankfully it went smoothly with both the waterball and sodium insertions.

"Now...Time to test its effectiveness right?" Izuku gulped seeing his partner nod and lined up a few targets in the right area, tossing his ball up and down in the air a few times to be assured nothing went off prematurely and when nothing happened he took aim, winding himself up for a fastball pitch the young man let himself focus in on just his target. He had done similar exercises back at the Dojo, after all, using pitching as an alternate way to develop his arm muscles and use them in different ways for developing so he just needed to think of that right?

Throwing back his arm, Izuku pressed the switch with his thumb before sending the metal ball off with as much force and speed as he could, aiming right for the dummy's chest and landing on his abbs Izuku watched with pride as the ball stuck right to the dummy with the web fluid and a few moments afterward exploded in a bunch of wires that sent the needed tasting effect in all the surrounding dummies. The accuracy he needed to improve and...Maybe a few of the wires could be removed as it looked like multiple wires ended up in the same body which would be dangerous but other than that it was a success!

"Alright then! Time to turn this in for that A and continue our tests for a while to make sure we are damn consistent, then it's time for field testing with you tomorrow!" The excited voice of Hatsumei called through the air as she rushed back to their work station to gather everything needed to turn it in while Izuku shook his head and cleaned up their mess from the test. Mentally preparing himself for the next wave of them to fine tune this little weapon of theirs.

After presenting the thing and receiving their grade for the week, Izuku yawned a bit, the day, as usual, taking its tiring toll on him, but whatever. This was nothing too bad thankfully with Mei around to help with the support side of things. Picking up his bag and the magnetic gloves to work on them a bit from home, the young man went right out to catch his train back home but stopped midway, Sensei's place was actually a lot closer and mom trusted him to stay over there for sure. Letting out a bit of a yawn for his troubles, the young man caught one young woman's long brown hair in his eye and dashed forward to catch up with the girl.

"Hey, Bulu, what are you doing here so late? Didn't the general studies course end like three hours ago or something like that? I thought that you would just head right home after that finished." The girl turned around to face her friend, smiling when she saw him for the first time in a few days before processing his question and sighing a bit.

"Izuku, I am on the gymnastics team you know... We have practice after school and despite what you may think, it takes a long time for us to get properly informed and good enough to work together when needed. Did you forget that with your new life in the hero course?" With her plain explanation, Izuku blushed a bit before chuckling and looking away from her for a few moments in embarrassment.

"W-well sorry, the hero and support courses don't provide options to join clubs like your stuff does, probably because we spend so much time devoted to it already we don't exactly have time for that kind of thing... Anyways, I was actually thinking of staying at Ryozanpaku for the night, maybe a few nights a week if you think Sensei will be alright with that. Your home is a lot closer to the school than mine is after all." The young man scratched the back of his head with a chuckle as he started walking with the girl before the young woman produced a bright blue cell phone from her pocket and pressed her speed dial.

"Dad? Yes, yes he has asked the question already. Plan... 2 I think, he only wants to stay a few nights a week apparently, probably because he can't have his little worktable and lab at our place. Dad, you know everyone in the Dojo is much too volatile to keep those sensitive chemicals and electronics around, heck it seems like we cause an earthquake every day with the way you guys train sometimes. Yes, yes I love you too dad we should be home in around fifteen minutes if we catch the train. See you at home." Izuku watched as his best friend had the conversation, letting out a sigh as he realized what the plans were about. He was afraid to ask but it seemed like his own expression betrayed him when the girl started to giggle furiously, hiding a bit of it behind a hand.

"Izuku, did you really think Dad was going to let you go for everything except the weekend? This way, he will get to train you late into the night and even in the morning before school when you do stay over. He has like twenty different training regimes planned out for you and what to do depending on what days you want to stay." The girl then sighed before shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wow...Sensei really does care a lot about me if he is willing to go that far huh? I only hope that I can live up to his expectations of me. They seem to be quite big from what has occurred so far." The bush haired boy trailed off a bit at the end of his sentence, the thought of One for All weighing upon his mind once more. They had about a month before the sports festival, and Izuku could only hope that he was ready for when that happened, the idea of competition reminded Izuku of this afternoon.

"Oh right! Hey Bulu, remind me to thank Sensei for the arm bracers when we get to the Dojo. Those things were really helpful in today's battle trial at the end...I wish I was able to test them more though as right now I only know they can take a hit from Kirishima without getting a scratch of paint off them." He smiled at the girl whose eyes widened for a moment in realization before shaking her head a bit.

"Of course, any gift from Dad is bound to be useful to you Izuku. You are his beloved disciple after all, that practically makes you family in everything but blood to us Gens, it's something that my dad got from his own teacher when growing up."

"Sensei's...Teacher? Oh yeah, I think he mentioned that before, he was taught by your grandfather right? That must have been awkward when he started dating Hane huh? I can't imagine what the sparring sessions were like the day after their first date!" The young man broke out into a small fit of stupid chuckles when he thought about his teacher getting his ass handed to him by his own teacher. Shaking his head a bit to clear his mind the boy looked to his own friend as they arrived at the bus stop and got right on the train home.

"Oh, actually it was! If I remember right in order to get Mom's hand in marriage Dad had to beat Grampa in a no holds barred match! That included quirks you know and well Dad was at quite a disadvantage there but he won out in the end. The way mom always describes it kinda makes me sick to hear, as she gets all lovey-dovey about it, talking about how he fought for her so valiantly yadda yadda. Even describing my dad's chest and abs as their clothes were torn from the match!" The girl then made a gagging motion while pointing into her throat a bit before shaking her head in pure disgust at the image of it all.

"I mean, its fine that I hear about how they met and got married right? Every kid wants to know how their mom met their dad but I don't want to imagine Dad's body in the way Mom described it." Izuku then raised his finger to comment before the woman held up her own, expecting him to just in right here.

"Yes I know I see what he looks like every day, but that is me seeing him as my dad, not as a young man around our age from the perspective of a young woman in love with the man of her dreams. That is just gross no matter what you say Izuku, now if you have anything else to put in continue.

"Oh...Alright, I was just going to say our stop is coming up. Also, I mean would you rather Hane describe your grandpa in a way similar to that? I imagine that would cause more mental scarring than your dad.

"Please, don't put the image in my head, you dork. Now, let's get home so Dad can start your training for the night, he sounded excited that he was finally going to be able to integrate new stuff into your workout ya know."

Izuku was currently very much regretting his decision to stay at his Sensei's for the night, his arms and back very visibly straining themselves and trying to keep himself upright as per his teacher's instructions. His hands had a death grip on the web lines that were currently the only things suspending him above a bed of hot coals, the two trees next to him were stable enough thankfully that he had no fear of those failing but still, his webbing was reaching its time limit and the young man did not want to be hanging here when it started to dissolve underneath him. Straining a bit to lift his head up to look at his teacher, who currently was enjoying a nice spot of tea, warmed using the very coals he was using for training.

"S-sensei, the webs are going to start dissolving soon. Can...Can I at least let go for long enough to spin another two threads? Please?" There was a tiny bit of desperation in Izuku's voice, desperation that was only exasperated by the way his teacher chuckled a bit in response to his question.

"Izuku, what were my instructions? They were to keep yourself suspended in the air, feet straight up above your head for three hours if I am correct." Taking a sip of his tea to relax a bit more he saw the fear in his student's eyes and just nodded confirming what the young man was afraid of before Izuku turned his head down again. He needed to renew his webs soon without falling down or releasing his position for more than a moment, pumping his arms a bit Izuku sighed before he decided to try out something as he used the web to bounce up in the air for a moment, aiming his weapons in their appropriate directions for the moment before he tried to fire off the additional web lines, only to fall hard onto the hot coals below him, their head searing his skin for a moment as he cried out in pure pain, his eyes widening from the feeling before he let himself recover from the shock and jumped right back up and went into his suspended position again, this time around positioning his hands so that he could spin new threads without trying to pull a stunt like that again. The coals themselves had left plenty of burn marks on his back, the places that the skin would be tender for a while clear but he still hung himself up like that.

Hearing a low slurp of tea, Izuku cursed a bit under his breath as he once again remembered who exactly was watching him and what the punishment would be for failing an exercise. Still, he closed his eyes and flinched away hearing the words come out of his mouth.

"Alright, good shot Izuku but you need to start from the beginning. Three more hours of holding that position and you will get to rest for a bit before we go into our active training for today, I think you will like it." Izuku's pained cry of sore muscles rang out through the Ryozanpaku Compound.


	18. Chapter 18:An Eventful Morning

**Hello once again my dear readers, here we have another little chapter for mainly comedy and a break before we dive into the elections and USJ Arc which is gonna be fun. Again please tell me if the pace is alright for you guys and ontothe reviews.**

**Masterblade47:Can you specify specifically where I made that mistake? I am sorry for mixing up the names but they are so similar ya know?**

Kasai woke up from his nice bed with a yawn, looking to his beautiful wife beside him with a smile. The girl's dark hair splayed out against her pillow, the angelic image in front of him made Kasai smile brightly before he stood up with a yawn, the light of dawn streaming through his window reminding the teacher what he had to do today while he walked out into the courtyard of the compound. Early morning birds chirping and a few crickets still coming out with their song. After a few more moments of this tranquility, letting the whole world seem like a peaceful place for once, the teacher suddenly pressed a small switch on a wall near him and heard the sweet sounds of horns coming from his disciple's bedroom and the boy being launched out of his sleeping position and into the wall with a loud thud that echoed throughout the Dojo. That was when he saw Izuku's groggy head poke out of the window and stare down at his teacher, a little bit of loathing in his eyes.

"Come on my boy, we need to get in our morning training today. Get dressed and we should have breakfast ready by then. We need to get your body nice and trained for your day of learning heroics from the best of the best!" The brown-haired man then let out a jovial laugh before heading inside to start cooking up what they would need. Finding his daughter in the kitchen, already making a good breakfast with one of her own recipes, the smell of the eggs frying up with herbs and bits of bacon within it nearly made the father drool from want before he went about preparing what they would have for a drink, going into the fridge he pulled out the milk, some yogurt, and a couple strawberries to throw into their blender with a few bananas in. Mixing the thing up into a finely made smoothy to get their ball rolling today

"So Bulu, are you looking forward to your school day today? You have had a couple days to settle into the new routine and I hope it isn't all too intense on my baby girl."

"Oh well, I kinda am? Snipe said that we were going to have a small quiz today, just so that he knows where we all need to improve on which is going to such. But the Gymnastics team here is looking great so far Dad! Yesterday's practice was just amazing to go through compared to what we were like back in middle school!" The girl's eyes gleamed a little bit talking about that, making her father chuckle some himself as the smoothie took its proper form in his blender before he started pouring things out just as Izuku walked down into the kitchen with his pajamas still on...Well more like the clothes he happened to pass out in last night during their technique training.

"Good morning my precious little student, did you sleep well last night? I made sure that your muscles would be well and ready for their training today if you were worried about that. A simple medicinal rub is all that was needed." Kasai poured out the drinks and set the table while Bulu finished cooking up their special eggs while the bush haired boy just let out a groan.

"Fine, I guess I just...I am sorry I wasn't able to do that crane's neck blow you wanted me to learn. It seemed really useful for fighting in a crowd as well... Are we going to work on it at all before I and Bulu have to catch our train?" Izuku's tired eyes gave the two Gens a sizing up, in clear awe of how functional they were first thing in the morning before he started to drink from his smoothie glass.

"Oh no, that is reserved for the afternoon. Anyways you still were able to get quite a few of the techniques I was teaching you to deal with a crowd. Just having one sore spot shouldn't be too hard to fix. Besides, you are the kind of student who learns things better when actually doing them, so practicing against a dummy wasn't the best idea I admit. I am sure you will get the concept later on my boy." He smiled at his student and took a long, and deep sip of his own smoothie, reveling in the drink as it passed through his throat smoothly.

"Oh? Then what are we learning this morning Sensei? I hope it isn't anything that will make me too sore to attend school properly, I don't exactly have all day to recover like Bulu does with that sort of thing."

"Hey! We have gym class so us in the general studies have to do quite a bit of exercise as well. And I have my gymnastics after school that can be really intense when it comes down to it." The girl's annoyed tone made her friend sigh a bit and look her in the eyes.

"You and I both know that regular gym is nothing more than a slight warm-up for you and me and while I admit your routines can be quite physically and mentally demanding it is nothing compared to what we in the hero course go through and you would have had a whole school day to recover your muscles!" Before the girl could speak up and start up an argument once more, Kasai spoke up while he ate his eggs, the yolk oozing out full of the goodies as he pierced the over easy eggs.

"Ok guys calm down, Izuku don't worry we are only going over some light warm-up exercises and a morning run before you go to school. Just enough to get your body it's needed toning and warmed up for whatever Toshi has in store for you today alright?" Quickly blowing through the rest of his food, Kasai got himself up and cleaned his plate before heading off to prepare the needed training machine for today.

Izuku let out a shrill cry of pain as his body was shocked once more, the metal chain on is ankle transferring a very painful amount of electricity through his body before his arms were forced back to a wooden wall behind him by the elastic bands on his hands. He let out a few muffled curses while he bent down to pick up a softball once again. Turning to his teacher with betrayed eyes.

"Sensei I thought...I thought you said we were doing a light warm-up exercises! What part of this is light? Also, what is the big point of me throwing the ball like this only to get shocked?!" Izuku could smell his singed hair from here and grunted a bit, looking to the teacher for guidance who just gave his student a light smirk.

"But this is light Izuku, I only want you to hit the bullseye one hundred times in a row. If this was really hard training I would have expected you to do ten thousand times in a row to really refine that aim of yours and as to why... You told me last night about that new weapon of yours, right? This is to refine your accuracy throwing objects and really in general so keep throwing the balls. Keep hitting the bullseye and you won't get shocked. When you miss though, that's when the wonderful machine you are chained to will shock you to keep you alert and make you not want to miss again of course! Though each time you do hit the bull's eye the energy in the battery builds up and so when you fail the shock is even greater."

"And the rubber bands on my arms? What are they for?" Izuku could see the logic behind most of what he was saying and was honestly appreciating the addition to his aiming but still, those seemed like a bit much!

"Of course that is to provide resistance for your arms to right against Izuku. They make the training all the more useful and fruitful. Trust me, when you are a master training your own student I promise you will want to make something similar for your boy." The father than let out a sigh of happiness and nostalgia, looking to the clouds as he explained that and looked to the sky, a sight that sort of disturbed his student.

"Stop looking so wistful about my pain sensei! Gah!" Izuku let out another cry of pain as the thing slightly shocked him for remaining complacent for too long, and got to throw the ball over and over again. Repeating the process while his teacher recovered himself.

"Oh sorry about that Izuku, you see I was just thinking of my own teacher, to be honest...He put me through machines just like that, and I was hoping that he would be proud of what I made for you my dear disciple! Actually, we still have a few of my old training machines in the storage shed we could break out soon... I think you are ready for them this weekend." The man was honestly excited about how this was happening. The cries of his disciple whenever the machine shocked him were like music to the master's ears apparently.

Izuku did manage to eventually get those hundred bullseyes in a row, but was left a shocked, sweaty mess, in the end, laying on the metal plate that had been his platform for training for a few moments before dragging himself up and he dragged himself into his room and got his stuff ready, strapping on the web shooters and putting his uniform in his backpack. The young man doubting he would have time to change after the morning run and came down to see his master holding up the weights with a smile on his face.

"Alright then Izuku, we will need to start this fast if you want to get to school on time so strap them on and we will start the run!" Izuku just nodded at his teacher's statement before grabbing the band of weights, gasping as he felt how heavy it was but strapped it onto his arm with no comment until all four sets were on his limbs.

"Sensei...How much do these weigh again? They feel so heavy on my arms you know?" The boy then started to swing his limbs a bit while his teacher was tying a rope around his waist...A rope that was attached to a large tire behind Izuku. Looking up with a hum Sensei chuckled before sitting down on the tire, a large item in his hands.

"They weigh around ninety kilograms? It's around half your weight I believe now, we will be running to your school! Get going or you are arriving late!" Izuku bearly had time to balk before he started to run off, the weights on his arms and teacher being dragged behind him making it difficult but he was able to do it slowly, step by step and the young man thought he was going to be late for sure before he felt a sharp crack and pain on his back.

"Go faster! Faster! A sloth would laugh at how slow you are running!" The sound of his teacher's commanding voice and the sharp pain on his back from the whip were certainly enough encouragement for Izuku to start running faster, dragging everything behind him as fast as he could through the suburbs and onto the main streets of Mufustafu his teacher whipping his back the entire time and mushing him forward, much to the young man's chagrin. Though this did make him go faster than ever with those weights on going past a few of the subway stations he would have ridden on the way to his school. Hearing a couple familiar cries of outrage he turned to see Bakugou running up behind him with a cry of rage.

"Deku! Did you think your punk ass could start these runs ahead of me this time around! Don't fucking bet on it!" Bakugou kept up with the running boy, clearly, he was holding back somewhat so that they would have a fair race considering the handicaps that Deku was putting on himself.

"Oh hello, Bakugou! How has your training been lately? You haven't been to the Dojo for a spar in months! We would love to see you back there sometime soon! Faster boy! We need to get you to school on time!" With a couple more harsh whips Izuku started to run even harder, panting and sweating the entire time while his friend was dashing behind him keeping up with them with a laugh.

"You know that I can't come to your place all the time old man! Also whenever I stay for training you put me through the same insane shit you put Deku through and I am going nowhere near that if I don't have to! Though I should come for a fight with Bulu or Izuku without quirks now and then." The blond laughed a bit more as this went on, enjoying the dash they were having as he came along he missed that during the summer. This pure competition between him and his friend while they kept on with the dash. The new impairments were something that hampered his enjoyment a bit but it was fine, he could hold himself back and get weights himself some time.

"I guess not everyone is up for our style of training but still Hane misses seeing our daughter's friends alongside her in our home...Well more than ol bush head here you know?" He chuckled a bit more, glad to have this little discussion with Bulu's friend.

"Ah, Bakugou and Midoriya! Up for a bit of morning training, I see! I shall join you all in this, my friends!" Iida's proud booming voice brought the attention of all the men currently racing along the road as the blue-haired young man ran up beside them, his running form prim and perfect as always.

"Oh? Are you a classmate of my dear disciple young man? It is nice to meet you, I am Kasai Gen, father, author and teacher of this snail! It is very nice to meet you, young man." Izuku let out a small yelp as the whipping became harder while he ran and everyone engaged in a conversation except for him, seeing the gates of the school up ahead Izuku let out a sigh of relief, this would end soon enough and he would be taking classes away from his crazy master, at least for a moment.

"Yes, I am! I am a proud member of UA's hero course sir! And I must say, Midoriya is one of the most exemplary heroes in our class that I have seen so far, you must be an excellent trainer in order to input those values into my friend. I myself aspire to reach him in terms of work ethic and determination to be better than my current self! I am blessed with a quirk that allows me to boost my speed for a short amount of time yet your student has nearly caught up with me using my highest gear!"

"Well my boy, you are welcome to come to our Dojo at any time and join in a training session if you have the pocket change that is! Though...I don't think it would be best if you learned martial arts from myself sadly, and the dojo doesn't have anyone in at the moment to help with that." Looking back for a moment, Izuku saw his teacher looking up and down Iida's body assessing it like a judge would a show dog. Nodding his head looking at the large, heavily muscled thighs and legs of his classmate and muttering something to himself.

"But why? Izuku's proficiency in martial arts and training seems like a valuable asset for any up and coming hero to have! Especially one with a physical quirk like my own that requires getting in close to do my best work" Iida was confused at what the older man was saying, it was clear on his face he was thinking of the way he fought Denki yesterday and how efficient it was in taking down the boy who wielded electricity.

"It's your build son, see you have one built for heavy leg strength and that's not a bad thing mind you. It's just I have been building Izuku's body here for years in order to best use my own style which is a bit of a mix of everything I have learned over the years rolled into my own personal martial arts. You have the build of someone perfect for a kicking art like Tae Kwon Do, an art I am sadly not too proficient in. I have a friend who is quite good at it actually, though she is sadly not within Ryozanpaku at the moment she is traveling abroad with her husband on some sort of business venture... Anyways when she next gets in I will be sure to send a message with Izuku so you can come and learn from her. Until then I can get you some letters and such teaching you the basics of the art if you so wish" The master was still contemplating this seriously, placing his hand under his chin and sticking the tongue out in thought as the four men approached the gates of the school.

"Oh thank you, sir! I will be sure to learn the most I can from this person whenever I can! Though do you mind if I come in now and then for some training? My house has some of the most up to date work out equipment but I have realized that my methodology may not be the best. So if you do not mind I would love to join in a physical training session if I could, maybe on a leg day?"

"Of course you can join in then! Heck, we can even provide you a few weights of ours when needed! Then this little race of ours will be a bit more even, Bakugou you should join in on it! I don't have any martial arts to suggest to you sadly but we can at least refine your physical conditioning"

"Uugh... I guess I can't fucking get out of this now can I? Sure I will join in on a workout or two with you two damn nerds, just so I won't be falling behind Deku alright? Also, I don't need no damn martial art, those complex ideas and moves only make my mind run slower in a fight." Izuku nodded at that idea, knowing how the last time he tried to give the boy a few pointers it just kind of made Bakugou's pure talent with combat a bit muddled. So both had decided that he should stay purely a fighter based on his own instinct and senses. Finally, Izuku arrived at the gate a few moments ahead of his friends and nearly collapsed onto the ground in front of him with a groan.

"T-tired... My muscles are aching so early in the morning." Kasai, with a simple hum, went about taking off the boy's weights and letting Iida pick the collapsed mess of a friend off to their classroom, the boy letting out a groaning thank you as his body recovered slowly.

"Midoriya, will you be fine to do our heroics today? I would hate to see you wiped out because of your own training this early in the morning." Izuku just nodded his head, not wanting to think too much about what was going on today when he spied some pink hair dashing towards them, a silver ball in her hands.

"Oh hey Izuku, did Bulu's dad wipe you out so much last night you can't even get to class on your own? Man, that must have been training more intense than what she told me on the subway! Anyways I spent last night refining our new little baby and it should be fine to go out into the field for testing today." Slipping the ball into her friend's backpack, the girl gave the boys a nice wave before dashing off to the support classroom, eager to start another day of her favorite thing.

"That girl is...Curious to say the least, though she seems nice enough. Anyways I do hope you are right about being ready for today. With those words, Iida got into the classroom that was abuzz with activity, ignoring the chatters of his classmates he delivered Izuku to his seat before heading off to his own.

"Um...Is he alright? Midoriya looks a bit...Deflated right now." Mina's concerned voice cut through the rest as she looked to the boy who seemed to cool and so strong yesterday just lay out like he had lost a fight with a truck.

"The nerd is fine, he is just tired from training in the morning. Knowing him the shitstain will be fine at the end of homeroom. Might get chewed out by Aizawa-sensei but that's it." Bakugou's rough tone as he sat down calmed most people down just fine as they settled down and into their seats when the bell rung. Signaling the start of yet another day for the young men and women of UA.


	19. Chapter 19:Friendly Interactions

**Hello my loyal readers, sorry for the longer absense this time around. I had a bit of writer's block trying to do this chapter considering I hadn't planned for it at all as I messed up the MHA Timeline in my mind. On a nother note, I cant belive that this story has passed 200 followers! I know it probably isn't much considering how many followers the larger and more well known fanfics are but I am still amazed that 200 people are interested in seeing my story. Over 200 people enjoy my work and want to see more of it and well, I am greatful for every single one of them. Anyways here we go, for my loyal readers. Its a little bit of a longer chapter because of that, anyways I appriciate any feedback you all can give me, especially reveiws and possible PMS with your comments. Now onto responding to the reviews.**

**Xzan:Thank you for catching that, something must have been lost in translation between my posting of the chapter as the numbers were supposed to be 120 Izuku and 119 Bakugou, its fixed now though**

**Captain Dudebro:Thanks  
**

Izuku groaned a little bit as he sat down into his chair, his muscles still aching and making him hate himself for staying at his teacher's last night if this is what he would deal with every morning he stayed over. Lifting his head a bit, the young man noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his backpack and reached over for it, regarding it as simply some notes stuffed in there before he read what it was/ A Message from Sensei, reading through the simple instructions, they were simply to keep his Seikuken active for all day today, no matter what he needed to keep it up to refine his usage of the technique. Letting out a sigh at the instructions, the young man nodded to it and went forward to construct it mentally, he wasn't absolutely confident about the reasons behind doing this but decided to trust his teacher anyways. He had never led him astray before so why would he start now?

While he constructed the Seikuken, Aizawa walked in to give his little announcement about choosing official class positions before everyone practically broke out into a riot trying to be chosen as class president, Izuku just shook his head with a smile at how they acted before pulling out one of his notebooks and sketching designs for support gear that they could use. He was currently on Iida's page, on the right had a fairly detailed sketch of the young man and description of his quirk as explained by the young man a few days ago. Tapping his pencil to the paper Izuku tried to think of something that could significantly boost his friend's performance when his eyes caught the words of "fuel" and "orange juice" and Izuku's eyes practically lit up with possibilities as he started to go into some speculation while mumbling to himself.

"Well let's see... If Iida's engines run on orange juice as a car runs on gasoline then... Then there might be a sort of juice that would give him a nitro boost. Though we should probably stick only to citrus juices that can likely provide a decent fuel otherwise it's still a nice thought to try." Humming a bit as he continued to write down his ideas, drawing up a small table to prepare results and such for any needed testing that might go on, the bush headed young man getting completely lost in his work when he heard his name being called out.

"Midoriya! What is your vote as it is missing my friend!" Lifting his head with a confused look on his face, Izuku read the board, it consisted of a large number of their names with small tallies next to each. Thinking on what Iida said, something about voting? Well, then they must be voting for the class president and well...Izuku saw that his name was up in the highest running which caused him to sweat nervously. That was a problem, blushing a bit he coughed, feeling everyone's eyes on him, eager to hear what he would say that might change their class dynamics for the rest of the year.

"Um... Well ah, first off can I take myself out of the running right now? I'm already really, really busy with the support course and my training leave me with not too much free time, and I don't think I would be a good class president in light of that fact." Gulping a bit, he turned back to his notebook as Iida just stared at him for a bit before the blue haired boy gave a deep bow like he always did.

"Of course Midoriya, I am sorry for being so inconsiderate when I voted for you. I simply thought you were living up to the heroic ideals that we should all strive for in this class, we shall do a recount with you out of the running but I would still like you to vote. This is going to affect you after all and it would way down on my conscience if you were not part of the decision making the process." Iida then dashed up to the front of the class, erasing the markings from the bored with expert precision before he turned around and nodded at everyone. They would have four minutes to decide who they thought would be the best to be president, with the potential of gaining a leadership position off of his shoulders, Izuku looked around the classroom. Taking a mental note of everyone that should be it.

Bakugou, while a genius in combat wouldn't be the best leader he felt. The young man was like a Logan without any of the experience behind it to make him wise and a good leader when it came down to it. Denki was another no, he just seemed like a guy concerned with being cool looking. Eyes jumping from one to the other, Izuku make these assessments in moments, Mina was a much to free-spirited, Tsuyu might be good but she seemed a little too passive right now. As he ran through them, Izuku was left with three candidates in his mind that might be good Iida, Yayorozu and maybe Kirishima. All had decent control over their quirks, and aptitude for following the rules and being upfront about most everything. Kirishma also had that honor code of his that assured he wouldn't do anything seen as shameful or disgraceful and Iida was much the same with his chivalrous attitude and insistence on fairness.

Humming a bit to himself, the tone of Unity on his mind and smiling as he debated between the people he knew of. He didn't really know the girl that well sadly, their interactions had been very limited, but from what he could tell she was a little lacking in actual on-field experience despite her level head and intelligence so it was between the two boys he knew. Debating between them The young man ultimately decided on his longtime friend, trusting him to get the job done just fine before he turned his vote in and watched the chaos ensue as it was all tallied up and the final few were Kirishima, Iida, and Yayorozu, just as Izuku thought they would be.

"Alright then it seems like I will be the president, and Iida and Yayorozu will need a tiebreaker for the vice." Kirishima proudly thrust out his chest as he spoke, glad that the people of the class decided to trust him like that, manly tears of gratitude leaking from his face, but nothing outward. He was holding in his pure emotion to put up a nice and brave face for the rest of the class that made Izuku smiled some before turning back to the book and started to write down ideas for the rest of the class until they were released for lunch. Heading off with the rest of his friends Izuku chased near Iida with his idea.

"Hey, hey Iida! Do you mind if you stay after school today? I have an idea that could help you with support stuff though we need to do some testing...Nothing dangerous mind you just some basic stuff with how your quirk works and how I could help you use it better than ever."

"Hmm...Depending on what you want to do then it should be fine for me to stay afterward. Though do you mind if I ask what you plan to do before I tell my mother I will be home late this evening? I don't doubt that your idea is sound, my mother just likes having solid confirmation for these sorts of things." Iida was curious as to what his friend had in store for him, it was clear that he could make a fine support item from the silver bracelets on his wrists and those gloves he wore as part of his suit. He just hoped it wasn't an idea copying his brother, Tenya loved his older brother and wanted to be just like him of course, but he didn't want to be exactly like him.

"Oh it's just something about your fuel for the engine, I can show it to you at the table but basically I want to see if any other citrus juice can give you a nitro boost or something, its kind of out there and I bet you have already tested something like that right"

"Actually, I don't think we have done so in my household. My brother certainly has nothing like that, but maybe he just has not tested it. Orange Juice was found to be the perfect fuel source back in my grandfather's day and we haven't changed since." Humming a bit, Iida put his hand to his chin as he thought of the implications of Izuku's little experiment. It could produce something like his in the works Recipro Burst move but used quicker and maybe without the stall afterward if done right. Yes, this would be a fine thing to try out if Midoriya did it right, popping his neck some the young man nodded eagerly at the idea.

"That sounds excellent Midoriya, thank you for involving me in your support education and helping me improve myself! Let me just call my mother and we should be good, she is normally pretty lenient with this sort of thing." Pulling the smartphone from his pocket, Iida noticed Urauraka's eyes widen and took small note of it before he started to speak with his mother about the plan. Said woman happily allowed her son to mingle with his friends after school, especially if it would be somewhat like training. After confirming this to the bush haired boy the group of teenagers went off to the cafeteria to fill up for the Heroics class that afternoon.

"Alright my young chicks! Today we will be having a small race through an enviroment to a set "victim" you must all get to, of course, all your times will be recorded and shown in a leaderboard, though this time around there will be no punishment for the lowest scoring person just extra credit for the top three in our class!" All Might proudly stood before his students, his chest sticking out in the well-muscled form they all knew well.

"Though with one exception! Young Iida, you automatically get the highest extra credit points possible for your exemplary performance at lunchtime, that sort of quick thinking and the calm head is what saves lives when out on the field you know!" The Pro then gave Iida a large thumbs up as he did a proud salute, standing proud for a few moments,

"Thank you, honored teacher. But I was merely doing what any person in this class would do given the situation. I just was in the right place to act on the notion that the invasion was only the press trying to get in to interview you."

"Hey Speedy take the compliment would ya. This job all of us are going for is all about being in the right place at the right fucking time. We have to be there before any real damage is done to civilians and the like right? You did what you could and grape boy here didn't end up as jelly on the cafeteria floor in the stampede." Izuku chuckled at his friend's annoyed tone before his laugh got louder when Mineta spoke up in response.

"Hey, I resent that! Either way, I would not have become jelly as jelly has no seeds or hard parts in it. For the number 2 student, you sure can be ignorant of things. Either way, I was doing better than you with that crowd mister as I stuck to a wall." The short young man said this with a cocky pride not befitting the situation he described as most people in class just sighed at the idea.

"E-either way! Today you will be split into groups of four in order to race for five rounds! Your race time and opponents if of course being decided by our state of the art computers here at UA! Now look to the screen!" Dramatically pointing towards the board, the image transitioned from its normal state into a large video screen that determined everyone's placements within the class. Landing Izuku right into the third round with a few other boys with mobility focused powers.

"Now before we start are there any questions for me?" At that prompt, Izuku's hand shot right up and was answered with a curt nod from All Might, giving the boy the freedom to speak at his leisure.

"Oh well. I..I have a new support item I want to test out today, I just wanted to make sure everyone in the class was fine with me testing it out in the race today. It's meant to be a disabling weapon you see and I don't think it would be fine to just use it without permission." Looking around nervously, Izuku fiddled a bit with his belt a bit after asking while humming a small tune to himself waiting for the answer.

"As long as you have tested it first its fine with me Midoriya. Though I was looking forward to having a purely physical contest without those support items I suppose it's a core part of your hero identity." Ojiro spoke out while scratching his neck, leading to the other boys he was up against to nod and voice their own concerns.

"I mean, as long as it looks cool to use it! I am going to have an advantage over you in any race around tall terrain anyways with my quirk!" Sero nodded, his expression unreadable due to the helmet but it sounded like he was jovial enough about the situation to Izuku. The last to confirm it was Todoroki, who simply nodded wordlessly before slinking right back into his typical state of blending into the background as much as he could before All Might led the class to their training ground. It was UA's own forest, planted by the various heroes they have raised over the ages and a perfect training ground for mountain mobility. Izuku himself took the nearest seat he could before pulling out his notebook once more and preparing to get down any needed information that would help him with giving his classmates the movement upgrades they might need that he could provide them.

Izuku watched eagerly as the first round started and he started to write down all the notes he could, ignoring the people that didn't need further movement upgrades like Bakugou or Mina from what it looked like as they both were able to use their quirks fine enough for that but Soji was the clear exception to it all, he had no real way of improving his mobility without outside assistance despite how strong his quirk was in a utility capacity. Getting into it, the young man devised some boots that would act like the jetpack he and Mei had created at the start of the week, though its only function would be to give Soji some vertical mobility, Izuku was imagining a situation where the tentacled young man was using his webbed arms like large wings and gliding through the sky, even making a few small sketches of what he wanted it to look like in action. Humming to himself playfully while he did so, his attention split between the action and his own musings like it usually was, thankfully the rest of class seemed content to leave him be on that front. Though occasionally Yaoyorozu would look over his shoulder and make a small humming noise before pointing out a small flaw in his plans here or there which Izuku appreciated greatly. Having someone to improve his ideas without Mei was pretty invaluable to him.

The rest of the race before his went much like that, Izuku switching around his notebook whenever he had to so he could make the most accurate notes possible on helping his friends conceptually, Izuku himself doubted that he could ever put the ideas to use though. As his time finally came up, the young man gives a large stretch, letting his joints give satisfying pops before he and his rivals lined up at the starting line. Izuku's own masked eyes darting around as he tried to assess what they all might do and how to get the most out of his taser ball. Shaking his head to clear his mind a bit, Izuku stared forward before All Might gave the cry for them to start and everyone else took off, Ojiro using his tail to launch off and grab a branch and starting to swing himself along the treetops, though his movements were clearly that of someone used to sturdier handholds, his cautious speed making it so he was a tad slower. Cero meanwhile took off with the tactic of swinging from his tape much like Izuku wanted to with his webs eventually, his movements clearly of someone who had practiced over and over, likely to be used as his main form of transportation and Todoroki he was just surfing forward on rapidly generating waves of ice, putting himself in the clear lead ahead of the other two boys but it wasn't so much that it was unconquerable. Standing there for a few moments while he made the assessment, Izuku nodded before aiming out his web shooters finally.

"Ah, young Midoriya? You do know that the race started twenty seconds ago right? I know you have trained well but this just seems like arrogance on your part my boy, why are you just starting now?"

Chuckling a bit at All Might's assessment, Izuku shot off his web lines like he had done that summer, backing up while the webs stretched and strained against him, storing up all that potential energy just waiting to be unleashed in an instant to launch whatever was holding them down forward at unbelievably high speeds. Closing his eyes Izuku released a held breath before he spoke.

"Simply put, I wanted to assess what they could do before diving in All Might but now... its dive to go off the high dive!" With that shout, Izuku hopped and flung himself forward with a cry of joy, feeling himself accelerate in less than a second without all the nasty wind he had to deal with when he did it in the summer, the young man sent his hand out to the nearest branch at the peak of his jump, letting himself spin around the limb for a full rotation before releasing and starting his brachiation through the forest, flowing from one tree to the other like a gibbon in its natural habitat the young man was quickly gaining on the rest of his rivals letting himself get back into the mental state he had all those months ago, the strain of his arms with each pendulum swing, the feeling of nearly flying as he released and in that magical few moments when he was flying through the air, feeling unrestrained by the forces of gravity before starting the next swinging arc. Hearing the slight creak of the tree branches he swing upon, straining under his force and weight, threatening to snap at any moment and send him plummeting down to the ground., All of that culminating in intense focus he needed to maintain in order to get everything just right, it was a thrill that sent shivers down Izuku's spine as he went through the activity, he resisted letting out a few more cries of excitement to not look like the fool to everyone else in the class. Estimating the distance between him and the other students in his mind, Izuku decided to implement the grenade when he was within fifty meters of his opponents, close enough to hit accurately and not be within the blast radius with how fast they were going.

Once he was finally within the desired distance, Izuku took in a deep breath to further calm himself, letting the seikuken grow stronger as he stilled the chaotic thoughts he was having somewhat to think about how he needed to deploy the grenade, it would need to be aimed at Cero first and foremost, he was in the center of the other boys and he needed that radius to hit as many as possible, second he needed to actually remove and throw the damn thing in a smooth motion without falling or else its purpose in this would be kind of mute and lastly he would need to capitalize on the advantage soon as possible once the bomb went off. Crystalizing the goals and actions he needed to perform in his mind, Izuku set about actually performing them. As soon as his left hand let go of the next branch it flew down to his belt and removed the weapon from its magnetic place as his right palm hooked itself around the next and Izuku swung with the grenade in palm, the thing being held in place by his climbing gloves quite tightly before he released the branch and gently swapped the bomb into his dominant hand as he flew through the air and grasped the metal sphere with his right palm and caught the next branch with his free hand, using the swing time to arm his projectile and while in the air Izuku gave it his best fastball pitch, the small grenade hurtling towards his opponent with a sharp whistle before nailing Sero in the back and erupting into a large sphere of copper wire and electricity, knocking out both the tape user and Ojiro, with the only thing saving Todoroki being a reflexive ice barrier stopping the prongs. Cursing a small bit at that, Izuku let himself drop from the trees, aiming directly upwards with his web shooters and becoming the projectile in his own giant slingshot once more to gain some much-needed speed.

As he started practically flying through the trees at breakneck speed, the world around him blurring into a fog of leaf green and earthy browns Izuku had to put all his focus and mental stress, every possible focus on just keeping himself in the tree troops, he couldn't allow for any discord in his mind, any notice of the forest not in his path forward or he would surely miss a branch and fall harder than ever before, and his usual recovery method would just be much too risky at this point, as gaining more speed and force when he could barely handle what he put on himself as is was just about the worst idea possible right now. Swinging himself through the forest, Izuku eventually was able to see a clearing up ahead, the place where this race was supposed to have its conclusion and the young man burst right through the treetops, shifting himself in the air so his body was straight and narrow he reached out as he passed the "civilian" they had to rescue, grasping the doll in hand before tucking himself down, angling his head and shoulder correctly before going into a series of continuous forward rolls to disperse all the energy and slow himself down to a painful stop against a tree trunk. Groaning as he stood up, the young man got himself back up in time to see the doll in his hand was missing its right arm, the thing ripped off violently by his sudden entrance as All Might made his announcement.

"Now that was unexpected! Good show by all parties involved! This race ends in a tie! Both Todoroki and Midoriya were able to touch the civilian at the same time, and while yes the doll is now an amputee, in a real situation you wouldn't be so passionately racing! I...I think." Beneath the most confident words was a bit of unease, the sign of a man out of his element doing his best to make do. With a sigh, Izuku turned himself around to make eye contact with one Todoroki Shouto, who had a strangely intense stare looking into him right now. As if he had offended the young man on a deep level or something. Shaking his head, Izuku approached his classmate with a hand extended.

"Man, that was a good race! I didn't even notice you coming up next to me in the end there...Though I also didn't notice much when doing that extreme speed stuff, that was a heck of a rush. A-anyways good job, I can't wait to clash against you some other time see if we can end it in a way other than a tie." Izuku ended this with a hopeful grin and softness in his eyes, begging behind it to not turn this into a large and complicated thing between them and thankfully after a few moments. Todoroki own ice-cold eyes warmed a bit and he shook Midoriya's hand.

"Yes. I'll admit I underestimated you some here, especially after that delayed start. It was a good time I guess..." Shaking the young man's hand Todoroki walked off afterward, shaking his hand and muttering something to himself that Midoriya couldn't quite make out but he was sure he caught the word father in there somewhere.


	20. Chapter 20:Testing

**Hello my dear readers again! I am hoping that you all enjoy this chapter, and I am sorry for the light delay in chapter postings. Luckily it was better than last time and I do hope to get on a better schedule from now on. Anyways onto responding to the reveiws.**

**Awakened-Masterpiece:They were, that was my error in the update process. Fixed now**

**Fk306:Thank you my friend, I hope this update was what you were expecting.**

Power Loader let out a small sigh as he finished up setting up the testing machine for speedsters in the lab, Izuku and his friend were helpful with setting it up and all but it was still a long and annoying job that he had to set up as the only one with the right qualifications in the whole damn school to get it up properly. Though once it was all set up he wouldn't need to actually do any real tune-ups for a while, which was good he supposed. Standing up after tightening the last needed bolt on the treadmill, the teacher stood up and gave his student a thumbs up.

"Alright kid, you are all good to go for today with this little test you want to do. Call me if you need anything alright? I don't want my student to get into any trouble now." The redhead smiled at his student before he heard a small explosion go off behind him and a certain mad scientist's cackle of amusement at what her invention did. Letting out a groan at that, the teacher just nodded at the kids before dashing off towards Mei's location to stop whatever she was doing before the school went up in one large fireball.

"Alright then Iida, are you ready to start testing? I need to hook you up to the running machine real quick and have you spend all your remaining gas in the tank right now so we can have true and standardized results. Get us a base control ya know?" With a nod from the stalwart boy, Izuku went about hooking up his friend to the machine, simply getting a harness around his body on top of the treadmill with a few sensors here and then to determine his speed and heart rate, as well as providing an oxygen mask for the best performance from the runner.

"Before I start though, may I ask why Ms. Mei is not joining us in this? You two are usually always working together on these projects and support ware are you not? The girl certainly likes to discuss such matters with you during lunch it seems." Izuku chuckled from his friend's question, he did suppose that they kinda had the habit of working on everything together since he got into UA before shaking his head, knowing that Iida meant to possible insult behind it as he was just way too straightforward for any sort of backhanded insult.

"It's simple really, I and Mei are most of the time partners in whatever we work on yes. She has a lot of areas of expertise that I do not and vice versa and that helps us make things we probably never could have dreamed of on our own. But Power Loader said we needed to submit a few individual projects as well, making sure we can function without each other around and all that. So she is working on her own things while I am helping you with the turbo." Getting a curt nod of understanding from Iida as he finished with the gas mask. Izuku took a step back to the console that would record all the needed data, giving his friend a thumbs up to start running while Izuku gathered the rest of what they would need for the testing today.

"So Iida, once you are done with using the rest of your fuel I am going to be giving you enough juice to fill a standard drink can. Do you think that will be enough to get good results or should we double that?" Pouring out the fruit juices into their containers carefully the young measured out 350ml exactly for each drink before turning back to his friend who was running at his highest gear to burn as much fuel as possible in as short a time as possible.

"I...Think that should be...Fine Midoriya! Is...Is there a gear you would prefer...Me to use?" Chuckling at his friend's little talk to him while he was running Izuku thought about that for a moment. Everything needed to be standard as possible assumed, and looking to the clock if they wanted to get good results it should be swift, at least for today. Bringing out his notebook, the young man started drafting up a few new tables in his Iida Section, making a label for each of the gears before nodding.

"Perfect, now, yes Iida I would prefer it if during the testing today you stick to first gear and we can move up the gears as we go on testing this and figuring out the perfect way to make this into a useful piece of support gear." Seeing surprise in Iida's eyes Izuku let out another small laugh while his friend's running started to run down as the fuel ran out for him until he was clearly just running on his own speed now.

"What? You thought that such a piece of support gear would be done in one day, Iida? Especially one as complex as one that specifically works with your own biology to improve quirk function? No, this sort of thing needs a lot of testing and refining to get exactly right so that it is safe for you to use over a long time you won't need to come three days in a row mind you just like..Once per week? That sounds good enough time to make it for ya. Now, onto this, right now I want you to run at the fastest pace you can keep up for a long distance without your quirk." Cracking his knuckles as Iida started, Midoriya went about recording how fast his friend was running, marking down his speed every thirty seconds for five minutes of straight running.

Doing a quick few calculations in his head to get the average Izuku noted his friend was running at a nice 22 kilometers per hour much faster than the average person but not even near the peak of what a human could do based on recorded history though Izuku supposed that didn't matter right now in the grand scheme of things. Letting Iida rest for a bit, Izuku went about getting the orange juice before presenting it to his friend.

"Thank you but...Are we not supposed to be testing other fuels for my engine Midoriya? I already know that Orange Juice is an effective fuel for my engines, heck all of the Iida Family knows that it's the fuel for all of our quirks." Pushing up his glasses a bit, the young man looked to the cold orange drink, right from the fridge, tempted to drink it all down but afraid of ruining his friend's tests to help him.

"That's exactly it Iida, we already know that Orange Juice works so we are using it as the baseline comparison of the others and how they interact with your quirk. The first test of your speed over five minutes was made to see how much Engine affects your speed. This will give us a good control to see how much your speed increases and how long it lasts. So feel free to down it and start running for as long as your quirk lasts in first gear." Humming a bit as Iida followed his instructions to the letter, the runner started right off using his engine and the results could not be more noticeable. Iuzku spent the next time excitedly putting the data into his notebook. His speed had doubled to a solid 44 kilometers per hour! Just mildly superhuman that could last for three minutes, the green-haired young man was ecstatic about this! It was all great data. To take in before he started to line up the various juices they needed to test and dove into this with his friend.

The next few hours went along just like that, Izuku providing his friend with an appropriate juice, testing its effects on Iida's Engine until it ran out and repeating the process, being very meticulous with his recording of the data and taking the occasional breaks when it was needed by the time Izuku noticed the time it was already nearing dusk! Blushing a bit at having dove so deep into this little experiment the young man took to his notes again to see what their results were. He had used six different kinds of juices, Clementine, Grapefruit, Kabosu, Lemons, Limes, and Mandarins. Unsurprisingly the Orange variants did provide slight boosts to either speed or stamina but there was nothing significant enough to make a whole piece of support for it. The other four, however, were quite a bit more promising. The Kabosu did provide a significant boost in stamina and Grapefruit, while it was only marginally better than the orange juice as fuel, Iida did note that his engines did seem to run a lot cleaner after that was run through it. Making a note to explore that later, the young moved onto the next two.

"Alright, Iida, the fruits that produced the most significant change were the Lemon and Lime juices. Lemon increased your speed from 44 kilometers per hour to sixty-five! That is well into the superhuman level with just that, you could actually outpace plenty of cars going that speed. The downside, as you probably noted, was that it could only last for around a minute and a half, which is not the most ideal. It would likely cause a bit of stalling if you took too much at once, then on the other end of the spectrum, Lime juice provided you a slight speed decrease to just about forty kilometers per hour. Still, peak human mind you, but not as impressive, but it did double the running time from five to ten minutes." Izuku let out his statements while gathering the two respective juices and a beaker, looking between them with a smile on his face.

"So you are saying that I should have a supply of lemon juice on hand for when I need a really tight burst of speed Midoriya? That sounds reasonable enough to have something with that added to my costume, and are you going to try to mix the juices now?" Iida was a little worried about the look in Izuku's eye as he nodded, they were just messing with harmless fruit juices right now of course but still, he did not want to be in the lab when Izuku started to mess with more dangerous chemicals despite how proficient he seemed to be with them.

"Of course, we need to try and find an ideal fuel for your engines now that we have what is needed! Though I suppose this can be saved for another time... Thankfully we can run a few simulations using the data we gathered here today and I can get back to you sooner rather than later before we move onto testing your higher gears but in the meantime..." Trailing off, Izuku put away his little bottles before wandering over to their miscellaneous parts and machinery, looking throughout the small pile of normally useless stuff with a purpose.

"Come on...I knew I saw that here somewhere, ugh...Oh, here it is!" With a small inward cheer, Izuku pulled out a clear bottle from the pile and walked over to his friend, the thing itself having a clear plexiglass container and a metal spout sticking out of it to let the liquid flow out when it was sucked upon.

"We can just drill a small hole in our helmet to add this with a bit of welding to make a harness and then it's good! Though maybe for the prototypes hot glue would be better...That's easier to undo if we screw up. Oh um anyways if you let me use this you can have the needed lemon juice on you at all times. Might look a little lame halving a hamster bottle on your head though...I will need to fix the design in future iterations."

"Nonsense! This looks completely fine for me to wear proudly on my costume Midoriya, this will help me function and save many lives, get to needed victims faster than I ever could before if it works. Looking a little silly is nothing in comparison to the lives that additional speed will save. If you wish, I can give you permission to work on my helmet tonight to have this prototype for tomorrow."

"That would be perfect then. If you are alright with the way it looks like, nothing will change in that way...I will get better material for it though so it can't break or shatter easily. And sure, we can even fill it with some lemon juice at my house, Or maybe I need to visit Bulu's her mom grows the things after all... Anyways yeah I can get this all perfect for you tomorrow and we can test during heroics." Izuku let out a sigh after that, not wanting to deal with Ryozanpaku's training when he got to there but he knew he had to. Hearing someone cry his name from behind him, Izuku's arm shot out to grab the projectile thrown at him without a thought.

"There ya go Izuku! I made a few small tweaks after hearing about today's performance. Should work even better than before!" The Cheery voice of Mei made the young inventor chuckle before he put the grenade in its appropriate place before releasing Iida from the speed tester and biding him adieu and got his own stuff ready to leave for home, proud of his productive day in hopes that the next would be just as enjoyable.

Izuku entered the classroom once again while his muscles were aching and screaming at him fully after yet another grueling run with his teacher that morning, though he didn't head right for his desk at this time, instead opting to head to his fiend's with a smile while he swung the backpack around and got out the helmet he had worked on for Iida, the pure white material having the hamster bottle sticking out of the head with the harness around clearly hot glued onto it and prefilled with the lemon juice.

"Here ya go Iida, this should work until we get everything all figured out for you in the final product. Just try not to fall or anything cause the container might shatter and that wouldn't be very productive now would it?" Sighing after this and taking Iida's thanks, the tired young man stalked over to his desk and sat down, setting down his backpack to his side with a loud thud, for some reason Sensei insisted he takes the weights with him to school from now on. Something about not wasting a single moment of time that could be spent being productive, Izuku saw what he meant. But this was just brutal on him and his muscles! Grumbling a bit as he lay on the desk he noticed the approach of a few of his classmates and gave them a curt wave before sitting up to talk.

"Hey Midoriya, we were wondering how the hell you got those sick moves of yours? Like, they are all super cool and some of us want to use em as well!" Mina's cheery attitude was only slightly undercut by the implications of what she was saying, that the class wanted to take some of what made him a unique hero and use it for themselves and the young man was tempted to keep quiet about it before he relented in his mind. They were not meant to be foes in this whole hero business, everyone had to work together to make their world better as heroes right? With that mentality in mind, he nodded to himself before speaking up.

"I learned it from my sensei. I take martial arts in a dojo obviously and have been kinda working at it for the past eight years of my life, I don't think anyone here can match that sadly but getting a style never hurt anyone. As for my strength well Sato, try to pick up my backpack would you?" The young man chuckled inwardly as the fellow teen leaned down to lift it up, struggling a bit form the weight, his muscles straining alright but it was clearly nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Oh jeez Midoriya, how much weight is in here? It feels like I am lifting a kid or something like that." Letting down the stuff with a thud Sato took a small peek into the slightly unzipped bag to see the large weights in there along with all the textbooks and notebooks that were in there as well.

"It's around half my weight in there along with all my school stuff. While that itself is new I have been doing morning runs with weights on for all those years, I have been constantly pushing my body to the edge of breaking in half on me in order to get strong as possible. Because well, its the only way I could keep up without a quirk." He smiled at the other students who only looked mildly surprised with the revelation before most of them shrugged and Izuku chuckled again. Hoping that they didn't think he had just attained what he had in a few days of training or anything like that. He was surprised when Sato stuck around for a moment though, in some sort of internal debate before he spoke up.

"Well could you ah, introduce me to your weights guy? I can tell your packing a ton of strength in that more lean body of yours and well, my quirk can only enhance my natural strength so as I get stronger naturally so does my Sugar Rush... I don't think I can handle your whole workout but maybe I could at least do that." That surprised Izuku, though he supposed it shouldn't have considering what the young man's power was, though the new bit of information would need to be recorded later.

"Sure I can talk to Sensei about getting you a good routine, you might need to come in for a checkup beforehand though. Sensei never really gives out generalized workout plans to those that ask for me. He insists on making one suited for each person's body." He sighed at that idea a little embarrassed by his teacher's habits. Sato however, gave him a curt nod of appreciation before moving off to his own seat once more as Aizawa entered the room and demanded everyone's attention.

"Today it only took you all a second to get quieted down...Your improving if only marginally. Anyways, today we are having a special day so everyone head down to get changed into your costumes. You won't be doing much normal studying today so get ready for that." Aizawa punctuated his little statement with a yawn, his eyes drooping a bit before he took a sip of the apple juice in his hand. Nodding when Kirishima raised his hand.

" , mind if I ask what we are going to be doing all day if we are not going to be studying at all? It seems pretty abrupt to throw this all at us like that, and will this take longer than normal for class? I know Midoriya has the stuff to do after our class normally and I don't want anyone to be in trouble because of it." The class president spoke up with a small bit of confidence, knowing it was kind of his job to ask these questions but not too comfortable in the role just yet.

"Ah fine queries Kirishima, the answer to your second question is no, we are not going to go longer than normal so you do not have to worry about that end from us. Midoriya's class has been notified beforehand just in case we do end up staying later than we should for whatever reason. As for what we are doing, well class, we are all going on a field trip." Aizawa then slunk himself back into his sleeping bag and began his special little hobble towards the bus.

"Everyone meet in front of the gym for bus load up in twenty minutes or less! Anyone late will get a penalty on one of their upcoming grades, the longer you take the worse said penalty will be!" He practically barked out the word before the class headed off to the changing rooms as instructed eager to see where this field trip would take them.


	21. Chapter 21:Fight for survival

**Hello my dear readers, here is yet another chapter. We are finally in the USJ Arc before what will be a pretty long stretch of more downtime before we go into the sports festival, which I intend to be the most action packed part of the story thus far. Either way, thank you for enjoying my story and feel free to send any feedback you have my way. Now onto the reviews.**

**PuppyCake:Glad to see you are still here my friend and I am happy to know that I have people excicited to read my stories as for your want for the magnitized gloves you might be pretty happy with this chapter.**

**Cyberrider5:You are right, I ran this thorugh my word processor not quite rightly spelled and thus it corrected to the pie as I didn't know the correct spelling, its fixed now though**

**Fullrunner: I do try to have line breaks between large transitions or major changes in perspective, but if the chapter is one flowing narritive throughout it I do intend to have it feel like so. Thank you for the feedback though**

**Anyways, now that that's over with lets dive right into the story!**

The bus strode down the streets of the large UA Campus as the class of 1-A sat in back, talking ab out little inane things as children usually do. With one Midoriya Izuku, in particular, sitting beside a few of his friends and talking about some of the more recent comic releases that had come out that month.

"I'm telling you Kaa-chan this issue of Amazing blows whatever X men stuff you are reading out of the water with the way it handles the characters of Peter and his daughter. The new team of X Men, in contrast, seem like...Like they haven't gone through the necessary training or readings or whatever to properly perform as a bunch of heroes trying to create a bridge between mutants and humans."

"Deku that is pretty much the whole fucking point! This new team is supposed to be a bunch of heroes in training. That's the entire point of Xavier's school right? To teach the kids how to properly use their gifts to benefit everyone by being that bridge. It would just be boring to see these kids be perfect at using their powers and such to save others right from the get-go. I thought that you understood the basic story structure at least." The most prominent other voice in this discussion being one Katuski Bakugou, vehemently defending his preferred storylines to follow as opposed to Izuku's own.

"That characterization, not story structure Kaachan and you know it. Anyways I find it fine that these new characters are inexperienced and learning sure, they need to start from somewhere to grow but, you don't send out complete newbies into the field without someone more experienced to guide and back them up. Like, Peter never lets May go out alone on patrol unless he is absolutely certain she can handle it."

"Well, not every hero is mentored by their old man with the same powers as them! What do you suppose they do send out Scott's dumbass into the field to direct them like always? Wouldn't that just result in actions similar to the original team and everyone that visor wearing nerd has had?"

"Um...While this topic is very interesting ah...What the heck are you two talking about right now?" Uraraka's confused voice brought the boys out of their own little debating world as they noticed all eyes on them and Izuku chuckled awkwardly before blushing at the stares. Looking to the side bashfully he mumbled the answer under his breath before Uraraka looked at him with a tilted head.

"Oh that well...We are talking about comic books, western comic books in particular. Me and Bakugou kind of like to read that stuff. Our favorite characters date back to the late twentieth century, and they are actually still ongoing now matter of fact." Izuku spoke in his usual semi shy manner, though his eyes were clearly brighter when he was talking about the media that he loved to engage in when possible.

"A character that has lasted over a thousand years? Sounds intriguing, and what may I ask attracts you to these characters? I feel like I have heard them before but still, to last among the millennia and still have new stories to tell they must be masterworks right?" Iida looked over, clearly intrigued by this notion that united the two very different boys. Just as Izuu was going to speak up, Bakugou's brash voice interrupted.

"Well, with Deku here he likes the nerd Spider-man cause he is a damn nerd! Even inspired him to make those weird web shooters of his. Me? I like James Howlett, the Wolverine! The badass fighter who always sticks to his guns and is generally an unstoppable force on the battlefield against evil! Wolverine is the kind of hero that I aspire to be in all aspects because he is that damn awesome!" That comment made the green haired man chuckle some under his breath turning everyone's attention to him again.

"What do you find funny asshat? You know what Wolverine has been my favorite hero since the day you gave me that first collection of him. It's the whole reason you an I are friends now right?"

"Oh yeah, but it's just if anyone else on the bus knew who Wolverine was they would tell what you really meant by that statement just as I do. Because yeah Logan is quite impulsive, brash and an amazing fighter but he is also a guy who seems like a loner most of the time but is actually one of the most loyal and devoted members of the X men. He has led the team multiple times and has a clear hidden soft side that most people don't bother to look at because of how brash he is... Reminds me of a certain someone." Staring at his old friend in the eye at that, daring him to contradict what he was saying, the blond just relented with a grumble while a few kids chuckled.

"And I assume this Spider-Man fellow has had a large influence on you in much the same way Midoriya? I noticed your support items for yourself to carry a certain...Arachnid theme to them what with the wall climbing gloves and web shooters and whatnot." Iida's curious voice chimed in again, eager to know of this man who inspired his friend to be such a paragon of heroic ethics.

"Of course! Spider-Man has been my favorite hero and inspiration since I was like...Four years old I think? It is reading his stories that kind of inspired the will you see in me today and what got me to branch out and create my own super powers if no one, not even my own biology was going to give them to me. I created the web shooters and went to my sensei all because of him." He chuckled and flexed his muscles a bit, his skintight costume once more showing off the well-toned biceps of the young man.

"If I could ever like...Get Marvel or someone similar to notice me and do anything with the license it would be a dream come true for me! Luckily I can't be sued or anything for the web shooters as these are all my own design and formulas so it could only be a positive interaction...I hope" After speaking he nodded at his friends around him, his mind racing as he thought about the various books he was reading currently and how they could apply to his friends.

"Oh, that sounds so cool! If those things can make a heroic guy like you then I gotta read them now. Do you have any recommendations?" Ochaco's peppy voice brought a bit of thought to the young man, who's mind started to race as he tried to think of an appropriate comic for her when the bus finally pulled up to the USJ cutting the little discussion short.

"I have nothing for you now sadly, but I will think about it the whole weekend and get ya something by then I promise." With that and happy smile, Izuku put on his mask before exiting the bus, Kirishma and Iida were working together to take roll before they moved as a unit into the main building, where everyone was promptly given an introduction to Thirteen, one of the best support heroes around and apparently the idol of Uraraka.

In the middle of the woman's warning about using their quirks to kill other people, a dark atmosphere feel over the entire class as a strange rip, in reality, appeared a pitch black portal reeking of malice and ill intent as a hand covered face appeared out of it before a flood of off-color men and women started to come through this strange portal that should not exist. Acting quickly Aizawa prepared himself for the oncoming battle.

"Hmm...All Might was supposed to be here according to the staff schedule we received the other day, were we given faulty information on purpose?" The portal suddenly gained a pair of bright yellow eyes and a deep, commanding voice as it closed with all the villains gone, forming into a vaguely human-sized gate of dark, swirling mist.

"Nobody move! Thirteen focus on protecting the students! These...These people are villains!" Aizawa's usual easygoing and apathetic demeanor was totally gone as he approached the staircase, worrying Izuku who broke through the crowd to stare at his teacher's back. This was against his teacher's whole fighting style, after all, Eraserhead was best in one on one surprise fights.

"A-Eraserhead! How do you intend to fight them all? All your records and fights are about hit and run tactics, always avoiding a full-on fight! That isn't your fighting style, you can't nullify all those quirks... You can't do that all on your own if Thirteen us up here protecting us!" The panic was clear in the green-haired youth's voice, Aizawa only responded with a small smile to calm down one of his brightest students.

"You're a fan of comics right Midoriya? I am personally partial to Batman myself, and if there is anything you should take from those stories it's this." Running towards the staircase and leaping off, unfurling his capture scarf Eraserhead smiled as he hurtled towards the crowd.

"You can't be a hero with only one gimmick!" With that battle cry, Aizawa dove right into his fight, erasing quirks and taking out the villains in the swiftest and efficient manner while the rest of the class watched in awe at the prowess of a true hero in battle. While Aizawa was going that, Izuku heard a voice behind him call out to evacuate. Shaking his head before nodding, the young man dashed back towards the door.

"Oh no, we can't have you little brats escaping at all...That just wouldn't do!" The black rift in reality then appeared in front of the whole class, its eyes glowing with menace as its mist spread out around all the children.

"Everyone stand back! I am going to use my-" Thirteen proudly stood between the students and the villain, ready and resolute to protect her students at all costs! She was even prepared to kill if needed, preparing her Black Hole before Kirishima and Bakugou suddenly dashed out in front of her, their hotheaded approach stopping any Vancouver from her.

"Don't worry teach! We won't let him past us right Bakugou?" The redhead then charged and slammed his fist into the weird fog-man at the same time that Bakugou released a large explosion, disrupting the fog and ripping through it before they landed with two smirks.

"Of course Hardass! We won't let some chump past us!" Bakugou let out one of his hearty, usually intimidating laughs at that before he was silenced by a dark, echoing chuckle of malice coming from the dark portal that just reformed until it was like before, the thing starting to spread its portal around all the students.

"Of course, you UA Students are the creme of the crop aren't you? Though you all are nothing in comparison to our target. We intend to slay the symbol of peace after all!" With that, Izuku's whole visage was covered in nothing but darkness and cold before he felt like he was falling through the sky, looking down he saw it, a giant pool with a yacht in the middle of it and he was hurtling down towards a pool of villains no doubt. Holding back a scream, staving away the panic he was feeling in his mind from this entire situation as he needed to calm down and focus. When you panic you make mistakes and when you make mistakes you get hurt or worse, looking to his sides the young man noticed Mineta and Asui were also transported into the water filled...area. Ideas for later, shaking his head he needed to focus on surviving this.

"Asui! Get Mineta to the boat first! Regroup and plan!" Were the only words Izuku could get out before he focused back on what he wanted to do, as he fell towards the water he raised a web-shooter and gave his double tap, firing a web-line right on the ship's hull as he splashed down stomach first, sending a large and painful shock through his stomach forcing a painful yelp from the boy before he went into the water. The web-line going taught when he tugged on it to start pulling his way to the boat. Biting back more of the pain racking his stinging skin, Izuku started to pull his way there, his powerful arm muscles getting him more distance through the water than he ever would while swimming as he was.

Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku caught what looked like to be Asui's frog-like from swimming through the water just as it was made to, raising questions in his mind. Pushing those aside to focus on survival the look of a shark jawed villain rushing towards him put the martial artist's mind on high alert as he waited for the perfect moment. Pulling himself forward all the while before the villain gave a large bite at his dangling legs, in that instant brought his legs up, crunching them to his chest before slamming the feet down on the closed jaw and using the villain as a springboard to propel himself faster through the water, ending up at the edge of the boat within moments. Popping out of the water with a large gasp, Izuku brought both his hands forward and placed his fingertips on the edge of the boat before tensing them all.

"Alright Mei, time to test if our calculations were correct!" With that, Izuku tried to raise himself on the boat, hoping to whatever gods would listen that this would work that his magnetic gloves would be able to support his weight and get him out of here, so when he started to rise from his position the boy was ecstatic! Another invention worked, he was one step closer to being the superhero that he always dreamed of being, and with that energy he scaled the side of the boat, easily able to lift his own weight many times over with just his arms the boy was soon at the top of the boat and on the deck where he was met with a couple of his classmates. Taking a stretch he looked at them, Asui's calm contrasted to the panicking Mineta running around about how they were going to die.

"Mineta! Please, just shut up for now! We need to strategize best we can because well... I do think we have the ability to defeat them if we work together."

"What are you talking about! We are outnumbered outgunned and out-everything when it comes to these guys! What are we supposed to do Midoriya, we are just fucking first years who haven't finished our first week! How do you suppose we can win?!" Mineta's cries were verging on the edge of a panicked rage before Izuku slapped him, sending a sharp stinging sensation through his mind.

"Focus! Sure, they have much of the advantage here but we have one thing they don't, surprise. Look at where we are Mineta, look at where we are and who was sent to this area with us? If they knew everything about us isn't there anything strange about this situation?" Izuku's voice shifted from its usual high and slightly nervous bitch to a gruffer and more serious tone, though the other kids didn't know it was his impression of Kasai. Hoping to channel his sensei to be somewhat of a leader here. Hearing that, Mineta forgot his panic for a moment and looked around. His mind piecing together what Izuku had been doing for minutes now.

"They sent our one really aquatic student to the water area...That's, odd. Something I am grateful for but odd, maybe we do have some sort of surprise up our sleeves. B-but even if we have that do you hear what he said! They wanted to kill All Might! All Might! These villains can't possibly do that...Can they?"

"Hmm... I mean, they probably wouldn't declare that without some sort of plan kero. So I don't know maybe?" Asui's cool demeanor and tone of voice out of nowhere almost made Mineta jump with fear before calming down, an image that made Izuku chuckle a bit before he let it die.

"I..I really don't know guys and I really, really don't want to think about it right now. Right now, we need to focus on one thing, survival and getting ourselves out of here. Once that is done we can think about this whole killing All Might thing. So huddle up, we need to discuss quirks.

The new trio spent the better part of the next minutes discussing their powers and abilities, ideas for what to do racing through Izuku's mind the entire time making him close his eyes to visualize the possible plan while mumbling about what they could do and eliminating the possibilities as problems cropped up in his mind with each plan he had.

"No no that wouldn't work... Can't rely on Tsuyu's poison do anything other than annoy them...she would work best as an escape route after we have secured the enemies, come on Izuku you can do this! Just find one plan to get all three out of here alive!" Izuku's brainstorming was interrupted by a large rocking of the boat by some of the villains slashing through it with a giant water-claw.

"Come on you chum! Get off of there and right into our pool! I promise to make it as painless as possible if you comply!" The sudden time crunch made Izuku curse as he got up and looked to his classmates, a rough plan was formed in his mind when they were interrupted. It was very risky but, risky was all they had at this point.

"Mineta! Throw as many of your orbs into the water as possible, round them up close as you can, it doesn't matter if they hit anyone or not! Tsuyu, on my signal I want you to leap from the boat and grab me on the way out ok! We don't have much time!" With a nod from his teammates, Mineta went about doing his part in the job, plucking and tossing his black balls into the water, where the weary villains avoided them, crowding closer and closer together. Lifting his mask a bit, Izuku tasted a bit of the pool water on his hand and smirked when he got the taste of salt in his mouth, perfect. As the villains got closer together Izuku charged, dashing up to the railing before vaulting over it and grasping his Electro-Grenade in hand.

"Time for a fish fry!" Pressing the trigger on his weapon, Izuku chucked his fastball right into the villain closest to everyone else, putting all his force through his bicep and fingers into the follow through to get the most accurate pitch and Izuku smirked when it hit him dead on.

"Now Tsuyu! Get me outta here!" A few moments later, the large prehensile tongue was wrapped around the waist as the girl flew through the air. Izuku's grenade activating and sending a harsh electric current through the water, the pool's saltwater performing as a perfect conductor to get all the villains nice and knocked out in the water while the kids flew off to freedom.

Once they had landed in the safe shallow area, Izuku groaned as he walked through the water towards the large crowd that Aizawa was fighting in. The teacher's form was getting sloppier as time went on, he was still being a greater combatant than any of the low tier villains by far but it was clear his stamina was being worn down. Looking to his partners, Izuku sighed as he marched forward.

"Come on guys, we need to go help Aizawa with whatever is going on...I don't think we can face the large guys but, small fry should be nice enou-" Izuku was cut off by Mineta's terrified point and Izuku turned his head to see it, in an instant a large, hulking beast that had been brought in by the fog-man had destroyed their Teacher, his face slammed harshly into the pavement and now the thing was treating his arm like a toy, twisting it off to some unnatural angle, the scene triggering something in Izuku while he looked back to Mineta.

"Get ready and trap the stairs!" Saying nothing else to the short boy, Izuku dashed right off towards the crowd jumping as high as he could before coming down on two the villains and using their backs as springboards, flying even higher into the air, spinning slightly before aiming his shooter at Aizawa's back he was mostly pinned down by the beast and this would likely damage his teacher a lot but... He would be, wouldn't he? Taking that idea into his justification the young man pulled hard on his web-line, dragging his teacher's body through the rough ground before it sprang forward towards him. The man's barely conscious form clearly pissed off by his student's actions, Aizawa's eyes portraying outrage before he collided with Izuku. Who let his momentum force him towards his friends moving by themselves and crashing at Tuysu's feet, the ground giving Izuku some deep scratches on his back.

"S-sorry sensei! But I couldn't just leave you like that when I could do something" Sitting up after the teacher was lifted from his body by Tsuyu and Mineta, Izuku flinched and let out a sharp gasp of pain feeling his scratches be exposed to air like that before he grit his teeth down and taking a step forward to the crowd of villains again. Biting back the pain the whole time he walked forward.

"Midoriya...Those scratches look pretty harsh, you should probably stop to get them checked out, I think I see blood dripping from some of them." Tsuyu's plain concerned demeanor was ignored by Izuku with a shake of his head while he continued onward, the pain lessening as time went on, going from a harsh sting to a dull throbbing on his back.

"Can't if no one is there to stop them... That monster is going to kill every one of our classmates just to get to All Might. I can't just stand by and let that happen." Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves after that sentence.

"But that thing was made to kill All Might! All Might! You can't possibly stand up to him on our own. I doubt all of us at once could take him with how strong and fast he seems to be! Don't throw it all away just to look badass!" Mineta pleaded with his new friend, this guy just was dripping with that "epic hero" energy that he usually despised because it made all the ladies attracted to him!

"All Might has faced opponents with comparable strength and speed before...This guy must have some gimmick, some unique power that would let him take every bit of All Might's force full on and come out relatively unharmed to stand up to him. That gimmick must have some weakness we can exploit... I already have an idea and besides." Turning back to face the two conscious people as they shouldered Aizawa's limp body.

"I am not going to be alone in this at all... I guarantee that." Then, out of the corner of everyone's ear, there was a sound, a rough loud sound that was growing ever closer as a being seemingly propelled by pure anger and rage and a determination to take a steamy crap on what nature says he can and can not do.

"Ahahaha! Fuck you gravity! You can't tell me who can or can not fly! Deku! You better not start the fight without me you damn prick! Or else I will kick your ass to Wednesday and back!" On the back of the boy currently flying through the air using a combination of his own hand blasts and the jet boots suggested by his friend, was Kirishima. The hardening boy somewhat in a panic as he clung to his best friend for dear life while charging headfirst into danger.


	22. Chapter 22: Fight for friends

**Hello all of my dear readers! Thank you so much for being patient with me and sticking with my writing for this long. I hope that this chapter itself is good enough for you all, it's an action heavy chapter and I always worry about those so please tell me if you think it flowed well. As always I appriciate any and all critisim you can throw my way to improve my story. On that topic, my old beta currently can not continue this and I need a new one, if anyone of you is up to being the beta for this story don't hestitate to PM me and I will get back to you soon as I can. Anyways lets get into the reviews.**

**For Khronos and oldtimeydude: As far as I have read, there has never been an official confirmation as to how far in the future MHA Takes place, and I assumed it was at least 500-600 years ahead of us from the talk of how without the quirk wars we would be able to get intergalactic space travel and that is my fault. I have fixed my document and from now on I am functioning as if the MHA Verse takes place 200-300 years from our own due to rough estimates I have seen thorughout the internet.**

**For nick222238:Thank you a ton for the honest critiuque of my work, I am currently striving to fix the issues you told me of in this chapter itself and I hope it is better for you if you are still reading this story at all.**

**For SoralTHeSol:Thank you for the comments and I am glad you enjoyed the story.**

**For PuppyCake:Glad to see you are still enjoying the story, sorry to hear that I won't be hearing from you for about a month. But I do hope that when you return you will find more content that you love.**

**Anyways, lets get right into the story shall we?**

Looking to the sky, Izuku smiled seeing Bakugou charging with their mutual friend around his neck and was about to join them before he turned to his fellow two classmates, both with worried looks on their faces still. Clenching his fist a little he sighed and looked Mineta right in the eyes, the other hero to be still looked like he was scared to death of this whole situation despite their successes thus far, thinking back to their conversation on the boat, there was also quite a bit of self-hatred there when it came to his own quirk in a combat situation. Getting down on one knee he placed a hand on the little pervert's shoulder and gave him a smile. Rolling up his mask to really look him in the eye to convey his point.

"Mineta, when on that ship you said your quirk was best suited for situation where you could set up traps and lure foes into them, not made for these explosive combat tasks right? Well then, I know one thing you can do. One thing that only you and Ashido can really do throughout our entire class to help with this situation." Mineta was clearly listening to every word Izuku said, he was just radiating the badass hero image that the young man wanted to emulate, after all, it was those kinds of characters that always got the hot girls chasing after them. So if this was a task that he could perform and look cool while doing it he would perform the task with gusto, nodding a bit his eyes steeled a little bit.

"What? We know my quirk is useless because well, they can only stick to one place and once you know what they are it's as simple as avoiding them to not get stuck if Ashido can do it just as well then why not pass the message onto her?" There was still doubt in Mineta's voice that he could really do anything to help the situation more than carry their teacher off to safety over his shoulder. That was before Izuku smirked and pointed towards the staircase, the only exit any of them knew out of the USJ now, that pretty thin staircase which made Mineta's eyes sparkle a bit as he made the connection this was his way to be a badass!

"I can make traps...But wait, won't that leave you just down here? What about the rest of the class down here?" At that question, Izuku got up with a shrug and looked around at all the areas he could see from here, the large ongoing blaze of that inferno zone to the mountains and let out a soft, resolute sigh reaching up to grab the bottom of his mask and started to pull it down while walking off, knowing he was losing time to support his friends out there when they would really need it from him.

"Mineta, we were able to deal with our villains quite easily when we might have been in the worst position of all. On a sinking ship in the middle of a lake surrounded by aquatic villains. Everyone else at least has solid ground to fight on and...And they are our classmates right, meaning they are also heroes in training." Pulling down the rest of his hood, he went low and started to dash off as he left behind his final sentence to Tsuyu and Mineta with a slight hint of amusement in his words.

"We just to have faith in them!" It wasn't much of a battle cry, but Izuku hoped that it would truly help inspire some sort of confidence as he got close to the crowd of villains, thankfully Aizawa had taken out the ones with gun-like abilities, so the only ones left were a few easily dodged projectiles before he was in range, kicking off the ground and into the air. Izuku twisted his hips to land a solid flying roundhouse on the nearest villain's temple for a TKO, using their body to bounce off of and into his next opponent who had a similar fate with his other foot before Izuku fell back to the ground and he let out a breath to calm himself as the group of villains around him came in all at once, still his whole mind as much as possible in a few seconds for one of the group techniques he was taught before.

"Seikuken..." The imaginary bubble formed around Izuku's body, encompassing many of the villains currently surrounding him while Izuku's muscles twitched a bit, wanting to spring out in instinctive reaction like his training told him to do, but he held back choosing to observe how each person was going to attack him, two people with some sort of bladed limbs, one with an extended arm with spikes at the end of his knuckles and three heteromorphic types giving their best, clumsy but powerful punches towards his head and body to maim and kill. Waiting until the last possible moment, straining to hold in his body's reactions until the perfect instant.

"Release!" At that moment Izuku unleashed himself upon all his would-be attackers, his limbs flying out all around him in a mix of palm strikes, punches and knife hand strikes along with his powerful kicks coming out and slamming into the bodies around him, redirecting force here and there to take out the bladed people and mutants with enhanced strength followed up by a sidestep to avoid the whip-like arm, grabbing it by the wrist pulling the man forward and slamming the villain into the ground with a mean downward hook, making his foe hit the ground with a mean thud resounding through the nearby area, leaving Izuku with a little circle of defeated villains around him, giving the boy a moment to breath and recollect before diving into his next battle with a flying sickle kick into one more hostiles head and a couple of web shots to those around them for disablement.

Bakugou flew through the air, kept up by a desire and determination to get a good fucking fight and maybe help the people that he knew were not gonna just leave their teacher alone in that crowd no matter what he said. As he got closer, the boy's ruby red eyes spied the nerd in the middle of the crowd all by himself, fighting with some sort of back injury and showing off some really cool new special move.

"Ooh, you motherfucker Deku! Hiding a sick ass crowd control move that from me...When the fuck were you able to learn that?" The boy's mind focused on that, lasering in on being flashy as possible and showing the nerd up while being a better hero than him along the way. His rival only deserved the best from him after all, looking back to his best friend he nodded.

"Kirishima! We need to show off our own new combo move now don't we! Let's give em the Fastball Special!" Receiving a hearty chuckle from his resilient friend, Bakugou let his arms down to get into position as Kirishima rolled off his back, curled up and hardened into a ball, the blond caught his friend by his backstrap in his left hand before using his right to start rapidly firing off explosions to send both boys spinning in a spiral headed towards the courtyard full of villains, and at their peak speed, Bakugou released the redhead with a large explosion and his signature battle cry.

"Eat shit and die!" The curse resounded throughout the entire USJ as Kirishima's now more rounded form hurtled towards the crowd of villains, the hardened bones and skin of the redhead letting him take the impact easily and knock down a solid line of villains before he popped up out of his ball form with a large yell of manly rage and excitement before he dropped into his boxing stance, bouncing on the balls of his feet and shifting them as he started to go through opponents with his swift and efficient combat sport, his hard blows landing into kidney shots and chest blows more often than not, taking a few hits here and there along the way but they were like duck off a water's back as Kirishima made his way to Izuku.

When he got there, Bakugou seemed to arrive at the same point and the boys fell into their respective spots in a little trifecta they had going on. Izuku with controlled, precise and calm yet devastating blows melding together with Kirishima's juggernaut style of rushing straight-forward through the blows that his friends couldn't take and leaving the opportunity for follow up attacks and Bakugou's wildfire of a natural battle style. With no formal form or rhythm to it adding just the right amount of chaos and unpredictability that the villains couldn't really catch on and predict what any of the boys were going to do next.

"No...No no this is all going wrong! There wasn't supposed to be another miniboss after we defeated Eraserhead and now we get a whole team of them its bullshit! There needs to be some sort of weakness to them, all bosses have an exploitative strategy its just common game balance!" Scratching his neck over and over to calm himself down and think Shigriaki's mind danced between the three brats that were holding back his plan to beat All Might, to kill a few kids here or there and drag the idiotic "Symbol" out and destroy him utterly! He had the right quirk to do so after all, he would destroy anything and everything he wanted! Right now he wanted to destroy All Might!

"Come on... Come on you have beaten a dozen bosses like this before there needs to be some sort of... Got it! All you ranged quirk guys! Every one start concentrating your power and blows onto the guy in white! Once we get through each of these asshats it will become easier!" Laughing darkly as he saw his loyal pawns get to work, Shigiraki started to shuffle his hands into themselves being careful not to have all five fingers on at once at any time while he watched, a couple energy lances, some people forming a ball or two of electricity and water all while the "heroes" had to go through his few remaining physical mooks to get to them, but he knew they wouldn't do so in time and nearly laughed out loud when the attacks were launched, the projectile in a pretty spread outline along with the little shit being preoccupied with the melee fighters restricting this boy's ability to dodge. Shigiraki leaned forward as he wanted to see those brats go splat all over the USJ. Destroy All Might emotionally before he killed him with the help of Noumu he was then sorely disappointed when the attacks, none of which the boys could counter were all blocked by a giant blue wall of ice accompanied by a calm voice.

"Did I miss anything important? I was busy interrogating some of the lower level guys in my area." That voice, those infections, it was certainly higher bitched but he recognized it, Shigiraki recognized it fully well and the idea made him shake with anger and a need to cry out and fuck the world! That was Endeavor's kid! He just had to attack the class that had En-fucking-devor's kid in it along with the trio of annoyances he had just saved.

"This dungeon is bullshit! Pulling of random encounters and shit in the middle of a miniboss is against the fucking rules!"

Hearing Todoroki's cool voice, Izuku smiled as he turned towards the ice user with a smile on his face, the large ice wall providing a moment to rest and recover, cracking his neck and looking to the rest of his little team that had formed Izuku leaned against the ice wall, sighing as the cool material eased the throbbing pain from his wounds. Taking off his mask as well to let his skin touch the cool air, using the experience to calm himself down and recover as much as he could.

"No, you really didn't miss much Todoroki, just taking out some of the weaker villains while the guy with the hands over his face and that Monster watched over menacingly. Speaking of which, we need a strategy to take them down." Letting his eyes dance around all his friends, well he hoped Todoroki at least considered him a rival or something like that. He started to form a bit of a plan with all of them but...They were missing one critical piece of information.

"Ok, and how do you intend to do that? This black ass fucker was designed to take down All Might. We don't know why they intend to do that much less how he's gotta have some insane level of strength and speed to even match All Might and we can't match up against that.." Bakugou's skepticism made Izuku smile, leave it to him to be a voice of reason in all of this when he usually was the smart and rational one. Holding out three fingers to all of them before he spoke.

"Right, but All Might has dealt with foes strong as him, fast as him and sometimes both before. This guy needs to have some other power, something that can stop him from taking any damage from All Might's attacks while dishing out the same amount of force and currently I can only think of three abilities that would let someone do that on any level. What is All Might's only real method of attack, effective as it is?"

"Why of course it's his manly and upfront fists and kicks! All Might is pretty much all about that Manly spirit and confronting foes head-on with nothing but his body! But, why is that important?" Kirishima's confusion made Izuku chuckle before he watched Todoroki come to the same realization he did, just a little while later than himself. Feeling a little shake of the ice wall behind him, Izuku looked behind him and saw through the blue ice slightly, seeing the villains they were fighting all chipping at Todroki's ice wall and starting to make progress.

"He needs something that can negate or redirect all that blunt force trauma! If the monster can do that then he can take as many blows as he wants and respond with either the same force or more. The only thing I can think of off the top of my head for that is Impact Reversal though." Nodding at Todorki's words, Izuku replaced his cowl, slipping on the thin fabric and taking a few more deep breaths knowing they likely wouldn't have much more time to discuss this with how the villains were attacking their wall.

"Right, and the other two are impact absorption or negation we need to find out which of those three powers this guy has or we are never gonna be able to counter him. Because once we know that, we get possible weaknesses to exploit and use that to win our fight here. I will go and test it out by attacking the beast and seeing how it reacts."

"And why the fuck do you get to be the one who attacks that thing Deku? You and I both know you need to be in close range to even try and make a dent when my explosions can be mid-range."

"Because I know how to hold back. If this thing really has impact reversal do you know how disastrous it would be if it had impact reversal and threw your strong explosions at someone other than you or Kirishima? Besides I am easily the most agile out of our trio outside of your Blast Rush Turbo and boots, both of which I helped you create." Izuku smirked at his rival after that, but Bakugou was right in a sense, he needed a quick way out if possible. As the thuds in the ice became louder and louder, the hero to be attached a web link with a lot of extra length to his back and handed one end to Todoroki.

"If something looks really bad, secure yourself with ice and pull me out of there. We need you to stay here and provide ranged support when you can at all times alright? Bakugou and Kirishima, make sure the way is clear so I can rush forward and get this done with." The other boys nodded with his commands, having no time to dispute as the wall was broken through, the villains met by a twin pair of fists knocking them to the side as Izuku dashed forward running like a bullet as the strange portal man appeared behind the villain's leader again.

"Kurogiri... Did you kill Thirteen?" The pale man's chilling voice sent a shiver down Izuku's spine as he kept on his course, slowing his pace down slightly for the conversation to play out, he needed to know the state of his friends after all!

"She's incapacitated but... One of the children I couldn't warp managed to get away." That was great! Hopefully it was Iida or another speedster in their class, that was all the information he needed as Izuku upped his pace once more being wary of the portal man's appearance as he got close to the monster and gave its body a palm strike, watching as the flesh seemed to ripple as it took the impact, but there was no reversal and it had some effect clearly. Though there was no change in the monster's expression at all despite that.

"Kurogiri...If you weren't our ticket out of here I would kill you right now! But as it stands, I guess settling for this kid isn't too bad Nomu, make him a donut if you would.." The beast, now dubbed Nomu's eyes then shifted to Izuku as it readied a punch and sent it hurtling towards Izuku's stomach

Iida ran through the streets at his second gear, going hard as he could down them, wind whipping at his face and every bit of debris on the road marked a dangerous missile for the boy as he hurtled himself down the roads, pushing himself as hard as he could while keeping a sustainable fuel, though as he dashed Iida felt the weight of each second ticking down, each moment that went by was enough for one of his classmates to be maimed. Each additional step that was needed from this might be the moment Midoriya's skull could be crushed or slain because he couldn't get help quicker. That image, one of his classmates injured, dead or near death because he wasn't fast enough because he was holding back at this crucial moment was unacceptable! Switching up to his third gear, Iida felt everything going by even faster, the wind whipping across his face leaving a few painful scratches and his fuel reserves were being drained like nothing else. All the orange juice in his tanks was being converted to energy in his engines at a rate that would leave him nowhere near the school though... He supposed that was what the bottle on his helmet was for.

Letting more steps land after dashing away from debris, Iida let the fuel in his tanks die out, draining the orange juice down to the very few drops before he bit down and suckled on the bottle tip in his mouth, sucking down the sour lemon juice with a puckered face the young man knew they hadn't tested anything with the alternative fuels at his higher gears, he didn't know if this could damage his engines by making them output so much in such a short amount of time but now isn't the time for caution and switching down to first gear again! Now was the time for risks and actions to save his friends, Iida could feel it now the juice being sent down his throat and right into the fuel tanks in his thighs before it was sent right into the engine and there is where the boy really felt the lemon juice take its effect.

The pistons in his engines started firing at a higher rate than they ever could with the Orange juice, producing more energy than ever and sending Iida rushing forward with a huge burst of speed, the wind whipping around him sounding like a full force gale, that his helmet cut through so he lost minimal speed to drag, soon enough the main school building came into view with its glass doors, Iida knew he had no time to slow down and stop himself at the reception so as he came closer he brought his arms forward and braced for impact.

As the black fist hurtled towards Izuku his naturally trained reactions made both of his arms fly to his stomach in a cross formation, the metal bracers on his arms shining in the sunlight as the impact came at the same time a tug was felt on his back. Making the young man thank whatever god was looking down at him that Todoroki was on the ball, though he started to fly back before the full force of the impact could hit him or his bracers, there was still enough energy sent through the small blow he took that his bracers were dent, Izuku could feel his arms fracture and ribs break inwards with the impact as he flew through the air into Todoroki's arms, who let him down.

The sharp pain in his body from the impact made the boy cough harshly, blood spewing from his mouth at that moment, Izuku's body wanting to collapse from shock but he stood there gathering strength while Todroki called in the other boys and set up a larger, thicker ice wall while they discussed what just happened. Izuku's breathing slow and steady as he mentally worked through the exercises thought by Kasai while he leaned against the ice wall for stability and pain relief.

"Dude, are you alright? That was a...Really nasty blow you just took even with the save by Todoroki you look like you really should lay down and let the rest of us take care of it for now." Kirishima's concerned voice was appreciated, but largely ignored as Izuku shook his head before starting to speak in a raspy, but still authoritative voice.

"Nonsense, my vision is only a little blurry right now Kirishima I can still fight for a bit more and well... The guy's quirk is absorption for sure, there was no impact reversal and it looked like his body took in the impact, no matter how small like...Like Jelly I guess. That means he has a limit to the amount of force he can absorb at once."

"And how do we give that much force? None of us has that kind of firepower just in our back pocket you know?" That comment brought a bout of chuckles from Izuku and Bakugou who locked eyes and nodded.

"Actually we might, Bakugou I think it's time to pull out that little design element we disagreed upon with your costume. Though we need to get ya a c-clean shot at him and I have a plan, a stupid, nearly suicidal plan that will take every one of us to complete and might very well fail even if everything goes right. It will also no doubt leave both me and Kirishima in a state much worse than we are now." Standing up straight against the ice and pushing off it, his vision starting to darken the edges but being fought off by pure willpower, the young man looked to his web shooters to find both of them completely destroyed by the impact as expected. A little hiccup in his plan, but nothing too serious.

"Are you guys still up for hearing it even so?" Once again starting his breathing exercises, the boy tried calming his nerves about the situation, but the large heavy thuds into the ice wall prevented that from happening at all.

"Of course dude, I know any major idea from you will be nice and effective even if a bit crazy and hey, taking large risks is a part of being a true man! Being willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good and all that."

"In my experience, your most batshit crazy ideas usually end up being the best ones. Its how you ended up in the hero course after all" Bakugou's cocky smirk gave it all away as he readied to hear the plan, cracking a few knuckles along the way.

"If it's our best shot at beating this thing sure though make sure you don't die alright?" Todroki's response was all that Izuku needed as he turned around to face the wall, a crack forming in it telling that the beast they needed to fight wasn't going to wait much longer.


	23. Chapter 23:Fight for Victory

**Hello my dear readers, I do hope this week has been fine for you and I hope you like my writing as well. This chapter I decided to try something new and have quite a few perspective switches throughout the story in realitivly quick sucession and I would really like input from y'all on if I did them well and if you like it. This kind of thing would only happen in chapters that called for it of course, I just want to know what y'all think of it.** ** By the way I don't think many have noticed this but this story has over 250 followers! Holy crap I never thought I would get this far, I honestly never thought I would reach above like, 50 and now I am just getting more excited to share my story with you all! As**** always, feel free to put any of your critisms or comments to me anyway you can give it. Also, I am still ooking for a beta if anyone is interested, just shoot me a PM and I should be able to get to you in about a day or so.**

**Also, any text that is in Bold like this in the middle of the story from now on will be referancing the characters talking in english and I will do my best to approximate what their accents would sound like through my text from their anime voices, if it is insensitve tell me and I will change it immenently. Anyways, onto the reviews!**

**bigrig56:Thanks for the input, personally I thought it was one of the more action heavy chapters though I can see that it was a bit talky. As for showing the reactions of those he crashed in front of it would have been humorous sure. But I think that the story flowed a bit better as it was instead of stopping to show the reaction. I will take your idea into consideration though.**

**MIKE202303:Thanks for the review**

**S. S. Shadow:I do intend to have romance be a thing somewhere down the line but I do not have any couples planned out as it is. Because I want the romance to feel like a natural extention of their character, if I feel like the characters would naturally fall into romance as they are I will write it into that direction with a slow build best I can. I do thank you for the vote of confidence on writing romance, I personally doubt I would be much good at it however.**

**yachiru-chan92:Thank you for the review, though I do intend to give Izuku One For All, I have said and mentioned it before I belive. He is going to get it, but it won't be for a while from now.**

**Doryenes Uzushaki:Um well Deku isn't just a support hero or support course member in this I don't get how you can see that from my writing and if I am messing up with my characerization of the boy please tell me how. He intends to be the top hero, the best hero he can possibly be like the rest of the class and strives for that however he can. **

**Thats all of the reviews I got, anyways lets get right into the story shall we?**

As a spiderweb of cracks formed in the ice with each of Nomu's powerful punches into the ball, Izuku knew that he didn't have much time to explain the plan. No time for his usual pedantic way of speaking, gulping he looked down to his web shooters, the things now just a collection of sharp bits of metal and flashing circuitry, shards of the metal having pierced through a web cartridge on each side sending flashes of inspiration through him as he popped out his left one, taking the light shock and tossing it to Kirishima with a sigh.

"I, you and Todoroki need to bind the beast no matter what. Use that to glue yourself to the ground... I think you need to focus all your quirk onto one spot to take a blow, then hold on to the fist as hard as you can with the glue." Another loud thud and the image of a black fist through the partially opaque ice warned Izuku they needed to move and fast.

"Afterwords Todoroki use heat to dissolve it! Scatter!" That was the last word he could get out before jumping away from the ice wall, bringing up his dented metal gauntlets as Nomu broke through the ice, sending razor-sharp bits of shrapnel in all directions, their clinks against the metal of the arm guards a good sign before he lowered them and spotted his friends becoming points surrounding the Nomu, he and Kirishima in flanking position with Todoroki in the middle, Bakugou off to the side, ready and primed for the chance to strike and initiate the makeshift plan of his. Gulping again and feeling lightheaded, vision blurring more with the moment Izuku charged forward in sync with his hardening friend, near-suicidal determination to defeat this beast clear in their eyes while a small trail of ice stemming from Todoroki raced beside them.

"Keep his chest and head clear! That's our best shot!" Orders were barked from the man acting as the group's makeshift leader as he got in closer to Nomu, his whole body screaming at him to just stop, pain and numbness telling him that he in no way would be able to survive any real hit oncoming from the beast if he tried to block it full on, he would need to take a different approach to it. Eyes flying around he noticed the main Villian, the ringleader it seemed was watching with that sick and twisted grin, the man's eyes clearly eager to see bloodshed on the part of the boys losing their lives. He likely wouldn't interfere with the plan with all that trust he put in the monster. Coming at the Nomu's right side at the same time Kirishima did the left, both boys launched an attack to divert the thing's attention, Todoroki's ice hitting it from the front and starting to freeze up when the melee fighters got just what they wanted, the Nomu raising his fists and slamming them towards each boy individually, slowed significantly by the constantly freezing ice around its shoulders clearly still holding an ocean's worth of power behind each blow.

As the thing hurtled towards him, Izuku first took a step forward while twisting his feet to point towards each other as he went to execute his master's most basic defensive maneuver, placing all his weight on his right foot while his hand holding the web fluid cartridge tossed it in front of him, then the boy pivoted himself away from the blow at the last moment, the fist's speed and strength ripping through his cloth costume as it passed by a hair's width from hitting Izuku dead on. Slamming his foot into the cartridge on the ground and causing it to explode in a large expanse of the strong and sticky binding material, coating the boy's shoes and sticking him firmly on the ground where he was. Kirishima's hard grunt near him indicating he had taken his blow as well whilst Izuku's arms grasped harshly around the Nomu's thick bicep to keep it where it was with all his strength left, the world blacking out more with each second as his body failed him.

For Kirishima, he dealt the thing his strongest left hook before following Izuku's advice and transferring all his hardening right into his stomach, his abdomen losing its usual smooth appearance and looking like a little jagged mountain range while his body became denser and denser with how much of the quirk was being concentrated, the red-haired young man could feel it, his armor was stronger than it had ever been before and he could only hope that this would turn out well for him as he tossed the canister of web fluid to the ground as hard as he could to make it burst and anchor him into the ground, a cold and sticky feeling coating his legs telling him that he would not be moving any time soon that was for sure. Looking up he saw the giant fist heading right into his stomach giving the boy a moment to fully brace for impact as it landed there, the nigh-unstoppable force meeting his immovable object, making Kirishima let loose a cry of pain before his skin cracked inwardly, his epidermis's hardened surface stabbing into his inner muscle like a million tiny little knives pain shooting through his entire nervous system at that moment, only causing Kirishima to focus more on his task. He wanted to cry out in pain and run but no, that wouldn't be the manly thing to do! A true man wouldn't run away from the pain, run away from the fear deep inside of his heart acknowledging that if he took another blow like that, he would die.

With a battle cry Kirishima shifted some hardening back into his fingers before he grasped forward, arms wrapping around the Nomu's waist-thick bicep as tightly as they could the boy stabbing his fingers deep into the pitch black flesh of the monster to make sure he wouldn't be releasing the villain from his grip, a feeling of new flesh growing around his fingers nearly making the boy barf onto the arm in front of him, but he stayed true and looking up at the ice-covered monster, frozen to be what looked like two or three inches deep except for around its chest and head as ordered thrashed around a bit, his arms thankfully having little of their strength within them. Enough that he could hold down it without having his arms ripped from his sockets, this was their chance! Turning back to the waiting Bakugou, both boys grasping onto the thing's arms shouted at the top of their lungs in unison.

"Now!" The cry echoed for a few seconds while the explosive blond smirked and launched himself towards Nomu, flying over the hazardous strip of ice with that wicked smile on Bakugou's face he always had before pulling off a crazy new move that would win him the battle somehow, it was one that always slightly frightened Kirishima when he was fighting against it, but when it was on his side that smile seemed like the most comforting thing in the world.

Bakugou let out a maniacal laugh as he blasted his way towards the villain, his friends doing their best to hold down the monster's arms all in order to give him the best shot possible with his sweat filled gauntlets primed and prepared for what they were about to engage in. The fluid's weight giving the young man quite a bit of comfort, knowing that he quite possibly had one of the most powerful weapons around to take down this... Nomu? That was what the bitch ordering around this thing called it and though he couldn't show it, Bakugou was nearly pissing his pants at the idea that this might not be enough then all of them would be fucked and could only hope that All Might could save them from this. Putting away those thoughts, for now, Bakugou focused on one thing alone, beating this monster with what they had!

Landing in front of the beast and rolling up along the ice to lose his remaining energy as the blond rolled up, he took both of his grenade pins in his mouth and pulled them out while pointing both of them right into Nomu's stupid face his own left palm out and firing off his most powerful explosion possible while he shouted out the name of this special move, one he had been workshopping for what seemed like years now for his ultimate attack.

"**Atomicu! Burazer!**" As those words came out at the top of Bakugou's lungs the orange-yellow masses of flame and energy exploded outwards from his bracers and hand, coalescing from their starting point into what looked like one, massive energy beam being fired off from the boy, energy and flames hitting the Nomu square on, the beast held in place by the efforts of everyone in this team whilst it let out a scream of pain, the mere amount of energy combined with the charring amount of heat coming from the explosions themselves overwhelming all of Nomu's defences oxidizing the cells meant to regenerate and ripping through his brain slowly but surely, the boy beneath it screaming at the top of his lungs as he put everything he had into the explosion, as the two beams coming from his bracers starting to fade but the one from his hand was maintained, the amount of energy and blowback into Bakugou seemingly nothing but an afterthought as he was determined to beat this guy! He was a hero and a hero always won no matter the cost! His arm fracturing into small splinters from the impact was nothing if he could win this if he could claim victory over the fucker that was made to kill All Might along with his...His team!

After what seemed like an agonizing few minutes, which in reality was only a few seconds the body of Nomu gave way to the Atomic Blazer, the rest of the beam shooting upwards and out and reaching incredible heights as a beacon to everyone in USJ, the heroes had won that battle. Hope was not lost and they could definitely fight back against the invading villains! As the beam finally died out, the charred body of Nomu well back onto the ground, its chest a smoking husk of burnt flesh and skin while Izuku's own body did much the same, falling the other way as it shut down completely, his body numbing and the darkness taking over his vision. No matter what the boy wanted to do, no matter how much he wanted to stay up and fight he just couldn't not without possibly injuring himself to the point of no return. The most he could do was angle his body so that when it fell to the ground he wouldn't be in the worst possible situation, a soft gurgling from his throat indicating that he was in fact still alive from the ordeals and would need medical attention as soon as possible.

Todoroki watched the scene with bated breath, his left side thoroughly covered and frost and threatening to start transitioning into frostbite if he wasn't careful enough, Endeavor-no Rei's son watched Nomu closely as it stayed on the ground, unmoving with the smell of charred flesh eating throughout the vicinity making Kirishima throw up while bits of the thing's muscle and skin that had caught on his fingers dripped off and onto the ground like small pieces of tar, hearing the ringleader's laugh. Shoto prepared himself to unleash another wave of ice at the thing's body to keep it down, minor frostbite would be nothing compared to keeping that thing down for good!

"Ah man! I shoulda expected one of you little brats to have saved up a limit break from all the fighting you had been doing. It's only natural for your meters to build up like that after all of that and boy that was a nice one! Such a cool name as well, Atomic Blazer! Has a real snap to it... Too bad though it had to be wasted like that." The white-haired main's slightly off-kilter voice, send a shiver of fear through Todoroki's body as he looked to Nomu expectantly.

"You see, one of this guy's powers is super regeneration which means he can heal from any injuries you little shits try to give him! Give it a few moments... He should start to heal any...Any moment now" The white-haired villain chuckles became more strained as time went on and the Nomu's body went inert, walking over to it unsteadily the madman kicked the body a few times to get it up and working.

"Ah, Shigiraki...I don't...I don't think that Nomu's regeneration can activate when its brain is destroyed or the wounds are cauterized and it seems... It seems like the children have managed to do both." Kurogiri's scared voice rang out as he appeared behind Shigiraki, who just was chuckling darkly as he kicked the body in denial muttering something that was unintelligible to Todoroki who turned his attention to his friends, two of which were anchored to the ground by Midoriya's web fluid the other had a clearly broken arm hanging limply.

"Yo Icy hot! Use some of those flames to dissolve the nerd's webbing so we can get em outta here! I know for a fact that shit is weak to heat the elements, its a failsafe for this kinda fucked up situation." Bakugou's painted words rang a bit in Todoroki's mind. He couldn't use it now though! He couldn't use his power if they could have an alternative situation right...Though this wasn't combat so it might be fine enough right? That wouldn't be betraying his mother's memory if he just used it to free his classmates right? The boy's internal debate was interrupted by the man named Shigiraki letting out a dark laugh and turning his head to the boys, joy, and bloodlust in his eyes.

"I just realized it...You little...Little pieces of dog crap have a lot on your side, a Monk, a Barbarian and a Fighter for Melee along with an Evocation Wizard to help with ranged attacks, pretty good team composition though its missing one thing...One crucial element that is essential to any successful adventuring party. No one went healer!" The twisted villain said this with absolute glee as he charged at the downed Izuku, hand outstretched to destroy the boy and Todoroki's body went on pure instinct as a small jet of flame was released from his body towards the hero to be, easily burning through the webs keeping his legs in place and staving off the villain long enough for Bakugou to grab the boy with his good arm and drag him behind Todoroki. The heat of his flames just enough to let the mostly stable Kirishima pull himself away from the webbing with a bit of difficulty as Shouto mentally started to shut down a bit. He just...he just used that man's power! He had just...Just do what he had sworn never to do, he swore he wouldn't ever use it in battle to prove it, that he didn't need that...That Man's power! But it was to save lives right, right? If he hadn't used it his classmates would have died so that makes it alright right? His mother would forgive him, she would know that he only used it because he needed to in order to protect his...Friends?

Did he consider them friends? Were they good enough friends to break a vow like that? Bakugou certainly wasn't a friend more of an abrasive rival and Kirishima seemed like a really good guy, he wouldn't mind calling someone like the class president his friend if the other boy let him. Midoriya on the other hand, he was the closest he had ever got to a friend in a real sense! The boy had extended a hand in good sportsmanship and he, he was the exact opposite of that man! Of his father, Midoriya's mere existence was more of a rejection to what his father thought when creating him than he could ever be!

Tears dripping from his eyes and down his face, the son of Rei Todoroki collapsed down onto his knees, unable to properly function as his mental barriers and hookups he had built throughout his sixteen years of life started to collapse around him, contradictory information all running through his mind about what should be going on and leaving them vulnerable. Kirishima the only one anywhere near full functioning capabilities but still nowhere near enough to deal with the entire crowd of villains! The fear in the air was palpable for the four boys gathered at the foot of the stairs, a madman charging in with nothing on his mind but the destruction and death of those who had happened to oppose him fear that was crippling to Todoroki along with the other mental hookups as he shut down more before he felt a sharp wind next to him and a very comforting aura surrounding his body, soothing his panicked mind and body somewhat as he looked up to the rippling mass of chiseled muscle-bound in a tight yellow suit.

"There is no need to fear anymore my students! Because I am here!" All Might's booming voice seemed to carry two simultaneous but very separate tones as the children behind him got a comforting encouragement that things would be alright, and the villains received a chilling announcement that their time was up. No one else would suffer, not a single one of the students would be harmed while on his watch, the hero's usual jolly smile twisted into an angry visage of rage and contempt to those who wanted to slay his wards.

Toshinori looked to his students with a sigh, young Midoriya clearly had the worst of it. Part of his mask and bodysuit had been torn in the battle to reveal a bruised and bloody chest along with a partially damaged face. The boy's breathing was quick and shallow as his body recovered from all the damage that had been done to it. Looking at the rest of the boys, they didn't look much better. Bakugou's left arm was clearly shattered in many places, Kirishima looked like he had stepped out of Julius Ceasar and clearly was losing too much blood to stay up much longer and Todoroki looked fine from a physical point of view but clearly was suffering too much mentally to fight much longer. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, the Top Hero clenched his fists in frustration his fingernails digging into his skin and causing his hands to bleed a bit. He had caused this! He had failed as a teacher and his students suffered massively because of it! If he had just been here from the start of class then...Then his successor wouldn't be at death's door from his injuries right now! Though thankfully, Kasai had built the boy sturdy inside and out Toshinori knew his friend must have done so!

"Young Kirishima! I need you to take off Midoriya's mask fully so that he can breathe easy and every one of you needs to go up to the safe zone with the rest of the class! Todoroki! You may have one of the most important jobs up there!" Hearing the hero's voice seemed to snap the monochrome boy from his mental state at least a bit, that was good he could be ordered and helped through that it seemed.

"You need to use your ice and lay anyone that had injuries comparable to Midoriya and Aizawa's onto it, cold as you possibly can to reduce swelling until backup comes! Depending on how well you do, you may very well save their lives by providing the time for healing!" Hearing an unsteady yes from Endeavor's son, All Might gave the group a nice smile and thumbs up before he heard their slow, labored footsteps up the stairs and the pro hero waited for those to become very distant. A little ice bridge over the preset trap indicated they were almost to the top, and that was when the villains decided to approach cockily again. Smirking at their confidence All Might simply walked forward while cracking his knuckles towards them using enough energy through it to send a wave of air at some of the villains and knocking them out. Striking fear once more into the villain's hearts.

"Ah now that no one important shall be hurt... Let's show you what the **numba one hero **can do. Shall we?" With that, Toshinori flexed his calves a bit in preparation before launching himself westward with a loud sonic boom, his speeds easily surpassing Mach 3 as he dashed across the water of the flood zone, charging through the mountain zone taking out the villains harassing his students there and carrying their limp, knocked out bodies with him as he traveled through the entire USJ facility as an orange and white blur of rage and force before ending back in the courtyard the pile of bodies nearly larger than himself stacked up in one arm before he tossed them on the floor in front of him like the trash they were.

"That was a nice little warm up I suppose, now who's next?" All Might kept up his confident demeanor, his timer was running down clearly. He felt that, but he still had a good thirty minutes on the clock all in thanks to Midoriya's rejection of his power, funny how things turned out for the better that way. Staring down the white-haired madman who was scratching up his neck, causing bleeding gashes along clearly healed scars from before the villain looked to All Might with pure contempt.


	24. Chapter 24: Aftermath of the fight

**Hello again my dear readers, here we are again with a new chapter! I am still looking for that beta but I have had some responses so thats hopeful you know? Anyways lets get right into the reviews and then into the story!**

**yachiru-chan92:Thank you for the continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**zxan:I have actually always seen his hair as a pale blue-whiteish color leaning towards white, though that might just be my bias from the manga as that is where I first saw the handsy villian though I should admitidly referance both sides of it more yes.**

**Guy:Thanks for the reveiw my friend I am glad you are liking it so far. I hope your support continues until the end.**

Toshinori growled loudly as the man wrapped his dirty hands around his finger for some reason, likely to activate some sort of quirk, the man's eyes deranged and clearly panicking somewhat as it happened when All Might felt it, his finger was dying and starting to rot off his hand with a gasp the hero suddenly pulled his hand away from the villain and looked to his affected finger and watched as it was slowly eating away through his flesh like some sort of fast-acting virus, it was spreading along the digit, though it was clearly going at a snail's pace currently. Lifting his head back up, the hero cursed some when he saw that the villains had already vanished out of his reach and only leaving his affected digit and the rest of their cannon fodder behind. Looking to his hand again, All Might could feel the excruciating pain of his skin and bone starting to dissolve and rot away while still very much alive, grunting down the pain as always to hide it. He couldn't let his stalwart pillar-like image dissolve because of a little pain after all.

Dashing up to the top of the UA stairs, ignoring the traps set up by his student along the way he came across a scene that was better than he had expected, young Uraraka was directing the students to their appropriate first aid measures, as expected from the daughter of two construction workers. The quartet that dealt with the Nomu and his colleagues were in the worst shape out of all of them. With his successor still knocked out and breathing shallowly, the ice bed beneath him the only thing keeping his chest from going into massive swelling, Bakugou and Kirishima were doing their best to calm down everyone with a bit of boasting and humor on their part to the few that listened and Todorki seemed to have calmed down a bit after using his ice some more, that was a mental tick that they would need to deal with later...Hopefully, it didn't lead to any more ill effects on the boy. All Might shivered a bit in disgust at whatever Endeavor did to make the boy collapsed like that out of nowhere. It had to be something that would strip him of any heroic title he might have if caught but, considering the man's status there was likely nothing Toshinori could do at this point other than help the boy heal from his wounds best he could.

"Alright, you newbies! Good job on responding to the danger as you did! We have ambulances and back up on the way now so you all need to stay calm and maintain your base camp! Everyone gets an A-plus in all classes today! Though I do wish to speak with our resident monster slayers when they are ready, this could very well change the course of your lives! Let it be known, however, that all your actions today were justified in the name of self-defense on private property where you are allowed to use your quirks!" Hearing his name called, he looked up to see Uraraka looking at his decaying digit with a worried look on her face.

"A-are you alright All Might? That looks pretty bad, if you need it I think we can get you some bandages and ice. Also is... Is Iida alright? He hasn't come back yet with you and well, well I am worried he might have pushed himself too hard!" The girl's care for her classmate brought back All Might's genuine smile, crouching down and putting his clean hand on her shoulder he nodded. The pain in his finger was still intense as all hell but it was currently subsiding and numbing, which either meant the quirk was wearing off or the nerves were dying off but still. He couldn't worry the already scared students.

"Young Iida is fine dear, he collapsed on the main lobby's floor after delivering the news from exhaustion and a bit of overworking his engines but with some rest and proper fueling he should be up in about a day or so. It was impressive actually how fast he got to the school, he cleared that distance in a third of his recorded times going the same distance at full blast! As for my hand well, I was careless and let the villain hit me with his quirk it should wear off sooner or later so don't worry about me and continue to tend to your friends."

"Oh, actually that might be Midoriya's work with Iida at work. They talked about giving him some sorta nitro boost juice thing yesterday before lunch. It sounded super cool and I am sure a smart pair like them figured it out in like, half an hour max!" The girl's eyes lit up a bit when talking about her pair of friends before they seemed to darken a bit when she remembered Midoriya's status currently and he just gave her a reassuring pat.

"It is going to be fine, my dear, young Midoriya is built strong and resilient, just you wait he is going to bounce back with a little help from recovery girl in no time, meanwhile I do need you to continue with your first-aid efforts, they will make sure everyone is alright until the cavalry arrives to help.

Taking the moment to do so, All Might then approached the two boys who actually encountered the monster that was a smoking corpse right now. He had a horrible feeling about what it was from and was hoping that he was wrong, but only their words could determine what really happened.

"So, I must ask you, boys, what that monster was and how you came to be in this situation... I know that thinking about it may be painful but I need to know everything I can to investigate and stop these villains from producing any more of those things." An awkward silence fell over both the previously confident and boisterous young men the battle had clearly been very hard for each one involved and All Might knew he hated to recall times when he had almost failed or died. Though this was part of being a hero as well, providing all the information you can to stop a further tragedy.

"Nomu...That was what they called it. Nomu it had like, absurd levels of speed and strength like levels that you can't get without whatever your quirk is or the one of that muscle villain from a while back. The thing had dead eyes as well, like really dead and gone ones there was no possible thought beneath his actions other than just following the orders of that one guy. Shigiraki I think was his name. He also had a power we are calling impact absorption so that he could take any of your blows given and supposedly a regeneration quirk but...But he wasn't able to activate that because of how we took it down." As expected, Kirishima was the one that spoke his usual loud demeanor completely gone for once, as if he had failed or something like that. " All Might look back down at the stairs at the corpse of the beast that attacked them, knowing full well what that was and where it came from. These villains came here on orders from All for One no doubt gripping his hand again in frustration his skin audibly tensing up, the top hero barely resisted calling out in frustration he had thought he ended this five years ago dammit!

"Alright thank you, young man. Now, while you did admirable work out there for newbies like yourselves... You should have waited for some kind of backup or a pro to help you instead of charging in yourselves. If you had done so, we might have avoided most of Midoriya's more drastic injuries. Other than that though, your efforts were commendable." Those were the words he left the boys with as he sighed and went off to gather the rest of the class while the rest of the teachers arrived.

Kasai dodged a bandage wrapped hand that was headed towards his head with a smile on his face, feeling the wind rush past his temple as the fist missed its mark and he stepped in to give a counter punch at his friend's own face that was dodged in turn before his opponent danced out of the way and two long-lasting rivals faced each other down. The boxer opposite Kasai on his feet like usual and taking his usual defensive and agile way of taking opponents down as opposed to Kasai's own strong and furious offense that he usually took. Humming a bit Kasai let out a small bit of air from his mouth before dashing forward and engaging in a high speed, high impact exchange of punches and blocks the two well-worn opponents nearly hitting each other each time before the perfectly timed block came up and deflected a heavy blow or jab entirely. Kasai even bringing up his legs occasionally for a quick roundhouse or front kick when needed, only for his friend to take a step back in their small arena to dodge and get right back into things. The exchange of blows all culminated when the two men threw out their strongest possible punch to each other Kasai setting his up in a matter of seconds, pulling back his fist before thrusting it forward full force with a spin to it, his hips twisting as he put his body into one flowing attack going from one stage to the other. The boxer, on the other hand, tensed his back muscles fully and threw his own blow with all the force of his better muscled and focused upper body along with a tad of power from his legs and the two blows met in the middle for a clash. Each man a master of their respective art of battle, each one trying to force the other to give first!

The pressure and power from the two blows colliding caused the floor right beneath the impact point to crack and split while each pressed further with a smile on their face, eventually Kasai's blow won out in power and his fist flew forward while the other one gave away and landed hard on the boxer's chest when another harsh hit went against Kasai's kidney. Causing him to stagger back some but he managed to stay standing while he looked at his downed opponent.

"1...2...3..4..5...6" Hana's sweet voice called out while she put the hand down for the ten counts, her eyes filled with amusement as she did this, the tanned man on the ground looking down for the count now, their long rounds of the spar taking their toll on him.

"7...8...9...10! Kasai Gen is the winner!" Throwing her hand back Kasai proudly shot his hands up to the air in good humor before he walked up and extended a hand to the man on the ground, wiping sweat from his brow while this happened.

"Nice spar Sakkaku, I can tell you haven't been getting rusty in these following years. I would have thought that the lack of real fights lately would make things worse for you." As his hand was taken Sakkaku pulled himself right up and dusted himself off from the debris on the ground.

"I have you to thank for that man, sending Kirishima my way to be a disciple is what has really kept my thoughts sharp and on my toes to do my best for him. Similar to you and Midoriya, thanks for that. So, who's up next for the spar? I wouldn't mind seeing a little marital brawl and those crazy techniques Hana's dad taught y'all." The blue-haired boxer chuckled before he got off of the wooden platform and Hana stepped up, giggling a bit before giving Kasai a little kiss on the cheek for good luck before she got into a stance. Ready for the fight before a loud ringing came from Kasai's phone. Holding up a hand he got it, smiling when he saw it was Bulu calling before answering it.

"Moshi Moshi, why are you calling at this time Bulu? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Dad! It's...It's horrible! Villains invaded the school and Izuku... He doesn't look too good! You, you need to get over here now to help! also has something weird going on with his finger from a villain's quirk!" The words from his daughter nearly caused Kasai to drop the phone while his lips contorted from a smile to a frown before putting it down with a sigh.

"Sorry, Sakkaku I need to go right now. Hana, my pouch is in the clinic, right? Where it always is?" His wife's nod was all he needed before he dashed off, his legs rushing through the house and to the clinic to pick up his herbs and mortar pouch before exiting the building and leaping right on top of the buildings before he dashed off as fast as he could go, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and practically flying through the city with his physicality, running at his full-on blowout sprint and making the distance within half an hour, landing on the concrete outside of the entrance gate with his roll-up and looked at the man guarding it.

"Let me in now!"

"Sir, I can't let you do that without reason and well we are on lockdown at the moment so I can't really..."

"I am the father of a student at your school, teacher of one of the students who are in your infirmary in what sounds like critical condition and the best friend of a teacher here! If anyone is qualified to get in there and comfort my loved ones it is me." Growling a bit, the angry father gave the window a weak flick from his finger, causing the glass in front of the guard to erupt into a spiderweb of cracks as a small demonstration of his strength. He didn't care if he did not get permission here, he would not be stopped!

"Ah, y-yes sir! I just need your name to confirm the parental status... Its a matter of policy you see?" Cringing away from the powerful man seems like some sort of wrathful god to him right now, he went to his computer ready to look in the database and maybe call for security.

"Kasai Gen, father of Bulu Gen my daughter is sixteen now and has the quirk we call Featherwind." Cruising a bit, he had forgotten his damn wallet back at the house, he had no ID, though his information seemed to be enough to get him the pass and inside the courtyard. Running through the hallways, ignoring any weird looks or calls to stop as he made it to the familiar room of the infirmary. Kasai nearly slammed the thing open to see his student on the bed, knocked out and hooked up to a few IVs, Bakugou was passed out with his arm in a small splint and Kirishima was hooked up to a blood transfusion pack and sleeping peacefully. Both boys in the beds next to their friend.

"Hm, I should have guessed you would be involved in this Kasai. Which one of them is yours?" Recovery Girl smiled at the martial artist as he burst in, eyeing up the bag in his hand and nodding when he got it out to bring out a few herbs and berries.

"Izuku Midoriya, how is he doing Shuzenji? I heard he was pretty bad from Bulu before I came over here." The nervousness was clear in his voice as he collected a few of his medicinal herbs in the mortar and pestle before he started to grind them together, forming a fine paste from the things and giving off a pungent medical odor. Looking over to the boy as he did this, he saw that he had some lacerations on his back, as well as a ton of red swelling on his chest and...The arm guards beside him had the clear shape of a fist impacted in them.

"He suffered from shallow gashes on his back, a minor sprain in his ankle and a few other smaller injuries. The largest areas of damage were his arms and chest, however. Both arms had fractures in around ten places each, half of his ribs were broken and he was suffering from some internal bleeding because of this and needed emergency treatment there as well and is hooked up to an IV with all the O negative blood we had on us at the time. I used my quirk to heal the most drastic and life-threatening wounds first but he is in no shape to take any more treatment without threatening death." Kasai sighed thankfully for the woman's usual professional way of going about things while he finished mixing up his paste before placing it into a cup and adding some nice and hot water to the mixture as a solvent.

"Alright, this should give him enough of an energy boost to take a few treatments if you are good with that. Did you have to perform any major surgeries that would interfere with his training further?" As he stirred the mixture, he heard a slight rustling behind him and saw Bakugou and Kirishima were waking up from the smell and their talk and he waved to the boys.

"Old Man? What...What the hell are you doing here and whats that damn smell? It's like if a sunk died and rotted after giving its last spray." The boy ended that last comment with a gag while Kasai chuckled and brought a few raspberries from his pile before squeezing the juice from them into the cup and continuing to stir.

"Just a bit of medicine to give Izuku some energy without a large crash. And yes this stuff is approved by the Pmda, it's just not in the form of a traditional pill or something like that." With a sigh, he brought the cup to his student and gently tapped him awake, just conscious enough to acknowledge him and swallow the medicine he was being given.

"A-alright then. As long as he won't get poisoned or anything like that. How does that work though? I thought they just approved the different refined pills and drugs and stuff, I never hear them approving herbal stuff. Quite the opposite really." Kirishima's curiosity brought a small smile to the stressed man's face as Izuku finished draining his cup and Kasai placed it back before turning to the young men.

"Well, it's quite simple really. You boys know that all medicinal chemicals and formulas we use today largely originated from plants and fungi right? We isolated the specific chemicals in each of the plants that caused the desired effect and refined it to a convenient little pill and that does work fine most of the time. For my herbal remedies, however, refining each chemical and mixing it so sterilely doesn't result in anything nearly as potent as refining it from the plants. Likely due to some miscellaneous other chemicals in the plant we can't really identify reacting with the water or some other thing in the other plant and causing the potency to increase tenfold. Most herbal remedies are not approved by the PMDA because they have no medical backing or real effect, for stuff like mine and other legitimate medicines they get approved just like every other pill on the market.." Sighing a bit after he finished the explanation, his eyes fell on the boys while he waited for the medicine to kick in. Hearing a cough next to him, Kasai turned to see Recovery Girl smiling with an approving nod.

"You built that boy well you know if he hadn't had your training or resolve he likely would have died from his internal bleeding and the like before I was able to even get to him. Though I suppose his heritage contributed a bit to his success there as well."

"Heritage? I thought that Deku didn't get any quirk from his mom or dad, how would those help him at all with this kind of shit? I know for a fact that the Old Man here trains him to the bone to train that sort of superhuman determination and durability." Bakugou's confusion brought a chuckle from him while Kasai shook his head, it was amusing to hear words like superhuman these days.

"You are not exactly right there my boy. You see, what is deemed as "impossible" for normal humans has been long surpassed by even the quirkless like Izuku because well, everyone in the world has some sort of quirk adaption in their genetic code beyond just having the power." Seeing the confusion in the boy's face, Kasai looked to the ceiling trying to think of something.

"Oh by adaption I mean like, Bakugou you can fire off explosions that destroy concrete and rock with ease but you can handle the blowback most of the time without having any adverse effects to your body right? If you don't go above your limit it is just like throwing a punch or something like that." Getting a nod from both boys, he smiled again before going on.

"Well, that's what we like to call a quirk adaption. Its an adaption of your body outside of your quirk's purpose to handle and function normally in the presence of your quirk. Now, these adaptations are genetic and even if you have a child and they don't have your explosion quirk its possible for them to still have that adaption in their genetic code and thus are more durable and resistant to impact, explosion quirk or no. However, because these adaptations are not activated by the Quirk Factor at all so they are not classified as quirks. Though sadly, some people do not gain these adaptions and have a quirk that doesn't work with their body, that's neither here nor there." Motioning to his student with a hand gesture the other boys looked to him in turn.

"Izuku here lucked out with getting the adaptions actually. His father breaths fire, so he inherited a larger lung capacity, a slight heat resistance and organs more resistant to natural damage. His mother is a telepath and thus has certain parts of her brain enlarged compared to non-telepaths to allow for the mental functions but because Izuku does not have that but still the larger brain it means he has more neural pathways and can pick up academic stuff easily and form logical plans. Anyways... Recover Girl I need to know what happened to...him." Grunting some, his eyes turned a little dark while crouching next to the girl.

"Where's Toshi? I know he was somehow involved and I have a bad feeling that he managed to injure himself more somehow with the way that hero complex idiot acts."

"Ah well... Right now he is in a separate ward and preparing to undergo surgery. Though I think he should tell you the rest himself. He has that damned pride of his that wouldn't let me do it for him." Whispering back the two adults smiled as Izuku finally started to wake up and be full of energy. Smiling at his sensei but otherwise remaining silent whilst Bakugou and Kirishima got to discussing the different quirk adaptations they had.

"Go now, I can take care of your student for at least a little while longer." He nodded thankfully before waving at his ward and went off to see his friend, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	25. Chapter 25:Talks

**Hello my dear readers and welcome back to my story. Here we go with a chapter once more, I do hope you enjoy it even if it is a bit of a slower one, still on the recovery from the USJ incident and I will stay in this place a bit more before I move onto the Sports Festival, as I feel like I want to take quite a bit of time to develop my ideas slowly and show off moments that we timeskipped past in the anime and manga. Also this time around I would like to hear your opinions on the Gen family, and if you like the way I am putting in the OCs and if they work well. Anyways, now lets go onto the reviews!**

**yachiru-chan92:As always, thank you for the input and enjoyment of my story.**

**That guy:Yeah, I need to work on stuff a lot and I do wish to do so, which is why I am trying to get a beta for my story.**

**Fk306:Thank you for the compliment and well, here it is.**

**Blackout99:No I did not, I was writing it in Present Mic's perspective and thus was refering to him by his real name. I haven't talked about Izuku's father at all in this really nor have I mentioned him by name. Sorry if it was confusing.**

Kasai slowly stalked his way down the halls, knowing that whatever was going wrong with his best friend. It couldn't be good if they couldn't speak of it in front of the students. Pushing his way through the doors of the second infirmary ward, he was greeted with the scene of Toshinori in his All Might form, his left arm out and on a table with a bit of medical line wrapped tightly around his wrist to try and stop blood flow clearly, and as his eyes traced up his friend's arm, the man let out a gasp at the sight of it. Toshinori's entire index finger was rotting and decaying down to the bone, with even that quickly being eaten through, no muscle or sinew left to stop it and the rest of his fingers weren't looking too good. All of them were blackened and dissolving more and more, the blood and muscle beneath being eaten away at slowly but surely with bits of blood leaking onto the table beneath. Tracing his eyes from that point down he saw whatever had infected his best friend was spreading the beginnings of his palm starting to blacken and loose skin, with the smell of rotting flesh pungent in the air. Pushing down his possible disgust, the doctor rushed up to his friend worriedly.

"Toshi! What the hell happened, are you alright? Also, why are you still in your muscle form? I saw the news and you are already past your limit on this sort of crap!" Patting the man down and giving him a quick visual inspection, thankfully nothing other than the hand was wrong with his friend but still, it was... Chilling to see such a normally strong and stalwart figure like this.

"It was a villain's quirk...He can decay things, speed up their natural rate of destruction or something like that and it hit my finger, Aizawa might have been able to stop it from really hurting me but when I was effected he was knocked out and now the villain is long gone." Hearing it was a quirk, the man really started to panic a bit, if a villain had something like that out there if it hit his student then... Then he didn't want to even think about that possibility! No, that was not an option, he would never let Izuku face a guy like that unprepared.

"As for why I am still in this form...It gives the quirk a lot more to chew through and dissolve before moving onto the rest of my body so this is the only countermeasure we could have until you arrived." At those words, Kasai gave his friend a quirked eyebrow, looking to and from the dissolving hand a few times. He didn't have a quirk that could stop other quirks so why was he needed? He couldn't really do anything more than advice healthwise with the recovery a bit.

"Alright I get the muscle form and so you are allowed to maintain it as long as needed. But, why the hell would you need me for dealing with this? From the way you worded it if the limb isn't amputated the decay could spread to the rest of your body given time."

"Exactly so... I need you to amputate my hand, Kasai. You're the only person in the world that I trust with doing the job correctly and keeping my secret safe at the same time." All Might's brazen words were accompanied by a set of determined, believing eyes that stared right into Kasai's soul, trying to appeal to his friend with this.

"What?! I can't amputate you Toshinori that's just...That's just ludicrous! You...You can't be serious that there is no one else in the entire world that you can trust with this job?!" Kasai was quite frankly, dumbfounded at this, gripping his hair some while he stared at his friend who, as always seemed to be unflinching in his statements.

"Nonsense! I know for a fact that you are the best surgeon in your field, hell you were the one that gave me the surgery that lets me live today on after the fight with All for One. If it was anyone else that did that surgery I would surely have died or my secret is exposed."

"A...Ah, that's just so...So wrong Toshinori! Yes, I am a good surgeon when it comes to it, but that's for organ tissue! Specifically your respiratory and digestive organs because that is what I specialize in! I am not trained to properly perform damn amputations and proper removal and shaping of the muscle fibers and skin that I would need to do for you here! The closest thing I deal with to that is setting someone's dislocated shoulder back into the right socket or getting someone ready for a damn cast!" The man started to walk around some in frustration, clenching his face as he tried to understand just what the hell Toshinori was thinking when he decided to propose this idea to him. The idea that he could just perform any surgery because he did it for the organs was just...Idiotic to say the least!

"I need to keep my secre-"

"Shut up! Toshinori as your friend and doctor I have let you keep up that excuse for years now because I believed you might really, really need it. but..." Pausing for a bit, Kasai tried to think of a way to express his wholehearted frustration at the way his best friend was acting without sounding like a complete asshole but he couldn't right now so better let loose so he heard it straight right?

"I am tired of it ok?! Tired of just all this dancing around and shit as you try to portray yourself as an invincible pillar that is unflinching and needs no aid or whatever! Right now I am refusing to do this amputation that you need to survive because I can't! If I fail it might lead to you getting a worse infection or blood clots or some other medical emergency because I failed! I am not putting your death, the death of my best friend on my conscience, I am not even considering taking that risk for a moment because you need to preserve an image! Also, I am not hiding from being your physician any longer, because I don't know if any of this shit has affected your memory but you are already known for working with someone! You worked with Nighteye. Did you know that he asks about your state of affairs every single time he comes into the clinic for a check-up?! Your actions for this damn image of yours is just...You didn't even rest for a damn day after I performed surgery on you goddamnit!" Letting out a cry of frustration Kasai punched a wall nearby, denting it with the shape of his fist as years of this building tension and annoyance with All Might's actions were just unleashed because of the request.

"Your blood wasn't even dried on my gloves before you went out again man. How the hell do you think that made me feel as a doctor and friend to see you just out there risking your life while I know my patient should be getting rest and recovery from his surgery I mean... I mean, you might even have a longer time limit if you took your proper rest but you just refuse to and its, it's maddening to see you kill yourself like this!" The man let out a few sighs of frustration before he looked up at the man he had been shouting at, expecting to be slapped or hit or something but was met with an unusually silent man.

"Perhaps...You are right, Kasai. But if you had these qualms with me for so long why didn't you voice them before today? I would have listened to anything you said and taken it into account how, how my actions affected those close to me. I will get someone else to do the amputation but still...Why did you take so long to speak up?" All Might's usually loud demeanor had silenced a bit, it appeared Kasai's tirade had brought out a bit of a contemplative self from within the hero. Sighing a bit and sitting next to his bed, the father took in a meditative breath before releasing it.

"Because I think... On a level you were right for a time, the world needed a hero that was strong enough to take everything on his back and unite under a symbol for good and you were the only one I knew of that had the spirit and means to do so. Now though? Things have changed, now I see the kids we are raising to be the ones that can take that burden from you and do better with it than you ever could. You found Izuku, you found a successor so.." Stopping for a bit to just let the silence sink in for a few moments.

"So I don't have to risk myself so much right? I have students to pass my philosophy onto and improve on, this...Slow suicide as you have put it is no longer a necessary evil to put myself through now that I have them. You are probably right on that, as you usually are when it comes to the more rational thoughts." Toshinori chuckled a bit before he decided to look over at his friend, who seemed like he was aged ten years beyond what he should be. Was that due to his influence and actions? If it was then, he had no right to demand Kasai take on more stress than he needed to just for him.

"Question Kasai... When you see my aforementioned successor, what...What do you see from him? Like, how do you see his progress and passion? I see it as something that can help inspire others to help and someone selfless in his actions to help others despite the massive risk it may come to himself. A bit like me but, somewhat smarter and logical may be due to your influence."

"Heh, well that maybe because of my fighting style and the one I am passing to him requires silent passion. Staying calm in the battlefield to predict and outmaneuver the opponent and then overwhelm them with power. As for what I see when my pupil is training its hard to explain." Looking up and closing his eyes to see his student, imagining him working as hard as he could to improve himself and be a hero and martial artist and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"It's like this. I see him as a brilliant ball of clay something for me to shape into a gorgeous work of art with careful precision and care, Each bit of sculpting carefully done to make it the most beautiful thing imaginable and my hands are working at the wheel to make sure all imperfections are smoothed out. Izuku is someone that, when pushed to the breaking point as we do during his training. When you shove him to the very edge of snapping in two and becoming something unrecognizable he bends instead and snaps back with ten times the power and gets ready to be pushed that far again and again until he is satisfied. I see all of the students I have seen here like that, brilliant little diamonds and gemstones that need the right kind of cut and polishing to show off their true beauty."

"Hm... That's interesting to hear, I should be incorporating that into my teaching philosophy...Say Kasai can I ask a favor of you? I swear it is nothing medical-related" Getting the raised eyebrow, Toshinori smiled. He had an idea on how to really help his students along their path to true heroism, maybe one that could work and lead to his own style of teaching.

"You still have contacts with everyone from Ryuzanpaku and a few of the opponent's you fought while going through our own journey growing upright? Because I want to know if you can come in sometime next week for a special lesson."

"Sounds doable enough, gonna have to close the clinic for a day but otherwise that should not be a problem at all. Might be fun coming here during the school day and see it when I am not rushing through the halls like a maniac."

Izuku woke up from his tied state with a groan, the slow, repeating sound of a heart monitor keeping him awake and letting the boy know that he was alive. He had somehow made it out of his dumb little escapades alive and looking down at his body. He was no worse for wear, save for a few new scars along his arm, though those things kind of hid themselves among his other faded training scars. Looking around the room, the window clearly showed that it was well into the evening. A waxing gibbous sending a small bit of illumination his way in the otherwise dark infirmary. Oh, he's right, one bed was empty while the other had Kirishima asleep just as he was moments ago, Kirishima's teacher collapsed onto the boy's bed for some reason. To the left of him were the sleeping bodies of the Gens, with Bulu curled up in her father's arms, searching for a bit of comfort after the terrifying experience of seeing her best friend in the whole world in a state practically near death. Sitting up so he could get a better view, the bed beneath him creaked a bit with his movement, stirring Kasai from his sleep with a small yawn.

"Finally awake my boy? You sure took your time with that nap, though I suppose that makes sense given what Recovery Girl had to do, took so much of your energy you passed out twice." Humming a bit with amusement, the teacher stroked his hands through Bulu's hair gently straightening it out and pushing some of it out of the girl's face. Recent tear tracks on his cheeks feeling a bit of a story alone for Izuku.

"I'm sorry if my actions upset you that much Sensei but... I really couldn't do anything else at the time to help save my classmates, and if you put me in that same situation a thousand times I assure you I would have acted the same each time. Maybe refining the strategy a little bit more each time." His statement gained a raised eyebrow from Sensei before the older man let out a chuckle realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh, these? Izuku, the tears were ones of happiness that both of the children I see as... As my kids in a sense were alive and well, if not a little abused by themselves. Though that does raise something I wanted to talk to you about, what you did today was reckless, idiotic and suicidal. If you did one thing wrong today I would have had to bury my student and tell your mother that you were killed before your first week even finished." Nodding with each of the man's statements, Izuku couldn't deny any of them. So he sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for punishment from the man. Probably something like intense training. Having to clean the dojo with only a toothbrush or something like that right?

"Which is something I am very proud of you for... In a sense. Izuku, today you stood stalwart with what you believe in while you were in a situation where you could have died for what you believe. If you had run and waited for backup, no one would have blamed you but at the same time, your friends might have died if you didn't do anything. If one thing you did went wrong you would have had to be buried yes, but nothing went wrong. You performed the task you set out to do flawlessly to get out alive and better for it. Good job my student, but you say if this happens again you would do the same thing but refined right? Also, the other boys told me it was your plan that saved the day right." There was humor and clear pride in the man's voice as he spoke to his pupil, proud as he could possibly be of the boy's growth.

"Yes Sensei, if another one of those...Nomu appear and are threatening people I couldn't turn a blind eye and do my own thing, especially if I am the only thing standing between the civilians and people I care about and it."

"Alright then, I won't stop you. I can't, and if I tried to do so by hampering your training or anything like that it would only increase the chances of you dying out there. So, starting Sunday when you can actually move and train again we will be moving onto the next steps, the intensity of everything will increase tenfold, maybe even more. So that when you face this Nomu or something similar again, you will be able to stand up to it without becoming the broken body that you were today. Though, don't think you're getting out of your punishment for scaring me like that. Starting tomorrow, you will be cooking all the meals you eat while in Ryozanpaku with one exception. Kirishima also told me you have a debt to repay tomorrow by bringing Uraraka and him out for burgers somewhere right?"

"Yes actually, I was thinking of... Of inviting some other friends of ours out. Sort of in celebration that we all made it out alive." Izuku chuckled before looking downwards at his body, flexing his arms slightly. Harsher training huh? His body was already aching just thinking about it, but if Sensei was saying he was ready for it, and that it would help him in the long run. He sure as hell was going to do it with all his effort!

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, bonding between your school friends and colleagues is important, especially at your age... I mean, just look at me and Sakkaku, we met in high school and even now we support each other. So, with that exception you will be cooking all meals in Ryozanpaku in some way, not much of a punishment I know but, you just wait until we do the training." He ended that last sentence with a chuckle before leaning back into his pillow and starting to drift off again, an action which was imitated by Izuku.

Himiko browsed the internet in the dark of her apartment, going through all the dark web sites she usually did for fun, browsing through a few snuff films and the like to keep her interest but really, nothing here could hold it. There was nothing that really held her interest, there was never enough blood in those films, never enough of that sharing of true essence and self that she longed to get from people. Humming a bit the woman soon scrolled down and saw an interesting little announcement, that raid on UA that was supposed to be done by this "league of villains" that was supposedly on the rise had failed outright! Giggling at the idea, the woman dove into it with this one guy, naming himself Shigiraki was ranting and raving about useless fucking grunts and cannon fodder that didn't do their job as well as this group of brats that managed to stand up to his superweapon. The writing itself was interesting, to say the least, and the idea of some kids standing up to a villain would be amazing to see, but then the guy dove into how much one of the kids seemed to be messed up from the battle, leaning forward in her chair, the blond almost started to drool as a kid in some sort of mask was described to have deep gashes on his back before the fight really started, blood leaking into his white suit but fighting on anyways. Then afterward, this hero in training took a hard punch that ended shattering arms and bones, with shards of it sticking out of the skin supposedly, the boy coughing up blood afterward indicating that he had interna-. Stopping mid-sentence, the psychopath shivered a bit, she couldn't read anymore without just losing herself in this love! Oh, she just needed to see the bloody body for herself this time!

Cracking her fingers, the blond started to go on a mad searching binge, trying to find any website, any backdoor that would let her see the security footage! There had to be something out there for her right? Himiko refused to believe that there wasn't! When the site was finally found, the girl let out a little squeal of excitement before she started to watch the stuff from that day, going around the security cameras until she found the thing she needed and watched the events unfold spectacularly this guy...Her guy bleeding and aching oh so beautifully, his crimson blood dripping from his body like a fountain still fighting for those he cared about! Squirming a bit in her seat the girl imagined herself being one of those people, drinking up his blood and just becoming him. Yes, that would be wonderful, closing her eyes a bit to let the fantasy play out. The girl smiled cutely before continuing to watch as her love got battered and beaten alongside a few other boys, the blond and the ice bitch didn't seem that interesting to her...But the haired guy, the one that caught the Nomu's other arm he was amazing. His chest bloody and ravaged, the muscle and veins partially exposed from a thousand stab wounds caused by his own skin, oh why couldn't she have both of her Adonises! Both of these boys looked like they would be amazing to keep around as little pets of hers, hmm...

Before the idea of joining those so-called "league of villains" sounded kind of like joining a bunch of two-bit hacks just winging around about "society being imperfect" or some other crap like that. But now, if they were going to attack UA more then she might get to meet her boys. She could really meet and take them for her own! Yeah...Yeah, that sounded perfect though now she just needed where to find this place to join up and be one of the members.


	26. Chapter 26:Frienships

**Hello my dear readers. Here I am again with my story! I hope you all are enjoying it so far and don't mind the lack of action for these past few chapaters because that will continue for a bit, with most of my action scenes and motion will be concentrated into training and saving up until we go into the Sports Festival. Though it won't be totally dry, anyways I was thinking of making a seperate story, connected to this to explain about my OCs in this, their quirks and how I have changed from the cannon. Would you all like that or no? As always I appriciate all your likes, follows and reviews of any kind to help me improve as a writer. Now onto the reviews.**

**yachiru-chan92:Thanks as always, though if you aren't going to say much else I might have to stop giving you a free shoutout every chapter.**

**PuppyCake:Welcome back! I hope that the updates scince you have been gone are up to snuff for you and I look forward to your insightful feedback every time I post a new chapter.**

Mei rushed her way through the school, worry clear on her face. She, like everyone else, had heard of the villain attack on class 1-A! Apparently, her partner had been really, really hurt during the exchange and she needed to know he was alright, Recovery Girl did not allow herself to visit him yesterday so that he could recover more. Which was understandable of course, but now she had to let her in right? She needed to see the boy who had created so many babies with her! Finally arriving at the infirmary ward, she nervously knocked on the door before closing her eyes and starting to inwardly pray that this was going to be alright to whom she prayed to she didn't know but still, anything for it to help. When the door finally opened, the girl used her quirk to scan through the beds as fast as she could, two of Izuku's friends were beside him but what drew her attention was the boy laying on his matress just waking up.

"Now don't excite him too much he's still rec-" Recovery Girl's words fell on deaf ears as the pinkette ran inwards and next to her friend, eyes scanning him up and down trying to find any injury though there was nothing to see. She did, however, notice the discarded arm bracers next to him that impact crater looked...Worrying, to say the least.

"Izuku! Are you alright? Please tell me nothing we designed failed to lead to this! My stuff always has the habit of breaking on its own in the most critical moments!" The girl was clearly distraught by the thought of it. If she was somehow involved in this, a misplaced equation. Some polt or something not being tight enough that she should have noticed, she would never be able to forgive herself! It had caused the only person to really get her to end up in the hospital! Oh god, that had to be it right? Izuku wouldn't do any sort of misplay on his part, he was much too in control and skilled to do that to himself! The tears of regret were nearly welling in her eyes already when a chuckle brought her out of that mindset.

"Mei, nothing. Nothing at all that we designed failed, all of the support equipment you designed with me worked like a damn dream. From the wall-crawling gloves to our little grenade everything was flawlessly working in conjunction, though... My web-shooters were destroyed in the big fight." He ended his statement with a cough, before looking soberly at the spot on his wrists the weapons always had lain before. Clearly feeling a bit naked without them on those things were what led him even come into UA in the first place. Though as he looked down, Mei saw that little spark in his eyes that she always admired, whenever he had a good support item in his mind she could see it and...Mei could only hope she could help him with this.

"I think...I think it is high time for an upgrade anyway though. Now, with all the resources of the UA support department, I can make things better than they ever were. More applications, higher web cartridge capacity and a rotating carousel to replace empty ones as they come up yeah... I can make them though... Its almost like I lost my quirk and have to remake it, dumb as that may sound." There it was! There was the little spark in her partner that Mei admired more than anything. Standing up from her leaning position, the girl started to pace around the bed. Her mind recalling all of the little bits that she read about in his journals, everything he had put into his original web shooters some parts was a little fuzzy but she could just look later!

"Ok then! When do you think we should start working on the upgrade Izuku? I can start as soon as tomorrow if you want to come in though I could also just get things started for ya with a base of parts"

"Ah ah.. Mei, I don't think I can work on this with you." Those words made her excitement levels fall quite a bit, turning towards him with a curious look as to why. They had their own individual projects sure but really everything that was made to help Izuku with his Salticidae costume they made together! Well, except for the original web shooters but those were made before she met him so those didn't count.

"Any...Real reason why? Do you not trust me to do things right when it comes to this? I know, I know my inventions could have helped you a lot more if I was just better or more high quality but I... I don't want to be left out of the Salticidae project we have going on at any level."

"No! No, you are not off and Mei, you are the most like, most spectacular partner I could ask for when creating support gear and I don't know where I would be with my costume without your help, probably still just some spandex and web-shooters with maybe some decent eye protection. Anyways, I want to make my web-shooters on my own because...Because they are special, they were the first things I really made that made me really believe I could do it. I could make it and become my own hero with this. For the past few years, they've been like a part of me and while I love to have your assistance this feels like something I to make wholely on my own." His voice was resolute, and the boy had clearly settled on an idea like he did other times, determined to make an item that would seem impossible real in some way. It sucked to be on this end of that but...Mei had to really respect her friend for going about this in that way.

Letting out a sigh, the woman thought about it herself and kind of nodded understanding that he needed to make this baby on his own. That didn't mean she would just sit around while he did his thing! No siree she had the drive to do something now, looking at the metal bracers next to him. She carefully picked one up and looked at them a bit closer. Using her Zoom to get into the best detail she could while humming. Those things certainly had taken a large amount of damage, absorbing most of what would have been a fatal blow to her best friend. The bits of armor had a sort of beauty up close and it was a shame they had to be scarred like that but, they had served their purpose in saving their users life and there was no greater honor for a piece of protective equipment than that in her opinion.

"Hmm...Protective equipment. He needs more protective equipment of some kind." That was how she would help him. She needed to make something to help protect Izuku from the dangers of being a hero! The boy wouldn't just settle for a suit of armor like what she had in her hand though. The way he moved, every bit of his fighting style told her that he would never be able to handle the weight, but there had to be something that could help without inhibiting him too much! Looking around the room for any ideas at all, Hatsume spotted Kirishima in his bed and her own sparks of inspiration started to flare up in her mind, yes that could be quite useful indeed, she would need some more data to get everything just right though and it might be one of the hardest things she had done but, looking back to her partner in mad science mumbling calculations and plans she knew that failure to help him was not an option! So, she walked over to the now waking redhead.

"Hey Kirishima, are you busy tomorrow? I have some ideas and I need your help with getting them all out there. Only you can help me with this"

Izuku looked down at the paper in his hands a few times once more before looking back up at the large traditional home to confirm that this was, in fact, the address that he was given, the thing looked larger than Ryozanpaku for kami's sake! Either way, there wouldn't be any problem with him knocking and asking right? Bringing up his hand, he opened the gate and knocked on the door. A few solid knocks to what looked like a solid mahogany piece of wood echoed throughout the home, and soon afterward he could hear the quickened steps of someone coming to answer it before a tall white-haired woman, with a few streaks of red here and there nervously smiled and looked around.

"Hello, this is the Todoroki residence, right? I haven't interrupted the lives of a random rich family in town?" There was a bit of a shaky tone clear in his voice as he spoke, not sure how to really address the daughter of such a strong hero. Surely she was judging him on his every move, right?

"Um hello, little boy...How did you not trip the alarms when you came in? I thought that we had strict no solicitors rule around here and... The door shouldn't even open without some correct form of ID or something.." Her confusion about the situation was clear, making Izuku's eyes widen a bit before he brought his wallet out. Fumbling around a bit as he sorted through his various cards.

"Oh, I am not here as a solicitor at all. I am here to see Shouto actually." Finally getting his student ID out, he presented it to the woman, there it proudly displayed his name, age, class and of course that he was a student in the UA Hero course, which of course seemed to calm the woman down before she handed him the card back.

"A classmate? Alright, that all makes sense...I wish that Shouto would have warned me before some people came over for some sort of school project, would have met a lot of grief. Is anyone else coming today?" The woman, who seemed to be a kind enough soul let out a sigh and started to massage her temples a bit to alleviate some headaches that his presence must have been causing the girl.

"It's not for a school project actually, I and some other kids from the class are going out for lunch together...Sort as a celebration that we managed to survive and win against the villains that attacked us at USJ and Todoroki was a really key part to it all going down well." The woman stopped rubbing her temples, eyes brightening a bit as Izuku spoke well of her younger brother. Humming a bit, she considered what to do here clearly before turning into the house.

"Shouto! You have a friend from school here who wants to see you! Oh, thank you Izuku for reaching out like this by the way...My little brother doesn't really have many friends.." Her words were met with a simple nod from the boy as the monochrome young man walked into the frame a bit of confusion on his face."A friend from school? Who are you talking about... Oh hey, Midoriya, what are you doing here and why do you have my address in the first place? I don't remember exchanging numbers or anything like that with you." The boy's concussion was...Understandable for Izuku as he gained a slight blush on his face before he looked away.

"Well ah, I went to school and got your address... Because a lot of us from class 1-A are going out to lunch together and well, it wouldn't be right without you being there considering how much you contributed to us staying alive and all."

"Hmph... Sorry but going out to eat isn't really my thing. I would rather just go get some soba on my own but thanks for the offer I guess." Todoroki's cold, slightly monotone voice made Izuku's spirit fall, he had really been hoping to help the boy here. From what he heard from Bakugou, Todoroki really freaked out after using his fire and that wasn't good at all. The boy had also not really interacted with the rest of the class at all outside of the times he absolutely had to, that couldn't be healthy.

"Yeah it's probably for the best anyways, I mean dad would really disapprove of you just going out on short notice like this. Especially with the quirkless kid that's been upstaging his own the entire time." Izuku looked up at the sister, a little hurt as she seemed to just go against what she said before when he was met with a subtle wink as Shouto stopped mid-stride rethinking something.

"Let me go get my wallet. I'll be out with you in a moment." That was a surprising turn of events, looking back to the sister she just chuckled slightly before turning towards Izuku again. The humor still bright in her eyes.

"So, a bit of advice. Don't try to mention our parents at all, at least not until he opens up a bit yo you ok? It's a bit of a...Touchy subject for us and I would hate to see a potential friendship be destroyed by something so simple. Other than that, you guys have fun." As she finished her talk Shouto came out with a light blue jacket and jeans. Blushing a bit when his sister bade him goodbye with a slight peck on the cheek and pushing him out of the house so the boys could start their walk Izuku taking the position of leader here.

The young men walked in silence for a bit, an air of slight awkwardness saturating the situation before the brain haired boy looked to him with a sigh. Trying to think of something they had in common, they were both trying to become heroes and Shouto was pretty good at that. Maybe it could work as an icebreaker?

"I noticed that you seem to be really proficient with your ice Todoroki, like better than most pro heroes are with their quirks how did you reach such a high level of control?" The other boy took a few moments before he decided to answer, taking long enough that Izuku thought that he had messed things up already.

"Mainly self-training... My dad doesn't exactly know a lot about how to use ice, no one in our family can really use it outside of my mom and she's... Not around to help me control it in a combat sense so I mainly had to learn how to do it all on my own through a ton of trial and error." Shouto seemed to have the faintest trace of a smile on his face as he talked about training in his ice usage. Maybe that was a thing to go about with.

"Oh cool.. I know I would never get anywhere with self-training personally. My entire body and fighting style is really based on my Sensei's teachings and training. Though the web-shooters and everything involved in those is all me. So I guess we have similar things there." As he brought up the devices, Izuku put his hand on his arm, missing the weight of his signature weapons a ton after just a day of not using them at all.

"Those were destroyed weren't they? Shame, I thought those devices were nice and useful. Mind if I ask how you made those?" The other boy's curiosity puzzled Izuku a bit but he just shrugged some. He had told the story often enough, though this might be a chance to get him to open up more if he played his cards right.

"First off, as you already know I am a big fan of Spider-Man and his comics which is where the main idea for the web-shooters came from. Being Wrist mounted, using pressurized web fluid and that stuff all came through the comics first. I kinda made my own, working version of them in reality. Thankfully I am not violating any sort of trademark because the exact detailed mechanisms of everything has never been explicitly explained in the Marvel Comics and I can do so in my own notes. By the way, I was wondering if you were into anything similar to that?" As he continued to rub his wrist until it felt like it was enough, Torodoki's eyes stayed right on his hand before they looked back up.

"No. I have never really been one for media if it can inspire a guy like you though. I guess it can't be too bad." Yes! Despite the monotone tone that Todoroki always carried, Izuku had gained some sort of victory here! Though, the young man knew that it would be best if he provided with some sort of recommendation for him.

"Well personally, I am not that into the more contemporary shows and the like, none of the looks or messages really resonated with me. I do, however, like stuff back from the early two thousands to late twenty-tens and a bit beyond that. Drawing inspiration from the fantasy around there is always going to help, having an idea spread from multiple sources and become it's one thing is kinda important to the creative process in my opinion." Humming some, the hero-to-be racked his brain for anything that could help! Anything at all that would come across as a good message without being patronizing. Thinking back to what he knew of the man, there was one show that might resonate with his classmate.

"Personally, I think you would really enjoy watching Avatar: The Last Airbender...In a Japanese dub or Subtitles. The animation style is similar enough to Japanese that it isn't too much of a shift and I think you could take quite a few ideas from the characters of the show. Be it for combat or life philosophy."

"Sounds interesting." The boy paused for a good few moments, clearly trying to think of something to speak more. A social awareness practically emanating from his body at this point before he coughed a bit trying to think of any way to connect to Izuku.

"So... Have you had any good ideas for support staff? Your rocket boosters and well, everything that was designed before the incident was really well implemented. I would love to see what ideas you had in the works for other people in the class and maybe give my input? I don't know too much about all that stuff but I can at least give ideas based on my observations." The monochrome boy continued to look forward after his question.

"Oh, that stuff is back at home with my backpack or at school in my projects. Maybe with Mei is she is being especially inventive this weekend...Oh, anyways I can tell you what I have thought up for your quirk. Though, it isn't much I admit. Basically, I noticed that you are really good with widespread, area denial and control tactics. Your ice seems to have a natural way of cooling a large area around yourself. My ideas are basically to focus on that." Pointing a finger out, the boy hummed a bit as he imagined a little gun thing on his hand, no...Gun shape wouldn't work, a gauntlet would be better yeah.

"Then you could focus in on a target or something. We would test how far your ice can go and if the focus improves that range by much. It could be used to put out fires from a distance, take out enemies obviously and a few other things like maybe help with heatstroke? I don't have the full details here clearly but well...You get the gist of things right?"

"Hm, good idea but how would we measure all of that and how do you focus "cold." Like my ice side just supercools the area around me and freezes it solid. I...I don't know the exact mechanics of it all, its just something I kinda do." The boy scratched his head a bit, moving around his right arm slightly and making some frost appear on his skin before stopping.

"That's where testing comes in... As for understanding the mechanics don't worry about that. It would be like asking you to explain exactly how you move your arms or other muscles. That quirk is a natural part of your body, so using it is as simple as breathing. I guess that's something that will always separate my "quirk" of my web-shooters and a true emitter type."

"I guess, your stuff is still pretty good though." With that final statement and a sly smile. The two boys finished their journey and arrived at the diner a group of friends waiting there for them.


	27. Chapter 27:Progression

**Hello once again all my dear readers, here we are with an update that I hope you all will enjoy. I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone out there is willing to do it for me please PM me as I could really, really use the input from toehrs. Also, if you are a fan of Dragon Ball as well as MHA, I started a new crossover fic of the two that will be running alongside this one from now on. For every update I give this story, that will get one and so on. Anyways lets get right into those reviews.**

**Derpslurp:That was an error when I was updating and uploading things. Thanks for the quick catch so I could fix it in time.**

**yachiru-chan92:Thank you again for the review, and yeah I intend on having that have a bit of influence on his style from now on without it being a full on crossover. **

**Puppycake:Thanks a lot for the input, on the point of the web slinging thing...I am going to avoid the whole realism at all from here on out ok? It's an animated fictional universe and him being able to web sling when just using his super strength and durablilty from OFA will be enough for me. But with the idea for a web shooter improvement, I will definately be using that idea along with some others that have been boiling in my mind.**

Lindy's Diner was usually quite a quiet little place. Especially when it came to weekends, strangely enough, most people just wanted to spend their Saturday at home it seemed, today was an exception to that as a group of five teenagers made their way into the restaurant all chatting with ease, well all except the boy with red and white hair. Who just seemed to be awkwardly consuming his burger, not sure why he was there with them, He wasn't a part of their group, was he? All of the people he was with, Midoriya, Ochako, Bakugou, and Kirishima. They had known each beforehand it seemed and had all passed the same exam to get into UA. He was just an outsider, looking in and granted his position because of his father's prestige in the hero community. Looking at his burger, the hot slab of meat was really good, cooked up to medium as he liked it and it was plenty greasy but still...He couldn't help but feel like something was off here. Turning to the table and seeing the other kids loudly talking, he realized he just wasn't meant to be a social person and went to get up and just pay for his meal before Bakugou looked at him strangely.

"So you half and half bastard, what do you like to do for fun?" The boy's brashness caused Shouto to pause a bit, it was clear he was being talked to but why now? He hadn't shown much want to become part of their social circle while eating before after all. Better off just answering quickly and moving on.

"I don't do much. For hobbies, I guess I train." Direct and short as always, it was how he managed to avoid making connections that could backfire on him later down the line. The only real exception to this seemed to be Midoriya who insisted on bringing him out to this place for some reason he didn't understand. It wasn't like he had the time to become best buds with these guys. Not that they would accept a failure like him as their friend...

"Fuck another one?! Am I the only one on this damn team that isn't constantly obsessed with training? I mean sure I like to get stronger and stuff but really, you all need to get a hobby outside of constantly training. It's gonna tire out your body some time."

"Hey! For your information, I do have a hobby...It's inventing support gear and studying quirks I will have you know." Izuku's indignant tone caused a raised eyebrow from Shouto as he settled back down into his seat while the boys got into an argument about what was or was not considered a hobby.

"Bullshit! You do that for school and are gonna get paid for it eventually so it won't count as a hobby. A hobby has to be something that you do in your free time for no other reason than you enjoy it."

"And I do enjoy this! I spend all my free time outside of training doing this, and what definition says you can't turn a hobby into your work? Heck, isn't that the best kind of job where you are doing what you want? Oh and by the way, if I didn't have this hobby of mine you wouldn't have those fancy jet boosters on your feet now would you" Izuku smirked at his friend confidently, apparently that was a large bump to his side of the argument. Looking between the two as Bakugou fumed a bit, Todoroki's mind became fixated on something that was said earlier.

"Team? When...When did we become a team?" Trying to recall this, Shouto scratched his head. He didn't remember them forming any sort of formal team together, and it wouldn't work anyways. He was supposed to surpass his father by working on his own after all! Become the number one hero with only his power to show off he didn't need that bastard's help or power!

"Um...We became a team during the USJ Incident dude. That day our manly spirits all collided and fused into something even greater than that monster dude's power! Everyone here was pretty instrumental in defeating that Nomu thing, after all, you especially providing that range. Heck, the only reason why Iida isn't here is he was suffering from some bad DOMs from the sprint." Kirishima's boisterous words gave Shouto pause in his thoughts before everyone at the table seemed to flinch in unison at the thought of how sore their classmate must be if he was having them even two days after that intense workout for his legs. Still, these people considered him a valuable team member? Well, they did work well during the incident and he didn't exactly mind it when the power gap was so overwhelming but still, could he fit in with them? He doubted they wanted a rich kid like him around, other than Midoriya of course. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Shouto looked over to see Bakugou's usual brash smirk replaced with a humor-filled grin.

"Hey you bastard, that day you let me save my best friend in the damn world with that fireside of yours. So, you are a part of our little team whether you like it or not! So either accept it and join in or be annoyed into doing so." The blond chuckled a bit at the end of his sentence, while Todoroki gently touched left arm at the reminder he had used his fireside that day...But it saved a life, right? His mom would understand it. Still looking around, at them again Todoroki sighed before his lips upturned very slightly, the barest ghost of a smile there on his face before he opened his mouth.

"Well, I guess I also like doing watercolor paintings, and maybe some drawing here and there. Does that count as a hobby?"

"Just as I thought. Todoroki, you seem like the perfect guy to do that kind of thing. The real strong and silent type. Painting seems like just the kind of thing for that, like I could see you carefully doing the brush strokes like a big ol plan in your mind." Giggling a bit after her statement and the mental image of the stoic boy carefully looking over his painting giving exact brush strokes.

"What do...What do you mean?" Todoroki blushed slightly as his smile faded a bit, not sure if the usually nice and bubbly girl was making fun of him for no reason. He wasn't being weak with that painting comment, was he?

"Oh, it's nothing but... You're just always silent and calm, I can't help but think you are planning something in combat like you have the whole thing planned out in your head. Then when some villain guy or something try to fight you or thinks they have the advantage that you would give out a dark chuckle and be all like. "Fool, you have walked right into my trap!" Then turn as they get stuck in a pillar of ice or fireball as you walk away. It's cool I think!" The girl's description of him summoned up a small chuckle from the boy as his faint smile returned to his face. So she was giving him a strange compliment after all, alright then. He could, he could get used to this new warm feeling in his stomach when he started to chat a bit more with the rest of his "Team." Though one more question popped into his head.

"Name...We don't have a name for this team yet, do we? We kind of need one if we are going to be one right?" That question got a chain of nods from everyone else at the booth.

"Why not the Elements? Most of our powers are related to them in some way or the other?" Kirishima's proposal was shut down by a firm shake of the head from Izuku.

"No, that's way too generic to be recognizable. Just the Elements is boring, not fitting of a real team of heroes right? What about... Excelsior! Dramatic, nothing sounds like it!" Izuku smiled at the rest of the team, though a groan rang out from Bakugou's throat.

"Damn nerd, wanting to use Stan Lee's catchphrase for the name of your superhero team. I can't deny I like it though, Stan also helped make the X-Men though so I am a little biased in that regard. But let's hold it to a vote. Everyone here wants to be called Excelsior as a group says aye." Holding up his hand and counting down from three, it ended with a unanimous vote for the name of their group. As they decided on it, Shoto could feel the connection forming between him and the others. It was a nice feeling, one that he wanted to keep around for a long time.

Izuku let out a cry of pain in frustration as he was hit with another thwack of the crop into his forearm, nearly making him collapse from the pain before he grit his teeth and continued forward. Placing one hand in front of the other in front of him as he struggled to remain upright. The heavyweight tied to his ankles as well as laying upon his feet, causing a massive amount of stress to be put on his arms while he walked upon them. His arms were shaking each time he lifted one up to place it forward, catching the crop headed towards him again the boy compressed his elbows quickly as possible before pushing up to do a sort of "arm jump", lifting his body into the air and dodging the crop, but leaving him wide open for Sensei's punch to hit him square in the side the impact not fully registering until a moment afterward when Izuku's body was thrown a couple of feet by the sheer force of the action and knocking off the ceramic plates from his feet, making the things shatter onto the ground in a million sharp shards all waiting for Izuku to fall onto and shred his skin.

Acting quickly, the young man resisted throwing his arms out and instead tucked them into his chest and rolled his body mid-air to gain a little more horizontal distance, barely clearing the sharp debris, continuing on his way down the boy let his left arm shootout to the ground to catch and stop his momentum only for a painful shock to run up his elbow from the impact making his hand slip, culminating in Izuku tumbling onto the grassy ground, rolling with the momentum to minimize any damage to his body. As the boy stopped, he sat up panting, giving his teacher the evil eye all the while.

"Why are we doing this again? Is this that much better for my upper body strength to do this obstacle course from hell you have designed? Damn that hurts." Reaching for his arm, the young man took turns giving each tired muscle a massage while Sensei went to get a new set of cremains plates, all along the training yard were groups of broken shards just like the one just made from that little accident. Bandages wrapped around Izuku's arms were dotted with red marks as well. Though all the shards though, there was a very thin path one could take through them all, one that also had a few pit traps full of small spikes hard rock, and even a few tripwires connected to what was certainly a dart gun of some kind.

"Of course it will! You know our legs are around three times stronger than our arms right? Well, my teacher supposed that was because we spend all our time walking on our legs! So he passed onto me this very simple method of training the arms by walking on them. It also helps quite a bit with your balance and such as you know." The man spoke with humor in his voice, glad that his student was taking so much grief from the train that had once tortured him oh so long ago.

"Ok I get that but...What about the course? And the crop? What is the point of having all those traps and stuff seems like you are trying to get me to fail..."

"Of course not, those are just to help you develop your agility and ability to maneuver with your arms like your feet, my boy! It is another aspect of combat that will help further refine your flow of combat. As for the pit traps well, I measured them to be exactly the length of your arms fully outstretched so you know that that means right?" He chuckled before he came up to the boy, the plates in his hand with a calm smile on his face before he grabbed Izuku's arm and forced him back up onto his feet before motioning at the beginning of the course he had made for him.

"I told you that from now on training would be much harder right? Well, this is exactly what you signed up for so get over there and start your handstand before I make you do it one-armed alright!" He ended his last statement with bark and an intimidating stare that certainly motivated the young man to move into position and get ready as the ceramic plates were once again placed onto his feet and he started the walk again. This time moving faster than before while trying to balance the things on his feet better, shifting his body to the appropriate direction as he avoided the sharp shards being caught between two piles as the first hit of the crop was headed towards him again, Izuku took a step back right as the thing would have hit, avoiding most of the blow but still feeling a sharp wind before he started up again.

Walking with a greater speed than before as he went through the semi-familiar course, he could know where each obstacle lay and avoid it rightly by moving his hands in the appropriate ways. Each time being careful not to twist up his arms and get caught by the dreaded riding crop headed towards his body at random times, as he saw it hurtling towards him from his right the boy made it so that he would hop off to the side to avoid it while angling his feet to keep the plates in their proper place before he noticed he was falling right over one of the pit traps and cursing under his breath the boy shot out his arms to his side, digging his nails into the sides of the pit. Feeling the dirt-digging under his nails, breaking the skin at places and scraping them up, the sound of it making him flinch as he got eerily close to the needles that now glistened with some bright pink substance on them.

Panting a bit, his arms now fully supporting the whole weight as he was suspended above the dangerous trap. Izuku tried to catch his breath somewhat, slowing his breathing down for a few moments to take in deep breaths of air before releasing it just as slowly in a controlled pattern. The young man closed his eyes to focus entirely on the feeling in his arms before nodding lifting his right one from its place before rapidly placing it back into the nail track he left before just a tab bit higher than where he was before. Continuing his focusing breath and method, the boy soon did the same with his left arm before repeating the process. Climbing out of the pit best he could, inch by inch before he finally got to the top of the pit where the boy let his arms compress like a spring again and leaped off to the left and back onto the path where the riding crop was waiting to meet his hands. Taking another harsh blow to the forearm, Izuku had to hold back his tears of pain as he continued onward in his path, doing his best to avoid the traps and shards this time around. Though his palm did her one small slice from a piece of ceramic that he missed, soaking the bandages in more blood before he continued.

When Izuku was finally within a few meters of the goal his Sensei had set for him to reach. Past all the traps and shards that would dig into his palms with one wrong move, there was his teacher, along with Hane and a few others holding their little weapons, small spears, big sticks, one person even brought damn caltrops! As he got in range, the young man was assaulted from all sides by the weapons as he tried to remain upright his hands moving around in a flurry to avoid each weapon. Each time he placed his palm onto the ground it was partially planned out through the sound of the riding crop almost made him jump right into another blow from a member of Ryozanpaku.

"Don't panic! Stay calm, and maintain your seikuken! Keep a constant awareness of your body and see the path from there!" Hearing the man's words Izuku nodded before he tried to calm his mind best he could imagine the shield around him, he wouldn't be able to block any of the attacks from his current position so he just needed a path of avoidance. As the boy tried to figure that out, moving his hands with quick, but deliberate movements to avoid every weapon, every obstacle that was put in his way, he could see a road forming in his mind as to where he could go! Yes, every placement every spring or twist in the air had a purpose he needed to string things together. As the path solidified in his mind, he saw an image of himself performing the moves which thing would string into another, if his teachers used the spear here followed by a pole or ribbon how he could avoid them all. Everything became easier up until the moment he got past the dirt line that Kasai had marked as his goal where he stopped.

A few moments later, Izuku felt the weights on his legs be taken off and the boy nearly collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, breathing heavily still but with a smile on his face. He had done it! He had done it! Hearing someone sit down next to him he crunched up a bit to see Sensei there with a humored look on his face.

"So, did you manage to figure out the hidden part of the training there or do I need to flat out explain it to you?"

"It was that path, right? Seeing all the ways I could dodge start moving in my mind, predicting what would happen and moving accordingly right? Was that some sort of advanced technique you were trying to teach me?" The young man's breath was still ragged but he was eager to learn more about it. Certainly, his teacher couldn't be talking about anything else right?

"Correct, what you have seen is the first stage of your advanced training. It's not a full-fledged technique? Just a way of thinking and applying what you know differently than you have before. Wait no that's confusing...Aah." Rubbing is chin a bit to figure out how to explain it making Izuku chuckled audibly.

"Alright! So what you just felt is the basic principle of my true martial art, everything else you have learned so far has been training and conditioning your body so that you can understand and fully utilize the concept. I call it Ryusui, or the flowing river. In general terms, it means that everything you do in combat flows together like a river. One punch always flows into the next, every block or dodge is followed by a counter utilizing that energy you just took in your body and combat flow becoming one huge string of events and hits. Even times you take a blow full on and without expecting it you integrate into your flow, transitioning from that into some sort of countermeasure." Sighing some, the man looked to the sky with a chuckle, clearly glad that he could finally pass on what he knew to a student.

"So does that mean today was the hardest of the training to come? So I could experience Ryusui for just a bit?" Izuku's arms felt like throbbing in protest of things becoming any harder for them.

"No...God no, today was to get you to experience it for the first time because well, that state of Ryusui is kind of hard to force for the first time when you know it's going to come. From today on, we will be refining how you get into it so that you can see that on command and refining your Seikuken to the point that having it up is as natural as breathing to you. That and having a full command of your body movement at all times, this is an art that took me twenty years to fully master. Though that was all on my own with a tiny bit of help from Hane's father. You will get it much quicker than that I hope. For tonight though, we are done you can sleep and be ready for your support stuff tomorrow." With that and a small hup, the teacher stood up and walked off, leaving Izuku on the ground to contemplate what he just learned.


	28. Chapter 28:Remade

**Hello and welcome back to my story, I know it has been a little while sicne the last update and appologize for that but I do hope you guys still are willing to read and comment on my story. Also, holy crap! I have over 300 followers on this story, and once again I never thought I would get this far that 300 people want to read and come back to the stuff I write. Though that means I need to do my best to live up to your expectaions now. As always, any form of input is fully appriciated because I know I need to improve my writing in order to make ti the best it can be for you all. Now onto the reviews**

**yaciru-chan92:Thanky you again for reviewing and yeah, I did take quite a bit of inspiration from Kenichi for the training though I hope I made it different enough and that it made sense.**

**Guest:I am sorry to hear that, though the OCs are not going anywhere I assure you.**

**Puppycake:Yeah, that is kind of my fault because of where I put the timeline and how I am going kind of flow thorugh it but yes. Izuku is going to get OFA eventually as I have planned so far, I could mention it now and then to remind you guys in story though.**

Izuku tiredly picked up his pencil to sketch right into the notebook in front of him, his arms barely able to lift themselves after the training session yesterday just wiped him out, letting out a groan he looked down at the notebook he was currently sketching in, drawing up blueprints for his upgraded web-shooters, planning out all the little minutiae that needed to be dealt with to get all of the features he really wanted in the things. Luckily he was able to keep most of the base design from his original web-shooters, there was nothing wrong with the core mechanisms on how they worked, and he even had concept sketches for potential upgrades dating all the way back to when he first figured out how to make the darn things in the first place. He had just been too nervous about gathering the parts he would need to repair the things to do anything drastic, now he had a golden opportunity! Still, he wished that his hands would reach up past his stomach without having to swing them like a whip that part still kinda sucked.

Groaning again from the inconvenience the young man shook his head before he shifted a bit over to the new base of his right web shooter web-shooter, he had spent the whole day painstakingly getting it to the skeleton it was now, a frame of the shape he wanted with a trigger on the end. Grunting he tried to lift his hands to his tools a few times to no avail eliciting an annoyed grunt as he leaned forward to grasp one of them in his teeth and started to do work best he could there. Stopping suddenly when he felt something plush against his back, getting out a confused grunt, the boy felt two gloved hands grasp his arms and started to lift them over to the tools he wanted turning again he saw Mei there with a soft smile on her face guiding him along. Dropping the small pair of tweezers from his mouth he let out a little humph from his nose.

"Mei! I thought I told you I wanted to make these all on my own. Without any of your design input." He whined a little bit, while he did appreciate her doing her thing with his arms he still was annoyed she just flat out disregarded what he said the moment she saw him working on his web-shooters on his own it seemed. Didn't she have her projects to work on?

"Don't be silly, I am not here to suggest any ideas. I wouldn't dare, all I am doing is letting your arms do the work they need to alright? Just think of me as your support gear right now ok?" The girl's voice was laced with teasing humor as the boy rolled his eyes and turned back to his weapon. His wrists still had their full mobility thankfully so he could do those precise movements on his own, though Izuku had to admit it was a lot easier doing this with her as his arms than when he was alone. Grasping the tweezers again, he started to adjust a small knob at the very back of the trigger, carefully ticking up the sensitivity of it millimeter by millimeter until he got to the place he wanted exactly and smirked. A smirk that only grew wider when he heard Mei gasp from behind him the plush feeling on his back growing stronger as she leaned in.

"Why the heck do you have such a sensitive trigger Izuku? You don't need that just to get out your webbing, heck I bet most of the regular students can fire off your web-shooters just fine with a bit of effort." As she spoke, what the feeling on Izuku's back was slowly settled in and the bashful boy erupted into a cherry red blush before stammering out his answer following an audible gulp.

"W-web configurations...I made it so like um... it can detect which two fingers I put down when I fire the webs. That plus the double-tap means...It means I can get up to twenty-one c-combinations of finger placement to activate the web-shooters. Depending on which configuration I use I will do thirteen...Yeah, thirteen different web shapes." Trying to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts and focus in on his work again, he prepared to answer the question from Mei, what was he doing with the extra eight combinations right?

"The remaining ones will be to trigger a reload or something right? I mean you have frames for sixteen cartridges of web fluid, though they look kinda small compared to the ones you are using now... Did you improve the web fluid without telling me Izuku?!" The woman's incredulous announcement made Izuku laugh out loud as he nodded, a little embarrassed that it came out like this. Motioning back to his notebook and flipping the pages back a little bit he brought up his improved recipe for the stuff using the chemicals they had here at UA. It had the same amount of strength and stickiness as his old web fluid but a lot more could be compressed into a smaller space so he wasn't giving up any of his ammo capacity here, in fact, he was gaining a bit all things considered.

"Well you are kinda right on that front, I changed it so that the web fluid rotates around on a carousel between the first eight slots. When one goes empty it automatically moves onto the next fluidly so I don't have to stop and reload manually. The remaining eight bits for webbing are actually for specialty stuff I am working on, webs that I don't need a lot of but are useful to have like extra strength, quick-dissolving and the like. Those are still well in development though, I don't think I will see results from those things for a month at least!" He chuckled some, trying to diffuse the tension that he felt with her around before he sighed once more and went back to working with the woman as his arms.

"Oh yeah! Mei do you have any ideas on where I can go for a good blacksmith or someone like that? I want to repair my arm guards and I know that trying it myself will probably break them further." He looked back to see her concentrating on his back a bit, her eyes focused right into her zone for a few moments until she realized he wasn't working anymore and coughed a bit.

"Ah sorry what? I didn't quite get what you said sorry." The girl's cheeks then erupted into a light blush as Izuku repeated himself with a chuckle in his voice. His partner could really get absorbed in her work, couldn't she?

"Y-yes I think I have someone I can refer you to. He is the best blacksmith I know so you bet that he can get those into working condition in a snap. Though, do you want to make the dent come out completely? That is a pretty neat trophy of a battle well fought you know." Mei's voice sounded almost...Somber as she spoke while Izuku shrugged a bit, the arm guards themselves did save his life no doubt and were able to take a blow from an opponent that at least rivaled All Might's strength and absorb most of that force so he wasn't missing a majority of his stomach right now.

"Well I mean the impact scars on the metal can never completely go away after crumpling like that right? I just want them back into a working condition after all. They were a gift from my Sensei and I think having them around for protection is going to be invaluable in the future. My close combat style demands I get in close to all opponents, after all, even the ones with blades and other weapons." The girl, though clearly a bit reluctant nodded. The practicality of it all was undeniable, he needed some hard protection out there! He couldn't dodge every stab or slash and the guards would at least let him block them outright.

"Ok, though I feel like we are trying to drag a war veteran out to battle after they suffered some really bad injury after slapping them with a prosthetic or something like that. You do need armor, however, and stuff that won't weigh you down too much so fine."

"Why does it feel like that? The way I see it if we are continuing with your human analogy. We aren't taking some war veteran from his home where he is perfectly content to sit around. What this would be is like giving a young soldier, eager to fight despite being much too weak the means to be useful and help save others like he always wanted... Armour is meant to be worn and protect against threats, after all, it would be a shame just to let them collect dust forever right?" As he spoke, the boy tried to keep his speech nice and controlled. He would feel bad about this if he guilt-tripped the information out of Mei!

"I guess that is one way to look at it, much nicer than what I had in mind. Anyways, I will text you the address of the blacksmith's and you can go there tomorrow. We have Monday off as well because of the whole incident. Though going back to class on a Tuesday is just going to be bothersome." After that they worked in silence, Izuku letting her guide him around, it really did feel nice letting her do this. Even if his arms did start getting feeling about half an hour later he let her continue. Smiling at just her presence and willingness to help him.

Iida panted as he ran on the treadmill within his home, sweat dripping from his brow and down to the moving floor below him which was thankfully cleaned up by the time it came around again by the air jets at the back. His heart was pounding against his chest and he felt sore in his chest from the exercise he put himself through and the young man just loved it. The feeling of pushing his body to the extremes again after three days of bed rest from his overexertion was like his mother serving her beef stew after a big test or trial day. The great reward after a series of hardships! Looking down at the speed he was maintaining, the blue-haired boy saw he was running at 23 kph. It was an improvement since his meeting with Midoriya certainly if a small one he could only hope that it was sustainable. Deciding to use his quirk a little he upped the speed to go 40 kph, the sudden increase forcing him to quickly adjust and start his engine. After a little initial stumbling, the boy got it just fine, running at his usual pace when his quirk was active to get the feeling of his engine running nicely again. His reckless use of lemon had left them in a stalled state which just felt horrible in the next two days! Chuckling a bit he thanked the heavens that Midoriya had decided to test out grapefruit juice for fuel, that stuff got him running nice and smoothly again in no time.

Grunting as he remembered such time fondly, the straight-laced young man continued his run. Thinking about all the developments in his life in just the first week of school. He had gotten into his dream institution, gained the honorable position of Vice President and was the key part of assuring his classmates survived through a villain attack! Albeit he was out of commission after relaying the S.O.S. to the teachers it was still a moment he could be proud of! It was one that his brother even praised him for afterward and that was what made him happiest of all if someone of Ingenium's caliber approved of his heroics then Tenya knew he was on the right track! Most important of all, according to his honorable mother and father, he had gained a group of friends that he could talk about with them. Thinking back to his middle-school days, he could understand their concern for him. He never brought anyone over for anything but school projects, it wasn't like Tenya wasn't open to others or was rude or anything like that. He always assumed it was his straight-laced attitude that drove most others his age away.

Hearing the door open, Tenya looked over to see his older brother poking his head in with a soft smile seeing him training. Waving at him, the younger Iida turned off his treadmill before doing some warm down stretches, assuming that Tensei had something important for him to hear if it would interrupt his training.

"Whoops! I didn't mean to stop ya kiddo, it's just a package came in for you from the school I think. I put it in your room for when you are done here, it's right on your bed. Anyways, how is the engine running? I know you were stalling for a few days, I don't want my little brother to be put back in the hospital for running on a treadmill going 60 and his quirk stopping function suddenly." He gave a small and awkward chuckle before sighing, going to the minifridge by the door and bringing out a bottle of Orange Juice, tossing it to his brother.

"Ah...It is just hoo... Fine brother, though could you give me some...Grapefruit juice instead? Thaaht cleans out the engine." Tenya tried his best to keep his proper speech and look up while panting, though the effect was lost on his brother who just shook his head with a chuckle before passing the requested juice over. Said juice was promptly opened and drank in a matter of seconds.

"I still can't believe that you are the first one to find out the secrets of other citrus juices in our family. In retrospect that should have been obvious and staring us in the face! I don't think that stuff is as effective on my quirk as it is yours though." As he spoke, Tensei finished off his bottle of juice with a satisfied sigh his breath recovered somewhat.

"Don't give me all the credit. The concept was mostly my classmate's idea, I was just there to test it and report the results. It is part of a support item he is developing for me. As for them not being as potent, Midoriya would likely say our different biologies change how effective they are. If you want I could ask him to come over and help the rest of the family." Stretching out his arms before tossing his empty bottle away, the young man smiled at his brother while he felt the grapefruit juice do its magic, dissolving all the gunk and buildup within his engines and leaving them clean as a whistle.

"Hm. Certainly sounds like you have gained a great friend their little bro. As for getting his help, I am not sure how comfortable my support people would feel letting a student in training testing on me. I could certainly arrange a meeting between them and discuss stuff then, I wouldn't want to infringe on your developing hero brand though so I think I will just stick with the cleaning part."

Giving his sibling a curt nod goodbye, Iida went into the gym's showers. Letting the hot water flow down his skin and take all the nasty sweat and grime that had built up on his body from the exercise. The whole thing took around ten minutes before Iida was out and dressed in his post-workout clothes and went into his neatly organized room, the back wall full of two large bookshelves. One containing strictly non-fiction books for reference to school projects and general knowledge and the other holding his fiction stuff. If one were to pick a book from the latter shelf at random it would more than likely be some sort of high fantasy or maybe a roleplaying book. There was a large window off to the left coating the room in the sun's rays. Under said window would be the young man's desk, a plain oak one with a few compartments that held his most frequently used materials and references.

In the middle of his room lay his large, full-sized bed. His navy blue comforter neatly made as always, on top of the said bed was both the package his brother mentioned and Tenya's beloved dog, Comet. Said canine was blissfully asleep hear Tenya's pillows, the spot he was most comfortable on. Chuckling, the boy gently opened up his package to see an odd circular device, marked with a fist punching diagonally upwards, a speed cone surrounding it. Picking up the thing, he saw a clear place to put it over his ear and a small button along the bottom. Beneath the device was a journal and a few holo tapes, curious but trusting as it was from the school. Tenya placed the earpiece over his ear and turned it on, the thing slowly cracking to life before he heard a familiar voice come from it.

"Ah sweet you got it, and you can hear me right?" Midoriya's voice surprised him when it came through his right ear, causing him to jump just a bit before he shook his head and calmed down. This was likely just some new item that his friend made for communication.

"Yes? I can hear you but are you able to hear me!?" Iida used his usual loud and boisterous tone, not sure how sensitive the microphone on this new device was, and he heard a cry of surprise on the other end of the line followed by a crash before a light curse. A few moments later, he heard some shuffling of something.

"Ah, forgot to turn down your volume. I need to do that now...Ok, you should be able to talk normally without blowing out my ears now. Anyways, I hope you like the logo its the self designed one of Excelsior! Well, we can get a new one if you don't like what I made up.

Excelsior? Thinking back a bit he did remember that name coming up in a few of their chats, it was the name that Midoriya and a few others who were important in the USJ incident gave themselves as a Superhero team. Though he wasn't there when it formed did this mean he was invited to be a member? Well, thinking back to it they did always talk about the team as if he was already in it, but he assumed they were just being polite.

"So, does this mean I am part of the team now? I guess I can't be opposed to it if we are going to work together and train our heroic skills, if we need someplace to meet up we could use my house. Mother is always saying how she wants to meet the friends I have made at UA so far anyways."

"Now? Iida, you have been a member of the team since its founding. That day in class when we were attacked by villains each one of us played an important part in making sure everyone in the class got out alive and well. I think if any one of us was missing from that day things would not have ended so well. During the USJ incident, coincidence or not we acted as a fully functioning team then and you were vital to it all. The only reason you weren't at the "official" formation was that you were recovering from your intense sprint." Iida smiled a bit at the praise, from what it sounded like Midoriya wasn't just saying this to stroke his ego or pretend they were better than they were. So, he had a team to rely on now? That sounded like it would be nice.

"Anyways that is not at all the point of this conversation! This device I gave you is basically an earpiece you would find in almost any retail store, though as it is only members of Excelsior can contact each other through it through voice. When we get em, it will need our Hero names to call specific people, but until then last names are fine. It also features an S.O.S feature with it. Just hold the power button for three seconds and it should send the message and your location to all Excelsior members not on the scene with you. Hopefully, this will help us perform better even when we can't work together directly.

"Alright, now onto the rest of the contents in the box. What is with the notebooks and holotapes? They aren't a part of any Excelsior thing, right? They don't have the logo on them after all." Curious, Tenya picked up the closest tape and turned it on, when a loud voice came through. The yelling tone making him flinch away for a moment as he turned it off.

"Oh, those? Those things are from my Sensei, the notebooks are stuff on basic forms and exercises you would want to do for Taekwondo, and the tapes are of my Senesi's friend who specializes in the art. She recorded them as a favor for him to help you get the basics down so um...Have fun?" Then the transmission suddenly cut off, tapping the thing and getting no response. Iida sighed a bit, either the network had some kinks to work out or he needed to charge the thing. Did he? Taking out the earpiece and looking all around it, he smiled seeing the port there and went to plug in it before he turned to face mass amount of content provided to help him get started on the recommended martial art, Cracking his knuckles as he prepared to buckle down and learn all of its secrets he could from what he was given.


	29. Chapter 29:Teaching Moments

**Hello my dear readers, it has been a little while since I have updated hasn't it? Well, to be honest this is going to be the last chapter for a while. Maybe for up to three or four months, because right now as it stands I have no idea where I want to take the story after the Sports Festival, I have no idea where I want my characters to end up or how to develop them properly so I want to spend a while developing those ideas without the idea of needing to update. I also need to write something kinda different, seperate from the MHA affair for a bit. Anyone that likes the corssover work don't worry I am continuing that as normal, but for now this story is on hiatus as of this chapter. I am sorry if this dissapoints some of you, but I feel like it is necessary. Anyways, onto the reviews.**

**yachiru-chan92:As Always I appriciate the fact that you enjoy this my dear.**

The punch from a large, muscle-bound man headed towards Kirishima's face, forcing the young man to dodge out of the way to avoid major injury, leaning to the left to avoid a hit the young man quickly stepped forward and delivered a right hook to his opponent's side, the vest of springs containing his body and stopping his full power coming through as he was forced to step away to avoid a swift uppercut. Looking around the arena for a bit, seeing all the people cheering for the larger man Kirishima felt his spirits die for a bit before he heard a loud shout from behind him.

"Come on brat! You know you can beat this guy no problem, his moves are amateur at best and I didn't teach a wuss did I?" Hearing his teachers...Words of encouragement, the red-haired young man nodded before focusing back on his opponent as he hopped a bit on his feet, ready to dash any which way he needed to get the best outcome. Leaving an opening in his defense as bait, Kirishima smirked slightly as the lumbering oaf fell for it and charged right ahead telegraphing the punch so much Kirishima bet he could dodge it with his eyes closed! Leaning to the side again, the young man gulped a bit as he felt the wind rush past his head while his opponent whiffed. This guy may not be the best, but if he let his guard down for even a moment it could be all over! Grunting, the redhead got in close as he could and gave the man's stomach a powerful left straight, twisting his hips to add as much as his body's power into the blow even with the training vest restraining him greatly.

The blow wasn't one that aimed to finish off his opponent, however, as the stunned fighter gasped in pain from the sudden blow, Kirishima jumped right into a series of straight arm jabs, the power of each would be low sure but he needed as much speed as he could get here, chip damage was the way to take this guy down after all. The impact of each hit onto the large man's flesh reverberating slightly through his bandage wrapped fists and down his arms, while Kirhisma inwardly cursed the "No Quirks Allowed" rules of this fight, as he gave a final, harder jab Kirishima jumped away preparing to go into another dodge but...His opponent wasn't moving he just stood there with a look of pain on his face before falling to the mat unceremoniously

"Huh, I guess I hit him harder than I thought...Is that good thing though?" Kirishima's musings were interrupted by the referee suddenly jumping up onto the mat and declaring his opponent knocked out. Making Kirishima the clear winner of the conflict! Sighing with relief, Kirhisma turned back to his corner and stepped out next to his teacher.

"Ah, Sensei... Is this Underground Battle Arena alright? It doesn't seem the most ah...Legal of places you know? I won't deny the fights are hard as hell though, no quirk hinders my performance. So does this darn suit you're making me wear." With that he tried to stretch out his arm a little bit and found it taxing just to try that, the springs restricting his movement well he just didn't feel like he could draw enough of his strength to beat most guys now!

"It's...Legal enough yeah, we are not breaking any laws other than some minor gambling ones but other than that it is perfectly above board so don't worry about this marring your record or anythin like that my boy. Your ol' teacher wouldn't be stupid enough to endanger your future like that!" The man then gave him a very hearty laugh that Kirishma was sure was intended to make him feel more at ease as his back was pat a few times, but in reality, it just made the young man feel more uneasy about the situation.

"We have enough rules here to qualify as a minor tournament, no quirks, and no killing. Anything and everything else is fair game to use. The only reason why we keep it underground is well, these fights are pretty dangerous as you experienced and if Billy Badass walks in and gets his face messed up the people running this place don't want to be held liable. Hence, we are a bit more lucrative on who is allowed into the arena." Alright, that sounded...Reasonable enough to be true, looking to the arena he saw a pretty intense battle going on between two knife users, small cuts and blood splashing all around the small arena making Kirishima visibly shiver at having to face people like them without his quirks. Taking a seat, the boxer-in-training decided to just watch the fight go on, his eyes tracking each person's movement to try and memorize how a knife fighter would do things and how he could fight back.

"What was the point of bringing me here Sensei? If it is just a battle training we could accomplish that at the arenas back at Ryozanpaku or I could just spar with Midoriya again. I am sure he wouldn't mind going a quirkless round or two, maybe throw Bakugou into the mix if he was interested." He was only mildly interested in the fight at this point, he didn't know how knives worked but it looked like the guy on the left had a stronger grip and more control of his blade than his opponent. That meant he was more likely to win here right?

"Well sparring with them is fine and dandy most of the time, Kasai really runs little Midoriya ragged with his training but those wouldn't give you the experience of a real fight. Of someone genuinely trying to beat you by any means necessary, because, well a lot of the fighters here make their livings off of high bets and high-risk fighting. This place is to give you that intense feeling of someone trying to beat you within a half-inch of your life while you're trying to do the same with your opponent." Kirishima nodded at the statements again, that made sense. His spars with Midoirya were all really fun tests of his skill. Each time he went against the quirkless boy he had to change and adapt himself rapidly to his friend's active mind to try and stay one step ahead of him. That was nothing like what he just went through, the chills running down his back with each missed blow was something he could never get with a regular spar.

"As for the other reason, money. After taking off your tuition, and about 20% for being your effective manager in these fights all the money that you win from the fights will be going to you in the end. I would recommend putting it in the bank to prepare for your graduation." That brought Kirishima's eyebrow up as he looked to his teacher. Sure, he appreciated some extra cash to have for what he needed but why were they talking about graduation now?

"I..I hope that I will be able to get a job soon enough after graduation that I won't need to dive into the bank so soon. That's kinda what our work experience and interviews are for right? To get us a step in the door so we can transition right into hero work." At least that was what he had heard from a few of the upperclassmen he knew. Aizawa also mentioned it in the class syllabus. Though that was something that would be discussed at a much later time. His question brought a brief, sagely chuckle from Sakkaku.

"Well that maybe, but what about that excelsior team you told me about? If you want to start your hero agency to be an official Hero team, then you all are going to need a lot of cash in the bank. So, this is to help start that off, now your up again in five minutes! They have to mop up the blood from that last fight."

Looking back up at the ring, Kirishima nodded seeing the man he supposed would in standing there, panting and covered in small cuts as he looked down at the bleeding man on the mat, doctors rushing to the ring to get them patched up while janitorial staff prepared to clean and disinfect the ring.

"Alright then, hey Sensei. Do you think you could arrange for me to be up against someone with a weapon this time around? I think I need to improve on dealing with that sort of thing without a quirk." Standing up, the young man did a few stretches, hearing his joints pop a little made him smile while he is mentally prepared to face the next opponent.

The class of 1-A flooded into the homeroom, all of them going about their normal state of affairs, except for the resident quirkless young man, who wandered in with a pitch-black piece of cloth over his face covering his eyes as the young man cautiously walked through the desks, moving in a set pattern and only stopping now and then just before colliding into someone else and sitting right down into his chair, leaning over while fumbling for his notebook and finally getting it out. Izuku was lucky he was blindfolded right now, otherwise, he would see almost everyone in the class giving him the strangest looks of confusion as to what the hell he was doing before Aizawa walking into the classroom with an audible groan ad he looked at the class. Most of his body bandaged tightly to keep him in semi-workable conditions.

"Hello class, welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed your unexpected four day weekend, because from today on we are going to be working twice as hard to make up for the lost time..." Looking out among his students, Midoriya could almost feel the smirk on his teacher's face from the tone of his voice. He groaned at the prospect of doing this while blindfolded, taking harder notes than usual wasn't going to be fun while he couldn't see what he was writing! Hearing his voice be called, the young man stood right up looking towards the direction of the sound.

"Midoriya, why the hell are you blindfolded? I know that your eyesight wasn't damaged in the fight despite nearly everything else being broken before recovery girl got to you, if you can't provide a good explanation I suggest you leave. I can't have my students not taking this seriously."

"Oh! Um, this is just part of my training Aizawa-sensei, I need to wear this at all times of the day for the next...Three days, I think that is what Gen-sensei said. This is to help train me to fight and adapt to a situation where I may be blinded, say a villain has a flashbang or ink quirk and I just can't see them. The only exception to having this on is when I am working with delicate electronics in the support course." He could hear something after that statement, it sounded like someone grabbing their face in frustration and Izuku just assumed it was his teacher doing so.

"Get used to it teach. The old man was actually kind of known for doing this sort of thing a lot in our old school. Imposing restrictions on Izuku for a few days and making him adapt to not only living like that but even fighting semi-well like that. I think Bulu said the rationale was that because Izuku is quirkless, he needs to be able to face and counter almost every kind of quirk out there, hence stimulating the blindness and crap. I remember one-week last year Izuku had to wear these headphones that blocked out everything and so he was essentially deaf for a few days." Bakugo's input caused a small thud to echo throughout the room as Aizawa hit his head on the desk from exasperation.

"The worst part is, I can't disagree with that notion. Our students need to be prepared for that kind of crap but uuugh... It is also a clear sign that you are dedicated to your training and becoming a hero to prepare for those scenarios. Fine, just fine Midoirya you can use the blindfold in my class, but if your grades start to slip from it I will demand you remove it to study more got it?" The only response from Izuku was a small nod, this would go over just fine he hoped. It was like Bakugou said, he had dealt with this kind of stuff throughout his training with his Sensei this would just be another thing he needed to adapt for. With that, Airaza turned back to the board and started to write something while talking.

"Anyways, along with your training getting more intense for the next few days, maybe even a week. The Sports Festival is going to happen in about three weeks from today, so you better be ready for that when it comes to the time. I know it is an exciting time for all of you but remember keeping up with your studies is just as important as training your body" Aizawa smiled a bit as the kids started to excitedly chat before he coughed aloud. He silenced everyone with that one noise before turning back to the board and starting today's lesson.

Toshinori sighed as he walked into the classroom, the new prosthetic hand on his left arm still not quite feeling right, but he supposed that might always be the case from now on and he just needed to get used to it. The class itself was silent as the children stared at him, the prosthetic's silver color standing out against the rest of his costume and body, standing behind the desk he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding until now to just bring it to attention.

"Hello, my young students. I hope you all had a fine weekend together. Now, let's not linger or avoid the elephant in the room any longer. During the UA incident, I was affected by a villain's quirk, one that forced me to amputate my hand lest I suffer grave consequences." He paused, looking at them, seeing the fallen faces of his wards, specifically of the four who had faced off with the Nomu together made the man's heartache. He couldn't call out anyone to comfort them though there were more important issues to address.

"Though know this! I do not regret a single action I took that day and I am more proud of you all than I thought I could ever be! You faced against the fear of killing intent, saw the danger and the fact that people wanted to destroy you and met it head-on! Powering through and coming out on top, now I do want to make something clear. What happened to me is not an uncommon occurrence in our job, just ask Ectoplasm. We are a group of people that are constantly risking life and limb to protect others, bearing the pain so others may not have to and I understand if you do not wish to continue being a hero after this incident. Just ask and we shall transfer you to the general studies course" He smiled at his class though when a majority of them looked back with a fire in their eyes.

One that he had always seen in Izuku and his little group, but now even the meeker ones like Mineta and Koda were showing bravery to him. Maybe this little incident would turn out to be a blessing in disguise in the end. This class was special he could tell, filled to the brim with potential heroes just waiting to get out there and perfect themselves, taking in a deep breath and releasing it to calm himself he looked back to the boys and girls.

"Alright then, if no one wants to transfer into general studies we shall move on! Today we are not going to be doing a race, spar or anything of the sort. Though the facilities will be open after school for anyone that wants guidance from a teacher on where to evolve themselves from today on. Today, we're going to be discussing one of the most important aspects of a hero's job. Fear, what it is, when we encounter it and how we deal with it." This was a lecture he had been preparing for a few months in his head, it was is first proper time teaching instead of running glorified PE, and he could only hope it went over well.

"First off, who here was afraid during the UA incident? You don't need to be nervous about saying it if you were afraid at any time I want to know because this could very well affect your entire life depending on how you answer." Going silent with a small hum, the kids around looked scared, not wanting to look weak in front of the number one hero no doubt. Though a few moments later he saw Tokoyami raise his hand slowly, followed by Mineta, Kaminari and a few others. Eventually, everyone in the class except for Bakugou and Ojiro were raising their hands.

"Good, now I want to say this. The fear you experienced that day is not a bad thing, being afraid in such a situation where you could easily die is natural, and I would be more concern if you did not show any fear in the face of that. Because we don't need Heroes with too much bravado charging into the fold without knowing how dangerous this job is, trust me...Doing so can lead to grave consequences." With that, Bakugou's hand was raised leaving only Ojiro saying he was unafraid.

"Alright class, you may lower your hands but I must ask Ojiro. Why didn't you feel afraid during the incident? I know you were in one of the least dangerous areas considering what Todoroki and the others faced off against."

"To put it simply Sir, I thought that all of the villains were like the mooks I had been taking out so easily. I knew that my classmates could handle them no problem so I wasn't afraid for myself or any of them. I didn't know about the ah, Nomu? I didn't know about it or what it could do. I probably would have been afraid if I did though." Toshinori nodded while letting out a sigh of relief, that was good.

"That assessment was fair, but as you know they villains had an ace up their sleeve that if not for the actions of your classmates. Could very well have killed any number of you, so I do hope you all know to be cautious when approaching an unknown threat, any person could be hiding a power in themselves that could easily overwhelm you if you are not careful." Pausing again, Toshirnori felt himself relax a bit, he could do this pretty well if he needed to.

"Anyways, fear is one of the most important feelings in a Hero's life because we deal with it daily. You need to be able to feel fear when facing a strong opponent or situation, knowing something is dangerous and the level of danger itself is what fear is for after all. Without a level of fear in your mind, I wouldn't trust anyone to properly assess and complete their heroic duties. We also deal with the fear of civilians, people who are trusting their lives in us to deal with the Villians that emerge or natural disasters that strike. Their fear is also something detrimental, as someone panicking is more likely to injure themselves and others with drastic actions...But that is where we come in." His voice gained more confidence as he spoke, the students were all listening diligently, including Midoriya who was wearing a strange blindfold...Must be something to do with Kasai. He nodded to the ever Diligent Iida holding his hand aloft with a question.

"But Sir, didn't you just say that it is healthy for us to have fear? I do not mean to doubt your teachings but, this idea seems contradictory to the fact that we will have to face these situations often as Heroes!" That brought a laugh to Toshinori's throat before he released a breath, it was good to have such straight-laced students he guessed.

"Yes, I did because as Heroes, we must overcome fear in all of its forms. It is healthy to recognize and fear the danger ahead, but then we need to overcome that fear to act and save lives. We overcome fear in the civilians by instilling a sense of confidence that we will get them out of a situation alive, whether it be in a battle with a villain or saving people after an earthquake. That is what our job is about, it isn't about flashy moves, large battles with villains or making yourself able to use your quirk freely."

"Our job is to combat fear, to conquer it and make sure the light of hope always survives in the people we are protecting. I hope you all remember this during your school years here and all your heroics afterward, that overcoming fear and making people feel calm should always be your priority. No matter what." With that, Toshinori looked to the clock, it seemed time flew by when he was doing something he enjoyed. Within a minute or two of him finishing, the bell would ring releasing the young men and women from his watch, Toshinori could only hope that his message resonated with them that he...Was an effective teacher.


End file.
